Unexpected Endeavors
by scottishfae
Summary: The shard hunting group is rocked by an unexpected request from Sesshomaru and forced to endure the deal when, by mistake, Kagome agrees to his offer.
1. Table of Contents

**Unexpected Endeavors**

v2.0

This story has been re-outlined, re-written, re-edited, and thus re-posted. Only the basic plot and a few chapters & elements remain the same. The story is almost completely done being written (with edits), so there should not be any interruptions in posting (barring internet-issues; which should hopefully be fixed by next month).

**_New chapters will be posted every Monday._**

As always, reviews are always appreciated & welcomed. Feel free to contact me through PM-either through the fiction websites' systems or livejournal (scottishfae_fic).

**Table of Contents**

**The Deal**

Chapter 1 - _Day 0_

Chapter 2 - _Day 1_

Chapter 3 - _Day 2_

Chapter 4 - _Day 3_

Chapter 5 - _Day 4_

Chapter 6 - _Day 5_

Chapter 7 - _Day 6_

Chapter 8 - _Day 7_

Chapter 9 - _Day 8_

Chapter 10 - _Day 9_

Chapter 11 - _Day 10_

Chapter 12 - _Day 11_

Chapter 13 - _Day 12_

Chapter 14 - _Day 13_

Chapter 15 - _Day 14_

**Of Grief**

Chapter 16 - _Denial_

Chapter 17 - _Anger_

Chapter 18 - _Bargaining_

Chapter 19 - _Depression_

Chapter 20 - _Acceptance_

What Little Girls are Made Of

Chapter 21 - _Sugar & Spice_

Chapter 22 - _Everything Nice_

**Of Loss**

Chapter 23 - _Disbelief & Desire_

Chapter 24 - _Anger & Depression_

Chapter 25 - _Acceptance_

**Omiai**

Chapter 26 - _Iegara_

Chapter 27 - _Nakodo_

Chapter 28 - _Hashikake & Kagemi_

Chapter 29 - _Rirekisho_

Chapter 30 - _Kotowari_

**Narrative**

Chapter 31 - _Exposition_

Chapter 32 - _Rising Action_

Chapter 33 - _Culmination_

Chapter 34 - _Falling Action_

Chapter 35 - _Resolution_

**What Little Boys are Made Of**

Chapter 36 - _Frogs & Snails_

Chapter 37 - _Puppy Dog Tails_

Thank you for all your patience and loyalty throughout the many years I've been working on this fic. It will be one of my last fanfics in the IY fandom, in theory. For everyone who has reviewed, nominated, or just read this story through its many changes, again, thank you! I hold all the love in the world for y'all.

"_**Come, let us go. Let us leave this festering hellhole. Let us think the unthinkable, let us do the undoable. Let us prepare to grapple with the ineffable itself, and see if we may not eff it after all."**_** - Douglas Adams**


	2. The Deal: Day 0

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Ch 1: Day 0**

They had taken a nasty hit from Naraku's minions.

Again.

Before that they had been tracking word of shards.

Again.

In retrospect, they probably should have realized it had been a trap. Rumors of stray shikon shards were rare and, Miroku theorized, that the ancient jewel was probably now split into only halves: Naraku's and Kagome's.

In a way, this was good. It meant the end of their journey was near. The negative was that the end of their journey was near. Battles with Naraku loomed ominously over them. It was the next step. The only place they could go next; onwards, upwards, and...well, forward.

Which is where they were now: Re-cooping from a failed attack by Naraku. Everyone was a bit banged up and, of course, no Inuyasha in sight. As the Naraku puppet fled, the hot-headed hanyou had taken off after him. No one had seen him since.

The group decided to distance themselves from where the ambush had been sprung. Then they set up a light camp (having learned this was a better option to keep their whereabouts unknown) and began the waiting game.

Kagome pulled out trail mix and water, and let the others snack. They munched while she tended to scrapes and bruises. They were lucky, no one had taken any bad injuries. "Don't forget to tend yourself, Kagome-chan," Sango reminded.

The young miko looked down at her skinned knee and nodded. She was on the last of Miroku's injuries anyway. The perverse monk had all but ignored Kagome as she tended to him. Whether it was because he was exhausted from the day's events, or because he seemed intent on studying the odd food that she had given him, she didn't know. Whichever it was, she was grateful. She didn't really feel up to dealing with any of his usual craziness today. It just wasn't a "will you have my baby" joke kind of day.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait for Inuyasha?" Shippo asked around a mouthful of nuts and dried fruit.

Kagome sat back on her heels before standing completely. She was careful to back away enough so as not to give an up-skirt shot to Miroku. "Probably not much longer," the monk answered.

Kagome added, "If he's not back in an hour, we should probably go looking for him."

She bent down and grabbed a large band-aid from her first-aid kit. Noting that she was out of antibiotic spray and would need some more next time she went home, she proceeded to slap the bandage on her knee. She put the paper trash into a baggie she kept in her backpack, then packed the kit in its usual place.

Once sure everything was where it should be, Kagome looked up. It took a moment for her brain to process what it was seeing. Her eyes widened. Then, as it processed further, she gasped and stood quickly. The group followed her line-of-sight and stood with her, weapons at the ready. Miroku, being closer to the miko, shielded her the best he could. Kirara transformed and, with Shippo, jumped beside Kagome as well.

Kagome stood, trying to remain calm in the situation. She stared at the white-clad male, trying to decipher anything from his usual blank expression. She failed. "Sesshomaru-dono," Kagome began. "What brings you here?"

She tried to quell the fear in her voice. She hoped she succeeded.

"I have business with you, miko," he replied.

Sango squatted down, her muscles tensing, reading for an attack. Miroku didn't budge.

"What do you want with me?"

Sesshomaru regarded the humans in front of him and then, raising his head without taking his eyes off of them, sniffed. He lowered his head once again. "I see that my brother has left these two to guard you alone. He's stupid to leave in protection of humans alone."

Sango growled at the Taiyoukai. There was only a brief second before the Taijiya let loose her Hiraikotsu. It cut through the air easily, but the bulky weapon was just as easily evaded. The giant boomerang continued its course into the forest.

Sesshomaru disappeared. "Now, miko," the Taiyoukai began again, but this time behind the group.

They all spun. "Kagome-san, get out of the way," Miroku yelled, running forward.

"No," she replied. "Wait a minute."

The other two stopped; quietly asking her what she was doing.

"He could have already killed me if he wanted to, but he hasn't. So, let's just hear him out."

Very slowly, Sango and Miroku lowered their weapons, but stayed on alert and close to their friend's side. Kagome nodded at both, happy that they stood down. "Now, what did you need, Sesshomaru-dono."

The young miko's eyes narrowed slightly; again she tried to read his face. But this time, as weird as it seemed, she could have sworn he was looking at her approvingly. As if, somehow, he was proud of her. Seeing as that made absolutely _no sense_, she shook her head and gave him her full attention.

"Very good, miko Higurashi Kagome. I see your ability to lead and control extends throughout this little group and not just to my idiot brother."

"Control? I don't-"

Kagome was cut off by Sesshomaru moving forward. He entered into her personal space-barely a foot between them-and looked down at her. Sango and Miroku were forced to back away to keep a good attacking distance. Sango worried her bottom lip as she watched.

"I do not make decisions on a whim, so understand that the deal for which I am about to ask you has been thought out and constructed to prove best for both parties."

"O...kay..."

"I am usually not one to have relations with humans-"

"What about that little girl?"

Sesshomaru paused. His face remained pointed down but his eyes stared upwards; his only outward appearance of his exasperation. "I am not speaking of another type or relations. Rin is my ward, and I am looking for someone to sire my heir."

Kagome took a step back.

Then another one. She spun to her left slightly and looked at Miroku, then back at Sesshomaru.

Then at Miroku.

Then to Sesshomaru.

Then she exploded.

"I think Naraku is playing a trick on us," Sango announced. "But got it Sesshomaru-dono, and Miroku-san mixed up."

"Or we entered some bizarre world where Miroku-san _is _Sesshomaru-dono," Kagome added.

"Hey!" Miroku exclaimed. "I have a lot more class and tact than that. I mean, what a horrible line!"

The two women looked at the monk with disdain. He got the message to shut up.

"Are you three done yet?" Sesshomaru asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, Sesshomaru-dono. Please continue. Is there someone you're interested in? I'm not that great at matchmaking, but my friend Eri was always brilliant with getting people together. I'm sure I could ask her for tips."

"You."

Kagome blinked a few times. "Come again?"

Sesshomaru raised a fine brow at her unfamiliar slang. She sighed. "Repeat that again, please."

"This Sesshomaru is not in the practice of repeating himself."

"But _you_ said 'you' and that would mean _me_, and I _know_ you don't mean _me._"

Again the Taiyoukai stepped up and into Kagome's personal space. "I certainly mean you. In many aspects you are the best choice. While your humanity, poor choice of attire and..._inability to hold back your words_ are your main flaws, your leadership, bravery, and strength as a miko are all distinguishable qualities. There is no other who can fulfill this duty than you."

"Man," Miroku mumbled. "I need to try using that sometime."

Sesshomaru gave the hoshi a disregarding glance.

"Are you planning on making Kagome-san your mate?" Shippo piped up.

"Wait, what?" Kagome shouted.

"Of course not," the Taiyoukai replied.

"So you want to rut with her? No way! I won't allow it!" The small youkai huffed, arms crossed in an imitation of Inuyasha.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted. "Watch your language, Shippo."

"As if you have a say in any decision to be made, kit. And don't presume things-about me or about your imprinted parent."

Shippo scrunched up his face. He looked like he wanted to continue arguing but was too embarrassed to do so. "Wait," Miroku began. "Sesshomaru-dono. Would you like to explain to us, lowly humans as we are, what _exactly_ you want and from whom?"

"You grovel like the con-artist you are, hoshi," Sesshomaru replied.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "I am looking for a suitable woman to bear my heir. Not a mate, not a partner to rut with. Just someone who will produce a strong pup, one worthy of being the next Taiyoukai of the West."

"And you think that person is...me?"

The Taiyoukai nodded. "I have prepared a suitable exchange for services."

"Services?" Kagome growled. "Thanks. now I feel like a prostitute."

"I hadn't intended for you to take that meaning; you would be no such thing."

The teen snorted. "Watch out. You'll make it seem like that you care."

"I do."

"You know what," Sango interrupted. "I'm just going to go back to enjoying the path mix."

"Trail-"Kagome corrected.

"Whatever. Since this seems like it's going to take a _long_ time, and Sesshomaru-dono isn't here to do any harm, then I say we all sit down."

The other group members agreed and headed back over to where they had been seated prior to their interruption. Sesshomaru joined the group, forgoing the offered seat to hovering over Kagome, so he could continue his discussion.

"Let's start from the beginning," Miroku offered.

Sesshomaru made no move to repeat himself. Miroku picked up his water bottle, took a swig from it, then started to recap. "Basically, you-Sesshomaru-dono- are looking for someone to carry your child-"

"Son. It must be a son."

"You can't guarantee it'll be a boy. Genetics doesn't work that way," Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru observed her carefully. "It will be a son," he repeated. He hid his curiosity for her foreign words, and the meaning behind them.

Sango rolled her eyes; she urged Miroku to continue.

"Sesshomaru-dono," the Hoshi began again. "wants an heir-_a son_-and has chosen Kagome-san to help him in this task. In return for this..._favor_, Sesshomaru-dono is willing to give Kagome-san something in return."

Miroku looked up at the Taiyoukai for approval. Said inuyoukai nodded, satisfied in the recap. "For helping me, I am prepared to give you an estate, miko Higurashi. The estate will have servants, obviously, and be protected by soldiers that I will personally choose. Furthermore, the estate will be available to you prior to conception and it will be where you stay while with child. After my son is born, he will be removed to my personal estate and you will have free reign. As long as you live, you will have the protection of the House of Inu."

Miroku whistled; obviously impressed with the deal. He had, however, no doubt it would be flatly refused.

"Wait-so, _if_ I agreed to this, I would never get to see my child? How is that okay? What mother would do that?"

"It's not uncommon, Kagome-chan," Sango spoke. "Especially for nobility. Children are often given to wet nurses to raise. Since Sesshomaru-dono is looking for an heir-it would make sense for him to take the baby. He needs to be trained for his position in life."

"But-studies have proven that having a two parent household is important. _Both_ mother and father help in the development of a child."

None of the group answered. Sesshomaru because he simply didn't understand; the others because they were used to not understanding. The world seemed much more complex in her time.

Breaking the silence, Sesshomaru began again. "So the part of this deal you disapprove of is not being able to raise the pup?"

"Well, besides it being demoralizing, yes."

"Demoralizing?"

"It's all objective. No..._feelings_ involved. Even if the word isn't used, it still _feels_ like prostitution."

"Feelings are for the weak-"

"And yet they make Inuyasha stronger-pigheaded, too-but definitely stronger."

Sesshomaru looked away. "So, these are the two objections you have?"

"Why are you choosing to have an heir this way?" Miroku interrupted. "It doesn't seem like you would ever be in want of partners. And surely being a Taiyoukai would allow you a suitable _youkai_ choice, or even a mate."

"I do not desire to create political alliances at the moment; nor do I wish to create a weak child. I have already stated that I did not make this decision easily."

"But _our_ child would be hanyou," Kagome pointed out. "And you hate hanyous."

"I do not."

"Uh-huh," she answered skeptically. "And I suppose you're treatment of Inuyasha is just 'tough love.'"

"I do not expect you to understand my relationship with my brother. But understand that, if I wanted him dead, he would be so."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

Sesshomaru continued to stand as he was with his head now averted. The group looked at each other and waited.

And eventually got sick of waiting. Quietly, to each other, they began chatting again. Kagome reached in her back and grabbed more of the trail mix for everyone. She reminded them that they should probably go looking for Inuyasha soon.

"Your problems lie with being able to parent the pup, and the..._feelings_ involved; not that you are against bearing my son."

"Well, yeah-I guess. If the situation is right-if there was love involved-I don't think any woman would mind having a child."

"Hear that, Sango-san," Miroku smirked.

Sango rolled her eyes.

Sesshomaru's lips pursed together in a thin line. He nodded. "Accepted."

Kagome looked up at the Taiyoukai. "Hmm?"

"You gave your conditions and I accepted them. You will be allowed to help in the process of rearing our pup, and I will try to work on these _feelings _you value so highly."

"But I didn't accept!"

"You said that you didn't object, but for certain terms. I agreed to meet those terms. Thus, our deal is official."

"But-"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You are too honorable to back out, miko. It is one of your better qualities."

"But, I didn't know...you, you..._jerk!_"

"I have already stated that that _mouth _of yours is a fault; you should work on your etiquette if you're going to raise the next Western heir."

Kagome groaned. "You're already failing at the 'feelings' bit of this deal."

The Taiyoukai paused and mentally noted that. "I will work harder. In the meantime, go back to Inuyasha's forest and wait for me. I will come for you at the next new moon; expect someone before then to prepare you."

In her head, Kagome was melting down. She looked at Miroku; desperation evident in her eyes. If there was anyone who could weasel a way out of a deal, it was the reproachable priest. But the look on his face didn't look hopeful.

Sesshomaru, in the meantime, took her silence as acceptance. He put his hand down, as he often did with Rin, and placed it gently against the crown of her head. He left it there for only a brief second, before pulling away. He nodded at the other humans and walked away from the group. He needed to rejoin with Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un soon. There were preparations to be done.

"Did that really just happen?" Sango asked.

"I...I think so," Miroku answered.

"We need to find Inuyasha _now_," Kagome all but screamed.

"Then what?"

"Figure out a way to get out of this!"

"Do you think you can?"

The young miko shrugged. "We have two weeks to figure it out."


	3. The Deal: Day 1

_Unexpected Endeavors_

_Arc 1: The Deal_

_Chapter 2: Day 1_

The group was packing up camp; finally deciding to go out and search for their last party member. They were silent and tense, unsure of how to act or what to say. Kagome looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

Or tear something apart. It was hard to tell.

Kirara's ears perked up as a noise caught her attention. She mewed a warning to her owner. Moments later Inuyasha came crashing through the underbrush into their small clearing. He was cussing a blue streak. "Thanks for coming to look for me, assholes."

"You're welcome," Miroku replied snidely.

Inuyasha stopped to stare at him. He was use to Miroku being a smart ass, but usually Kagome would have spoken up by now. "Sorry Inuyasha-san," Sango began. "We thought it would be easier for you to find us. Then...well, things happened and we were delayed. We were just packing up to go find you."

Inuyasha huffed; crossing his arms into his sleeves. "What a lazy bunch of humans you are. what was so important that delayed you?"

Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome; who was still eerily quiet. Shippo was standing next to her, a paw resting softly on her leg. "Kagome," Inuyasha called. His voice was soft and tender; somehow unconsciously knowing she was upset. He could smell salt on her skin, but didn't know if it was from tears or sweat. "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

He turned to the other humans. "If she's hurt you shouldn't have waited. She needs to go back to see Kaede."

"It's not what you're thinking," Sango tried to explain.

"Then what is it?"

A silence fell over the group. No one really wanted to break the news to the hanyou, and yet they knew it had to be done. And soon, Inuyasha looked like he was about to pop from the silent tension.

"Sesshomaru-dono was here," Shippo finally said. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you can't smell him, baka."

"Sesshomaru was here?" Inuyasha screeched.

"Now Shippo-chan," Miroku chided. "Insulting Inuyasha isn't the best way to go about this."

The hanyou disregarded the other two men. He walked over to Kagome, circling around her slowly. Moving as he did, he came out of his upwind spot and the overbearing scent of his elder brother overtook him. His eyes widened. Stepping closer to Kagome, he sniffed carefully. "He touched you!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arms and brought her even closer. "Are you okay? Did he do anything to hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head, averting her eyes. Inuyasha looked over at the other members of the group. They shook their heads too. "So he didn't hurt you, but something he did upset you? You won't even look me in the eyes." He swallowed. When he continued his voice was little and etched with a panicked worry that he rarely ever showed. "Did he _do_ anything...well, to you?"

Again Kagome shook her head. Then, as Inuyasha was known to do, he jumped to conclusions. He let Kagome go and looked around. "This isn't some fucked up way he's trying to get Tetsaiga, is it? 'Cause it won't work."

Sango sighed. "This isn't about Tetsaiga."

Kagome finally spoke up. "Sesshomaru-dono came to ask me...a _favor_ and I accidentally agreed. I mean, I didn't even know what he was saying was related and then he said he would meet my stipulations and the deal was made and how I have two weeks to 'get ready' until he returns on the night of the new moon."

The young miko was babbling and close to hysterics. Inuyasha was looking at her like she had gone mad. His ears were plastered to the side of his head, his unconscious way of showing his hurt."Night of the new moon? Are...are you sure you aren't lying. This really is about Tetsaiga, isn't it? Why else would he come at that time? What did you agree to do? Steal it for him? You-you wouldn't really do that to me, would you?"

Kagome felt horrible. He thought she was betraying him. "This isn't about your stupid sword," Sango all but growled. "This is more important."

Inuyasha looked at Sango, insulted. "More important how?"

"Sesshomaru-dono wants Kagome-san to have his son," Shippo finally blurted out.

The group went silent, waiting for Inuyasha's response; fully expecting him to explode.

They weren't expecting him to begin laughing. It started slowly then dissolved into what-if it had been anyone other than Inuyasha-sounded suspiciously like giggles. "That's ridiculous! What a stupid joke," Inuyasha wheezed out. "The only thing Sesshomaru hates more than humans are hanyous."

"Obviously not," Sango stated.

She rested her hands on her hips, waiting for Inuyasha's laughter to stop. "Shippo's telling the truth."

The hanyou stood straight at that; the scalding words washing away any laughter that might remain. "That doesn't make sense. Why would he..."

_Then_ he got it. His attention had been on Sango and Shippo but he turned again to face Kagome. At the rate he was going, he would soon have whiplash. A look of horror had overtaken his normally boyish face. "You-you said you _agreed_?"

"It was an accident!" the miko defended. "He made it really confusing."

"But you _AGREED? _How could you do this? He'll probably use you then kill you! And what about the shikon-are you just going to abandon your duties for restoring it? You're the one who broke it to begin with! How stupid are you?"

Under the berating, Kagome could no longer hold back her tears. She sunk to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Unfortunately, the tears that normally affected in Inuyasha into calming down only served to flame the fires. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Sango repeated back. The hanyou's jaw closed with an audible click at the sound of the normally well-mannered female cuss aloud. "Can't you tell she's not happy about this? She didn't mean to make this deal and it's not like she can really get out of it."

Sango paused to catch her breath and reign in her own temper. "Why would she want this, Inuyasha? He isn't-he isn't who she loves."

The hanyou's ears swiveled around uncomfortably. His own guilt over not being able to reciprocate the young miko's affections were always heavy on his mind and heart.

Sensing a lull in the storm, Miroku jumped in. "I think we should head back to Kaede-san's. Perhaps someone removed from the situation can give us better insight."

"I want my mother," Kagome whimpered.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine, we'll talk to Kaede."

Not wasting a moment, the hanyou took off.

"I suppose that means we'll be on our own on the way back," Sango sighed.

"All the better," Miroku replied. "He's horrible company when in a foul mood."

Kirara transformed, knowing her roll. "We'll be too heavy for you," Sango commented.

The firecat answered with a low growl. The Taijiya sighed before looking over to Miroku. He was helping Kagome up and trying to sooth her. "Kirara says she will take us; that she can handle the four of us."

"Thank you," Miroku replied. "Let's get going then."

When they got back there was no sign of Inuyasha, but Kaede was waiting outside her hutch. She was looking at them questioningly, hands clasped behind her back. "What seems to be troubling you all?" she asked as they approached.

Kirara and Shippo were being carried by Sango and Miroku respectively. Kirara was already asleep, exhausted. Shippo was yawning, as was Kagome. The day was almost over and it had been eventful.

"Do we look that bad?" Miroku asked.

Kaede shook her head. "No, but Inuyasha has already arrived, upset and foul-mouthed, and has taken up residence in the Goshinboku. He's probably scared away all the animals." The woman laughed at the hanyou.

"I was wondering what spooked that flock of birds awhile back," Miroku commented, joining in on her laughter.

"An ornery hanyou frightens many a fowl. Now, not that I don't enjoy making light of our youkai friend, but why don't we go inside and you can tell me what is ailing Kagome."

The young miko's head shot up at the sound of her name. "What?"

Miroku chuckled. "I think she's worn herself out."

"I'm fine," she protested. It would have been more convincing if she hadn't punctuated the sentence with another yawn.

"Uh-huh," Sango teased. "You aren't tired at all."

The Taijiya threw an arm around her best friend and guided her towards Kaede's home. "You can sleep while we explain everything to Kaede."

"I'm really not that tired. Yawns are just the expelling of excess carbon dioxide from the lungs. It doesn't actually mean-" she yawned again. "Oh, screw it."

Kagome slumped her shoulders and let the bone-deep exhaustion take over her.

Once inside, Shippo helped Kagome set out her sleeping ear before he joined her in the sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango, with sleeping Kirara in her lap, waited until they were certain Kagome was asleep before explaining everything.

Kaede sighed at the quick rundown. The three humans made the unanimous proclamation that only Kagome could get herself into such a mess.


	4. The Deal: Day 2

_Unexpected Endeavors_

_Arc 1: The Deal_

_Chapter 3: Day 2_

The next morning Kagome found herself in pretty much the same mood. It didn't help that Inuyasha was still sulking in his favorite tree and beginning to annoy the villagers.

"Guys," Kagome said.

The rest of the group was all sitting around Kaede's hut. Rice in a vegetable broth was being passed out in a simple, clay bowls. "I think I'm going to go home. There isn't much I can do here right now, and I'd like to spend some time with my family. Maybe even go to school a bit."

"Of course, child," Kaede replied. "It's natural for you to want to be with your family. Go and come back when you feel better."

Miroku and Sango echoed the elder woman's response. The young miko packed her backpack. Shippo helped then hugged her before she shouldered it. "You know, Kagome," he said shyly. "Candy always makes me feel better. Maybe you should get some while you're there and you'll feel better too."

Kagome smiled-the first time since the whole mess had started. "Message decoded. I'll make sure I get some before I come back."

She winked at the kitsune and mussed his hair. "I'll be off now. Thank you."

She gave a shallow bow, the best she could do with her yellow monster on her back.

"Do you need an escort to the well?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shook her head. "The only danger around it right now is Inuyasha and I can certainly handle him."

Kaede laughed. "That you can. Now, return home and set your mind. We'll keep working on a plan here. Come back to us when you're ready."

Kagome nodded. She smiled at the group then took off for the well.

And for home

Returning home seemed like such a great idea, but as Sota rushed her to get ready for school, she wasn't so sure. Or, at least, she should have waited until later in the day, when she could skip at least one day of class when she _wasn't_ in the past. "I'm hurrying, Sota, leave me alone," she grumbled.

"I'll leave you alone when you're on your way. It's a brother's job to look after his sister."

Kagome stopped. She was packing her school bag with her books and notebooks-a nice change from camping gear and medical supplies. "Why are you being so nice? What did you do?"

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you want then?"

"Nothing! Now, let's go!"

Kagome stood and shouldered her bookbag. "Fine, let's go."

The two siblings went for the door, their mother calling good-bye as they went. They shuffled down the shrine steps quickly, as it was nearly impossible to go down them slowly anyway. "You know," Sota brought up as they came to the bottom. "If you're going to be picking up candy for Shippo..."

"Yeah, yeah. Strawberry pocky?"

Sota grinned widely. "Yes, please."

Kagome rolled her eyes but said she would get it for him. After all, she loved her brother and his sweet tooth. Unbeknownst to him, he was already helping improve her mood. They talked a little before they had to split. Sota reminded his sister once again about the candy before taking off to catch up some of his friends.

The young miko walked in solitude until about a block away from her school, when she was noticed. "Kagome," Ayumi yelled.

The other two girls echoed after her. They ran the short distance to meet their constantly "ill" friend. Kagome sighed. She loved that, even if for only a moment, she could experience normality. But, as she listened to her friends prattle on about this and that-practically dragging her onto the school grounds and to their classroom-she questioned the draw of being normal.

"So," Yuka spoke up. "I've been giving your brother copies of the notes and assignments. You think you're going to be okay with those? 'Cause I'm sure Hojo wouldn't mind helping you out some."

The other girls giggled. Eri winked and offered to set it all up, if Kagome thought it was necessary. Kagome smiled. It was flattering that someone actually liked _her_ and not what she could do. But Hojo was just..._Hojo_: straight cut, sweet, and just not her type. Kagome let out a puff of air. She was back to wishing for normality.

"Kagome," Ayumi began, interrupting said miko's thoughts. "Is there something wrong? You seem...down; like something is bothering you."

"It's nothing."

Finally reaching her desk, Kagome had only just put down her bag when she was assaulted, again. "Higurashi!" Hojo called.

He walked up to her, all smiles and kindness. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing well, "she replied politely.

"That's great. Has your grandfather been giving you the herbal tea?"

Kagome nodded, fairly certain that it had been consumed by her grandfather. "Thank you for being so considerate."

Hojo blushed bright red. The bell rang then and everyone stood by their desks. The homeroom teacher entered, they greeted him, and the school day officially began.

And again Kagome wondered why she thought normality was a good idea.

Kagome moaned. Her hand was cramping; it seemed like forever since she had written that much. "Come on, Kagome. We're going to eat lunch up on the roof," Eri called.

The young miko grabbed her bento and followed. "Are we even allowed up there?"

"No," Hojo replied. "But the weather has been so nice lately that the teachers aren't stopping the students that go up there."

Kagome nodded. She followed the group up to the gated rooftop. There were quite a few students basking in the sunlight. It took some searching to find an unoccupied area that was semi-shaded.

"So, Kagome," Yuka began. "Why don't you spill on what's bugging you?"

"Huh? I already said I was fine."

"Like we believe that," Ayumi butted in. "We can tell you've been down all day."

"Wait, don't forget Higurashi has been ill. It's probably just-"

"Quiet Hojo," Yuka snapped. "This isn't about her being sick. I can _sense_ it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. It seemed her friends were watching too many TV dramas in their spare time.

"It isn't that abusive boyfriend again, is it? 'Cause we told you before he's bad news."

"It's not that."

"Ah!" Ayumi jumped on the crumb. "But you admit there _is_ something!"

Kagome sighed. This day was so not going how she wanted. "I'm telling you, it isn't anything. Just drop it."

Eri, who had remained mostly silent since lunch started, stood up. She gathered her bento. "Kagome, I know you've been really sick, and I'm sorry for that, but I can't help but notice the distance between you...and the world. You're so out of touch with everything. I know you're trying but...you have to give a little. We use to be able to talk about everything."

_Not everything,_ Kagome mentally interrupted.

"See," Eri continued. "You're doing it now. Hiding away in your thoughts. We care about you, but it's almost like...like you don't want us in your life anymore."

"That's not it at all," Kagome defended. "I just have a lot going on; a lot on my mind. I'm sorry."

"What's going on then?" Yuka asked this time.

Kagome looked down. The hem of her skirt was beginning to unravel-thanks to washing it in rivers and streams for months. She absently fiddled with the thread. "I'm sorry. I-I just can't."

Eri sighed. Kagome looked up at her and saw the sweet smile of her friend. It didn't quite go all the way to her eyes. "I figured as much."

She turned and walked towards the exit. Yuka and Ayumi collected their stuff too. "Come on Hojo," Ayumi commanded.

"But, Higurashi-"

"Give it up, she's never going to date you."

Kagome looked over at the teen-aged boy. His face was red and eyes dark with sadness. She knew that look too well. His heart was breaking. "Sorry," he whispered, following the other three girls off the roof.

The miko continued sitting in the shaded spot they found. A couple of the nearby groups watched her; obviously overhearing the previous conversation. "This wasn't what I needed," Kagome mumbled to herself.

Finishing up her own lunch just in time for the bell, Kagome let the other students file off the roof before following down. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi didn't even acknowledge her as she entered the room; Hojo looked as if he wanted to speak to her, but just couldn't. She understood.

Kagome sat on her bed, unpacking one bag and packing another. She had left Sota's pocky on his bed and making sure she had put Shippo's on with the rest of her stuff. "I hope youkai can't get cavities," she thought aloud.

There was a quiet laugh from her door. Kagome looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Kagome replied.

She went and moved some of the mess from her bed so that her mother could sit.

"Are you planning on returning tonight?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I want to sleep in a real bed tonight. I'll return first thing in the morning."

"That's good. I was going to cook your favorite for dinner tonight."

"Oden?"

The elder woman nodded. Kagome's face lit up with delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed; hugging her daughter back as she enveloped her in a hyper hug. She eventually guided Kagome to sit next to her. "I'm glad you're happy about dinner. Now, why don't you tell me what's been bugging you?"

Kagome's smile faded.

"I heard you got into a fight with the girls today."

Kagome groaned. "I'm going to figure out where Sota gets his information one of these days."

"I doubt it," Mrs. Higurashi replied. "But this came from my informant, not Sota's."

The young miko looked dubiously at her mother.

"What? I can't keep tabs on my own daughter while she's in her own time?"

_My own time?_

"So," her mother continued. "Want to share?"

And Kagome did. Or rather, she wanted to. But, how could she even begin. 'I accidentally have to have Inuyasha's half-brother's baby.' Even her mother's patience and understanding had its limits and she was sure this would break it.

"Does this have to do with Inuyasha? I noticed he didn't come to this side of the well. He's usually here by now."

"He's kind of mad at me right now."

"Oh?"

She hated how her mom could make her feel so guilty just with a few words. She really needed to tell her. "Hey Kagome," Sota shouted. "Hojo is waiting downstairs."

Kagome looked at her mother. "Well, I guess I figured out who you're spy is."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "He's such a polite young man."

The young miko smiled awkwardly.

"Go talk with him," her mother urged. "We can chat after."

Kagome nodded, grateful to postpone breaking the news just yet. She stood up and trotted downstairs.

"Higurashi," Hojo greeted. "I'm so sorry for-"

Kagome held up her hand; silencing him. "Don't worry about it."

She looked behind her as her mother came down the stairs. Hojo greeted her politely. "Let's go outside," Kagome suggested.

She walked to the door, trusting the boy to follow her. She didn't stop until she was under the Goshinboku. The tree gave her so much strength; especially knowing that Inuyasha was sitting in it, right at that moment, just 500 years in the past. She stared up at the branches, soaking it all in.

"Listen, Higurashi. I apologize for today. I shouldn't have left. They were...well..."

Hojo shifted uncomfortably, averting his eyes from the tree and, instead, focusing on the city scene that surrounded the old shrine. "I-we, all of us-we really wish you wouldn't close things up all the time. It's unhealthy and with you being ill as much as you are already-"

"I understand, and I appreciate all of you being there for me. But there are some things that I just can't share. Things that I need to overcome on my own."

Hojo turned to look at her once more; eyes wide and innocent. "But that's just it. You don't. When you're dealing with something tough, when there is some obstacle in your way then you need as many people on your side as possible. It's then you need your friends the most."

Kagome's eyes widened. He was right. At times like this she-_they_-need as many allies as possible.

"Kagome?"

"Hojo, thank you. You're so right."

"Thanks," he replied bashfully.

"Will you apologize to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi for me?"

"Um, sure. But why can't you tell them yourself?"

Kagome took a few backward steps towards the house. "Can't. I'm going ba-to the bathroom. Feeling really ill. Probably the honta virus or something. I don't think I'll be back at school for awhile."

Hojo's face went pale. "Um, feel better. I should probably...go."

"Yeah. It's for the best. Thanks again."

Kagome turned and ran. She knew what she had to do. It didn't mean she wasn't feeling a bit dirty about it, but Sesshomaru was a powerful ally against Naraku. Since she was already in this deal, maybe she could make the most of it.

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi called. "Did Hojo already leave?"

"Yeah, and so am I."

The elder woman came out of the kitchen, hands dirty from food preparations. "I thought you were staying for dinner."

Kagome paused on the stairs. Thoughts of oden filtered into her head briefly, but she shook them off. "Sorry. I just figured some things out. I-I may not be back for awhile."

Mrs. Higurashi's brows knit together in worry, but she slowly nodded. "Just...be careful. Be safe. And don't rush into anything without thinking it through."

Kagome smiled. "I'm not Inuyasha, mom."

The elder woman chuckled. "No, but you're my child, and I know you."

Kagome took off down the stairs towards her mother. "I love you."

"And I love you. Now, if you're going to leave tonight, do it before it gets dark."

Kagome nodded and ran to get her bag. _I really hope I'll be just as good of a mother as she is._


	5. The Deal: Day 3

_Unexpected Endeavors_

_Arc 1: The Deal_

_Chapter 4: Day 3_

Kagome always loved mornings in the _Sengoku Jidai_. The air was still so clean, and the open land was fragrant from the scent of fresh dew. Hot tea in hand, Kagome walked through the fields, barefooted, enjoying the peace.

"You're up early," a soft baritone interrupted the calm.

"And you're out late," she responded.

Miroku chuckled as he approached the young miko. He had a musky scent to him; the smell of sex, smoke, and sake. "We weren't expecting you back so soon. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I got some good advice."

"Oh? Did you figure out a way to get out of your...situation?"

"A friend reminded me when things get tough, it's best to have as many allies as you can."

It took a moment for realization to hit the handsome monk, but as he it dawned on him, his eyes widened. "Kagome-san, don't do this for the sake of an alliance."

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but if I can do this, then it's a small price to pay. And, you know how I am, I wouldn't mind being a mother. I wasn't planning on it this early, but most women my age-in this era-are wives and mothers already."

"But you'll only be a mother."

"And what about in your time," Inuyasha cut in. He was still in the tree canopy but had obviously been listening in. Miroku figured he had been silently watching over her the moment she had stepped out of Kaede's hut.

"What about it?" Kagome asked.

"Women in your time don't have babies this early. Your grandfather explained that to me a while ago. And it's hard to be a mom with 500 years between you and the pup. And, of course, this is _if_ Sesshomaru actually holds to his word and lets you."

Kagome chewed on the bottom of her lip. "That's another thing I realized." She toed the soft, damp dirt with her brown loafer. "I got into a fight with my friends while I was there, and from that I kind of realized I don't really belong in my time anymore. I mean, I don't really fit in here completely either. But it feels like the _Sengoku Jidai_ is more where I belong now."

"Now, Kagome-san," Miroku stopped her. "Don't decide this because of just had a little fight with your friends. What about your family?"

"As long as the well is open, I can still visit them."

Miroku opened his mouth to argue more but Inuyasha stopped him with a brusque bark. There was an uncomfortable silence. He decided to take another route. "You're okay with her decision, Inuyasha?"

"About having Sesshomaru's brat? Hell no! About staying-yeah. We're just as much her family as they are."

Kagome looked up at the tree she guessed Inuyasha was in. "Does that mean-after the shikon is whole again...you'll still be around?"

Inuyasha paused, understanding the depth of the question. He wanted to say yes; scream yes-do anything that may convince her that he would always be there to protect her, but the hanyou was anything if not stubborn and held his tongue; letting the question and his answer fall into the waking birds' songs.

"It pisses me off," he eventually began. "That it had to take Sesshomaru to make you realize that you belong here."

The tree tops shifted and waved under a breathless wind. It was the only indication that Inuyasha had jumped away. Kagome sighed.

"He'll stop being angry eventually."

The young miko nodded. "He's actually taking this better than I thought."

"You mean a lot to him."

Kagome snorted. "We all do," she replied. "Now, let's go. My tea is cold and I'm felling antsy."

"Antsy?"

"Yup. I think we should fill Kaede-san and Sango-san in with the latest news then head west."

"Why west? Did you hear a rumour of Naraku that way?"

"Nope. I want to make sure Sesshomaru-dono will accept this newest stipulation before the new moon."

"Didn't he say to stay here?"

Kagome looked at the monk. "Miroku-san, Inuyasha is one of my best friends and I don't listen to half of the things he says to me. What makes you think I'll listen to Sesshomaru-dono?"

The monk laughed. "Well then," he began. "I suppose we should get going."


	6. The Deal: Day 4

**Unexpected Endeavor**

_scottishfae_

A/N: I noticed some of my chapters are smaller than others; I'll post small chapters with larger chapters (to be nice).

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 5: Day 4**

The sun was barely over the horizon, though it wouldn't matter if it was high overhead. The dense forest canopy blocked all but the slightest light. The forest had a green haze.

Sesshomaru walked through it, his constant shadows behind him. Rin was running around, un-disturbed by the forest that scared many youkai and men. Well, not so much the forest, but the person who resided within in.

"Sesshomaru-dono, is it really necessary for me to be here? You know what that witch-"

The Taiyoukai looked back. Jaken knew that look. It was the promise of pain-lots of it-if he didn't shut up quickly. The small retainer swallowed and turned his gaze to the round. He wouldn't complain any more.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-dono?" Rin asked.

She skipped up to her guardian.

"To visit Cho-san," he answered.

"Who is Cho-san?"

"She's a horrible witch," Jaken provided. "And if you're not careful around her, she'll eat you whole!"

Rin gasped, looking up to Sesshomaru. The Taiyoukai simply rolled his eyes. It was fairly common knowledge that there was no love lost between Jaken and Cho. She lived to torment everyone, and Jaken had no ability to take things in stride. The toad youkai was a simpleton; though loyal and trustworthy. Cho, on the other hand, was obnoxious because she was powerful, and knew it. Though, no matter how powerful she may be, she didn't seem to crave for more, which made her safe from Naraku's influence and, thus, trustworthy.

"How do you know Cho-san, Jaken-kun?" Rin asked.

She stopped and waited for the green youkai to catch up. Since it seemed her guardian wasn't going to provide more information, she would have to get what she could out of the smallest of the group.

"Cho-san is not only a witch, but a midwife who was has served the House of Inu for centuries. Not only did she assist with Sesshomaru-dono's birth, but also with his father's and grandfather's."

Rins eyes were large and round. "She must be very old."

"Indeed. A hag of a witch."

"A hag?" a shrill voice screeched from the darkness.

Ah-Un, who had been meandering behind the group, jumped at the voice. His two heads swung around wildly as he galloped towards the rest of his group.

"I may be old, Jaken, but at least I'm not ugly," the horrible voice cackled.

Rin put her hands over her ears and squatted down. She whimpered out her guardian's name.

"Enough!" the Taiyoukai barked.

The voice stopped and the entire forest seemed to sigh in relief. A much shorter inuyoukai female came out of the shadows and walked to the cowering girl. She wrapped her arms around the little frame and apologized. Her voice, clear and young, was nothing like the voice that had just crowed out from the shadows. Eventually, Rin allowed herself to look at this new youkai.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to scare, Jaken," she apologized again.

Rin's brows knit. She looked over at the green retainer. Jaken was looking off into the woods; trying to ignore this other youkai.

"Let's go Cho-san. I have business with you."

The witch looked at the Taiyoukai and nodded. She winked at Rin then stuck her tongue out at Jaken. The retainer sputtered; Rin giggled. Cho turned around and skipped forward to walk alongside Sesshomaru. "Rumors have reached my ears," she sung. "Ones that you desire an heir, and have chosen to follow in your father's footsteps to sire one."

"Higurashi is nothing like Izyaoi-san," he snapped.

"Oh? I had heard differently. Fiery spirit, kind-hearted, can put up-_love,_ even-Inuyasha-kun. Sounds almost like this miko could be Izyaoi's reincarnation."

Sesshomaru stopped and stared down at the shorter inuyoukai. "Higurashi is not weak."

Cho nodded. _Neither was Izayaoi. Any woman who could make the great InuTaisho fall head-over-heels, bare his son, and deal with the viciousness of the youkai court is anything but weak._

The youkai witch always kept up with the best gossip, and having a lover who was often at the middle of the juiciest bits kept her in the loop more than most. She had been watching Inuyasha and his group for a long time, and the plight of the strange, young miko had always intrigued her. And, she admitted, she was even more curious now. Sesshomaru seemed already attached to the girl, and for him to admit a human to be powerful-well, that was a miracle in and of itself.

"So, I assume you have come so that I'll make an elixir."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I remember you prepared something for Inuyasha's conception."

Cho nodded. In the gloom, her small house was just visible. "Of course, the elixir I made for Izyaoi was more to make her stronger in order to carry the pup in general. Your miko is strong enough, I believe, but I'll need to make something to suppress her spiritual powers so that she won't purify the pup during her term."

"But it can be done?"

Cho smiled. "Of course."

"Can you give me a time table?"

The witch looked up, counting in her head. "If I start today, the potion will be ready in about a day. Once consumed, it'll take around five days to set in before conception can be safely tried."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Acceptable. Please start today. Name your payment."

They had reached Cho's house and she beckoned them in. Sesshomaru declined. "The smell of my brother permeates this area. I will not linger."

"You're too hard on him," Cho defended.

"Not hard enough," he replied. "Or else he would not be playing around as much as he does."

"Not everyone can be as serious as you are."

"Which has left him weak."

Cho shook her head. "You underestimate him, Sesshomaru. There is much more to him; a lot of darkness in his heart."

"I will not be lectured about my worthless brother," he snapped. "Name your payment."

"The usual," she replied tersely.

"Acceptable."

He turned, giving orders to Jaken to have delivered regular supplies the witch needed. Jaken nodded. "Two days," Sesshomaru confirmed. "Meet her in the village outside of Inuyasha's forest. Do what needs to be done. I will be there no later than the night of the new moon."

Cho smiled. "Still secretly watching over Inuyasha-kun, I see. How cute."

The Taiyoukai shot a cold glare at the witch. It didn't faze her. She waved. "Go. I have an elixir to create."

Cho turned and entered her home. Sesshomaru moved to return out of the forest. He had one more task for the day.

Sesshomaru destroyed the last of the old protective seals that encircled the small area of the 'safe house.' He made a mental note to have new ones made that would allow him, and Inuyasha's comrades through. He seriously doubted that the miko would be without them for any long period of time. Though, he had no intention of allowing the males permanent residents while she was with child. It was too dangerous.

Continuing through the wooded area, the Taiyoukai headed for the sound of water. He had heard of the small, protected estate when Izyaoi was pregnant, but never had been allowed to visit. The only male, at the time, that were allowed was InuTashio himself. Though, the seals were also meant to keep away those that would hurt the mother or pup-specifically Sesshomaru's own mother.

Eventually, however, Izyaoi had been brought to the actual palace when it was time for Inuyasha's birth. Sesshomaru had never understood his father's decision in such matters, but he was sure not to repeat that mistake. The emotional abuse Izyaoi and Inuyasha had suffered due to the youkai court, especially his own mother's actions, had cut deeply into the fragile human. And even more so into the hanyou.

The sound of water drew nearer in his ears and finally Sesshomaru ran into the last of the barriers. It pulsed a dull blue only once. The Taiyoukai used his acidic whip to slice the holy paper and destroy the barrier completely. He could already see the dilapidated structures.

Sesshomaru approached the middle of the clearing with a keen eye; trying to take in all the details and assess the work that would need to be done before anyone could inhabit the area once more. The structure itself didn't look like it would need to be replaced completely. All the ornamentations were faded and worn. Rice paper had long disintegrated and the bamboo blinds were rotted.

The servants' quarters still looked in good condition, but needed cleaning. Between the two main structures was an area that the forest was trying to reclaim. More than likely it had been a simple garden. It wouldn't take much to clear it out and replant it. A new building would need to be constructed to house the others in the miko's group. The garden could easily be restructured to stretch the distance between all three buildings.

Not too much farther down from the buildings was the river. There were no piers, only the remains of a small bridge. Sesshomaru walked down to assess the old structure. It looked like it had been wiped out by water years earlier. Meaning the river probably swelled its banks when the rainy season began. Another bridge would need to be built; and a bathing house. While it had surprised the Taiyoukai, he was also pleased to know that the humans within Inuyasha's band were keen on their personal grooming. He would see that there was a safe place for them to do so.

Turning from the river, Sesshomaru walked into the house itself. The boards creaked as he walked, an indication of their age. The main house had several rooms within it. The _genkan_ opened up to a small hallway; the remains of bamboo screens remained on the edge of room to the left, while the other wall was made of a solid wood. The room on the left was a general sitting room; the far wall held another screen to a smaller sitting room, meant for the women and their maids. Each sitting room had shoji and bamboo screens that opened up to the gardens.

Moving down the hallway a bit further, Sesshomaru took a right. Here there was another sitting room attached to the only bedroom. This was Izayaoi's room; it would be Kagome's too. The decorations in this room, though worn, still showed the great care that had been put into making the room beautiful. It held a distinctive feminine feel to it, though images of InuTashio's youkai form were carved and painted throughout the room.

As Sesshomaru looked out, he noticed the soft curves and depictions matched the scenery. It would be autumn soon and the greenery would soon fall, but come spring the ume and sakura trees that surrounded the clearing would envelope the area in pink. It certainly earned its name: The _Momoiro_ Estate.

Walking out of the bedroom and onto the outside, wooden walkway, Sesshomaru looked once more around the area. A couple of more private quarters would need to be added; one for the Taijiya and the other for Rin.

There was a lot of work to do, and many people to contact in order to get that work done. Sesshomaru walked down the pathway. He would pick up Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un then transport all four of them. His merchants were reliable, but often on the move. He would need to track them down quickly in order to get the renovations started. Luckily, the artisan he had in mind to restore the magnificence of the old building was easily contactable.

The Taiyoukai stopped right before stepping off the wooden walkway. One of the larger carvings of his father was found etched into the faded wood. He studied it.

Sesshomaru was a confident man; he was strong and intelligent. He ruled upon and protected his lands well, and the West continued to thrive as it had in the past.

"You were a great youkai," he said to the image of his father. "Yet you fell in love; with a human, no less. How did you do it?"

Sesshomaru waited, though for what he wasn't sure. Even when alive, he and his father never had philosophical or emotional conversations. InuTashio taught his son how to hunt, fight, rule, and various other youkai and courtly survival techniques. He taught him how to care and love the Western lands, but never for another person, youkai or human. Sesshomaru couldn't even particularly say he loved his own mother. She was the person who bore him, but the emotional connection beyond that was merely political. She was, after all, the first wife of his father-and that in and of itself made her worthy of respect.

The Taiyoukai shook his head. He turned from his father's image and headed towards the woods. Trying to figure out how to complete this secondary part of the deal was becoming complicated. Sesshomaru couldn't recall having loved any person.

He stopped and his heart clenched painfully.

An image of a young woman in her early twenties flashed through his mind. Her painfully human face was etched in a smile, though pain was evident in her eyes. Long hair draped down over her shoulders as she bent down with arms open. A small, white-haired hanyou stood between the arms, his own face bright and cheerful.

_Izyaoi_.

A small girl laughing as she skipped through a meadow. Orange and white cotton kimono spotted against the green grasses. She waved; her side-ponytail bouncing as she did so.

_Rin_.


	7. The Deal: Day 5

**Unexpected Endeavor**

_scottishfae_

A/N: I noticed some of my chapters are smaller than others; I'll post small chapters with larger chapters (to be nice).

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 6: Day 5**

The sound of flesh and fur hit the ground, followed by the pained whining of the wolf that had been dropped as Koga stood, dumbfounded, at the news his tribesmen had just delivered. "What. the. fuck?" Koga exclaimed. "Where are you getting this information? There's no way Kagome would agree to that. And, where the _hell_ was Inuyasha-baka during all of this?"

The wolf prince began to pace. His kinsmen watched warily. "What are you going to do?" Hakkaku asked.

"Well, I can't just sit around and let this happen. I had a claim first, that bastard-Taiyoukai or not-can't just take her!"

The other wolves echoed the cry. During their short, and occasionally repeated, interaction with the shard hunting group, the pack had found themselves fond and attached to the strange miko. Humans were rarely kind to them, especially after being kidnapped by their leader.

"Are we going to head out?" Ginta asked.

Koga nodded. Hakkaku and Ginta sighed. They were getting sick of these little adventures. It didn't help that their fearless leader always left them behind as he ran ahead at speeds neither could match. "Let's go," the prince called.

Koga carefully maneuvered himself downwind of the village. The last thing he needed was to alert Inuyasha (or Sesshomaru, should he be in there) of his presence. He needed a chance to talk to Kagome first; to try and talk some sense into her. Then he would tear the hanyou's throat out for even letting her get into this situation.

He approached the hut of the village miko. Kagome's scent was strongest there and he knew that was where she stayed when not traveling. Though, Kagome's origins were still a mystery to the wolf prince. Koga often wondered where she was from; her clothes and behavior were so completely foreign to anything he had encountered before. Not to mention that, on several different occasions, the young miko had mentioned having family, but they didn't seem to reside in this village.

Walking into the village proper, Koga noted how unalarmed the humans were about is presence. The old miko, Kaede-if he recalled correctly-came out of her hut, an empty herb-basket in hand, and looked at him sharply. "What can I do for you, ookami-san?"

"I'm looking for Kagome."

"Oh? What business do you have with her?"

The wolf stopped in front of the old woman. "I've heard some disturbing rumors, and I hope to have them confirmed a lie."

Kaede nodded. "Walk with me, I must collect some herbs from the forest. You can be my escort."

Koga frowned. "I'd prefer just to talk to Kagome."

The old miko ignored him and walked off towards the forest. Koga waited a moment; it didn't appear Kagome was in the hut, so he had no choice but to follow. "The rumor you heard, was it about Inuyasha's brother?"

"Yes!"

They had reached a green patch, and the old miko bent down to inspect the plants. She picked a few that seemed to be at the correct stage of growth. Groaning at her creaking bones, she stood once more when she had finished.

Kaede refrained from laughing when she looked over to the wolf prince. Koga stood, impatiently, in front of her; looking as if he was going to explode at any minute if she didn't continue. "'Tis true," she finally relented.

And Koga did as he unconsciously threatened: he exploded. Expletives were thrown, loudly, everywhere. Two trees fell from an angry volley of kicks. And then he finally turned his attention back to Kaede and demanded to know what had happened.

Kaede, ignoring the outburst-and quite use to them having put up with Inuyasha for so many years-walked further into Inuyasha's forest.

"How the fuck did this happen?" Koga yelled as he followed.

"I do not know all of the details," she lied.

"Where was Inuyasha in all of this?"

"I do not know."

"And where is Kagome now?"

"She, Miroku-san, Sango-san, and Shippo-chan, left to find Sesshomaru-dono further West. I believe Kagome-san wants to secure a promise that Sesshomaru-dono will help defeat Naraku."

Koga sniffed the air. Kagome's scent was weak at best; so she had left a day or two ago. "And where is Inu-baka now? I suppose sitting on his ass as usual-the useless piece-of-shit."

"I'm right here, asshole," came a growl from the tree canopies.

The hanyou jumped down and landed quietly on the forest floor. "Now, what were you saying?"

There was a popping sound generated from the displacement of air from inhumanly quick movements. Inuyasha reacted to the sound first, and found himself against a tree. The hanyou had managed to get one arm up to bugger Koga's arm from completing his choke hold. "Why did you let this happen?"

"I didn't! Why would I let her do this?"

"And yet she agreed to it."

Inuyasha laughed. It was dark and shallow; completely devoid of all humour. "Listen to you," he began. "You know absolutely fuckin' nothing about Kagome. You jump in and out of her life everyone once in awhile and try to claim her, but you don't _know_ her."

"Shut up. Of course I do!"

"No, you don't. If you did, you would know there is nothing in this world that can stop Kagome from something she's set her mind on."

The wolf and hanyou continued to face off; neither saying a word. Eventually, Koga let go and backed away. "Fine. Whatever. But you still have one thing to explain to me, before I go and find Kagome."

Inuyasha stretched his neck and shoulders; waiting for Koga to continue.

"Why the hell are you _here_ and not with Kagome and the rest of your friends?"

Inuyasha glared and looked away. "None of your damn business."

Behind Koga the forgotten woman chuckled. "I believe Inuyasha was too busy sulking in the Goshinboku to travel with his friends," she replied.

"That's not it at all, you hag!"

Koga snorted. "At least I know that, once I can convince Kagome that this alliance with Sesshomaru-dono is a bad idea, I won't have any other challengers to take her as a mate."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm _saying_ that since you obviously don't care for her that much, that my claim should be easily accepted."

Anger is an excellent motivator, and it was Koga's turn to find himself against a tree. "Fuck you!" Inuyasha growled.

"No thank you," Koga responded flippantly.

If there was anything the two youkai had in common was their arrogance. And their affection, spoken and not, towards a certain young miko.

"Once again, you don't know anything."

Inuyasha pushed off from the other man. He flashed a toothy grin to Kaede before speeding off into the forest-Westwards.

"How very kind of you to bait your rival like that," Kaede commented.

"How clever of you to lead me upwind so that he could find me."

The old miko smiled at the wolf; feigning ignorance.

Koga rolled his eyes. There was just something _weird_ about the people who lived in and around Inuyasha's forest.

The wolf didn't waste time before running westward himself. He, however, chose to take a different route than Inuyasha; hoping that his speed would help him catch up with Kagome first.


	8. The Deal: Day 6

**Unexpected Endeavor**

_scottishfae_

A/N: I apologize for the late update. I've been ill lately, which means I sleep a lot (when not at work). And just one chapter today and both Ch 7 & 8 are fairly long. See you next week~!

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 7: Day 6**

The group had set up camp, again. Kagome silently went around and tended to the morning duties, making sure everyone was well-fed. "It wasn't your fault, Kagome-chan," Sango tried to placate.

The group had gotten lost.

Twice.

How that was even possible, Kagome didn't even know. But here they were, not even a day's travel from Inuyasha's forest when they had set out days ago. "I feel like I'm in a twisted plot device," Kagome bemoaned. "And I'm not sure how to get out of it-or if I even can."

The young miko sighed. She felt wretched for leading her friends about with no progress to show for it. After all, they were really just going with her for support.

"Don't worry about it. We'll find him today," Sango began. "We can't get lost for a _third_ day, now can we?"

Kagome shrugged. She looked around the field where they had chosen to sleep. After being lost in forests, they had moved far away from them. While there was no real hiding places around, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. And by the looks of the others, they were struck with the same feeling.

Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and scanned the area. His fur was standing on end. "I think we should go," he whispered.

The monk agreed.

The group quickly packed their things, but before they could even take a step west, a voice popped up: "You're going the wrong way."

The humans, and Shippo by fault of being on Miroku's shoulder, turned around.

And then around again.

They couldn't see anyone, though the voice seemed closer than the forest's edge.

"You were not supposed to leave your village, miko Higurashi."

The toll of the past few days had gotten to Kagome and she simply couldn't bring up the energy to be alarmed anymore. She sighed. It seemed everyone knew her name recently. "Could you come out, please. I feel stupid talking to the air."

The voice giggled. A breeze parted the grass and then, standing in front of them, was a young-looking inuyoukai. She smiled at them. "Hello."

"Hello," Kagome replied mindlessly.

"Well, you're certainly even more interesting than I imagined."

Kagome crossed her arms; unsure if she should be insulted or not. "Who are you?"

"Cho."

Kagome waited; hoping that she would elaborate. She didn't, nor did she seem inclined to do so. "Well, Cho-san, what are you doing here? Spying on us for Sesshomaru-dono, I suppose."

"Certainly not. I was informed to meet you at the village on the edge of Inuyasha's forest. Needless to say, I'm surprised to find you here."

The young miko shrugged her shoulders, not feeling very amicable at the moment. "Well, sorry, but I need to find Sesshomaru-dono. I have something to discuss with him before I...well, soon."

The small inuyoukai giggled again. "I'm sure you do. But he will be returning home soon, and you cannot follow him there. It's best to wait for him. I assure you he will not be long."

Miroku stepped up. Something was bugging him. The girl..._flickered_. It was just slightly, but he picked it up as he looked at her through the corner of his eye. "You aren't what you appear to be."

Cho looked at the monk; her head cocked to the side. "Oh? Why do you say that?"

Miroku measured his words carefully. "You hide your age, though how you do it I'm unsure..." he trailed off.

Sango snapped her fingers. "That's it! You're the witch that lives on the far west coast. The 'child-like witch that even the youkai court fears.'"

Cho smiled. "I wouldn't say that. The men of the House of Inu never seem to listen to that rumor." She winked at Kagome. "I suppose that is something we have in common."

"I think you're mistaken, Sesshomaru-dono isn't scared of me."

"I'm not talking about fear; I'm talking about respect. You have earned the respect of both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha-quite a feat considering how pig-headed both of them are."

Kagome blushed, but giggled slightly. She averted her gaze to the ground.

"Now, I suggest we all turn around and head for this village of yours. I have business to discuss with you, and it really should be done there."

"I don't suppose we have a choice, do we?" Kagome voiced. "Though, you didn't really say why we couldn't visit Sesshomaru-dono at his home."

Cho held out her hand, indicating they should begin walking first. The group did so, turning around to head back where they had come from. "You cannot because you are human. And while I am certain Sesshomaru would protect you there, as InuTaisho did for Izyaoi, it would still be very dangerous."

"I'm really getting sick of this 'human versus youkai' thing," Kaogme mumbled. "It ends up hurting everyone, in the end."

"Pain and anger are quite universal," Cho replied. "But tell me, why were you looking for Sesshomaru?"

Kagome looked at the others. There was a general uneasiness. They had just met this deceptive youkai and it was hard to trust anyone easily. Especially since Naraku had a knack for deceit. "I wanted to add a stipulation to...um, the deal."

"Oh? What would that be?"

She decided to go with a general telling of her tale; one that had become somewhat common knowledge and wouldn't give too much away. "Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. I am the miko in charge of the Shikon no Tama. It somehow ended up in my body after it had been burned with the body of Kikyo-san, the last miko in its charge.

"What started this whole...adventure, I guess you could say, was when I was attacked by a centipede demon, and the jewel was ripped from my body. In order to stop the jewel from being taken, I shot an arrow-but it hit the Shikon and shattered."

"I had wondered how the jewel had been broken," Cho mused. "Where was Inuyasha during this?"

Kagome took a deep breath. She was trying her best to leave out any mention of the well, to withhold suspicion of its capabilities. "Inuyasha was still sealed until the Shikon was stolen. I was able to break the seal and, in return, he began helping to find the Shikon pieces."

"Now I know you're stretching the truth. Inuyasha was never that..._agreeable_."

"She didn't say he wasn't without his own agenda," Sango joined in. "We all are, except Shippo-chan."

The little kitsune puffed up at being mentioned. He was trying so hard to put on a brave front in front of the other youkai. Without Inuyasha present, he felt it was his duty to protect Kagome.

"True," Kagome began. "As we began collecting the shards we found out that Naraku, the person who had tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo-san so many years earlier in an attempt to steal the Shikon, had begun to collect the shards as well. Miroku-san joined Inuyasha and I because he needs to destroy Naraku to cure a curse that Naraku put on his family."

Miroku held up his cursed hand. "Within my palm is the_kazanna_; a wind tunnel that sucks everything in when I take off the sacred, protective beads. If Naraku is not defeated the _kazanna _will eventually consume my body as well."

Cho nodded, having heard some of the monk's story from other sources before. "And you?" she asked Sango. "What is your 'agenda'?"

"Naraku tricked my family, and used my brother, to destroy my village. He still manipulates my brother to do his bidding. I want Naraku dead to avenge my Taijiya village and to get back my brother."

"And what does Inuyasha want? I assume, miko, your desire is to return the jewel whole, again."

"Yes, and to help my friends. Inuyasha wants to become a full youkai by wishing upon the jewel."

Cho had listened intently and politely to each of the member's stories, until just then. She snorted. "I wish InuTashio had never brought Izyaoi to the Western Palace. He should have left her at the _Momoiro _Estate."

"_Momoiro_ Estate?"

"I assume you will be seeing it soon. It's a safe house, surrounded by layers of sacred seals and barriers, to protect the mother and future child of...well, it was built by InuTashio for Izyaoi and Inuyasha. I was never clear on his reasons, but in her late months of pregnancy, Izyaoi was brought to the Western Palace. Though, if I had to venture a guess, it would have been pride; a constant vice of the House of Inu, as I'm sure you've noted.

"Amaya, Sesshomaru's mother, InuTashio married for duty; for political alliances, and because his own great father wished it of him. Izyaoi...well, Izyaoi he _loved_. He never glowed as he did when she was with child, and-hanyou or not-there was no mistaking that Inuyasha was his most beloved son."

"No wonder Sesshomaru-dono doesn't like Inuyasha," Sango noted.

Cho looked at the Taijiya oddly. "Not like Inuyasha? True, Sesshomaru is extremely hard on him, but that's the only way he knows how to help him: to push him to be stronger. Sesshomaru has always been _very_ fond of Inuyasha. He was very close to Izyaoi, actually, in the short time they had together. It was no secret that Amaya's love for her eldest son was limited to that of his being the heir. She held no affection for InuTashio either."

"Wait," Kagome interrupted. They had been walking as they talked, but she stopped. The rest of the group stopped with her. "You said 'eldest son,' does that mean Sesshomaru-dono and Inuyasha have another brother?"

"Well, Sesshomaru has another half-brother: Haru, and is the son of Amaya and her favorite lover. Sesshomaru and Haru are a contradiction, and they have a much more..._strained_ relationship."

"Wow," Miroku exclaimed. "That's hard to imagine."

Cho laughed. "As I said before, Sesshomaru cares for Inuyasha; even if only for the reason that he is the son of his first friend."

"Okay, yeah," Kagome laughed. "Now I know _you're_ stretching the truth. That sounds nothing like the Sesshomaru-dono we know."

Cho hummed. "I suspect you'll be learning more about him than any of us know." She winked at the miko.

"I see you still have no shame," a gruff voice came from their right.

Inuyasha stood there. His cheeks were slightly flushed-he had either pushed himself to reach the rest of the group, or he had overhead the conversation.

"You learn to abandon shame when you've lived as long as I have," Cho answered cheerfully.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "I thought you were going to find Sesshomaru."

"We were, but...well, we didn't. Then Cho informed us he went home."

The hanyou frowned. "So, you're heading back. Good."

"So, why did you decide to join us?" Miroku asked.

"Like hell I would allow you two to protect Kagome. Someone had to come and watch over you lot."

"Uh-huh," Miroku answered, unconvinced. "And this would have nothing to do with that tell-tale dirt cloud over there?"

He pointed to their left. Kagome's shoulder slumped as she groaned. Cho looked at her inquisitively. "What is it miko?"

"You might as well call me Kagome," she began. "Everyone else does and, well, I feel like we're going to have you around for awhile. And, _that_ is Koga."

"The wolf prince? What is he doing here?"

"A long story," Kagome muttered. "And I've had enough of stories for the day."

The witch nodded. She would ask later. Kagome was certainly proving to be a very interesting, and entertaining, woman. To be a human, and have so many youkai attached to her-well, it was unheard of.

There was a tug on Cho's sleeve. The fox kit stood there. "Yes, sweetie?" Cho asked.

"You never asked why I was traveling around with them."

The inuyoukai held out her hand. Shippo took it. "You can tell me as we walk."


	9. The Deal: Day 7

**Unexpected Endeavor**

_scottishfae_

A/N: Apologies for the delay! My whole body has decided it hates me and is making sure I am barely functional. Starting to get better, so things are going to be back on track. To finish my apology, I'm going to try post 4-5 chapters at once. That should make up for the weeks without. (They'll be posted within a small period throughout the night as to not be too bothersome to inboxes & servers.) Thanks for your patience!

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 8: Day 7**

Kagome stared at the scene in front of her. The young miko was, once again, questioning her sanity. Delayed by Koga, they had arrived back at Kaede's hut as the first of the morning's light was filtering over the horizon and dragged themselves into the familiar hut. Only, when they got in there, Hakkaku and Ginta were sitting with the elder miko having tea. Kaede looked perfectly natural conversing with the two wolf youkai.

The world had been just..._bizarre_ recently.

"It seems we have another guest," Kaede commented.

Cho was standing next to Kagome, smiling at the wolves. "This is Cho-san," Kagome introduced. "Cho-san, this is Kaede-san."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kaede greeted. "Our little village is certainly gaining in youkai acquaintances."

"Can we go in? I'm sick of standing out here," Inuyasha growled.

He pushed between the two women standing in the door. He paused for only a moment at the sight of the wolves before continuing further into the hut. He sat against the far wall. "Man, this place is going to stink of wolves forever."

The rest of the group walked in and began finding spots for themselves. The one room house wasn't that big to begin with, and with four extra bodies, everything was getting a bit tight.

"So now that we have arrived back, I believe I need to begin on with my business," Cho began.

"Can't it wait? We're all tired," Kagome whined.

"I'm afraid not. I need to make sure you are prepared."

"Prepared?"

Cho moved her arm and brought down a small, cloth satchel she had bundled against her body. It matched the deep greens of her _kosode_. Cho opened the sack and carefully brought out a clay bottle. It had a simple wax stopper in it to prevent the contents from spilling. "You and Sesshomaru cannot just expect to conceive normally. You're a miko, after all, and he's a youkai. Nature would take over and purify-destroy-any seed. You need to be prepared so that conception is possible."

Kagome nodded. The logic made sense, she supposed. "So, I have to drink that?"

"Yes. There is a ceremony that goes along with it. I would like to perform it tonight. It will take about five days for everything to...set up, so to speak, and since Sesshomaru is determined to conceive on the new moon, then I want to do this as early as possible."

Kaede looked at Cho. She had put more water on for tea. "Will this hurt her?"

Cho nodded. "I won't lie, it will hurt. It has to dampen your spiritual powers. For all intensive purposes, the elixir will seal them away until the pregnancy is complete."

"O...kay," Kagome tentatively confirmed. "Um, if this is going to happen tonight, can I get a nap in first?"

Cho smiled and nodded. "I will wake you when you should being to prepare."

"Preparations for preparations?" Miroku asked.

"You're really going to have the Taiyoukai of the West's heir? I mean-don't you want to become one of our sisters?" Hakakku asked.

He and Ginta had a look of desperation on their faces. "Sorry," Kagome replied.

She felt really bad. "I love you guys, but I just can't."

Ginta's frown deepened and he looked over to Koga. The wolf prince shrugged. "It's already been brought to my attention that trying to change Kagome's mind is impossible. So...if this is what she wants, we'll support her."

Koga changed his attention directly to Kagome. Striking blue eyes pleading with her; sincerity plain to see. "I'll also be there with you after. The bastard isn't looking for a mate, I'm sure of it, and I doubt he ever would take a human as one anyway. So, when this is all done, I'll be there, and then I want you to take my proposal seriously."

Kagome flushed bright red. "Koga, I-"

"Don't worry about it now," he interrupted. "Take your nap."

She opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it. Getting into this particular discussion had been one she had been avoiding for awhile. _Might as well not start it now_. Reaching behind her, Kagome grabbed her sleeping bag from her pack.

"If you're not going to sleep," Kaede spoke to group within her home. "Please step outside."

Nodding, the youkai males-sans Shippo-walked outside. Cho approached Kaede. "If it's okay, I would like to talk with you."

The elder miko nodded.

When Kagome woke up, about mid-afternoon, she was surprised to see that Kaede now had a new addition to her small house. Well, not so much _to_ her house, but _next to_ it. Roots, grass, and vines-rising from the ground-made a tent-like structure. It had three walls, but the fourth was left mostly open.

"There is a spell around it," Cho explained. "There could be no walls and still no sound would penetrate beyond the main area."

A sense of dread overtook Kagome. There were a dozen different reasons why the small structure needed to be soundproof, and none of the scenarios were particularly appealing. "What do I need to do now?"

"Your friend is going to go with you to bathe. I suggest you go and relax. I will come and get you in a bit."

Nodding dazedly, Kagome turned around and walked back into Kaede's hut. Her pack was near the door and she stooped over to grab it. Double-checking to make sure her bathing supplies were still in it, she walked out of the hut.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

She was waiting there; her own bathing supplies in hand.

"Yeah," Kagome answered.

She was at least grateful she was going to get to have a relaxing bath before the entire ordeal started.

The two women walked towards the river adjacent to the village in a comfortable silence. Neither really wanted to broach the subject of the coming ceremony. But, as friends who often found themselves in awkward situations thanks to their male traveling companions, they had become experts at ignoring the tension and enjoying their time together.

However, once at the river, Sango broke the silence. "This feels so surreal," she commented, folding her clothing carefully on the bank.

Kagome agreed. "You're telling me. I know there are still several days before..." Kagome blushed. "...well, you know what, but having to do this ceremony feels like it's already here. Everything is just so..._final_ now."

"You know it isn't, right? Final, that is. If you want to back out, I'm sure we can find a way."

Kagome smiled at her friend. She finished neatly folding her own clothes on a high, dry spot. She grabbed the small, wooden container that held her bathing supplies. It was ideal as it floated, and could be used to wash off in situations where a lot of water wasn't present.

Kagome approached the water confidently, but waded slowly in. She hissed as the cold water rushed around her. Sango followed her in.

This particular part of the river had a slow current. It pooled through outcroppings of rock before winding its way down to small waterfalls. "Cho-san didn't say much of what this ceremony entails," Sango commented. "It has me worried."

Kagome gave a small smile. She was sure the Taijiya was going to make a wonderful mother in the future. She certainly treated the young miko as she would family, and Kagome was appreciative for this. It was nice to know that, while she might not get to see her own family for a while, she would still have people here she could rely on, and love, all the same. It would help. She voiced her thoughts to the other woman.

Sango gave a sad smile in return. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss my family; my village-but, as dysfunctional as our group can be, I am grateful for what we all have."

Kagome waded towards the other woman, happy to hear her own sentiments repeated, and embraced her. Sango hugged back.

"Miroku-san's in that bush to my right, isn't he?" Kagome asked after a moment.

"Yeah, I think so," Sango growled.

She had a malicious look in her eyes, and Kagome decided not to stop her from whatever she had planned to punish the monk. The younger woman waded over to where her bathing gear was stranded on a rock outcropping.

She laughed as she listened to Sango scream threats at the monk. In front of her, Kagome heard snickering. It was distinctly male, but it didn't sound like Miroku or any of the wolves. In fact, Kagome was almost certain that it sounded like her favorite hanyou. "You think this is funny, do you?" Kagome spoke nonchalantly to the air.

The laughter stopped. A wicked smile spread over the miko's face. She cried out her customary 'sit' and waited for the thud.

And waited.

And waited.

It never came. She said the submission spell another couple of times, louder, without any results.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"There is someone else watching," she explained. "I thought it was Inuyasha but..."

"Could it be one of the wolves?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't think it is, but I won't rule it out."

It was beginning to unnerve the two women. The presence was still there, and it was distinctly youkai. And male.

"Let's finish up quickly," Sango suggested.

Kagome agreed. "Miroku-san? You still there?"

There was a tense silence as the monk decided if he should say anything or not. But there was definitely an unspoken plea in her the miko's voice that he couldn't ignore. "Yeah," he called back.

"Good. There is a youkai across your way-will you..." she trailed off.

Miroku looked in the area she indicated and stretch out his senses. It took him a second to locate the youki. He couldn't identify the species from the ki alone, but something about the unmasked youki lapped at his senses-his memories-and Miroku was convinced it was an inuyoukai. But not a hanyou; this was unlike Inuyasha's.

"Mushin-san always joked," the monk yelled out, not taking his eyes off the general area he figured the unknown youkai was hiding. "That I would probably die from my 'hentai ways.' It seems I drop my guard when in the presence of beautiful women. Especially nude ones."

Sango rolled her eyes; silently agreeing with Mushin. Kagome was grateful he was trying to lighten the mood. Miroku, even while cracking stupid jokes, continued to ponder who the mystery youkai was. He was certain it wasn't Sesshomaru-he just didn't seem the type to peep on women; especially one he would have in less than a week. Though, Miroku seriously doubted, if it was Sesshomaru, that he would allow the monk to continue spying either.

That, of course, left the possibility that this was someone from the youkai court. Cho seemed worried about them finding Kagome, and had been very cautionary about unknown youkai approaching the group. Of course, they were always cautious of unknown youkai. But, to make things every weirder, Miroku didn't sense there was any harmful intent either.

"Miroku-san?" Kagome called again. "Could you come shield us as we change?"

In any other situation, the monk would have jumped at the invitation. Not to say he wasn't going to help out the women, but it seemed wrong to continue to peep when there was a distressing situation at hand. He exited is hiding spot, careful to not outwardly look at the two women to his right. He stopped in a good spot to shield the women from the youkai's view.

With his back facing the water, Miroku untied his outer robe. H stretched it out with his arms fully extended on either side of his body. It provided a makeshift screen.

Kagome allowed Sango to change first. "Peek and die," the Taijiya growled.

The monk didn't dare.

For the time being.

Sango finished changing as quickly as possible. She stepped aside to let Kagome change.

The miko rushed from the water. Despite the fact that she was shorter than Miroku, she still ducked down slightly as she changed. "Thank you so much, Miroku," Kagome whispered.

The monk grinned, still looking forward. Sango was standing to his left, providing an additional body shield for her friend. "I guess this means I should bathe with you from now on," he quipped.

Kagome giggled. It was more nervous energy than actual humor. Sango, however, wasn't amused at all.

The young miko finished changing and pinched Miroku's side before rushing over to gather her supplies. Miroku chuckled as he re-tied his purple, outer-robe.

"Let's hurry back," Sango advised.

The other two nodded, and they made their way, quickly, back to the village proper.

After the disturbed bath, Inuyasha and Koga had run off to find the unknown youkai. They were only able to confirm it was another inuyoukai, but not Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, however, had been in a foul mood upon his return.

Kaede and Cho had cooked a meal for the group. Though, Cho advised Kagome not to eat. They would begin the ceremony after dinner. Despite the happy looks of the feasting group, Kagome didn't mind not eating; she wasn't sure she could keep anything down anyway.

"We'll start as soon as the sun has completely set," Cho explained.

Kagome nodded her stomach beginning to knot. The group fell into an amicable conversation. Kagome played with the lose strings on her hem. She _really_ needed to get that fixed.

But then again, she would probably need new clothes sooner or later, altogether. She couldn't wear her school uniform throughout a pregnancy; she wouldn't want to either.

Cho clapped her hands; all attention was on her immediately. "Well, shall we?"

She stood with grace and walked over to Kagome. The miko nodded. Sango stood too; having already agreed to be Cho's assistant-and Kagome's support-for the night.

Kagome followed suit and stretched. She looked over at the group in front of her-mostly males-and gave a sheepish smile. "Well, I guess this is goodnight for me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke quietly. His eyes were hidden by his bangs. "You don't have to do this."

She smiled at him. "I know, but it's my choice. And I choose to do it. And-thanks, for supporting me regardless."

The hanyou lifted his eyes to look at her. "I don't support your decision, but you're my best friend-and that means I'm not going to abandon you."

The young miko's face lit up in a delighted smile. She rushed forward and engulfed Inuyasha in a hug. She whispered her thanks to him over and over again.

The rest of the male companions waited until Kagome had stepped out of the hut before teasing the hanyou for his uncharacteristic behavior. All brashness returned as he let out a string of threats and curse words in retaliation.

The three women moved and entered into the makeshift room to the side of Kaede's home. The inside was already lit with yellow, wax candles that burned duller than normal candles. It cast the room in an eerie, mirky light.

Sango gently pushed Kagome further inside before closing a bamboo screen. It became the fourth wall of the room. She hadn't seen that earlier. "It's for privacy," Sango explained. "You'll need to strip down to your inner clothes then lay on the futon."

The futon was raised on a mass of roots that looked eerily like a funeral pier. Kagome bit her lip, but did as commanded. She slipped out of each article of over-clothing, handing them to the awaiting Sango, who folded them gently and put them aside. Then, the Taijiya walked over and assisted Kagome getting up on the futon then lying down.

In the meantime, Cho was pouring a putrid looking liquid into a tall cup. It frothed as it sloshed within the clay vessel. She placed it on a high table, next to Kagome's head. The young miko grimaced at the smell. She wasn't sure how she was going to drink something so foul.

"Just to remind you, Kagome," Cho began. "This will take around five days to fully work. This should give you a little wiggle room for conception, according to Sesshomaru's plan. You'll have only two weeks to conceive once everything has gone into effect. After that, if there is no child in your womb, then the spell wears off and any seed will be purified."

"So, make each time count-got it," Kagome added.

Cho remained silent, not sure of the turn of phrase. She gathered an ink pot and brush. The inuyoukai smiled down at the younger woman. It was one of those smiles meant to disarm, but it really only unnerved her more. "I'm going to write the spell on your body. As I write, your body will begin to reject the spell, and you will feel a burning sensation from the ink. After the spell is fully written, you will drink the elixir. At that point, I expect you'll pass out. The rest is just a simple incantation that I will do as you sleep."

Cho inclined her head to Sango. Her purpose was to calm Kagome and hold her down, if necessary. "It's kind of weird," the Taijiya began. "In a week, you'll have.._you know_...with one of the most feared youkai."

Kagome blushed, and gave a nervous laugh. "I-I wonder if he's _experienced_."

Cho chuckled. She was carefully chasing concentric circles on Kagome's abdomen. The girl flinched and tried not to laugh from the ticklish brush. "I don't believe anyone could live as long as he has and not have had some experience," she began. "Though Sesshomaru is careful and rarely indulges himself."

Kagome hissed. Her stomach was beginning to sting a bit, like a sunburn. Cho had begun writing around the circle. Each stroke was perfectly measured and beautiful. The kanji went up to just under her breasts and down to her panty line. If Cho was curious about her undergarments, she made no show of it.

Tears came welling from Kagome's eyes as the inuyoukai continued to write. The burning was increasing and there was a light making the room glow pink. Sango looked sick as she watched pale, unblemished skin blister under black ink.

"Some of the women in my village," Sango rambled. "Use to say that youkai males weren't even comparable to human men. You know, _down there_."

Again Cho laughed. Kagome was flushed red. Her breathing was rough as she tried to forget about the pain. "Inuyasha is definitely pretty big," she commented. "At least when he's just hanging. I'd hate to see what he looks like fully erect."

The Taijiya, who had been blushing slightly from the start of the conversation, was now bright red. It wasn't anything uncommon in Kagome's time to hear, or talk, about such things, but she was sure this was quite scandalous for her friend.

"How did you see it?" Sango asked.

Kagome tried to laugh, but it turned into a strangled cry. Cho hissed, apologized, and sped up. It was with all her might that Kagome could continue talking. Sweat beaded and ran off her body to the mat she was lying on. "It was-it was early in our journey, before anyone else had joined. We were bathing separately but I heard something in the woods move. I screamed, and he came running to my aide-in all of his naked glory."

The other two women laughed. "Out of habit I 'sat' him, but felt really bad about it. He came running to my aide, after all; not to mention, it ended up only being a monkey."

Cho moved further down and began writing on her thighs. The pain was becoming agonizing. It had increased so quickly. At first it was just slightly uncomfortable, now it felt like her insides were burning as well. She clenched her fists. "Kagome. Keep talking to me. It'll distract you."

Kagome shook her head from side to side. "Can't. You talk."

And so Sango did. And Kagome tried her hardest to concentrate on the woman's words, but eventually everything felt like a white fire.

"Kagome," Cho said quietly. She tapped her on the shoulder and waited until she had focused on her. "It's time to drink."

Sango helped the miko sit up as Cho poured the drink in Kagome's mouth. The inuyoukai was careful that every drop was swallowed before instructing Sango to put her body down.

Cho climbed up on the high table next to Kagome and sat cross-legged on it. "Now, here comes the hard part."

The words were barely out of her mouth when a screeching sound of pure agony ripped from Kagome's throat. Her whole body convulsed. Sango moved and tried to still the flailing limbs. As quickly as it began, it stopped. Her body went limp as her mind finally sought relief in the darkness. Kagome had passed out.

Sango stared at her friend, the horrible sounds still stuck in her ears. She checked for breathing; it was erratic but there.

Cho had already started to recite the mantra. It was quietly spoken but the ink flared from pink to white to blue as she continued. The pink glow that had overtaken the room at the beginning was starting to fade. Sango took that as a sign that Kagome's miko abilities were being subdued.

"I hope this is worth it," Sango muttered.

She moved to a wall and sat down against it. "And I hope Sesshomaru-sama appreciates all she's doing for him."


	10. The Deal: Day 8

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 9: Day 8**

Long before officially entering his estate grounds, Sesshomaru could hear the commotion within the palace walls. Scouts had obviously spotted him and spread the word of his return. Not as if he was hard to miss; he walked in the open, his white garments a striking polar to the late summer flora.

As the gates parted, he could see part of the court lining the path towards the main building; the more important members were standing on the other side of the courtyard on the raised, wooden landing. His mother, Amaya, stood in the middle. She looked pristine.

She wore an elegant, white _kosode_; red stitched maples dance around her shoulders and lower hem. The heat of the day allowed all the courtly women to wear their brightly coloured _uchikake _ as _koshimaka_; the usual draped _kosode_ tied around their waist adding unneeded girth to the delicate and deadly women.

However, despite her elegance, Sesshomaru didn't miss the dangerous glint in her eye, even from the distance, and he knew exactly the cause of it. If Cho had heard the rumors, his mother would have heard too.

He made a quick assessment of the people in the courtyard and found his brother missing. "Jaken, send a scout to Inuyasha's forest. Tell them to retrieve Haru and inform Inuyasha that he is hanging around."

The retainer nodded and parted on a path to the right. A soldier there received the order.

As the Taiyoukai continued his walk into his palace, the people around him began to bow. He ignored them. He didn't acknowledge anyone until he was walking up the stairs to the main building. He greeted his mother offhandedly.

"I was wondering when I would get the pleasure to see my esteemed son once more," Amaya began. "You travel so much, we miss you here."

She smiled and looked all the part of the doting mother. "And, I see you have brought little Rin-chan with you again."

She gestured to one of her chamber maids, who rushed forward to take the small, human girl to her private gardens. Jaken, who had quickly finished his task, ran after them. Ah-Un had been led to a stable area upon entrance.

"We have much to catch up on," Amaya spoke.

She gestured with her hand for Sesshomaru to lead the way. He did so, ignoring the incessant prattling of the court members as he walked through them.

His personal quarters were in the back of the palace. Not even his mother was allowed access to certain chambers, but there was one room that he would allow her in; a sitting room of sorts. He made for it. They walked in silence until they entered. Two servants waited inside, and Sesshomaru instructed them to bring tea.

He took a seat on the far side of a low table. Important documents had already been stacked there by his advisers (handpicked members of the court). Amaya sat down on the opposite side. Her face melted into anger immediately as the door closed. "I have been hearing horrible rumors, Sesshomaru-dono. They have already spread throughout the lower courts, and the higher courts are hearing about it now. _The other Taiyoukai have contacted me; you need to correct it immediately!"_

"And what fallacy would you like me to correct, Hahaoya?"

Sesshomaru began sorting through scrolls, scanning each quickly, then placing them (right to left) in order of importance.

"The one that says you have taken a _human_ as a mate."

There was obvious disgust in her voice; her own memories of her late mate's actions filtering through her mind.

"I have no intention of taking a human as my mate."

Amaya relaxed; she even smiled. "That's good. Now, you should address the court immediately and dispel this rumor right now. Perhaps put a threat out there that spreading rumors that sully your name will not be tolerated. Definitely find the person who started this mess and rid this realm of his existence. It may be a youkai trying to besmirch your good name, or a human trying to elevate their position."

The doors opened and the servants, sitting in the hallway, bowed lowly. They entered on their knees first, bowed again before standing to carry the trays of tea over to the table their master was sitting at. Once the tray was delivered, they left in the same manner.

Amaya picked up the kettle and poured the tea; first for Sesshomaru, then for herself. She waited for her son to pick up his cup before she did. He, instead, put down his last scroll and looked at her. "Let me clear this up now. I have no intention of taking a mate at all; at least not at this time. However, I have decided that is time for me to produce an heir."

The woman nodded. "I can find a worthy female for such a reason, but may I strongly recommend making an agreement with one of the other Taiyoukai and taking a mate. It will serve the purpose of a son, and make you stronger through alliances."

Wanting to roll his eyes, Sesshomaru picked up his cup and drank the contents. His mother continued to prattle on. He waited for her to finish. "I have already picked out a suitable woman, and preparations are currently underway for conception."

"Prepare how?"

Sesshomaru held up his hand for her to wait. A servant opened the door and entered respectfully. He had a scroll to his right. The Taiyoukai beckoned him to enter. The servant walked over and handed the scroll over with a bow then exited.

Sesshomaru broke the seal, familiar with the Tanuki merchant's emblem. He had put the youkai in charge of restoring the Momoiro estate. The correspondence inside detailed the work that had been done, the work remaining, and problems that had arisen. Seeing nothing unsettling, Sesshomaru rolled the scroll back up and placed it on the floor. It would be filed away later.

"What are you having built?" his mother asked.

Her sharp eyes had easily distinguished the seal too.

"Not built; re-built. The Momoiro estate has fallen into disarray. I'm having it restored."

Amaya's whole frame went rigid, her eyes narrowed, and a sharp growl came from deep in her throat. "What need do you have for _that_ estate? You said you were not mating a human."

"I said I am not taking a human as my mate, and I am not. I went through a detailed examination of all possible women who make acceptable mothers and have characteristics within themselves that would be favorable for a son. And, after exhausting my choices, I decided upon the miko Higurashi Kagome."

Amaya exploded. She leaned forward and slammed her hands down on the table. Sesshomaru looked unfazed at his mother's outburst.

"How could you even _think _of taking a human? A miko, at that? You _want_ to produce a half-breed heir? The House of Inu will be the laughing stock of the court! It's unheard of and it's disgraceful. And, frankly, I will not allow it!"

"What you will and will not allow is not of my concern. You're forgetting your place, Hahaoya. As my mother, and the first wife of a former Taiyoukai, you are worthy of respect and honor, but that is where it ends. You have no rights to even presume to order me. And, to make you aware, Higurashi-san-and her companions and village-have been put under my personal protection. Any threat to their safety is a threat to me, and I will deal with it unmercifully. Do you understand?"

Amaya sat back, looking sour, but nodded. Then, it hit her: _Companions?_ "I _knew_ I knew that name. This human is the indecent miko who traipsed around the lands with _Inuyasha_."

She spat out the hanyou's name with more venom than any snake could produce. "How disgusting, choosing such a..._harlot_ to carry the future heir."

Sesshomaru looked at his mother warningly. "You do not know Higurashi-san, so I will forgive such insults just this once, but I _will not_ hear them again."

"You will hear them a lot, even if not from me. You'll hear about the disgrace our land will become, and watch as the other Taiyoukai pull their support. You will lose your own power without them."

"I do not need them to prove my strength," he interjected.

"You are too proud, like your father was."

Sesshomaru looked down and reflected upon his past; of the treatment for Izyaoi because his father feared breaking connections with the other Taiyoukai. "He was not proud enough," he answered quietly.

Amaya opened her mouth to say more but shut it immediately. A brilliant smile lit her face and she turned her upper-body to face the door. Sesshomaru knew immediately what this particular facade meant.

Haru had returned.

Seconds later another silver-haired inuyoukai entered the room without any decorum. He was all smiles as his mother rushed to him.

Haru's hair was typical for those related to the House of Inu, but only children of the main family had the hereditary and unusual golden eyes. Haru's were blue, indicating he was from one of the branch families. He was, however, treated at a much elevated level than any other of branch member due to his mother's status.

Haru's reality was that he was treated as a main branch member, but was given no true responsibilities of one. Until Sesshomaru became annoyed and sent him on an expedition west, across the sea. Haru served as an unwilling ambassador first to China, then to India-his expedition continued further and further west until Haru became bored with it all and returned home.

However, liking the attention being different gained him, he adopted the attire of the countries he passed through. His favorite was the style he was wearing currently: a silk, button up shirt that matched his eyes; the sleeves were long but cinched at his wrists; leather trousers that hugged his body, as leather often did; and brown boots, worn over the pants, that came to his knees-which he had the bad habit of wearing regardless of etiquette.

"Your shoes are scuffing my floors," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"I truly apologize, Aniki," he replied, obviously not caring either way. "But I just had to rush over and see you. I just came from Inuyasha's forest."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes; a low growl erupting from his throat. His mother gulped and looked down. Servants in the hall scurried out of the way. Their master was angry.

"Quiet a catch," Haru whistled undeterred by Sesshomaru's warnings. "I couldn't figure out who could possibly _tame_ you but she is _quite a looker."_

"Haru-chan," Amaya chided. "Leave your brother alone."

"But aren't you curious, Hahaoya? About the woman who is going to bear your grandson? Though, I'm surprised; you just allowed her to go through a ceremony to seal her powers away, and yet-you're here."

"I will be joining her shortly."

"Yeah, well, in the meantime there are six males around her constantly, three of which are youkai, one hanyou, and one a complete lech," he leaned in to stage whisper scandalously. "He was _watching_ the two women bathe!"

All of the sudden, a strong, controlled blast of youki was unleashed from the room; destroying the walls. Sesshomaru's eyes were pulsing red. "And how," he began, his voice feral. "Do you know of that?"

Haru's smile had faded, but still showed no fear of his brother. He lived to goad his _perfect_ brother. "Well, of course I watched as well."

There was a rush of wind as Sesshomaru shot forward, grabbed Haru by the neck, and then continued to dash until they hit a wall—two rooms over. It cracked and began to fall from the impact.

Haru coughed, but didn't wince. If he had been a hanyou, he would have some bruises for a few hours; if he had been a human, he would be dead.

"You stay away from her," Sesshomaru growled. "Or I will have your throat."

He bore his teeth to push home his threat. Haru nodded, though he had no intention of doing so. Anyone who could get his brother so riled up was worth further investigating.

Some other..._contacts_ had also expressed interest in the young miko.

"Would you two stop?" Amaya scolded. "You're really going to allow a human to weaken you like this? You're fighting with your own brother."

Sesshomaru let Haru go by tossing him to his side. He took out two rice paper dividers in the process. "Haru is just as much my brother as Inuyasha," he pointed out.

He knew that wasn't relevant, but felt it needed to be said. What no one had spoken, but was at the forefront of everyone's mind, was that even with his authority, Sesshomaru's child could be rejected by the family as the heir.

But, as Inutashio had taught his eldest son as his second was growing in his mother's womb, the youkai world was one based off of strength and no one could overrule that. Power through alliances was one thing, but personal strength provided that no one could boss you around.

Though, it couldn't stop, post mortem, your first mate throwing the second out-son and all.

Sesshomaru was determined to make sure no one ever questioned his son's authority and rights, hanyou or not. And he would need Inuyasha's assistance to do so.

Higurashi's own power and skills were only part of the equation that led to his choice (though certainly the most important factor). Another part was in the company she kept. The people that would keep her safe.

Though, Sesshomaru didn't like the knowledge that more youkai males had been added to her group. "I will leave tomorrow morning. I want this all rebuilt by the time I return."

"And when will that be?" Amaya asked.

"I will return when I do."

Haru laughed, several rooms over, not yet getting up from where he had been tossed.

"I will leave this task to you, Haru," Sesshomaru spoke, not trusting the other inuyoukai to his word.

He hoped giving Haru a task would hold him here at the palace, instead of sticking his nose where it did not belong. But he doubted it. Haru had a plethora of lovers-male and female; youkai and human-and he could probably con them into overseeing the project.

Sesshomaru knew his brother was quite intelligent, and his cunning was on the same field as himself; however, Haru chose to waste his hours seeing on just who he could romance into his bed.

Sesshomaru stopped. He was making his way to his bed chambers, a few scrolls of importance in hand. Of anyone he knew, Haru was the most experienced in the realm of _emotions. _

"Haru, join me. I have something I need you to advise me on."


	11. The Deal: Day 9

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 10: Day 9**

There was a pained groan that perforated the late morning. Kagome shifted to her side, feeling as if she'd been run over by a train.

"Good morning," Cho sung as she entered the makeshift room.

The bamboo blinds were still in place; hiding Kagome's partial nudity. Somewhere amongst the soreness, the young miko felt very sick. She noted the black ink was gone, but it seemed to have burned into her skin. "It'll be tender for a bit, but eventually that will fade."

"And the imprint?"

Cho snorted. "That will fade as well. Now lay back again."

Kagome did as she was told. The witch approached and held her hands over Kagome's lower abdomen. Cho's hands glowed a light blue. "Well, that's a good start. You're spiritual powers aren't able to react, and it isn't causing any pain."

Kagome gave a crooked smile. "Isn't that all of it?"

Cho hummed.

"You said it was a start, but isn't that the whole part?"

"It is mostly."

Cho backed away and motioned that Kagome could sit up. "Here," she said, putting a stack of clothes next to her.

"Kaede and I agree that miko robes until more appropriate attire can be found would be best," she explained. "You should dress now. You were out of it all yesterday, and Inuyasha has been frothing at the mouth to see you."

Kagome's eyes widened. _A whole day?_ She threw her legs over the edge of the futon platform and stood. "You know, I can't help but feel like you're avoiding my question."

"I'm not avoiding. Just trying to get you moving. We're going on a trip today; one to your home for at least the next twelve months."

Kagome finished dressing in the standard red and white miko attire. She stared at Cho, waiting for the other woman to explain. The inuyoukai snapped her fingers; the room began to disassemble and return to the earth. Kagome hid her awe by continuing to try and pry answers from the inuyoukai. "Why twelve months?"

"That's how long inuyoukai pups have to be carried," Inuyasha answered.

He was leaning against Kaede's hut and immediately approached Kagome when the grass and root hut disappeared. Cho lifted a brow at the hanyou.

"What? I'm not stupid. I can put two and two together and figure out what you two are talking about."

"Twelve months? This pregnancy is going to last a year?"

"'Fraid so," Inuyasha answered.

Another surprise. Kagome was getting sick of them. Then she remembered. Turning to Cho, she repeated her earlier question: "So, what else did you do?"

"I have changed your cycle; hopefully."

It took a moment for her to understand what 'cycle' she was talking about. She flushed. "W-why?"

"At most, you only have a day or two to successfully conceive. I have just set things in order that conception is more likely. You may be strong, Kagome, but I do not wish to put you through that ceremony again. It hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

Kagome gave her a skeptical look. Cho merely laughed. "Okay, perhaps not as much," she eventually added.

"You said we were leaving today, but why this soon? Why not wait until closer to the new moon?"

Cho walked around the area, gathering the last of her stuff. "Youkai instincts are more heightened than humans—much closer to the animals we resemble. As your body becomes ready to receive seed, the more drawn other males will be to you. Even human males display some of these behaviors—though not of the same degree.

"Normally this draw wouldn't be a problem, but you have quite a few youkai males close to you normally-and that is dangerous. You, Sango, and I will travel to the MomoiroEstate until it is time for conception."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked to the side. Kagome watched him. His body had gone tense. It was Cho who explained: "The MomoiroEstate was built for Inuyasha and his mother, Izyaoi. Like yourself, it was meant to be Izyaoi's home while she carried her child, then the home mother and son would share after birth."

"But then my stupid father decided to bring her to the Western Palace, where Hahaoya was treated like shit. When he died, we were kicked out of the palace and Hahaoya didn't want to go back to the home _he _built for her."

Inuyasha rarely talked about himself, or his past. He hid himself in his hair, his own way of cutting off himself, his emotions, and everyone else.

"I'll be staying at this place, like Inuyasha's mother?"

Cho nodded and the miko smiled softly; sadly. "What an honor," she whispered.

"Keh-you're thinking too much about this," Inuyasha responded. "When do we need to leave?"

"The women will be leaving this afternoon. _You_, and the other males, will not be joining us."

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "Like hell I'm letting her go on her own! Do you know what trouble she draws to her? She needs me there to protect her!"

Cho gave him an apologetic smile. "These are not my rules. You know very well that inuyoukai do not tolerate other males around breeding females. If Sesshomaru feels threatened, he could attack."

Inuyasha stared down at the youkai witch. "You think Sesshomaru would do that? Baka! He's way beyond giving in to shit like that."

"Careful," Kagome warned. "That sounded awfully close to being a compliment."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "If you wanna call it that. He's controlling and detached."

Cho laughed. "I don't know, for his miko, he could easily revert to more...base instincts."

She winked at Kagome, who blushed furiously.

"Like that's even _possible_ for His Royal Highness Stick-up-his-ass!" Inuyasha grumbled. "But, regardless, I'm not letting you go without me."

"Or me," Koga added.

He came around the corner; Hakakku and Ginta were close behind. They didn't look as hyped up about leaving; especially since the two had taken to the village and the humans, use to friendly youkai at this point, welcomed them. The two wolf lackeys had been helping out with the men in the fields to pass spare time. They had also showed some of the tradesmen better ways of tanning and fashioning leather. It was almost comical how easily the two fit so neatly in.

And, if Kagome was seeing correctly, many of the young girls were also eyeing them fondly.

"If I agree to allow you to accompany us as escorts, will you leave after we arrive?"

"No," both Inuyasha and Koga answered in unison. They looked at each other, eyes narrowed, and just barely swallowing the biting insults they both wanted so much to scream at each other.

Eventually, something occurred to Inuyasha. "Aren't there supposed to be seals around the MomoiroEstate?"

"There were, but they've long since deteriorated. I will redo them once we arrive."

"And you'll make the seals so Sesshomaru can get through, right?"

"And Jaken, as his retainer."

"Then make it so Shippo and me can get through too."

"Oi, what about me, half-breed?"

"Who wants you around?"

The insults could no longer be held back, and the two commenced their usual fighting.

Kagome sighed. She was so used to this that she could easily tune them out. She turned to Cho. "When we will be leaving exactly?"

"I wanted to go mid-day, but perhaps tomorrow would be better."

The young miko nodded. "I'll go talk to Sango-san; see when she can be ready."

"That's fine. I need to speak with Kaede as well; probably gather some supplies."

"Supplies?"

Cho just smiled. She shoved her away to go find her friend.


	12. The Deal: Day 10

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

A/N: This is the last one for tonight. See you next week~!

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 11: Day 10**

"Let's go!" Inuyasha growled.

The group was packing up to leave. Kagome had wanted to go back to her own time to pick up some more long-term supplies. But with so many youkai around, she didn't want to risk it. And that made her feel guilty all the more. Cho had been doing a lot for her and she really wanted to trust her more. After all, she didn't seem to be..._evil_. Then there was Koga, who was a friend and deserved to know about where she came from-but again, she just couldn't bring herself to explain.

Her "time" had always been something shared with Inuyasha alone. Yes, the others in their group knew about it, but only Inuyasha shared the experience of traveling to and from the two. It was something intimate between them.

Of course, then there was also the question of if she should share this information with Sesshomaru. She was about to experience the base definition of intimate with the youkai, but could she trust him with the information? Did she want him to share that knowledge with him?

Kagome sighed. She shouldered her yellow backpack and walked to Inuyasha. Golden eyes looked her over; trying to read what she was thinking. "Ready?" the hanyou quietly asked.

Kagome bounced her head in a nervous nod. "I'd like to go on and get there. I have this weird feeling..." she trailed off.

She looked out into the woods, suddenly remembering the incident the other day at the river. Her face must have changed to worry, because Inuyasha's eyes widened. He stepped closer to her. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing, just remembering something."

"Are you ready?" Cho interrupted.

She was smiling at the two; sure she had caught something. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Is everybody else?"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo exited Kaede's hut. Koga came out a little later; his brows knit. "Hakkaku and Ginta are going to stay here for the time being," he informed the waiting group.

Kagome laughed to herself. She had begun to suspect that Hakkaku had become attached to one of the local girls. "Well then, we're all here."

With Inuyasha and Koga in the lead, the group began traveling west. Cho had taken time to explain the details of their journey the day before.

It would take them a day and a half, at the least, to get to the MomoiroEstate. Cho had, reluctantly, agreed that the men could stay within the estate until Sesshomaru returned and the seals could be remade. She did, however, neglect to tell them of the guards-figuring that would make their trip a little more interesting.

"Sesshomaru will join us in two to three days. He's been attending to official matters. If I planned everything right, you should be ready to conceive within a day of his arrival."

Kagome nodded her head, having heard all of this before. She watched as Cho slowly took over the lead position and pushed the pace to grueling. "Why are we going so fast?" Miroku inquired.

"There is a human village a couple hours out from the estate. I want us to camp a distance from that village, so that we can sneak by at a certain time to avoid contact with them."

"I assume that means they're not youkai-friendly," Sango asked.

"No," Cho answered. "But so few humans are. The difference with this lot is that they don't fear us either-well, not most of us at least. And they'll strike out against youkai, hanyou, or humans who associate with either."

An eerie silence fell over the group. Such news saddened Kagome. Not to say that there weren't bad youkai, Kagome knew that first hand, but there were so many who weren't. Or, like Koga, proven that they could change.

There were still at least two hours of day light left when Cho stopped. "We'll camp here."

Inuyasha immediately objected. "Why stop here? If we need to sneak by this village, why not keep going and sneak by under the cover of night."

"They have a guard. We'll sneak through during the morning change."

Again the hanyou objected. "Yeah, like they're going to be any threat to me. Let's just go now."

"Inuyasha," Kagome stopped him. "Let's just stay here."

"But-"

Kagome raised her right brow; challenging him to continue the argument. She hadn't subdued him in several days, but that didn't mean she wouldn't.

Inuyasha sighed. Cho laughed. "We're also going to have a guest in a bit, so it's probably best to let that interaction get over and done with away from other humans."

"Guest?" Koga asked, not liking the sound of it.

Cho hummed, but didn't expound. The youkai sniffed the air, trying to identify if there was anyone in-coming. It was Sango who noticed something first, however. "Kagome," she began. "Remember the other day, at the river?"

The young miko nodded.

"I'm getting that feeling again."

"Me too."

Sango stepped closer to her friend.

"The river? You mean the youkai?" Mirokue spoke up.

The girls nodded.

"You know," the wolf prince began. "It was never really explained why you were there, monk."

Miroku held up his hand, trying his best to look like the humble, proper Buddhist they all knew he was not. "I was merely there in case the ladies needed protecting. And was right. It was the will of the Universe that I was there."

"More like your-" Sango began.

"That bastard!" Inuyasha interrupted.

The group looked at him with various degrees of concern. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I mean, it isn't, but this one time Miroku was really helpful. You don't have to get _that _angry."

"Not that," he answered, but he turned to Miroku with narrowed eyes. "But don't think I haven't forgotten! I will deal with you later."

"Then what's got you all wound up, mutt?"

"That!"

Inuyasha pointed to his left; the area most of the group had their back to. The group turned.

And there he was. A silver-haired inuyoukai. He was wearing western-style clothes, an oddity to everyone but the future girl. But what was most odd, because there was no denying his relation to a certain hanyou and his elder, half-brother, was the cocky smile.

"Haru," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha-ue," the other responded. He turned to wink at Cho.

Kagome watched the interaction. It was...disturbing. Even with the knowledge that the inu-witch was a lot older than she looked, it was still odd to see her reactions. The woman-child's body language had changed completely and there was a glimmer of appreciation in her eyes. The miko knew, without a doubt, that Cho and Haru's relationship was a lot more hot and heavy than was deemed appropriate for this time.

Then it hit her. "Oh no!" she groaned. "Not another lech!"

Haru laughed. "You must be Higurashi-chan."

Kagome gave him a flat look. "You were the one peeping on us the other day, weren't you?"

Haru's smile widened. "I had only meant to _see_ who this mystery human was that captured both of my brother's attention."

"I'm not your brother!"

"Then I _really_ wanted to meet you after I had a long talk with Sesshomaru-nii about how to romantically pursue a woman."

Cho laughed at the shocked expression on everyone's faces. Haru joined her.

"That's a horrible joke," Sango muttered.

"And yet it's funnier to know that I'm not joking," he cocked is head to the side. "Higurashi-chan fell."

She hadn't fallen. Kagome had sunk to her knees; partially due to shock and partially to hide her reddening face.

"Are you okay, Kagome-san?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, fine," came her muted response.

"Well. Since we are all here now, shall we make camp?" Cho recommended.

She was already setting up her own small pack on the ground. "Inuyasha, Haru why don't you two gather some wood."

The hanyou, who was use to this task already, took off without saying anything to is not-so-brother. Haru looked outraged and shocked. To say the pampered youkai had never done much manual labor in his life was an understatement.

He didn't really train at all either. Sesshomaru always took up the time in the dojo as he was being groomed to take over the family and title. Haru was only allowed small periods of time in with the Masters and they were infrequent. His own father wasn't a fighter-something that attracted his mother to him. Since there was no parental units to teach him, and no advisers who particularly cared, Haru soon just gave up trying. He worked on his studies and observing the youkai and people around him.

However, his father did teach him his most favorite of skills: seduction. And Haru honed that skill very well.

And then he was shipped off on "diplomatic missions abroad." This was after some lower youkai tried to claim her child was his. Haru knew better—he had been in a (mostly) monogamous relationship at that point. But regardless, he was shipped off. And probably for the better. News of baby accusations had sent his lover running.

Since then, Haru had been abroad on and off for nearly twenty years, and was now back permanently. But he still couldn't bring himself to contact his former lover, Kin. It was against his principles to beg, and Haru was sure that would be the only thing that would get the bear youkai back.

"I see you're a pampered brat," Sango muttered. "I'll help gather the wood."

She left the area; following in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

"She's rather cantankerous, isn't she?"

"Not at all," Cho commented. "I just don't think she likes you."

Kagome had unfolded herself slightly and was looking at where her friend had disappeared. Sango had been acting a bit odd lately. It was only every once in a while, but it seemed like something was bugging her. "So Higurashi-chan," Haru spoke, grabbing her attention.

He strode over and sat down next to Cho. He patted the ground next to him; beckoning her to sit there.

"Don't do it," Shippo warned.

He was eyeing Haru uneasily. Kagome nodded. "I don't plan on it," she whispered to him.

The inuyoukai frowned. "That's not very nice," he sulked. "What have I ever done to you?"

"You spied on me while I was bathing."

"So did he!" he pointed to Miroku.

"But, I've known Miroku longer. And trust me, comparing yourself to him doesn't help your case."

Said monk sat down halfway between the two talking. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or insulted with the conversation. Kirara took a seat near Kagome and Shippo. Koga remained standing. He hovered several feet behind the miko.

Kagome finally took off her yellow book bag and began fumbling through it for snacks, and possible dinner items. Shippo's ears were attentive for the tell-tale sounds of candy wrappers.

He wasn't disappointed. Kagome pulled out a hand full of hard candy and offered on to each person in the group. She tossed one to Cho and Haru, the others grabbed them from her upturned hand. She set one aside for Sango, knowing Inuyasha wouldn't want one.

"Don't bite it," Shippo warned the new youkai in the circle. "You just suck on it and it'll shrink."

Haru's eyes lit up at that. There was no mistaking the similarities between the monk and the inuyoukai. Kagome just hoped they didn't hang out together. They would become super-leches. Or maybe the "wonder twins," hentai version. Kagome shivered. It would make bathing an uncomfortable ordeal from here on out, she was sure.

Kagome shook her head, trying to get the thought out of her head. "So, Haru," she began. "What was it like to grow up with Sesshomaru-dono?"

Haru smiled. "I don't really know."

"Didn't you two live in the same place?"

The smile strained as he pointed to his _blue_ eyes. "I'm merely a branch member, regardless of sharing a mother with Sesshomaru-nii. I definitely received more privileges than most branch pups, but I wasn't InuTaisho-dono's son. Certain things were reserved for only the main sons: Sesshomaru-nii and Inuyasha-ue."

Kagome was frowning. "You're like us," she mumbled. "A person of two worlds. It's tough."

Haru and Cho were looking at Kagome with curiosity. Neither could quite figure out how the "two worlds," applied to her. "Being a miko with youkai companions must be difficult," Cho fished.

Kagome gave an awkward smile and dipped her head to avoid eye contact. She made a noncommittal sound. Cho nodded. She guessed and got it wrong. Now both inuyoukai were even more curious.

Haru continued. "It wouldn't matter if I was a full, main branch family member. Sesshomaru-nii, as the eldest son, was being trained as Taiyoukai-his time wasn't his own. He was always in one lesson or another."

Cho spoke up then. "I remember InuTaisho always speaking how Sesshomaru always made time for Inuyasha."

Haru grunted. It was a sore subject. He barely registered to his elder brother, but the hanyou was born and all of the sudden Sesshomaru went out of his way to play with him. "I maintain that was because he had a crush on Izayoi-ue," Haru grumbled.

"Inuyasha's mother?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. She was a beauty. Very kind. It's no surprise InuTaisho-dono fell for her," Haru answered. "You're a lot like her, Higurashi-chan. _A lot_ like her. Given Inuyasha-ue's and Sesshomaru-nii's attachment to you, there has been some speculation that you may be Izayoi-ue's reincarnation."

Kagome's face went stormy and she stood up all of the sudden. Inuyasha and Sango returned, walking slowly and loaded with branches. "Kagome-san?" Sango inquired.

"I'm so sick of that!" the young miko ranted. "If I'm not Kikyo-san's reincarnation, I'm Izayoi-ue's? I have a news flash for you all: I'm me and me alone!"

Kagome threw her arms up, spun around, and stormed off. The group was silent as they watched her disappear. "Anyone care to explain what just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Haru-san was noting that Kagome-san's could be your mother's reincarnation."

"Uh-huh." Inuyasha walked over to Haru and dumped his pile of wood on him. The elder inuyoukai squaked in indignation. "Way to go asshole."

Sango rolled her eyes and deposited her sticks next to where the fire would be built.

"Hey Sango," Inuyasha began. "Go through Kagome's bag and pull out stuff to make ramen."

"You're not going after her?" Miroku asked.

"I will," Koga spoke up.

He had already backed up to the woods in the area she had left. He turned in a flash and disappeared.

Sango looked at the hanyou oddly. He would usually never allow his rival to take care of Kagome.

"Let me clear up your confusion," the monk commented. "Inuyasha-san is doing the age-old male tactic of 'avoidance.' He doesn't want to talk to Kagome-san about the subject of reincarnation; especially when it involves the three women he's ever loved."

"Watch it, hoshi or I'll break your face."

"See, more avoiding."

Miroku had only a second to pick up his staff and defend himself. The two play fought for another ten minutes-only stopping upon Kagome's return.

"They're like puppies," Cho laughed.


	13. The Deal: Day 11

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

A/N: Sorry guys, still dealing with health issues. The next three chapters are kind of short, then the fourth is the last chapter of the arc. I'm working on getting all of them posted them by the end of the week. Again, sorry for all the difficulties.

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 12: Day 11**

Sesshomaru had only been gone from the palace a few hours when Amaya had begun planning in full. It took her a few days more of scheming; feeling out whom to approach on the subject. She was confident she had two of the three remaining Taiyoukai on her side, and the third could be easily flipped. And that meant it was time to disclose her plan.

She had called a meeting of all the Taiyoukai and certain key members of the two important youkai courts. The Higher court was reserved for Taiyoukai and family; it was the only court that assembled beyond borders. Each directional kingdom had a lower court to itself; it was made up of the nobility of that area.

She approached the large, private meeting room in her own, personal chambers. Opening the door, she bowed slightly. "Good afternoon," she greeted. "I am pleased you all could make it on such short notice."

"I believe what you wrote about is worth the inconvenience," Sai, the Taiyoukai of the East spoke.

Amaya thanked him again. She moved away from the door to sit at the head of the room. On her left were Sai, Ichimaru of the North and Meji and Chiziro-two affluent members of the High Court. On her right sat the Taiyoukai of the South, Kai, with members of the Lower Court Takashi, Mizune, and Eiichiro.

Kai and Sai were unfortunate brothers. They were twins but were separated when they were young. Their mother, Sanako, had an elder brother whose wives had been unable to bare a son. When he heard that his sister, who had married into the Southern Tai family had had two sons, he immediately demanded one. And she gave in to the pressures of both her families. There could not be two heirs for any one land, so Sai was given to the East.

The differences between the two identical kappa was all based on their upbringing. Sai was a bully and Kai, aware of their mother's forlorn for having to give up one of her children, allowed himself to be bullied.

"As I mentioned, my son Sesshomaru-dono has not only chosen to follow in his father's _disgraceful_ actions _but_ he's also decided he will make the child from that union the Western heir."

"I was hoping these rumours weren't true," Chiziro commented; the only other female at the gathering.

She, like Amaya, had married well and became even more influential on the death of her mate.

"It's worse. The human is a miko, and a companion to Inuyasha," she spat out the hanyou's name.

Mizune spoke up next: "I made some inquiries. It turns out there is a wolf tribe in the Eastern land that claims her as a tribe member. The leader has claimed she will be his mate."

Amaya sealed this away. It could come in useful. "Sesshomaru-dono does not plan on making her his mate, so perhaps the wolf will take her after."

"How distasteful," Chizuro scoffed.

"I will talk to the wolf," Sai said. "See if he can't push the miko to mate him beforehand."

"You think she'll back out? Wasn't there a pact made?" Kai asked.

"She's _human_. There is no honor in humans. I'm sure if she's given a better deal, she'll back out. I'll just make sure the wolf has the means to make that pact."

Kai chewed on his lips. Sai glared at him, trying to figure what his twin knew that he didn't. Kai averted his eyes.

"What I am proposing is to avoid much of the mess of dealing with the miko. She's being taken to the _Momoiro _Estaate, and will not be directly reachable when she arrives there."

"But, indirectly?" Kai asked.

"That I will not discuss at this time, but I do have a plan should it be needed. Now, once the miko is taken care of, there is the matter of my son. I would like to discuss the beginning of an omiai for him."

The members of the current meeting looked around. Ichimaru looked straight at Amaya, awaiting for her to indicate he could begin. She did so with a nod of her head. Ichimaru cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you all know, Amaya was a dear friend to my late mate. It had been a wish of theirs that a uniting of our children might occur. As I have several unmated daughters, Amaya has hand-picked one to be Sesshomaru-san's mate."

"We, of course, need your approval in a union between ruling families," Amaya spoke politely to the twins.

Neither objected, though again Kai looked uncomfortable.

"I will make the arrangements for a nakoda," Sai offered.

Amaya bowed slightly from her sitting position; thanking him.

"When will you hold the omiai," Takashi asked.

"Soon. I am hurrying the arrangements as we speak."

Ichimaru looked cautiously at the female inuyoukai. He had agreed to this arrangement for the sake of his late wife's wishes, and because he had an excess of daughters. But he did not like Amaya at all. She was conniving and hardly trustworthy. The fact that she chose his daughter Tamara was only more proof. Tamara was a sweet girl, but plain and easily led.

And Tamara was already at the Western palace; travelling with him personally. It was quite obvious to the Northern Tai that she didn't care whether the other Tai agreed or not with the union.

"Shall we continue our discussion over dinner?" Amaya asked.

The others agreed and she summoned a servant. Soon servants came filing in with trays for each member. Ichimaru noted that Kai didn't touch his food. He debated eating his or not. Amaya did, after all, have a very eerie smile on her face.


	14. The Deal: Day 12

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 13: Day 12**

"Well, isn't this interesting," Naraku laughed.

He had been following the current series events thanks to Kana and her mirror. "Who would have thought both sons of InuTaisho would fall for the same miko."

Kagura hummed. She had long learned to keep her mouth shut when dealing with power-hungry hanyou. But she thought in the depth of her mind, too deep for her forced master to delve, that Naraku himself paid a lot of attention to the young miko as well.

"The group certainly seems distracted at the moment. Wouldn't it be a good time to get the rest of the jewel?"

Naraku sat back, letting the scenes in the mirror take less of his attention. "No. Not yet. There will be a better chance. I do agree with the Taiyoukai's decision. Even as a hanyou, a child of the two will be strong. The blood of the House of Inu runs strong regardless. Just look at Inuyasha.

"You want…? You'll have to wait-"

Naraku looked at his spawn with disinterest. "If there is anything I can, it's bide my time."

Kagura rolled her eyes. She knew that very well. The two groups had collected all the shards into two halves. Now they just needed to wait for a time to attack.

And they were waiting.

And it was getting old.

"It seems the miko intends to have Sesshomaru-dono help look for you while she's with child," she brought up conversationally.

Naraku laughed. He knew they would never find in him unless he wished them to. And if they got close, he had his spies in waiting to distract and lead them away. The hanyou was exceedingly pleased with himself.

"What are you going to do with the youkai court? They're going to try-"

"They'll try many things, but I doubt they'll succeed. The youkai and human courts mimic each other: useless and powerless. They are dolls dancing about on ceremony; long forgetting they had once been real. Sesshomaru knows this too. His father once advised him to live outside of the court and its will. And that is what he has done. He won't be bullied by them."

Kagura studied him. "And you don't fear Sesshomaru-dono?"

Again the half-man laughed. He discarded the thought like the remains of his dinner. The wind-onna, again, wondered about his arrogance. Yes, Naraku was smart, sly, and organized, but to think the Taiyoukai were completely powerless seemed absurd.

And what about Amaya? She often outwardly displeased her ruling son, but he did nothing to her. Sesshomaru didn't seem attached to her emotionally and, if Naraku was right, cared nothing about court etiquette. Could it be Naraku was underestimating the former Lady of the West? Kagura mentally laughed. She had already seen firsthand the damage Inuyasha had done from Naraku's misjudgments of his power.

His biggest weakness.


	15. The Deal: Day 13

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

A/N: Apologies for the delay. I had to completely revamp this chapter b/c of a plot hole and I got a little frustrated and walked away for too long. Not to mention I've had some major health issues. I will post this and the next chapter today, and then a couple more tomorrow.

Again, I'm sorry.

**Arc 1: The Deal**

**Chapter 15: Day 13**

Kagome sat sipping tea. She was in a magnificent courtyard garden; stone benches placed in perfect vantage points to view the different flora. The plants were in their summer greens, slightly bleached from the sun, and waiting patiently for their time to turn and fall. She noticed a few _sakura_, but it was the _momoiro _that took dominance; they surrounded the estate and were sprinkled between the buildings. Come spring, the entire area would be dyed in pinks and purples; Kagome couldn't wait.

"Enjoying the garden?" a male voice came from behind her.

The miko nodded. She put her tea cup down on a lacquered tray beside her. Then placed the tray on the ground and moved slightly over. Miroku walked over the stone path and sat down beside her. He looked around; looking peaceful for once. "This is quite an exquisite place," he murmured.

"And you didn't have to con your way into this one," she teased.

Miroku gave her his most dashing grin, but didn't deny it. "I'm surprised Sango-san isn't out here enjoying this with you."

The smile slipped from Kagome's face. "I think she's mad at me."

"Why would you think that?"

"She always either training out at the river or with Cho. She barely speaks to me."

Miroku looked at the girl. She was grasping the shard bottle around her neck and looking out at one of the small pine trees. Two squirrels were screaming at each other; both claiming the tree as their own. "The idea of her best friend giving herself to a youkai may be a little awkward to her," Miroku offered. "But she'll get over it. You mean a lot to her."

Kagome gave a half-smile. She shrugged it off and turned towards one of the buildings. Two female inuyoukai were housed as servants and were currently cleaning the outer walkways. They stopped and bowed to Kagome before returning to their work. "I wish they wouldn't do that."

"You'll have to get use to it; Sesshomaru-dono is a very important person and by your attachment to him, you are too."

He chuckled at his own play on words. Kagome groaned. "I'm still just plain Kagome though."

"You were never 'just plain,'" he stated, all joking gone.

"And you're not always a lech," she countered.

Again the chuckled, "Kagome-san, I would figure you knew me better. After all, I crave the beauty and the bodies of women more than anything in this mortal realm. I think of nothing else."

"Liar. I _do_ know you very well."

He smiled brightly at her; a smile of a boy that wasn't dying from a hole in his hand. He reached out with said wrapped hand and touched hers, still holding the bottle.

"I can't feel them anymore," she admitted. "Part of having my spiritual powers dampened, I think. It freaks me out."

"You will get them back. Though we will definitely miss your expertise during the shard hunt. I have a feeling Inuyasha will be hard to control without you there. Hopefully, Sesshomaru-dono will be there to control him, in your absences. Though perhaps not as efficiently as your 'sits.'"

Kagome giggled. "You may not have to find Naraku, with all the fighting between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-dono, and Koga-chan will do."

"I take offense that I would be pulled into such demeaning activity. And what are you speaking of?"

Kagome and Miroku turned to see Sesshomaru standing at the entrance of the garden. She smiled brightly at him and stood. Miroku followed, both bowing politely as he came closer. "You have not been fitted for appropriate clothes yet?" he asked, eyeing her usual green _seifuku_.

"They measured me this morning," she answered. "I should have _yukata _by tonight."

"Acceptable."

Sesshomaru turned to look at the monk; Miroku openly returned the glance with an open smile. "Welcome, Sesshomaru-dono."

"Behaving yourself, monk?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Miroku moved then, walking over to another stone bench not too far from the other. He waited for Sesshomaru to sit before he did. Kagome followed suit; shifting nervously at being so close to the man she would intimately know the next day.

"Your travel here was uneventful, I presume?"

"We ran a little late," Miroku answered. He turned his gaze to look at Kagome. "Someone is a fast sleeper and not easily awaken. We ran into the village watch right after they changed guards."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; she was looking down at her feet. A murmured apology was barely heard. "You are not hurt?"

"No," she answered. "We got away fairly easily."

"Then it does not matter."

Kagome looked up at stared at his face. There was no scorn on it. "Thank you."

There was a quiet moment between the two; both forgetting completely of Miroku who was watching both carefully. He also took notice of Haru entering the garden, and obviously so did Sesshomaru. He pulled his gaze away from Kagome and turned to watch his carefree brother approaching them. Haru had a cocky grin on his face. "Nice to see you arrived, Sesshomaru-nii."

"I am surprised you are here. I will need to talk to Cho about altering the seals correctly."

Haru continued to smile, turning to greet Kagome. "I hear you were talking about our human encounter."

"We were," Sesshomaru answered. "Do you have any other information to add?"

"Perhaps," he drawled.

Sesshomaru sighed. He slid back slightly, allowing his side to rest against Kagome's. "Haru is always asinine when he has pertinent information," he explained to her.

She brought a hand up to her mouth a giggled. She hoped it hid how pink her face was becoming feeling him against her. Haru huffed in indignation and crossed his arms. "Well I guess I won't tell then."

"Oh, Haru-san," Kagome placated. "Please tell us. I'm sorry."

"You're not the one to be sorry."

"Sesshomaru-dono is also sorry."

"I am not."

Kagome swatted his shoulder playfully. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Fine, this Sesshomaru concedes that you are a wealth of information and idol gossip."

"That wasn't an apology," Miroku pointed out.

"But it's a good start," Kagome interceded. "Don't you agree Haru-san?"

The younger inyoukai snorted. "Well at least you're becoming less of an ice block around Kagome-san. I was at the end of the pack and as they began to run back, the humans were talking of humans being kidnapped by youkai."

"Kidnapped?" Kagome repeated.

"It makes sense," Miroku explained. "This village doesn't just fear youkai, they hate them. I doubt any of them would understand why a human would associate with youkai freely."

"That's horrible."

"It's not totally undeserved," Haru noted, staring blankly at his brother.

"But not every youkai is bad."

Miroku shrugged. It was rare for humans to understand this; Kagome was definitely an exception-and certainly one of the main reasons their little group stayed together despite the differences in races and upbringings.

"And sometimes," Kagome began, looking slightly to her right. "sometimes, they surprise you and aren't what you really thought."

Haru laughed out loud at that point. He doubled over, his silver hair draping forward over his shoulders, guffawing. "What's going on?" Shippo asked, jumping through the trees towards Kagome.

He landed in Kagome's lap and immediately began to ask her what was wrong with her face. It was bright red. That only made her blush more and Miroku joined in on the laughter.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked up at the building on his left. He nodded to the occupant in red up there. Inuyasha nodded back; possibly the most amicable gesture the two had between each other since the death of the hanyou's mother.

In a large sitting room, everyone joined to eat dinner. lacquered trays had been set out for the seven adults and two children. Jaken, as he was use to doing, was eating with the servants. Everyone was seated but Rin. She had been pouting since she had arrived, not liking the attention the older girl was getting.

Entering the room, the little girl dressed in orange and white checkered _yukata_, walked over to her tray. She was placed to the left, perpendicular to Sesshomaru, who sat at the head. Kagome, she noted, was sitting directly to his right. Rin picked up her tray and walked towards Sesshomaru. She sat down between the taiyoukai and miko; both looking startled by the action.

"Rin-chan, sit back where your tray was placed."

"But Rin wants to sit by Sesshomaru-dono."

He looked at her pointedly. She got up and moved her tray back. Sitting down, she crossed her arms and sulked. Kagome looked at her sadly. "Maybe I should switch places with her?"

"No. This is your place, Kagome-chan."

She met his eyes and smiled. "But, maybe..."

Sesshomaru shook his head. Kagome nodded and looked at the little girl. Assured that that subject was over, he turned to address the group. "Now to discuss some matters of importance. Cho will be remaking the seals for the estate. Inuyasha will be the only male that will be allowed full access once those are in place, obviously. Monk, you will be allowed access to the middle ground, where the main guards are. They know to allow you."

"What about me?" Koga asked.

Sesshomaru regarded him cooly. "You have no place here. The same goes for you, Haru."

"Sesshomaru-dono, you asked earlier and we got side-track, but I have something important to talk to you about," Kagome began. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Naraku is still a real threat and I still have a responsibility to that."

"You wish to back out of our deal?"

"No! That's not it. I was hoping, while I am out of commission, you would help our group out. With you as an ally, I'm sure Naraku would be much easier to findand defeat."

The Taiyoukai regarding the miko, understanding what she and the monk had been talking about in the garden. Sesshomaru wanted to avoid alliances with his choice to sire an heir, but it looked like that wouldn't happen. At least it was a short-term deal, and a beneficial one for him as well. "Acceptable. I have reasons to defeat the nuisance. It would be to our benefit to work together."

He turned to Inuyasha. "You will collect the members of your group the day after the last new moon of the cycle. We will leave in search of Naraku."

"And Koga?" Kagome asked.

"If you would like, you may joins us. Your speed, when directed with tactic and planning, would be of use."

The wolf prince grunted. He was insulted by the whole affair, but figured he would tag along for now.

"I assume, Taijiya, you will be staying here as a companion."

Sango pursed her lips and nodded.

"I will remain also,"Cho added. "At least for the time being."

Sesshomaru nodded his acceptance. "And you will have the seals up...?"

"I can put temporary ones up today, and then put up the permanent ones as you leave."

"Acceptable."

The group had been slowly eating throughout the discussion. With most of the points covered, they trailed off into periodic conversations between consumption.

"Kagome-chan," Sesshomaru addressed to the woman at his right. She looked up at him.

"Tomorrow Cho will guide you through preparations. You will have a late mid-day meal, and then will wait for me in your chambers."

Kagome's face was beat red as she nodded. Her stomach knotted, threatening to push up the food she was just eating. "I-I understand."

Sesshomaru moved his attention back to his front again. Before him stood the kit. "Um, Sesshomaru-dono," Shippo called.

The Taiyoukai raised a brow, the only indication that the kitsune should continue.

"What about me? You didn't say what I was-could do."

Shippo was shifting nervously from foot to foot but looked Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

The elder youkai approved of such bravery and confidence. "The decision will be yours, though I had thought to leave you here with Kagome-chan."

"I can stay here?"

"Yes. I had intended you and Inuyasha to stay in a separate building, but you could set up a futon in this room, if you desire. Or, if the Taijiya is okay with it, you may stay with her."

Shippo nodded happily. He was glad he could continue being near the woman who so kindly took care of him. "Thank you, so much!"

He bowed deeply before running over to Miroku and scampering onto his shoulder.

"You know this means you can't sleep with Kagome anymore," Inuyasha bated him.

It worked. The two reduced into their usual teasing banter.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru. "He already lost his family, I would hate to not be able to be there for him. Especially for an entire year."

Again Sesshomaru face changed slightly. Golden eyes became a bit more yellow and he didn't seem so cold. "It is my pleasure. I enjoy seeing you happy. You have a...beautiful smile."

Kagome was too busy trying to hide her own embarrassment at the sweet-and unexpected-compliment to notice the room had gone into a shocked silence.

Except Haru.

He was laughing.


	16. The Deal: Day 14

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

A/N: The only thing I have to say is that you can hate me if you want to for this, but another one will be coming. This just served my fun plot device. :D

**Arc 1: The Deal  
Chapter 15: Day 14**

To say Kagome was nervous was like saying Inuyasha wasn't grouchy. And he was. More today than ever. There were too many people around, on top of important things happening, and his senses were beginning to dull as his transformation to full human drew near.

Kagome had half the mind to tell him they should run. Make their way to the well, and spend the next few...years in the future until Sesshomaru forgot all of it. But what was a few years to a youkai? And her friends would still be here.

"Kagome-san," Sango spoke.

The miko jumped; startled out of her thoughts by her friend. She smiled and greeted Sango. The Taijiya, standing outside of the shoji screen at the entrance to Kagome's room, asked if she was okay and if she could enter. Kagome nervously laughed and asked her inside.

The screen opened and the other woman bowed before entering. She closed it behind her once more. Kagome was sitting on her futon; it was placed on a raised platform about a foot off the ground. Large silk panels were draped around the bedding, obscuring it from the view of outsiders. Only when there was a slight breeze-wafting in through open doors and bamboo screens-could glimpses of the woman inside be seen.

Sango gracefully sat just outside of the silk panels. The room, not meant for entertaining, had very little else in it. "Did you sleep well?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Too nervous?"

"Yeah."

Sango laughed softly. It was that knowing laugh most adults had when dealing with those younger than them.

"Cho-san sent me to collect you. It's time for your bath."

Kagome stood from the platform and carefully walked between the two panels that made up one of the longer sides. She was wearing one of her new yukata. It was a green, slightly darker than she usually wore. Pink and purple blossoms decorated the sleeves and obi, but other than that it was relatively plain.

Kneeling down, Kagome rummaged through her pack and collected her bath toiletries. "Cho and I went down to the baths earlier," Sango continued. "Just to see what they were like."

"Oh? What did they look like?"

"Very nice. There was a bear youkai down there. He was the artisan for the details; said he based them off the original carvings from the main houses here. He did a wonderful job. I feel like we graduated to nobility suddenly."

Kagome smiled at her friend; the two sharing light giggles with each other. The miko didn't have the heart to explain that it wasn't "like" they had graduated to nobility, they pretty much had-at least for a year's time. At least in the terms of their quality of life.

"So there are other youkai here? I'm surprised."

Kagome straigthened up and motioned for Sango to walk with her. The two women began trekking out of the main chambers. "A few. I think Kin-san was finishing up some work. He was really apologetic about not finishing before you arrived."

The two women made their way out of the courtyard. Kagome looked around. "Have you seen the guys today? I heard Shippo-kun and Inuyasha fighting earlier."

The Taijiya did a quick look around before linking her arm with Kagome's. She leaned in close to whisper to the other woman. "While Cho-san and I were down at the river, Haru-san came down. There was this intense atmosphere between he and Kin-san, the bear youkai. They made some aloof conversation, dolling out some generic insults before Haru-san stormed off."

Kagome's brows knit. "Why?" she whispered in return.

"It turns out they use to be lovers and it didn't end well."

"Wait, he swings both ways?"

Sango waited for Kagome to explain her strange phrase; use to the confusion of odd sayings. Kagome apologized before rephrasing.

"Apparently," Sango explained. "Doesn't it make you wonder though? If he and Miroku-san are similar, maybe Miroku-san..."

Kagome sputtered out into fits of laughter. She pulled her arm from Sango's to clutch her sides. "Is that wishful thinking?" she managed to say between giggles.

Sango blushed; the tips of her ears turning bright red. "Well, no. But..."

The woman lurched forward, forcing Kagome to quicken her pace to keep up with her. The miko said nothing more, just observed her friend. Kagome was never really sure where Miroku and Sango's relationship stood. Half the time Sango couldn't seem to stand him; but then the other half, they seemed to be very close. Those times were usually after Miroku's reminder of his curse, when he was down on himself and stopped being the perverted scam artist he so often presented himself as. Then, of course, he would ruin the moment by groping Sango and they would go back to fighting.

"Are you ready?" Cho interrupted them. "Sesshomaru has already left with Jaken for his cleansing. He will be very unhappy to return and find you haven't done the same."

Kagome looked around, not even aware that they had made it so far down the estate. The bath house was almost directly in front of them and she could already see some of the intricate detail carved into the side. The building was made out of a dark wood. There were a series of high windows cut into the top, just under the roof line. Each had a bamboo screen over it to let in light when needed.

Cho, Sango, and Kagome walked up onto the wooden walkway. The door was on the side, several feet from the shoreline. They entered and Kagome was immediately hit with two things. First, the air was heavy with water, and two, there was a giant youkai standing in front of her.

The lumbering youkai, obviously Kin, went rigid at the sight of the women. He stuttered out an apology. "I-I'm so sorry, I forgot-"

"You must be Kin-san," Kagome voiced. "You're very talented!"

Kin's dark, tan skin coloured slightly red. He brought up a large hand to the back of his neck as he looked down. He thanked her quietly. His actual size-tall and muscular-fit very well with what Kagome thought a bear youkai would be like, but his personality was, at least at first meeting, nothing she expected.

"Did you also do the work up at the main estate? It looks very similar?"

"No," he replied bashfully, still refusing to look at her. "My sensei did that long ago; I just tried to match the beauty of his work on the new structures."

"Well, it's beautiful-new and old work."

The youkai snuck a look, smiling at her. "Thank you. I am honored you think so-both for myself and for my sensei."

"Kagome," Cho interrupted. "We really need to-"

"I'm sorry," Kin apologized again. "It's my fault."

He bowed to the women, taking up almost the whole width of the thin building. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Higurashi-sama."

"It was a pleasure to meet you too. Perhaps we can have some tea together sometime."

"Perhaps," he replied politely; knowing it would be impossible.

The women walked down a little so that the youkai could pass by and walk out. He gave the miko a last smile-the only one of the women looking back at him-and exited.

"Down here," Sango beckoned.

Kagome turned around and took a look at the inside of the building. Down the sides were wooden benches and shelves, of which Sango's own bathing items were already placed. There were other items that Kagome assumed were Cho's.

The miko walked down the building's length, looking at the walls. Beautifully carved trees were carefully placed among them with depictions of a large dog in the middle. At the end, where the building met the water, the walls opened up and spread. There were seven stairs walking down to another wooden platform but this one had a cut out in the middle of it. An ankle-sized railing surrounded the perimeter of the cut out.

"I've never seen anything like this," Kagome said in awe.

"I dare say no one has," Cho commented. "Sesshomaru just ordered a bath house, it was Kin who designed, built, and decorated the building."

Kagome's appreciation of the bear youkai only increased. She descended down to the lower platform and took in what, in reality, was another room. The wood was slightly wet, the platform swaying just slightly with the flow of the river-its water lapping over the edges at places. To enclose the room, instead of putting up more wooden walls, was an octagon of bamboo and woven screens. The bamboo shades, like those that separated many of the rooms, were the outermost barrier. Woven, cotton screens were draped on the other side of the bamboo-the inner most barrier-allowing for another layer. It allowed light to filter through and brighten up the room; the dyed, fabric stained the room a relaxing, sky blue.

"Sango, please help Kagome undress," Cho asked.

The Taijiya nodded and approached her friend. Sango walked to her friend and asked her to turn around. Kagome did so and soon felt the loosening of the obi. The older woman folded the obi carefully and put it on a bench. Next she helped Kagome with the yukata itself; this time she moved to hang it on a t-shaped stand specifically designed for kimono. Once her outer clothes were out of the way, Kagome stepped out of her bra and panties.

"You will have to explain to me your unusual undergarments," Cho spoke. "Sometime when we have more time."

Kagome blushed as she wrapped her arms around her body; trying to find some sort of modesty.

"You may enter the water," Cho explained.

She too was disrobing. Sango came back down with more bathing supplies and put it next to the cut out. She took Cho's clothing from the small inuyoukai and returned up the stairs.

Kagome took the time to walk into the cutout. The current was barely noticeable as she sunk in. "If I swim down under the floor, can I get out to the river?"

"Do you want to swim nude?" Cho asked. She too entered the water.

"I think she's more concerned with unwanted guests swimming under and peeking," Sango supplied.

She returned down the stairs devoid of clothes. She too walked down into the water.

"The outer screens continue underwater; reinforced to help soften the current," Cho explained.

Kagome nodded. She eased further into the water and slowly sank under. Letting the slow current wash over her, she held her breath as long as she dared before surfacing again. She was easily able to stand with the water coming just under her shoulders. She wasn't sure how Cho was managing to stay above water despite not seeming to be swimming or treading.

Sango was now fully in and sighed happily. "It's no hot spring, but it's wonderful to have a place to bathe without the fear of being peaked on."

"Agreed."

Kagome reached over to grab the shampoo that Sango had sat next to the cut out. She put a generous portion in her hand before working it slowly through her hair. Cho watched her carefully; Sango followed in the miko's actions.

"Normally this process of cleaning is so that the female-and male, really-smell and feel nice," Cho began. "However, seeing as you have a habit of keeping yourself clean, there isn't much more for me to do."

She grabbed a soft leather pouch from her own bathing supplies and walked over to the miko. "I would like you to bathe your skin with this."

Kagome took the bundle and unwrapped it. Inside was a mustard-yellow, opaque bar of soap. She brought up to her nose and sniffed. The smell was subtle, barely noticeable, and she couldn't really pinpoint what it was. It didn't smell bad however.

"What is that?" Sango asked.

"It's a special soap," she replied. "One that will please Sesshomaru, I promise."

She winked at Kagome; who flushed red. "One of these days I'm going to stop being so embarrassed over this," she mumbled to herself.

The other human smiled to herself. She seriously doubted Kagome would ever get over her shyness in such manners-at least not in front of other people.

"So all I have to do is bathe in this? That's easy enough."

Cho smiled. "Once you finish bathing, you'll return to your chambers until Sesshomaru returns. A servant will bring you food, but no one else will see you."

Kagome looked alarmed. "How long until...time?"

"As the sun sets, is the traditional time, but it's really up to what Sesshomaru wants."

"I don't see him breaking tradition," Sango commented.

"Me either," Kagome added. "So I have to go the who rest of the day on my own?"

"I'm afraid so. We don't want to have any other scents attached to your skin. Sesshomaru would not like it."

Kagome nodded. She had grabbed a wash cloth from her wooden bucket and was lathering it up with the soap. She carefully bathed herself with the soapy cloth-paying attention first to her arms, then her torso and back before working her way down.

When she was done, she sunk under the water. The suds-both from her hair and body-washed gently down. Kagome brought up her fingers to help get the rest of the soap out of her hair. She came up with a gasp.

She recessed into her thoughts as she reached out for her conditioner. She splurted some out into her hand and massaged it into her hairs-roots to scalp. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the calming sensations. When she was done, she brought her hands to the water and washed off the excess conditioner.

Pursing her lips and sucking on them, she returned her attention to Cho. "Um..." she began. "You...you and Haru-san have been...intimate before, right?"

The inuyoukai laughed. She was helping herself to Kagome's strange bathing supplies and using them just as the two humans were. "Yes, we have. Why do you ask?"

"Well, is there anything I should know?

"Like what?"

"Like what to expect? What to do? Anything like that. I mean, I'm not...experienced. I don't want to be a disapointment," she paused as she thought back over what she was trying to ask. Then she hurriedly added. "I know this is just about getting me pregnant, but still..."

Cho gave her a sad smile. "What you are asking is what a lover would ask; or what a mate would be worried over."

"Oh."

Kagome, embarrassed, dunked back under water and let it wash out the conditioner. She came back up clean, and ready to get out.

"Obviously, the only one who can know what to expect from Sesshomaru is someone who has been with him for this reason. And that is no one. However, I..." Cho stopped and considered her words carefully. "Well, passionate lovers are definitely a known quality within the House of Inu, but Sesshomaru has always been very...goal oriented."

She stopped again, not knowing how to go forward with the conversation. It was rare to have her tongue tripping over itself as it was now.

"I think I understand," Kagome replied stopping the conversation.

"However," Cho continued. "If he proves to be like his brother, expect a lot of biting. It is always best to act submissive. Inuyoukai tend to rely on their more base instincts when in the throws of passion, but with that in mind, never be afraid. With Sesshomaru especially, never be afraid. In bed, as with every day life, he will protect you in any way you require of him."

She looked at Kagome with a caring eye. "There is something special about you, and while you may not be happy with the possibility of being Izyaoi's reincarnation, the similarities between the two of you is too great to ignore."

"Did Sesshomaru-dono really have a crush on Izyaoi-san?" Sango jumped in. "Haru mentioned it earlier."

Cho shook her head. "I do not know; Sesshomaru's emotions have always been his alone. But there is no doubt that she was his friend and he outwardly showed a care for her that he showed for no one else before Rin-chan. Take anything Haru says of Sesshomaru with a grain of salt; there has always been a jealous heart for his brother hidden behind all that playfulness."

Sango nodded. "I have sensed that."

Kagome agreed. She looked down at her hands. Her brows knit. "Oh shoot, I'm beginning to prune."

She held up her hands for the other women to see. "I guess that means we should get out," Cho teased.

She walked over towards her own bathing items and stepped out. The water dripped over the small form as she walked to the higher platform and towards where three, clean yukata were draped over large, t-frames. Kagome didn't know how she missed those when she entered.

Kagome nodded. She walked up the stairs, trying to ignore her usual need for modesty. The two servants came in and began to help Kagome and Cho dress. Sango, use to dressing on her, began to shrug into her own yukata easily. The three women talked amicably as they escorted Kagome to her room where she had to wait.

Night had fallen hours before Sesshomaru entered the bed chamber. A deep scent of soap and musk followed him in. Kagome sat within the futon, as she had been instructed by Cho. The food left for her was untouched. She had been changed into a simple yukata of crisp white and with red blossoms. A purple crescent was centered on the sleeve's wrists.

The panels split apart and the Taiyoukai entered. He had changed into a yukata very similar to her own. A great, white dog was emblazoned on his back. Kagome smiled up at him, her cheeks immediately going pink. She stuttered out a quiet greetings but he said nothing in return. He walked over and settled down next to her. "Thank you," he finally began. "For doing this."

"To hear you thank me is worth it," she teased nervously.

"I am not without humility, though I hardly ever have to use it."

Kagome laughed. She leaned forward slightly and took a deep breath. She enjoyed his scent, along with the fresh smell coming in from the garden. "So, um...I don't know what to do from here."

"I am aware, it is one of the reasons you were the ideal candidate."

Sesshomaru reached back with his arm and began to untie his yukata. Kagome just watched, mesmerized as the white yukata opened and fell, showing off pale, smooth skin. The only blemish to be see was the lack of one arm, and even that held no scarring.

The Taiyoukai looked up, an amused look glimmering in his eyes. "Your clothes?"

"Oh!"

Kagome reached back towards her obi, her whole body shaking. She fumbled with the simple knot. After a few tugs, it fell. The robe opened without the fastenings. Kagome immediately went to cover herself, but Sesshomaru reached forward and swatted away her hand. Spreading the two pieces of fabric, he pushed them off her shoulders so they pooled around where she sat. The red from her cheeks spread down her neck as she tried to hide her face.

"You are very beautiful, there is no need to be shy."

She made an incoherent sound; Sesshomaru sat back, waiting for her to calm. A unwilling partner was not a good thing. He would be patient

Meanwhile, Kagome stared at him through her hair. He was perfectly sculpted; muscular but thin. Elegant, is what she would term it. She followed the path down his chest towards his apex. There was hardly any surprise to see the lack of hair on his chest; it was not lacking around his penis. Pale, silver hair framed his cock, which was just now stirring from its flaccid state.

Kagome thought back to all the magazines the girls at her school read. As they got older, they were more and more interested in the sex-related topics. She remembered one that dealt specifically with foreplay and a "sure fire way to get him standing tall." It all had to do with oral sex.

Stealing her nerve, Kagomemcrawled forward towards Sesshomaru. She missed his eyes widening, but not the twitching of his cock. He reached out with his hand and smoothed it down her back. He was shocked further when she grasped a shaky hand around his member. She was only able a couple of dry strokes before he responded.

"What are you doing girl?" he growled, pushing at her.

She tumbled backwards, splaying on her back supported by her elbows. "Um, I was t-trying..."

"Something unnecessary," he finished for her.

He leaned over and attached his mouth to one of her breasts. He sniffed, pleased with her smell, as always. He sucked and licked, erasing Kagome's awkwardness and waiting for the scent of her readiness to permeate the air.

Kagome threw back her head and moaned. Sesshomaru again nipped at her nipple, pleased with the noise. He smiled and moved to the other. He played with that breast until he was sure she was ready and pulled away. "Turn," he commanded.

Out of breath, it took a moment for her to comprehend, but she did as she was told. She flipped around so that she was on her hands and knees. The Taiyoukai looked down and again let his hand glide over her skin. Pleased with the woman under him, he bent down so that his chest rested on her back. Angling his penis towards her, the tip found her ready for him to enter. With a grunt he did so, sheathing himself completely. Kagome cried out in alarm and fell forward.

The pain was nothing, all she could concentrate was the feeling of him inside of her. He took a moment for her to gather her breath, then he began to move. It was hard and fast and Kagome could hardly match the movement. She looked for anything to get a grip on, but just felt Sesshomaru's hard body pounding against her; the sound of her gasps overpowering the sounds outside.

It was over a lot sooner than Kagome felt was right. Sesshomaru released himself into her with a quiet howl. He leaned over her, breathing hard. Kagome's breath matched his, though she was hardly satisfied. She wriggled, trying to get him to move off her. He nipped at her shoulder.

"You're heavy. Get off," she grumbled.

"Can't."

"Why n-?" she asked as she tried to pull away from him.

They were stuck; like a dog, he had swollen up. Kagome's eyes went, "H-how long?"

"Not much longer," he explained.

Kagome nodded awkwardly. She was ready to cover herself up; somewhere during his pounding she realized that this wasn't sex as she imagined. It was sex with a purpose; a rutting-in words that would apply best to an inyoukai. There was a wave of disappointment that washed over her; tears welled up in her eyes.

"What is the matter?" he asked "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"You're crying."

"A little sore," she lied.

Sesshomaru's lips thinned. He moved forward to nuzzle the back of her head. "Thank you," her whispered.

"You're welcome," she replied back.

Eventually Sesshomaru was able to pull out. He reached out to a basin and brought out a wet cloth. He cleaned both of them up and began redressing the two. "You're not going to stay here?" Kagome asked when it became obvious he was planning on leaving.

"No."

He watched as Kagome's face turned from him. Cocking his head to the side, a trait he had picked up from her, he observed her carefully. "Would you like me to stay?"

Kagome shrugged. "May I?" he asked.

"Please."

Sesshomaru pulled back the blankets and they both crawled under them. "I don't sleep much," he tried to explain. "But I will stay by your side."

He lay on his back and welcomed his miko when she turned over and nestled against him. Grasping the lapels of his yukata, Kagome fell asleep quickly.


	17. Of Grief: Denial

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

A/N: Don't say that I don't love you. 3 3

**Arc 2: Of Grief**

**Chapter 16: Denial**

Rin had been avoiding the group of strangers as much as possible. It was rare that she and Jaken agreed on something-but neither of them really wanted the new people around.

Especially the miko. She seemed nice enough, but why she continued to capture Sesshomaru's attention, Rin couldn't figure out. What's more, she accomplished in just a couple of weeks what it had taken well over a year for the little girl to earn: casual touch.

When the Taiyoukai was proud of her, he would pat Rin on the head; that was the extent of their physical contact. But Kagome somehow earned gentled touches to the arm, brushes against her hand or hair, little things that would escape most people's eyes. Not Rin's though; she was too smart for that. She _watched_ because he was her guardian; her savior; and he had taught her to be observant.

And it had all started the night of the new moon. Everyone had been pensive and on edge. What's more, Sesshomaru had disappeared for the entire day, not coming to Rin's side when she needed him. Since that day, he couldn't seem to stop _touching_ that girl.

"Rin, you're going too far!" Jaken squawked.

Ah-Un regarded them both assessing the situation, before returning to eating on the high grass. Because she was feeling particularly rebellious against the retainer who had been left with her (though she knew Jaken was just as upset with being left behind as she was), she ran further east.

And Jaken ran after her; yelling at her all the way. At some point his screams changed from lecture to warning, "Rin! Stop, Rin! Watch out!"

The little girl turned to look at him. She stuck her tongue out, pulling down the bottom of her left eye. "Can't catch me, Ja-Ah!"

She was lifted off the ground and into someone's arm. She looked over her shoulder to see a group of humans coming out of hiding; weapons drawn. "What do we have here?" the man holding her spoke.

"Is she youkai friendly?" Another asked.

"She was runnin' away from that one, maybe she is like that other girl."

Rin, coming out of her shock, began to struggle violently in the man's grasp. She grabbed hold of her attacker's hand and bit down. He screamed and dropped her to the ground.

She ran forward, trying to reach Jaken before another human could capture her.

She wasn't successful.

"I guess that means she's a friendly. Do we kill her now?"

"Idiots," a woman spoke this time. "She's just a child. Bring her to Aiko-san. Let her decide."

"You will do no such thing," Jaken screamed; bringing his staff in front of him.

The men laughed at the diminutive youkai. Jaken reeled and let his staff releasing a spew of fire. They jumped back, Rin still in hand. The woman signaled the others with her right arm. Moments later there was a sound and the fire stopped.

Rin screamed as she watched the staff fall out of Jaken's hand. An arrow clearly lodged in his torso. "Ah-Un," Rin continued to scream. "Save Jaken!"

The man holding her whipped her around as he and the woman headed for their village. The others circled the dieing youkai and waited. The last Rin could glimpse was Ah-Un's desperate struggled against the men. She hoped they would be alright.

"Aiko-san," the woman screamed.

She waited outside the small, pottery shop. "What is it, Hina?"

A bamboo flap covering the door moved and out stepped a woman in her mid-thirties. She wore a grey kimono with the sleeves tied back with a crossed ribbon.

"We found this girl in a field west of here. She had two youkai with her; looked like they were _friends_."

Aiko took in the girl. Riin had exhausted herself from trying to escape earlier and now hung limply from the man's awkward hold of her. She glared icily at the people around her.

"Two youkai?" Aiko asked.

"The other stayed behind to get rid of them. I don't suspect they'll have trouble. One is a beast of burden and the other a simpering toad; a weakling at best."

"That's not true," Rin protested. "Jaken-san is Sesshomaru-dono's retainer. He's a great youkai!"

"Did she say-?" the man holding her began.

The humans looked at each other in surprise. "Kiyoshi-kun," Aiko yelled into the shop for her husband.

Kiyoshi was over a decade younger than his wife. Their marriage was neither one of mutual benefit or love. He was a quiet, withdrawn man, though very kind; he didn't have a trade nor was he particularly good at anything. He seemed to go through life apathetic and without passion.

Aiko was just the opposite. She had once been very much in love, in her youth, but lost him to a youkai attack. No one would profess the Potter's daughter to be a beauty, but she was hardworking and, as the only child, could offer the trade as a dowry. Her family remained hopeful that she would find a husband still, but Aiko's personality was strong and too masculine for most men; she had no elegance or charm that drew eligible bachelors to prospective brides. Eventually, her family-and Aiko-gave up. She turned her life to her trade-and to setting up defenses (the watchers) against future youkai attacks.

Things changed when her father died, the last of her family. She left the village for a short time; to mourn in private. Kiyoshi followed her and approached her one evening. Calmly, and with all seriousness, he asked her if she would become his family. Neither had much to offer the other; except, perhaps, companionship.

It took her the better part of a year-with Kiyoshi asking every day-before she agreed. They were married days after.

Strong, confident Aiko and quiet, shy Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi-kun," she again called out when he didn't come out. "I'm going to the meeting hall. Don't touch anything while I'm out!"

The watcher in front of her snickered. Aiko looked at him with a silent warning in her eyes. Kiyoshi walked out then. "Yes, Aiko-san. Is there a problem?"

His eyes fell on the little girl and widened. He looked at his wife and tugged on her sleeve like a child seeking attention from his mother. An unspoken conversation was held between the two. "We'll see," she said aloud to him.

She turned to walk towards the meeting hall; Hina and the other watcher following. Hina trotted up to Aiko. "What was that about?"

"Old arguments rising up again."

Hina's mouth formed an oval shape. "Have you ever considered it? You're both very good with kids."

Aiko waved off the question. It wasn't something to think of at the moment. The main road forked around the meeting hall-a large, one-room building they used as a communal area.

They entered the building; Aiko motioning for Hina to close the doors after them. The male watcher put Rin down in the middle of the room before walking to stand at the doors.

Aiko sat down in front of the girl. "Hi there," she said slowly; in that aggravating tone all adults talked to children in. "What's your name?"

Rin said nothing. She started down at her orange and white checkered kimono.

"My name is Aiko, and I'm one of the leaders of this village. Were you taken by the youkai that have taken residence not far from here?"

Rin continued in her silence. Aiko looked up at Hina for help. The other woman walked forward and sat next to the other woman. "It's okay," she said. "You can tell us. We won't hurt you."

At that Rin's head snapped up. "You hurt Jaken-san! You shot him!"

Not changing her tone, Hina continued-trying to calm the girl with her voice alone. "I don't know what those youkai tried to tell you, but they're evil, hateful things-they must be killed."

"No they aren't!" Rin began screaming. "Jaken-san was nice. He took care of Rin. He is Sesshomaru-dono's retainer and Rin is his ward. Let Rin go! Let Rin go to Jaken-san!"

There was a silence from the adults as the girl continued to scream and protest.

"At least we know her name now," Hina muttered.

"Ward of Sesshomaru," Aiko replied. "Ridiculous! The Taiyoukai of the West despises humans. He would never care for one."

"It's true! You should let Rin go now. Rin needs to check on Jaken-san. He was only trying to he-help." She hiccuped in her distress; refusing to cry. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy with her if she cried.

Aiko sighed. She stood and motioned for Hina to follow her. They convened with their male counterpart at the door. "What do we do? It's obvious she's been brainwashed," Hina asked.

"Is there any way it could be true? I had heard rumours of Sesshomaru-dono pursuing a human female," the male added.

"Rumours of youkai are lies and deception. We've seen the damage he'll do to the humans of this land. There is no way he would take a human; even less likely he would take in a human girl," Aiko refuted.

Hina's eyes went wide. She grabbed the other woman's arm. "You don't think the rumours are about _her_..."

They looked at the small girl who had curled up into herself; she was desperately holding back tears as she rocked herself back and forth. Her shoulders shook with every breath she took.

"Certainly not."

"Do you want to take the chance?"

Aiko shook her head. "No. Take her to the midwife. See if there is damage. Bring her to my house when done."

Both watchers nodded. "Where are you going now?" Hina asked.

"Back to the shop to make sure my husband has not destroyed the place."

The two laughed. She opened the door and left. She would need to tidy the house a bit, prepare more rice, and find an extra futon for the girl.

Hina and the man once again picked Rin up and took her. She didn't put up a fight, allowing Hina to carry her as a normal child. Rin went boneless against the woman in seconds.


	18. Of Grief: Anger

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

A/N: Don't say that I don't love you. 3 3

**Arc 2: Of Grief**

**Chapter 17: Anger**

Kagome and Cho were sitting in the garden having tea. The cooks had provided them with speared dango that Kagome was happily munching on. Sango's mood since the rest of the group left had soured again. She still spent time with Kagome, but spent more and more out in the surrounding area training. Shippo would occasionally join her.

"I had very limited experience with Sango's taijiya clan, but I can see they instilled a very high work ethic in their children," Cho commented.

"Revenge and the hope she can save her brother also drives her. Naraku, who destroyed her clan, also holds her brother a prisoner to his whim."

Cho hummed. "Revenge is a great, if not destructive, motivator. Love is a much better one. It's a wonder she stayed here and didn't set out with the others."

Kagome looked down at her lap. She had wondered the same thing. When she had made her final decision, she had thought she had been making the best choice by not fighting Sesshomaru on the deal. But now she was wondering how selfish that decision actually had been.

In the distance, Sango stopped her training. Ah-Un was galloping into the clearing. He was heavily injured-a blood trail following him from behind. His left head was a mangled mess; the right was carrying something it its mouth.

"Kagome-san, Cho-san!" The Taijiya called.

The two women immediately stood and ran towards the beast. "What happened to him?" Cho asked.

"Where's Rin-chan" Kagome asked; desperately looking around.

"It's Jaken," Sango identified.

She carefully eased him out of Ah-Un's mouth and into her arms. "He's badly hurt. Looks like a lot of blood loss," Sango assessed.

"Where's Rin-chan?" Kagome asked again.

Ah-Un snorted in pain with both heads. He tried to move around-to go back-but his body was too badly damaged. His right foreleg gave out under him, and he fell partially to the ground. With great effort, the beast tried to right himself; to continue on, but his body gave out again. There was a loud whine, then a groan, before Ah-Un hit the ground hard in a flurry of dry dirt. Kagome rushed forward to him. He struggled to try and get back up. "No, Ah-Un. Stay down. It'll be okay."

She looked to Cho. The inuyoukai had signaled for the few servants there to come to her. She was shouting orders before they had even reached her. "Bring buckets of water, tear bedding into strips. We need to stop his-_their_-bleeding."

A hacking noise caught their attention. Cho and Kagome looked at Sango. Jaken was struggling into consciousness. "R-Rin!"

"What happened, Jaken? Where is Rin-chan?" Kagome asked.

She stayed by the exhausted Ah-Un, petting his necks, to calm both him and her. The toad croaked and coughed and wheezed. "H-humans...took," he explained weakly.

"Humans?" Kagome asked.

"The village east of here," Cho guessed. "Let's get him inside. Kagome-send word with one of the guardians in the next barrier to retrieve Sesshomaru. Let him know exactly what is going on."

Kagome nodded. The servants had arrived and began looking after Ah-Un. She patted his left head gently. "Hold on, Ah-Un. You did such a good job. Now you need to stay alive to see Rin-chan come back to us."

The beast rubbed his head against Kagome's hand before lying it back down. The miko jumped up seconds later and ran towards the first barrier. She ignored the indecency of running in a kimono.

The distance seemed miles.

"Um," Kagome said once she got there.

She realized she really didn't know how to get their attention. "Excuse me?" She shouted. "I need some help."

There was a slight movement before a brown-haired inuyoukai showed himself. He bowed low; his eyes adverted even after he stood back straight.

"Um. Hi. Yeah. I need you to fetch Sesshomaru-dono. Tell him Rin-chan has been kidnapped by the village east of here. Jaken and Ah-Un are severely injured. Tell him to hurry!"

The inuyoukai bowed again. "Please, Miko-sama. I will go, but you must stay here. Do not go to find her on your own," he advised.

"Yes, yes. Please, _go!_"

The guardian nodded and took off. Kagome held her breath that he would make it quickly.

They were making slow progress. Between the five males, the group had tons of sources to tap. Except very few were actually helpful. None of them seemed to know _anything_. And those that thought they knew had conflicting stories. It was getting annoyiing.

"Something's coming," Inuyasha announced.

The other four turned around. Sesshomaru instantly recognized the youki. "I am going to meet him."

Haru and Inuyasha exchanged looks with each other. This was definitely an oddity. "Man, being a Taiyoukai must be a bitch. You can't even wander about without having someone come looking for you for something," Koga commented.

"It's called responsibility, asshole. Like not running out on your tribe whenever you feel like it, _prince_."

"And yet, that's what Sesshomaru-nii is constantly doing," Haru commented.

Inuyasha looked at him oddly. Haru shrugged. "It's the truth. He spends more time wandering about than in the court."

"Aren't the Western lands one of the most prosperous of the four directional territories?" Miroku observed.

Again the inuyoukai shrugged. "It is debatable if Sesshomaru-nii is the reason behind that prosperity."

Inuyasha growled. It wasn't like he was particularly happy defending the eldest brother, but he was certain Sesshomaru was still the power source that drove this area. Plus, of the two, Inuyasha trusted Sesshomaru much more; Haru was just..._fishy_.

A force slammed into the four; surprising them all. They turned to Sesshomaru. "Shit, he must be pissed to give off this much youki," Koga commented.

Inuyasha had already taken off to the Taiyoukai. He was there in a matter of seconds. The others following at a slower pace. "What's wrong?"

Red eyes turned to look at him. "They have taken Rin."

"Calm down. Who took her? Where is this news coming from?"

"Miko-sama sent me," the guardian explained. "Sesshomaru-dono's retainer came back near death. He was managed to explain that the girl had been taken by the humans in the eastern village."

"And Kagome? You didn't let her go after her? 'Cause she would do something that stupid."

"Miko-sama said she would stay."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I am going to collect Rin," Sesshomaru stated.

He had calmed himself down enough so that his eyes had turned back to their usual antique gold colour. "Fine. Don't kill..._too_ many, at least. Kagome wouldn't like that."

"No one shall be forgiven for kidnapping my ward."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just sayin'. You're the one who has been trying to smooze Kagome, and this will pretty much ruin your chances."

The Taiyoukai looked at his youngest brother with a calculating eye. He said nothing on the subject. "Return to the estate and make sure Kagome is safe."

The hanyou nodded. He turned to address the other males. "Koga, go on ahead. Scout the area to make sure Kagome hasn't already left-or for some indication of a trap. Miroku-you up for some running?"

"I'll only slow you down. I'll go on ahead. There are a couple of human villages that I can check for rumours. I'll wait for you to return there."

Inuyasha nodded then turned to Haru. "You-you go with Sesshomaru and make sure he doesn't destroy everything."

"I do not require a chaperone."

"Maybe not, but you're getting one. 'Cause I don't want the bastard tagging along with me."

Miroku snorted. "Up until then you were starting to sound very-"

"Like a son of our father," Sesshomaru cut in.

Inuyasha twisted around and started at the Taiyoukai. his brows knit as he tried to figure out the meaning. It was almost as if Sesshomaru was being..._nice_.

"Let's go," the Taiyoukai commanded; he and Haru departed moments later.

"Go," Inuyasha commanded Koga.

"Good luck," the monk commented.

Inuyasha nodded to his friend. "I think Sesshomaru will need it more."

Miroku clasped Inuyasha's shoulders. "See you," he said simply before walking in their original direction. Inuyasha took off back towards the _Momoiro_ Estate. He had a bad feeling about this.

Aiko was eating her meal in silence. She often did. Kiyoshi was always the more talkative, but his conversation always ebbed when the food was actually being consumed. Today a strained tension also hovered over the odd couple. They sat side by side; directly across from the newly 'rescued' girl.

But Rin didn't show any signs of appreciation for their efforts. She hadn't said a word since returning from the mid-wife. Instead, she just sat there and glared. "Are you sure she isn't telling the truth?" Kiyoshi whispered. "She obviously has Sesshomaru-dono's glare down."

Aiko rolled her eyes at the her husband. "There is obviously something wrong with the girl. Whoever heard of a youkai taking care of a human child? Much less _Sesshomaru_, of all youkai."

"But," Kiyoshi argued. "Hanyou exist-and even Sesshomaru-dono's father fell in love with a human."

The woman snorted. "You live too much in fantasy. As if a youkai could ever fall in love. I've never seen on that possessed the ability."

Kiyoshi dipped his head down. Knowing better than to continue arguing with his wife. He looked at the girl with pity.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside. Another crash was heard quickly following, this time accompanied by screams and calls for Aiko.

The woman put down the pot she was holding, and walked towards the door. "Keep her safe, Kiyoshi-kun," she commanded.

Outside was a mess. A cloud of rubble at the north side of the village obscured the fields that lay beyond it. "What's going on?" Aiko asked a fleeing woman.

Two of her watchers ran up to her; the civilian woman continue to run frightened from the scene. "Aiko-" they stammered. "It's the Taiyoukai!"

There was a second of panic that coursed through the woman's veins. She shoved it from her mind. "Hina-san," she began, seeing the other woman jogging up to her too. "Stay with Kiyoshi-kun and the girl."

The woman nodded and entered the potter's home. "Everyone else, split into your teams. Take the civilians to the southeast safety zones. The rest accompany me north."

One of the male watchers handed her a long spear. She nodded her thanks. Waiting a few seconds to assure the civilians were being taken care of, she took a deep breath, and stepped forward. Without looking, she knew that behind her other watchers were stepping forward with her.

More buildings shuttered and shattered under the invisible assault. Aiko approached the disaster; hiding away her fear. Youkai could smell it; she needed hide it well. "Leave this village, Taiyoukai," she yelled into the debris cloud.

The air went still. The anger that was already present in the air stiffened and amplified. Aiko repeated herself. From the cloud of dust and debris, two inuyoukai stepped out. There was no mistaking the current Western Taiyoukai. Despite the dirt that was flying around, he was pristine in his white clothing. His eyes shone a pale red. The youkai next to him, dressed oddly in blue and brown, was obviously of some relation.

"Where is Rin?"

There was no hint of anger in his voice; just pure malice.

"The little girl is none of your concern. Now get out of this village!"

Sesshomaru's face cracked; his eyes blazed. The youkai next to him spoke something and the Taiyoukai calmed down again. "I will ask only once more before—"

"Before what? You act like the _beast_ you are? Aren't you suppose to be _nobility_?" Aiko spat.

Sesshomaru growled dangerously. "You are brave," he commented. "Stupid, but brave. Now where is Rin?"

"Why do you want a human girl? What have you done to her?"

Sesshomaru brought up a hand and whipped his wrist back and forth. The building to Aiko's right exploded into splinters. The watchers behind her ducked and shielded themselves as best as possible. Despite the splinters tearing into her flesh, the strange woman did not move. "Haru," Sesshomaru spoke. "Go collect Rin."

"Stop him," Aiko commanded in return.

"Human, do not push me. I have spared the lives of all humans here upon a request, but I will not be trifled with."

"By a request from whom?"

"That is none of your concern."

Aiko scoffed. There was a commotion behind her as several of her watchers struggled to keep the other inuyoukai back.

Under his breath, Sesshomaru groaned about another stubborn woman to deal with. Aiko processed this slowly; thinking back to the travelers who had passed by not too long ago. "Where are the other humans?"

"I know not what you speak of."

"There were two women and a man. They were being held captive by several youkai and a hanyou. They were heading west, near where we found the girl. What happened to them?"

Haru, who had paused in his avoidance of the humans and their attacks—they weren't really a match for him anyway—and looked back at his brother. "I think that was us. We were escorting Kagome-chan to the estate."

"Kagome? The miko? You kidnapped a miko?"

Haru chuckled. The odd girl had definitely made a name for herself. "Stop wasting time, Haru, and collect Rin."

"Don't let him near her!"

"This is a futile resistance. I will collect my ward, even if I must destroy your whole village to do so."

"You said you wouldn't kill a villager," Aiko challenged.

"Buildings are not people."

"But this village is our life's blood. It would be one and the same."

"The after effects are not my concern. You need to learn your place."

He flicked his wrist and another building exploded. The sizzle of the acid of his whip was more pronounced. He was getting angrier the longer he waited.

"This is why we won't give her to you. An innocent girl should not be with a monster."

Another building was destroyed. The Taiyoukai was done talking. "Aiko, what should we do? Attack?"

She shook her head, knowing it would be suicidal.

"Please! Stop!" a man cried.

The humans looked back to see Kiyoshi running down the street; a crying Rin cradled in his arms. Hina was running behind him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Kiyoshi-kun, get to the safety zone!" Aiko yelled.

"No! She wants to go back to Sesshomaru-dono. Why let our village be destroyed for keeping her away? We would deserve the punishment."

"He's a youkai! And she's just a child; she doesn't know—"

Kiyoshi shook his head and put Rin down. Haru was there immediately to pick her back up. He cradled her carefully against his frame. "She's not injured," he reported after a quick inspection.

He smiled a little when he heard a little growl. "But I think she's hungry."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Take her back. Give her food, and then have Cho take a look at her."

"Is Jaken-san okay?" Rin whimpered.

"He made it back to the estate," Haru answered. "Cho-chan and Kagome-chan are taking care of him. He was so worried about you."

"H-he got hurt because of me," she wailed.

"Haru, don't make her cry more. Go. Now."

Haru hesitated for a second. "Fine, but don't kill anyone."

"I will not."

The younger inuyoukai nodded and took off. Sesshomaru looked down at the humans before him. "For your defiance," he growled and rushed forward.

Aiko and Kiyoshi's house was destroyed instantly and two others fell with it. "I will not spare even a single building."

The woman's eyes widened. She looked over to Hina. "Tell them to evacuate the civilians into the fields," she ordered.

Hina and two other watchers nodded and ran off. All they heard as they ran were the rapid toppling of buildings.


	19. Of Grief: Bargaining

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

A/N: I'll post the end of this arc tonight and give it a rest until next week.

**Arc 2: Of Grief**

**Chapter 18: Bargaining**

"Please, stop!"

It was a powerful yell, but still almost lost amongst the confusion.

The Taiyoukai was defending himself against the attacking humans—being careful to not to actually kill any of them.

"Please!" was yelled again.

In the middle of the chaos was a lone man, on the ground, folded over upon himself and begging. The humans stopped to look back at him—again. Aiko was most surprised. And angry.

Kiyoshi had taken some damage for merely remaining there, but as he sat bleeding, he did not show any pain. He was still scared, Sesshomaru noted.

"Please, stop. Forgive us for taking your ward—but we didn't know if she was safe with a youkai. Especially when she mentioned you, my lord."

"Are you implying I am not able to protect my ward?

"No! But you hardly have a good reputation when it comes to humans. How were we suppose to know this was different?"

"Shut up, Kiyoshi-baka," Aiko hissed.

"No," he replied. "This is our fault. If we want to save what's left of our village—then we must accept that. And hope."

"Hope—and the forgiveness you seek—are not emotions I often acknowledge. What makes you think that will work?"

"You heard him! He'll kill us anyway. Have some pride, you spineless boy," Aiko cried.

"He hasn't killed any of us so far, and I don't believe he will."

"I will not," Sesshomaru confirmed. "But I will also not forgive."

"You see-!"

"Silence, wench! I will not forgive but I am willing to strike a bargain."

Kiyoshi allowed himself to sit up from his bow. "A bargain?"

"Yes. Only slightly west of here lies an estate that houses the miko Higurashi. She will be residing there for at least the next year. I believe she will need more human companions than just the Taijiya while she is confined to the estate."

The group whispered to themselves. The company that the Taiyoukai kept was getting odder and odder. "You require companions for the miko?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Servants. Females only. Four or five should do. And you," he looked at Aiko. "Must be one of them."

The woman scoffed and opened her mouth to protest. "Fine," Kiyoshi agreed.

Aiko spun around. "Giving away your wife so easily? What kind of man are you?"

"One who loves his wife; who knows how much this village means to her; and one who is trying to save both."

The woman knit her brows; shocked at his impromptu, and previously unheard of, proclamation of love. "Love?"

"Choose your five now. We will leave immediately."

A couple of the male watchers ran off to explain the situation. Hina volunteered, one of the few females still at the site.

"Love?" Aiko repeated.

Kiyoshi turned and faced his wife fully. She was just a few inches taller than him; something that always privately ired him. "Yes."

He smiled at her sweetly; it lit his dark, brown eyes up. Rising up on his tip-toes, he kissed her forehead affectionately. "I will help here while you are away," he whispered. "Just wait, when you get back everything will be renewed again."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled softly to him all the same. "I doubt that."

Sesshomaru watched the two as he waited for the other women to be chosen.

The five women entered the last barrier behind Sesshomaru with caution and fear. Not that they knew the barriers were there. Instead, they feared the open area opposed to the woods they trekked through to get there.

Kagome was waiting for them; pacing back and forth. Inuyasha sat high in a sakura tree nearby. He jumped down at the sight of the Taiyoukai. He raised an eyebrow at the additional women.

"Sesshomaru-dono! You didn't—"

"No one was killed," he interrupted.

Kagome looked him over, trying to assess the situation—to see if he was lying. She knew he wouldn't—but didn't put it past him to bend the truth. "What are they doing here?"

"A bargain. They will be acting as your servants and companions."

"Another bargain?" Inuyasha commented. "How pragmatic of you."

"And what a large word for you," Sesshomaru quipped back.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "What was the rest of the bargain?" Kagome inquired.

"They took Rin," he stated.

It was Kagome who rolled her eyes this time. She was now sure there was more to the story. She would have to ask the women later. "I apologize, but a proper introduction has to wait," Kagome began, addressing the women. "But Sesshomaru-dono is needed."

She motioned for them to move forward. Sesshomaru walked between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sango-san is trying to keep Rin-chan occupied so she won't find out, but we lost Ah-Un."

"And Jaken?"

"He's hanging in there," Inuyasha responded. "For such a weak youkai, he's been pretty strong."

Kagome put a hand on Sesshomaru's arm. "He did such a good job. He was incredibly brave; he put Rin-chan over himself."

"That is his duty," Sesshomaru responded.

He watched as Kagome's shoulders slumped. There was an inkling of guilt within him; a feeling he was not use to. He paused and turned to her. Bending down, he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead—as he had seen earlier. Sesshomaru looked down into her eyes. With great effort, he allowed the tips of his mouth to life slightly. He straightened back up. "I am proud of both Jaken, and Ah-Un; they showed they can perform their duties and, if it please you, I will inform both."

Kagome smiled brightly up at him. They began walking forward.

"And I am proud of you," he continued.

"Me? Why? I didn't do anything."

They had arrived at Ah-Un's body. It would be easier to revive the beast first, then go see Jaken. "Exactly," he answered Kagome. "You did not go off, chasing after Rin, as I feared you would."

Kagome puckered her lips. She wasn't sure how to take that, but there a bit of insult wrapped into that compliment. Across from her, Inuyasha elbowed Sesshomaru and made a gesture towards Kagome. The Taiyoukai ignored them both as he put his concentration on the beast in front of him.

Unsheathing Tenseiga, he focused on the small, underworld creatures. With practiced ease, he swung the sword in an arch over Ah-Un's body. There were small screams from creatures before they disappeared. Sesshomaru re-sheathed his sword and waited.

An-Un's first breath was a gasp from both heads. Kagome rushed forward to calm the youkai who immediately began to struggle as he recalled the memories leading to his death. "Calm down, Ah-Un. It's okay."

"Quiet down," Sesshomaru commanded.

Ah-Un stilled. He was mostly upright at this point. Sesshomaru walked forward and put a hand on of the two heads. "You did good," he spoke. "Now, rest."

The beast bellowed; a groan of relief escaped as he laid back down. The Taiyoukai turned back around. "You," he pointed to one of the women. "There are buckets over next to that building. Fill them up and bring them to Ah-Un. He will need water to recover."

Kagome sighed. "What's the magic word?"

"There is no magic required for such a task and I doubt she would be able to do so."

"I meant 'please.'"

"What magic does that do?"

Kagome pursed her lips. "You know what, never mind."

Kagome turned her attention to the women. "If you'd please bring water to him; he's rather nice—very docile, usually. And he means a lot to Rin-chan."

The women looked at each other, obviously surprised by the young woman before them. Bowing, two women rushed off to do as asked. Assured that the task would be completed, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "Let's go," she spoke.

Without a word of protest at being ordered about, the Taiyoukai followed behind the miko. He concentrated on her small form, trying to find some proof within her that everything had worked; that she was with child. Unfortunately, the affects of the potion had dulled her pure ki that it was impossible to read; only his upon her was noticeable. That fact alone pleased him.

Somewhere behind, he noticed that the remaining women followed him; leave the other two to continue on their task. He would need to remind Cho to give them tasks.

As they neared one of the buildings, Sesshomaru pulled his attention back to the task at hand. They were about in the guest quarters—one built for Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome stopped before the raised, wooden walkway. "I'll let you take care of Jaken. I've become rather useless in this situation."

He raised a brow at her; wondering why she had become squeamish all of the sudden. She smiled apologetically. "I'll go check on Rin-chan, however."

Entering the guest room, Sesshomaru took a quick scan of the people within before focusing on Jaken and the witch by his side. "I will question you later on why Haru made it through the last barrier," he spoke curtly to Cho.

She gave a sheepish smile; sorry to get caught, not sorry at having disobeyed his orders. Haru was leaning against the farthest wall. Inuyasha walked in beside his eldest brother and went to stand beside the other. The hanyou took in the humans who stood right outside the room still; they were obviously horrified.

"He's pretty banged up. What are you going to do?" Haru asked.

Sesshomaru defaulted to Cho. "Can you heal him without me?"

Cho chewed on her lips. "I can, but I don't know how long, or how much he'll suffer in the process."

Sesshomaru considered his options carefully. He could allow Cho to heal him or he could kill his retainer and bring him back to life.

"Just do it," the youngest brother interrupted. "Rin wants to see him—healthy—and this will be a lot quicker. Not to mention a lot less painful. He may be an ass, but…well," Inuyasha thought for a second. "Yeah, I got nothing. He's an ass. But don't make him suffer."

"Your verbal skills are still lacking, Inuyasha, though your argument is valid," Sesshomaru replied.

He shifted his right arm to grab first the cursed sword, Tokijin. He measured his aim carefully before bringing it down into a clean cut. Death was instantaneous. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin; shifting his hand to one blade to another. He pulled out Tenseiga again. He waited until the underworld creatures came out once more. They looked at him cautiously as they began crawling over the toad's body. The blessed blade made quick work of them.

Jaken came back and immediately sat up. He looked around. "S-Sesshomaru-dono! My lord! Rin-chan, they took—"

The Taiyoukai held up his hand to silent his retainer. "Rin-chan is safe. You did well, Jaken."

The small youkai was stunned into silence. It was so rare for his master to give kind words to him. He felt like crying. "Hang in there Jaken," Cho interjected. "Rin-chan wants to see you. She's been _very_ worried."

"Not in here," Sesshomaru commanded. "Go to the meeting room in the main building."

He turned to address the humans behind him. "Clean up in here. The youkai servants will tell you what you need to know."

The humans looked amongst themselves but said nothing. They waited for the youkai to leave the room before beginning.

The group walked through the garden and towards the main building. They could hear Kagome trying to comfort Rin. "He'll be fine, but you have to be brave in the meanwhile."

"B-but it's my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Jaken wanted to protect you."

"Calm down, Rin-chan," Sesshomaru scolded.

The little girl came to attention at once. "Sesshomaru-dono!" she cried and ran to him.

Before she reached him, he stepped out of the way to reveal Jaken. There was only a brief pause from the child before she called out the youkai's name and threw her arms around him. She was just slightly taller than him now and used that advantage to curl herself around him.

Jaken squawked and feigned annoyance, but his words and protests weren't harsh or forceful.

Sessshomaru turned as he felt eyes upon him. Kagome was sitting in seiza—legs under her with feet crossed, her hands resting gently on both legs—smiling brightly at him. He moved to sit next to her. "You are very happy," he stated.

"I am," she assured him. "Thank you."

He was confused, not really understanding what he had done to deserve gratitude.

"So how long are we going to stay here?" Inuyasha asked, coming into the room now and sitting across from the other two.

He tried to ignore how close they were sitting. "I'm sure Miroku would enjoy us catching up with him—not to mention we do have a goal to accomplish here."

"Just the night. I'll send a message to increase the perimeter guards to dissuade any further incidents such as this; though that particular village will no longer be giving us trouble."

Kagome's smile faded. "You sure you didn't—"

"No, he didn't," Haru defended.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. "I really wish we could leave tonight."

"No one is stopping is you," Haru pointed out.

"Shut up, you're not even supposed to be here!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, resisting the urge to snap at them both. "Our objective will not have changed by morning."

"Yeah—but in the meantime the biggest pervert you've ever met is out there hanging about and no doubt getting into trouble."

Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru's brows knitted together. "Your care for your friends is…almost admirable. But, we're waiting until morning."

Inuyasha grumbled—crossing his arms by shoving them into sleeves.

"I think our dear eldest brother wants another night with his miko," Haru suggested.

He waggled his brows at the two. Kagome was bright red; Sesshomaru was not amused. Inuyasha brought an arm out of his sleeve to bring it down, hard, on Haru's head. "I take that back," he began. "You're the biggest pervert I've ever met."


	20. Of Grief: Depression

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

**Arc 2: Of Grief**

**Chapter 19: Depression**

Walking out of her room, Kagome inhaled deeply. The nights were getting colder. The clean, cool air crept into the morning hours.

Across the river, Kagome could make out Sango training through the ebbing fog. The two friends had grown distant within the short time the men had been away (again).

Movement to her right drew the miko's attention. Aiko walked by. "Morning Aiko-san," Kagome smiled sweetly. "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied stiffly.

The older human was carrying woven baskets filled with linens.

"Would you like to have lunch with Sango-san, Shippo-chan, Rin-chan, and I today?

Aiko shook her head. "It wouldn't be proper. I must decline."

Kagome's smile faded some. "I understand. You must be busy. But—if you ever need help, please ask. Don't work too hard."

Aiko kept her eyes focused ahead. Her tongue itched to respond with her own thoughts of the woman who had chosen to befriend youkai. Instead, she excused herself and walked towards the servants' quarters.

Kagome watched her leave before turning inside. "Well, it's not like Sango-san and Rin-chan really eat with me either," she mumbled. It made her very grateful for her fox friend.

She walked over to a low writing table, and sat behind it. Her textbooks sat next to it, but she had what remained of her notebook paper separated into two stacks on the table: one stack blank, and the other contained letters. Some were to her family, written as a way to ebb the loneliness. The others were written the guys. She didn't think she would ever have them delivered. It was just something to pass the time. Without traveling all the time, the Sengoku Jidai was incredibly boring.

She was trying to write each person equally—at least amongst the traveling men—but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were more and more gaining a higher count. It didn't surprise her that she had more to say to Inuyasha. They had, after all, been together the longest. It was the letters to Sesshomaru that made her question herself. She known Miroku longer, though certainly not in the same way she knew either of the other two men. She felt guilty about this.

Then there was Sango. They were barely speaking now. It broke her heart. And with Cho gone to gather supplies, there was really no adult to talk to.

"Good morning, Miko-sama," a young inuyoukai spoke.

She was just outside the room, bowing from a sitting position, with a food tray next to her. "I have your breakfast."

"Thank you," Kagome responded.

She pushed herself away from the table and walked close to the outside door before sitting back down. If she was going to eat alone, she was at least going to do it with a view. The servant moved slightly forward and placed the black, lacquered tray in front of her.

Kagome decided to await Cho's return before beginning to speculate anything, but her appetite had gone absolutely crazy recently. About all she could stomach in the mornings was a very small breakfast of grilled fish, miso soup, and rice. Even then she struggled to eat it all.

"Thank you," she told the servant again. "Tell Hatsu-san that he food was wonderful, as usual."

The youkai bowed. "Yes, Miko-sama."

"Do you know where Shippo-chan is?"

"Yes, he's down at the river with Sango-san. Would you like me to fetch him for you?"

"No, that's okay. He's probably having fun. Make sure he eats though, and not too much."

The inuyoukai smiled. "Spoken like a mother."

Kagome blushed and thanked the woman. With that she left. A kettle with tea had been left, but Kagome had taken to drinking simply water in the mornings and afternoons; only taking tea in the evening before bed.

Just down from her room, Kagome could hear Jaken talking to Rin. She hadn't been awake, evidently, and he was trying to get her out of bed. The little girl had been spending more time on her own. She clung to Jaken when she could. Sesshomaru's departure seemed to take a toll on her this time. Kagome didn't blame her; the little girl had almost lost two of the people she was closest to while they had been trying to protect her. It had taken Sesshomaru coming down on her hard to get her to stay at the estate.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the Taiyoukai's warm good-bye to Kagome had turned the little girl just below the line of hostile to the miko.

There was movement from the room down the way. A short, heavy stride came out of the room and down the outside walk. Kagome waited until Jaken was closer before greeting him. "Good morning."

The retainer jumped—obviously not expecting her to be there. "Good morning, Higurahi-san."

"How is she?"

Jaken looked down towards Rin's room. "She is being stubborn, childish, and…_human_."

Kagome pursed her lips. She knew he wasn't trying to be rude…she didn't think so. She still didn't like her species being used as a derogatory term. "She's just upset. It's barely been a month since everything happened. She'll get over it," Kagome assured.

Jaken studied her, tentatively nodding. "When does Cho-san return?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Soon, I hope."

"Do you feel ill? Do you need a healer?" Jaken hastily inquired; jumping to conclusions.

She brought up her hands and shook her head. It hadn't been her intention to make him panic. Jaken's attitude had changed a lot and she didn't want to torment him. "No, no. I—" Kagome though about how to say what was on her mind. "Well, I guess Rin-chan and I are kind of suffering from the same thing. We're both bored and missing our friends who are traveling without us."

"You miss Sesshomaru-dono?"

Kagome smiled. "I do, and Inuyasha." She laughed at herself. "I even miss Haru-san. He and Miroku-san are quite the pair together."

"How are you holding up?" she asked the retainer.

"I am well. I am here to serve. And my duty is to Rin-chan."

"I'm grateful you are here," Kagome spoke quietly. "Someone needs to be there for Rin-chan." _And you're the only person who will talk to me._

Jaken studied her. No one would ever accuse him of having an abundance of intelligence, but he had enough intuition to know something was off. "Where is the Taijiya?"

Kagome looked over into the distance where she had last seen Sango. The clearing was empty. "I don't know. She was training earlier."

Jaken nodded. "You should finish your breakfast," he began. "And if I could ask a favor of you…"

Kagome nodded.

"Would you read to me the scroll you seem so enthralled with? It can wait until after lunch, but I'm curious."

Kagome smiled. She had a couple of novels in her bag that she knew by heart now. She had taken to reading them more while she tried to find things to do. "I would love to."

Jaken bowed in return. "Now I must go see to Rin's meal, then Ah-Un's."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

Jaken scurried off. She looked down at her tray. Finally picking up her chopsticks, she dug in. It was just barely warm now, but it didn't disagree with her stomach. For that, she was grateful.

Kagome really hoped Cho would return soon.

The rain had started the fifth week after the shard hunting crew had left. It reflected Kagome's mood. More and more she seemed isolated. Sango spent most of her time with the human servants, or training. The servants were polite but distant to their mistress. And Jaken was forced to split his time between the two younger humans. Kagome would often send the retainer away, knowing that Rin needed him much more. She valued the time, however, he did make for her. Shippo was her only light, but as her mood fell, his attempts to cheer her up failed, and he soon gave up to play with others.

The young miko had taken to walking evenings alone—though Ah-Un had began following her after the first couple of nights. The rain prevented even that. Now her exercise was limited to only walking about her rooms and she was quickly losing energy to do even that.

"Higurashi-san, have you still not eaten?" Jaken admonished.

All three of her meals sat next to the door, each on their lacquered trays. "I'm not hungry," Kagome tried to explain. "Just tired."

She punctuated her statement with a yawn. The wind from the storm outside fluttered the screens surrounding her futon, allowing Jaken only glimpses of Kagome rolled up in her bedding. He did not dare get closer. No male had permission to be there and Sesshomaru would surely smell it.

"If you don't eat, then you'll continue to feel tired. You must eat."

"I'll try to eat when I wake up. A good night's rest is probably all I need."

"Kagome," another voice entered.

Jaken jumped as the small inuyoukai walked into the room. She smiled at the retainer. Passing the retainer, she entered the futon area through the split in the screens. She clucked in disapointment at seeing the young miko. "Jaken," Cho called. "Please tell Hatsu to bring me hot tea and to make some rice porridge. If they have any fish that can be quickly cooked, that would also be helpful.

Kagome turned around to look at the other woman. "I'm fine, really."

Cho shook her head. She had a box about the size of a small cat precariously held under her arm. She walked up and sat next to Kagome; setting the box down next to her. "I'm afraid that we underestimated the affects that conception would have on your body."

Cho opened the box. A distinct smell of herbs penetrated the scent of rain and mud. Pulling out several trays, she extracted a small mortar and pedestal. "I'll make you something to help. You can take it with your food."

Kagome stared at the healer. "Conception? C-can you already tell?"

Cho smiled. She lifted a hand and brushed back black locks from the younger woman's faced. "I can't tell you officially until you get stronger. But, I believe you have."

Below the covers, Kagome lifted her hands and placed them on her stomach. "So, he's in there?"

"He or she," Cho corrected. "Sesshomaru may want a male, but he certainly can't control that. Though, historically, the House of Inu have had very few female offspring."

Kagome nodded her head. It was a mix bag in her family, but at least they had a good shot of having a boy right off.

Cho was grinding some herbs, releasing thick, sweet scents as she did so. It was almost too much for the miko. "So," Cho began. "What started this mess?"

Kagome's brows knit, unsure of what the other woman was talking about. Cho elaborated. "You are a strong woman, even with the chaos this conception has been putting on your body, this should not have happened. What else is going on?"

Kagome looked off to her left, away from Cho. "I guess—I dunno, I guess I was just lonely. I'm so use to being active, being around lots of people, and all of the sudden I'm not. It's just hard."

The sound of grinding stopped as Cho focused all of her attention on the human in front of her. "Where is Sango? The servants? Do they not attend to you?"

"The servants are wonderful—just, they're so busy. And Sango-san is training. I think well—perhaps she should join up with the men. She has as much at stake to find Naraku as the others. It must be eating at her—having to stay here with me."

Cho sighed. This was unexpected. "Well, I shall remain here and will gladly be your companion. Have you talked to Sango about joining the ranks?"

Kagome shook her head.

"That's fine," Cho assured. "We both can discuss it later this week. Hopefully we can get you balanced out so we can test for conception, then perhaps, if Sango chooses, she can deliver a message to Sesshomaru and join up with them."

Kagome chewed on her lips, thinking over the arrangement. Eventually, she nodded.

The sound of footsteps down the hall indicated that the requested meal was coming. Cho stood and walked over to grab it from the servant. "Now, Kagome, let's get your spirits and health up."


	21. Of Grief: Acceptance

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

A/N: end of arc 2; see you guys next week! And thanks for all the lovely reviews. Fandom is always so kind.

**Arc 2: Of Grief**

**Chapter 20: Acceptance**

Kagome sat on the edge of the outside walkway. She was swinging her legs freely, a large smile on her face. She was wearing a light yukata, though Cho had warned her that she would soon need to change into something heavier. The seasoned healer was still worried over the miko's health.

And for good reason. It took just short of two weeks to get Kagome back to a healthier physical and mental state. When Cho was confident the old Kagome was mostly back, she had tested for conception. The procedure wasn't actually dangerous or intrusive, Cho had used an excuse of Kagome's health in order to prompt her to take better care of herself. And it seemed to work, though having a friend by her side did the most to aide her.

"You seem in a good mood this afternoon," Jaken said.

He walked over to her and sat down. Hatsu was behind the two and poured tea for the green retainer. She refilled Kagome's cup too. The miko smiled at the servant and thanked her.

"I am in a good mood," Kagome agreed.

"Any particular reason why?"

It didn't seem to be possible but Kagome's smile grew wider. "Cho confirmed it this morning."

She put her hand on a stomach. Jaken put two and two together easily. He nearly spat out the tea he was drinking. He just barely managed to keep it in his mouth but with the effect that his eyes seemed to bug out. "I-it worked?"

Kagome nodded. "It worked. Cho-san is going to stay here just in case something weird happens. It's kind of hard to believe that in a year's time, I'm going to have a baby."

"Has someone sent word to Sesshomaru-dono?"

She shook her head. "We were going to see if Sango would take the message. I think she would be happier if she joined the guys."

"What about you?"

Kagome hummed; looking back out over the estate. The rain had finally left the week before. She couldn't see it from her vantage point, but the sound of the river—much higher than it was before the rain—overtook the area. "No one's happiness should come at the cost of someone else's."

"So are you saying that you would go unhappy for your friends?"

"Yes…sort of. My mother always use to say that I was born with a 'sunny disposition.' She was saying that, even in rough time, I could find ways of cheering myself up. A 'cup is half-full' outlook. If I can help my friends be happy, then I am happy."

"Will you not be lonely?"

Kagome shook her head. She leaned back on her heads and soaked up the warmth of the sun. "I'll have Cho-san here—and you, Rin-chan, and Shippo-chan. I've been letting the changes—and my hormones—get to me. I'll just need to try harder."

Jaken was staring at her intently. Kagome squirmed under the scrutiny. "I-I think I understand now," he finally spoke.

"What's that?"

"Why Sesshomaru-dono chose you."

The miko blushed red but thanked him for the compliment. Or what she assumed was one.

"Higurashi-sama," Hatsu interrupted. "Your breakfast is ready. Cho-san requests you join her."

Kagome twisted her body so she could listen. "Thank you, Hatsu-san," she began. "Is Cho-san in my sitting room?"

The inuyoukai servant nodded. "Rin-chan and Jaken-san's breakfast has been placed in there too."

Kagome stood up and stretched. "See, this is something to be happy about!"

Jaken looked at her questioningly; standing up as well.

"Progress! I've finally gotten Hatsu-san to stop calling me 'miko.'"

She smiled over to the servant, who giggled. Jaken was unsure of how he felt about the servants getting familiar with the mother of the future Western heir; however, the small retainer doubted there was much he could do about it. After all, the miko craved companionship, and her health was tied with that of her child.

"I'll gather Rin-chan," Jaken announced.

Kagome nodded. "Has someone gone to get Sango-san?"

Hatsu confirmed that Aiko had been sent to gather the Tajiya for breakfast. Kagome thanked her. Walking inside, the miko made her way through her own chambers towards her personal sitting room. It wasn't far.

Cho was already sitting, talking with another servant. She motioned for Kagome to sit next to her. Obeying, the teenager sat in front of a densely packed lacquered tray. "Do you expect me to eat all of this?"

"As much as you can. I've constructed the best menu for you and your pup's health."

"Pup?"

The room's occupants turned to see Sango standing just outside of the room; Shippo right next to her-both frozen in place. It was Cho who answered: "Yes, pup. I have just confirmed it. Kagome is with child."

The Tajiya's face lit up and a huge smile overtook her. "Congratulations," she exclaimed, rushing forward and embracing her friend.

Kagome was shocked. She sat rigid in the embrace—unsure of what to do. She looked to Cho for support, but it was the Tajiya who noticed the usually warm girl's odd behavior first. "Kagome-chan, is there something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. She plastered a smile on her face and hugged the girl back. "Thank you. I'm very excited."

She looked over at Cho, who motioned for her to continue. Kagome drew back and looked down at her food. "Sango-san, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind delivering the message to Sesshomaru-dono."

"Of course."

She paused and watched the younger woman. She was fidgeting nervously. "Kagome-san, was there something else?"

The miko sucked in a deep breath. "Um, well—I was thinking if you wanted to stay with the guys, you could. It wouldn't hurt my feelings."

Sango's brow knit. "You don't want me here?"

"No!"

Kagome looked up; connecting with Sango's eyes immediately. "I would love for you to stay, but—you look so unhappy here. I thought if you were still shard hunting, you'd be happier."

The Tajiya gave a sad smile. She averted her eyes to her kimono. "I can't say that I haven't wanted to be with the rest of the group. The thought that my brother is still out there—it hurts and drives me mad."

"Sango," Cho interrupted. "Kagome and I have discussed these matters. I am going to remain here with her, so if you want to join them, don't feel like you must stay here."

Kagome nodded, reaching out for her friend's hand. "I think I've found a better role for myself here. I'll never be a fighter like you, or Miroku-san, and with the shards collected between Naraku and us, then my presence is more of a burden than I'd like to think about—"

"Nonsense! You're a valuable member of our group."

Kagome giggled. "Of course I am," she said confidentialy. "Who else would keep Inuyasha in line without me?"

Sango joined her with the laughter. They were both sure that the group with the three brothers, plus Miroku, must be hell. The kitsune, who had joined in the celebration by making himself comfortable on Kagome's lap, made sure he threw an insult or two at his favorite hanyou. The girls giggled at his antics; the miko hugging him often.

"But I think I have bigger roles too," Kagome continued. "I am here, at this estate, at this point in time, to have Sesshomaru-dono's heir, and I can be everyone's home. When everyone needs to recover, recoup, or just need a break—all you guys need to do is come here and you'll be home. And I'll be here, always, waiting."

"You don't think you'll get sick of always waiting?"

"Inuyasha is my best friend, trust me, patience is one thing I have an abundance of."

Both humans laughed again. The tension between the two dissipated. "You really don't mind if I go?"

"No," Kagome answered. "But—you think we could figure a way to get messages to each other. I would like to keep up with what's going on out there."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Cho answered. "I'll arrange it personally."

"Thank you," both women said.

From the hallway Jaken could be heard arguing with Rin. She wasn't saying much of anything, but she was also obviously not cooperating with the youkai.

He eventually entered the room in a huff. Cho gestured to his tray. "She's being stubborn," he huffed as he sat.

"Rin-chan," Cho sun. "Don't' you want to join us for breakfast?"

The little girl shuffled in the hallway before entering. The smell of food eventually enticing her enough to enter and sit.

"Itadakimasu," they said before beginning their meals.

Kagome dug in, not realizing how hungry she actually was until it was time to eat. She suspected that Cho may have been responsible for some of that.

"Jaken, I suppose you have heard the good news," Cho asked as she munched on pickled daikon.

"Yes, yes. It's wonderful. Someone must notify Sesshomaru-dono at once!"

"Sango will be joining the party and will deliver the message. If you need any messages delivered, Jaken, this would be a good time to do it."

"Rin-chan," Kagome called. "If you would like, I can help you write a letter to Sesshomaru-dono."

The little girl looked at Kagome carefully, studying her. "Is Sesshomaru-dono not coming back soon?" she asked Jaken.

"There's no way to tell. He's traveling to find Naraku."

"Why can't we be with him? We always were before!"

"It's too dangerous, Rin-chan." Kagome answered. "You're safer here—and Sesshomaru-dono knows he doesn't have to worry about you getting hurt."

The little girl focused on the miko once again. She seemed angry. It was Sango who broke the awkward silence. "When we finish our meal, I'll pack and set off, if that's okay. Are you going to send a formal message or would you just like me to Sesshomaru-dono?"

"I see no need for anything formal," Cho explained. "But I do have some correspondence for you to take to him, and others. I'll get them to you before you leave."

Sango nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to write Sesshomaru-dono a letter, Rin-chan?" Kagome asked again.

"Why is Sesshomaru-dono worried about you?" Rin asked bluntly.

Kagome was taken aback. Her hand went unconsciously to her stomach.

"Rin, watch yourself," Jaken admonished. "Higurashi-sama is a great miko who has agreed to and is now carrying our Great Lord's heir! Respect her as you would Sesshomaru-dono."

Kagome blushed red at Jaken's praise; Sango was shocked that he could ever say nice things about a human to beginwith. It was Cho that saw the dark flash of fear and anger in Rin's eyes. Her lips moved in an unspoken recitation.

"No!" the little girl screamed. She grabbed her rice bowl and threw it as hard as she could at Kagome.

The miko's eyes went wide as, in slow motion, the bowl hurtled towards her. Right before it hit a body jumped in fruit of her. The bowl hit, shattered, and fell into pieces around Kagome. Rin ran from the building out towards the river.

"Are you okay, Higurashi-sama?" Hatsu asked.

She was standing above the other woman having shielded her form the projectile. "Hatsu-san," Kagome exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

The miko stood and turned the inuyoukai around. She carefully observed the tears in the fabric for shards or bleeding. There were only a few tears and no physical damage. "Thank you, Hatsu-san—but I would much prefer you not get hurt for me."

The servant laughed. "It's my honor to do so."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wanted to be able to argue, but knew it would be fruitless. Opening her eyes once again, she looked at Jaken. "Would you go check on Rin-chan? She's obviously upset."

Jaken nodded and excused himself. He was probably the most adept to handling the little girl anyway. Though, he begrudgingly acknowledged that he would need to discuss with Cho on how to handle the girl. Her behavior was becoming increasingly erratic and out of character for the normally happy child. He was having a hard time dealing with her, and there were times when she would slip through the servants' watchful eyes and disappear for long periods of time.

What disturbed Jaken the most was the scent on the small human when she returned. Or rather, the lack of one. It was as if someone was masking their scent and wiping in from Rin's person too. No ordinary youkai could do that—and Jaken feared what that might mean. He would need to address such concerns with Sesshomaru—and Cho.

Sango watched as Jaken walked down the hall. "I should probably go pack," she eventually added.

Kagome nodded. "I was going to go bathe in a bit, if you'd like to join."

The Tajiya nodded. "I would love to; I have a feeling I won't be getting frequent chances to wash once I join the group."

Kagome giggled. "As much as Inuyasha is a slave driver, I can definitely see Sesshomaru-dono being worse."

The two humans shared their amusement; a ball of sadness was stuck in the miko's chest. She wished she could join them.

"While Sango packs," Cho interrupted. "Why don't you finish your breakfast, then we'll take a walk. After the walk you can bathe and take a nap. I'll wake you when it is time to see Sango off."

"It certainly seems like you've planned out my day," Kagome huffed.

The healer gave a tight-lipped smile. "If you think Sesshomaru is a slave driver, then you don't know anything of me."

Sango laughed as a panicked look overtook Kagome's face. She stood up. "Well, since Cho-san has things planned out, I'll leave you to finish your meal."

Kagome looked to her friend as she left; sending her desperate looks. "Kagome, dear," Cho sung. "Your food is getting cold."

Sango stood next to Kirara, securing her few traveling possessions around the fire cat's neck. She was waiting for Kagome to come see her off, but only Cho was approaching.

"Is Kagome-san still asleep?" the Tajiya asked the approaching youkai.

"I'm having a servant wake her up."

Sango looked at the woman questioningly. Cho explained herself while holding out a bundled wrapped in dark, brown leather. "These are letters to be delivered to the members of the traveling party. I've marked each according to the recipient, so there shouldn't be any confusion."

The human took the offered package and tucked them away in one of her traveling bags. Kirara adjusted unconsciously to the slight change in weight. "I'm assuming these are letters from Kagome-san."

Cho hummed, her eyes danced with amusement and mischievousness. "Should I assume you're also sending these without Kagome-san's knowledge or permission?"

Matching her eyes, a large, toothy smile overtook the small youkai's face. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Sango-san!" Kagome called, leaving the main building and running towards her friend.

The elder of the two humans waited patiently for the other. She was glomped on arrival. "I'll miss you so much," Kagome whined.

"I can stay, if you would prefer."

A sad smile slipped over the miko's face. "No, I can't do that to you."

"Did Jaken have anything he needed delivered?"

Cho shook her head. "He's been busy with Rin-chan most of the afternoon," she explained.

Kagome sighed. She was feeling guilty over the whole situation with the younger girl. She had an eerie feeling that she was the cause of Rin's distress and change in attitude.

"Well then, I'm off," Sango announced.

Again the miko hugged her friend. "Please keep in touch," she begged. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Kagome-san. And I'll send Kirara every two weeks to keep you updated. You can send us word on how you're doing as well."

Kagome nodded furiously. She wiped her tears on her sleeves. This was the first time she was being left behind for a long period of time.

Sango looked at her friend. She wavered in her decision. She desperately wanted to go, but her best friend was in pain.

"Just go," Cho commanded. "It'll be easier on everyone that way."

Nodding her head, she—with every bit of her resolve calling to her—mounted Kirara. "Let's go," she said quietly.

"I never did write a message to anyone," Kagome lamented.

She had slept through most of the morning and into the afternoon when she had hoped to compose simple messages to each of the members.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Chop replied.

Kagome looked down at the healer. She was rocking on her heals with her hands behind her back. She looked like a mischievous child.

"You're up to something, aren't you?"

Cho shook her head. "Now, now—there is no need for any of that. After all, in your state—"

"It's only been a month—I'm not fragile, you know!"

"And I'm not saying you are; however, humans bearing a hanyou puts a lot of strain on their bodies—since we had to weaken you for the pregnancy to even be possible…"

Kagome nodded and waved her hand. She really did understand. Her mother had always told her horror stories about carrying both of her children—and Kagome could sort of recall the misery she went through with Sota. If it was going to be the same—amplified—Kagome wasn't looking forward to the next year.

"Will you at least try not to plan everything in my day out as much?"

Cho nodded. They had begun walking back, but Kagome got the distinct impression that the older youkai wasn't paying attention to her.

"Well, except for the naps, I always enjoyed naps."

Cho giggled. Perhaps she was paying attention after all.

Rin ran across the shallows to the main building. Her scent was off as usual, and the two observing youkai made note of it.

"What are you doing here?" Cho asked.

"Traveling with my brothers proved to be boring. Here—however—seems much more entertaining."

"Watch where you step, Haru."

The handsome youkai chuckled. "Jealous?"

"Not in the least bit. Though, I am curious how you've been able to, twice over, get in through my barriers when you have not been given permission to do so."

"Perhaps your magic is failing you in your old age?"

Cho rolled her eyes. "I am not a fool. You have been treading in dangerous places, Haru. You need—"

"This conversation is boring," he interrupted. "I think I'll go talk to Kagome-san."

He turned and walked towards the main building and, specifically, Kagome's rooms. He stopped when Cho addressed him again: "You—as with your brothers—have a way of pushing people away. Because of that, none of you have many, if any, friends. I would like to think I am one who you would claim as a friend, Haru. However—if you hurt that miko, her child, or anyone associated with them, especially Sesshomaru, you will find yourself regretting every knowing me."

"Then you really aren't my friend so much as Sesshomaru-nii's, now are you?"

"No, I won't let you hurt them because hurting them means hurting yourself too."

Haru scoffed. "Keep your friendship. I don't recall needing any friends," he said as he walked off.

"Words passed from each brother to the world—and yet two have found a friend in a single, human miko."

The elder inuyoukai hoped that the same would be true for Haru before he fell too far and could no longer be saved.

They were travelling in the wolf prince's territory; a fact that seemed to make Koga and Inuyasha reduce into childish taunts and skirmishes. Sesshomaru was a being of great patience, but he was quickly coming to his wit's end.

"Something's coming," Inuyasha announced.

He pointed up into the sky where a small, quickly moving dot could be seen just above the tree line.

"I think that's Kirara," Miroku postulated.

The hanyou gave him a skeptical look. "Like you could tell! I can't even tell that and I have better eyes than you."

Sesshomaru studied the figure with narrowed eyes. He shook his head. "The monk is right," he began. "It is the Tajiya and her pet."

He stopped and watched as the dot slowly became bigger as she neared them. "Well, I'll be damned," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku gave a half-grin as he looked at the hanyou. "You shouldn't underestimate my ability to distinguish beautiful women, even when veiled or from a distance."

Inuyasha snorted. "Wonder why she's here?"

"You also shouldn't underestimate my charm and mystique. Obviously so much time with us apart—"

"Shut up," Sesshomaru growled.

Miroku chuckled. The field they were in was flat and didn't hold any good places to rest from the shade. So, instead, the monk plopped down from where he stood. It would take her a good ten minutes still to reach them.

Koga paced uneasily. He was close to home and didn't really want to wait until the human and fire cat arrived. The two inuyoukai—full and half—stood still.

When she finally arrived, she happily dismounted Kirara and greeted them.

"What are you doing here," Sesshomaru asked bluntly.

She frowned. "Thanks for the happy welcome," she mumbled. "I'm here to join you, and to carry correspondence from Kagome-chan."

She reached over to her traveling pack and pulled out the leather-wrapped letters. She read carefully how each one was addressed and handed them to each person. Koga received two, Miroku four, and Inuyasha nine. "What has she been doing all this time?" Inuyasha asked, baffled by his stack.

Sango rolled her eyes at him and went over to the Taiyoukai. She handed him the rest of the letters, with the leather wrapping. The pile was thick, containing well over fifteen letters of various lengths.

Miroku whistled at the sheer amount. "Looks like someone is missing your company," he teased the inuyoukai.

"Shut up," Inuyasha complained.

Sesshomaru smirked at the hanyou's obvious discomfort. He slid the letters into his clothing and tucked it between his body and inner clothes; his obi held if fast in place.

He looked back up to Sango staring at him still. "Was there something else?"

"Yes," she began. "Congratulations."

Sesshomaru lifted a sculpted brow.

"Cho-san confirmed it the other day; it worked."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up and the barest of a smile appeared on his face. His posture changed and it was easy to tell the swelling of pride that had overcome him. It was the most emotion the Taiyoukai had expressed since his father had died.

"Congratulations," Miroku echoed.

Inuyasha mumbled something similar, but Koga had gone silent.

He watched as Sesshomaru grilled Sango with questions on Kagome, her health, and every other little nonsensical tidbit he could come up with.

"Hey, as exciting as this is," Koga interrupted, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't we head to my den? That way we can rest there before heading back out. You can continue your little discussion then."

Sesshomaru considered this carefully. Neither inuyoukai brother were too fond of the smell of wolves, but it would have to do. With another human in the party, they would need to make sure a certain amount of protection—and privacy, for the woman, was allowed.

"That will do," he allowed.

Though he mentally sighed for having another person to put into consideration. This was why it was easier to travel on his own; and to just not care about others around him.

"You will explain to me further why you have joined us?" Sesshomaru mentioned; obviously not happy with the lack of details.

Sango gave a half-smile and nodded. It wasn't a conversation she was looking forward to.

They continued on their way; a sulking wolf prince leading them.


	22. What Little Girls: Sugar and Spice

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

A/N: sorry, a bit impatient, I guess; here are more chapters!

**Arc 3: What Little Girls are Made Of**

**Chapter 21: Sugar & Spice**

"I know the house of Inu has always proven to produce such powerful children in the past—but really they have become so very watered down. Such fools my sons are—and yet so much like their father."

"Perhaps this is more a fault of your bloodline than InuTaisho's—after all, Inuyasha is proving to be quiet a force to reckon with," Ichimaru expressed.

Red eyes pierced his but the Northern Taiyoukai ignored it. He had about enough of scheming women. "He is a _hanyou_," she spat. "And what self-respecting youkai ruts with a human?"

"Your husband," Ichimaru pointed out. "And _both_ of your sons."

Amaya wanted to scream, claw, and _kill_ Ichimaru at the moment, but he outranked her—and his cooperation was still vital in her plans. The omiai was coming along perfectly, the Northern Tai having already chosen the appropriate nakoda, but he could still cancel everything.

"If you're done insulting me in my home, Ichimaru-dono, may I begin with the reason I convened the Court here today."

Ichimaru said nothing, but motioned for her to continue. It was time to address the Lower Court. There were four Lower Courts, each important only it their directional territory. While the High Court could make any decision involving multiple territories without the consulting the Lower, decorum and custom dictated the inclusion of the lesser nobility. And so she did.

"Since my honored, eldest son seems to fallen to weakness of _mortal_ flesh, I—and the Higher Court—have agreed that an arranged marriage is best. Ichimaru-dono has agreed in the uniting of our own Sesshomaru-dono and his youngest daughter, Tamara-san."

There was a quiet stirring as the Court began springing to life in discussion. Marriages between the Taiyoukai families were rare; movement in rank was usually restricted to each territories courts. The Western Lower Court was a buzz: many just curious about this new addition, and others disappointed and upset that their own daughters had been overlooked for such an honored position. Amaya recognized some angry looks from her own extended family who had hoped Sesshomaru's first wife would be, like herself for InuTaisho, chosen from their ranks. It was a risk angering them, but a calculated one.

"Tamara-san, some may know already, she has been staying at the palace to accustom herself with our Court. I would like to introduce you, formally, today. The omiai is currently planned for two moon cycles from now."

There was a shuffle to Amaya's left and the rustle of fabric. "I object to this," a deep, male voice called.

The woman was surprised to see Shinobu standing. Silver hair was elegantly pinned up at the nape of his neck in a vertical, but shallow u-shape. His clothing always leaned more towards the feminine styles. This day he wore a simple, white kosode; the small obi holding it closed was a deep red that set off his complexion nicely. He wore another kosode, this one black with red and gold embroidered petals decorating it completely, over the other. His sky-blue eyes shimmered with anger.

What surprised Amaya by this interruption—because she was certainly expecting some disagreement and had thus planted her allies to help convince them otherwise—was that it was Shinobu. He was one of her favorites. His actual status was of very low birth within the Lower Court. If it hadn't been for his looks, he would have been ignored altogether. However, Amaya had discovered him long before her marriage with InuTashio, and had continued acquittance long after it too. His current status was all due to his place in Amaya's bed, and the child that had come from it.

"Shinobu, sit down." Amaya commanded; not amused at his outburst.

"Absolutely not. It is one thing to arrange a marriage for Sesshomaru-dono, but it's entirely different to bring in someone from a different Court to do so."

"This marriage would be advantageous to everyone involved, including our Courts here. Or are you challenging the honored tradition of arranged marriage in the Western lands?" she challenged.

"Yes. For once, I believe, we should allow a marriage of love, and not of duty."

There was a gasp. The sound of fans being rapidly fluttered as the court ladies whispered amongst each other. It was a declaration, and they all knew it.

Amaya looked to the doors at the fall end of the meeting hall; she motioned with her hand for the palace guards there to remove the man from the room. They went about their task immediately. "If you cannot behave in the manner of the court, Shinobu, you shall not be allowed here. Now, leave and only return when you have permission to once more."

The beautiful man turned at the guards' touch on his arms. He pulled away and, with head held high, he practically floated across the room and out of the hall.

"Are there any other objections?"

There were none.

"Good, then let me introduce you to Tamara-san," she said sweetly.

At the end of the hall, where Shinobu had just exited, the doors were opened and a girl's shadow loomed. She wore only a simple kosode, decorated in light pinks and blues. Her obi matched. A fan hid her face as she walked into the room. Her movements were jerky and, while she tried to keep her head held high, it was obvious she wanted to shrink into herself with all the eyes on her.

She walked up the platform and stood next to Amaya. Ichimaru rose and stood next to her as well. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "Put down your fan," Amaya commanded.

Tamara did as told. Her family was an odd mix. They were, at the beginning, wolves. And they were now, but as the family had grown into the court, and away from their roots, they were often scoffed at for being 'wild dogs' or 'tamed wolves.' Neither truly seemed appropriate, but their strength and claim to nobility erased any doubt on their rights.

The wolf youkai was fair skinned, which was her best attribute. Her hair was a medium brown; currently kept short as the younger daughters were given less time with servants and thus had less time to be doted upon. Her eyes were a light brown with flex of orange set off by light. Her mouth was small and she smiled sweetly. Her smile was nice though hesitant. With her moderately thin body, it proved Tamara was one thing above anything else: average.

There was just nothing spectacular about her. When she bowed, almost falling as she did so, and addressed the crowd formally, they were still not awed. Whispers took over the hall once more.

Amaya motioned with her hand for silence once more. "Now that you have met your future Lady, be kind and help her through her stay here until she is married to my son, your Lord. You are dismissed."

The Lower Court, together, bowed. The Higher Court, as tradition stated, left first. First Ichimaru, Sai, and Kai, then Amaya with Tamara. "Come," she whispered to the girl as they left. "We have much to continue discussing."

She nodded.

Tamara fidgeted; it was getting cold and she wanted to go home. "Keep still," Amaya hissed at her.

They were standing just outside of the outer barrier; within a pocket barrier the Lady made herself to keep the guards from finding her. They waited.

Then, as with every third night in the past month, a small girl ran out of the barriers and towards them. Amaya plastered on a kind smile and sunk to the ground. She held out her arms to collect the small girl in a hug. "How are you Rin-chan?"

She gave the inuyoukai a small smile. Stepping back, she looked over and bowed to Tamara. She, in turn, gave her a large, kind smile and bowed back. A fan hit her on the arm. "Don't bow to humans, dear," Amaya said; her usual malice disguised.

"Tell me, Rin-chan, how are things within the compound, especially with the miko?"

"They were talking at breakfast a couple days ago," she whispered.

"Oh? About?"

She frowned, recalling what Jaken had later explained to her in more details. "Kagome-san is going to have Sesshomaru-dono's son."

Tamara gasped, bringing a sleeve-covered hand to her mouth. Amaya's mouth drew into a thin line. "She is already with child?"

Rin nodded. "Cho-san confirmed it, they said."

Amaya stood up and paced the small area within her own barrier. "This is worse than I thought."

"What is?" the human asked.

The Lady looked at Tamara with trepidation. The younger youkai looked away. "I'm sorry, Rin-chan, it's just that…when the miko has the child, Sesshomaru-dono will no longer have room for you."

Rin gasped and stepped back; tears were coming to her eyes as she frequently asked the truth behind the statement. "I'm sorry dear, but you know girls are not valued and when the miko gives Sesshomaru-dono his son, he'll no longer want you around."

"No," Rin moaned, sinking to her knees.

Amaya looked pointedly at Tamara. The other youkai walked forward and sunk to her own knees. She wrapped her arms around the little human. "Don't cry, Rin-chan. _I_ would never throw you out."

Rin shifted to press her face into the expensive, silk kimono. Tamara cringed as the girl clung to her. "Rin-chan," Tamara tentatively said. "You know I'm to marry Sesshomaru-dono?"

"You are?" she sniffled.

"Yes, though the plans are being interrupted by the miko, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry," the girl said in response.

"If the miko was out of the picture," Amaya continued. "Then Tamara-san could wed Sesshomaru-dono, and you could stay with him."

"Really?"

She brought her head out of the fabric to look at the older youkai. "Yes," she answered.

She too sunk to the ground and put a clawed hand on the girl's face. She ran her fingers down the tanned, smooth cheeks. "I can tell you what to do, to make that happen."

Rin thought about it a bit, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "W-what do I have to do?"

Amaya smiled, her eyes lighting up dangerously. "Good girl, Rin-chan. You will be a good addition to our family, officially. All you have to do is…"


	23. What Little Girls: Everything Nice

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

A/N: quick arc here and I leave you with another sort of cliffhanger; enjoy :D

**Arc 3: What Little Girls are Made Of**

**Chapter 22: Everything Nice**

It was there again. This feeling of being watched. She had been getting them frequently in the past weeks and it had become unnerving. When she had mentioned it to Cho, she gave a funny smile and explained that Haru had been lurking about.

After his mention, Haru had shown himself and had been a pretty constant presence since then. He and Shippo had taken to playing-'training' as the two guys had explained it-in the gardens and surrounding, protected area.

Haru was a lively addition and Kagome found the loneliness ebbing, but the feeling of being watched did not.

Mami-one of the human servants and the only to socialize with the miko-had tried to explain that paranoia was often a side effect of pregnancy. Both Cho and Kagome seemed to unconvinced that that was the cause.

It was at the end of the third week that they discovered what was going on.

"Why doesn't Rin-chan join us?" Shippo asked.

They were eating a light snack in the gardens. The temperatures were still pleasant enough while lounging under the sun. They had spread out a blanket and each sat in a portion of it around several lacquered trays.

Kagome knit her brows, she realized she hadn't seen the girl as often since her outburst at breakfast weeks ago. Jaken always seemed nervous to have the girl around the miko and often tried to avoid having them in the same room.

"I believe Rin-chan may have been the cause for your unease," Haru commented around an onigiri.

The miko twisted around to where an outcropping of precisely placed stones were situated. She only caught a flash of orange before the girl disappeared completely behind her hiding place. "When did she get so good at spying?" Kagome asked.

Jaken answered: "Traveling with Sesshomaru-dono, I'm sure. She was often asked to hide or flee ssecretly when trouble occured. Of course, she usually didn't and got very good at following Sesshomaru-dono without his realizing it."

Kagome gave him a doubtful look. Jaken just shrugged. he too didn't think it was possible to follow the Taiyoukai without his knowledge, but it didn't change the fact that Sesshomaru had always allowed her to continue doing it.

"Rin-chan," Cho called out. "Would you like to join us?"

The little girl didn't make a noise. The inu-witch sighed. "She continues to act so strange."

Jaken nodded.

"And it's been her that's been following me all this time?"

"Guess so," Haru answered.

"Why?"

No one had an answer; no one really had an explanation for the girl's behaviour. "Perhaps someone should talk to her?" the miko suggested.

Cho hummed; her discussions never going far with the girl-at least not recently. Jaken was obviously in the same boat. Kagome sighed. "I guess I could do it."

"Perhaps, that would be best," Haru agreed.

He was grinning, but it lacked its usual mirth. Cho studied him carefully, a frown marring her face. "Or perhaps we can try together," she suggested instead.

Kagome nodded. She picked up a bowl of rice that Hatsu had added fish and various vegetables in. Cho was increasingly stressing the importance of eating meat while with child. The youkai-half or not-would need it to grow stronger; and it would help not over tax her own body.

They continued their pleasant afternoon in relative silence. The sound of birds migrating could be heard overhead. Winter was heading their way.

It wasn't until the next day, when Cho was 'busy' with Haru, that Kagome sought out the little girl. It was almost night-which gave Kagome all new respect for the middle inuyoukai brother and his stamina-when she found Rin. She was near the bath house. Jaken and Shippo's voices echoed from within the building.

"Rin-chan?" Kagome whispered.

Both humans were wearing more layers to help keep out the cold. The little girl turned; her eyes downcast and, even at Kagome's please, refused to meet the older woman's. "Rin-chan, what's the matter?"

The little girl shook her head. She took a few steps to her side; inching away cautiously from Kagome. The miko followed her short steps. Kagome kneeled down. She reached out a hand, but it was quickly slapped away. Kagome recoiled her arm; her hand stung.

"Don't touch me!" Rin screeched.

Kagome's brow knit. "Of course, but Rin-chan, will you tell me what has you so upset?"

"Y-you," she accused, hesitantly.

"Me?"

"What is so great about you?" she nearly growled. "Why are you so important? Why does Sesshomaru-dono like you more than Rin-chan?"

Kaogme's face relaxed. She understood now. "Rin-chan," she began, calmly. "That's not true. Rin-chan is just as important to Sesshomaru-dono. You are his precious ward."

The little girl looked at Kagome skeptically. "I don't believe you."

Kagome sighed. "Sesshomaru-dono set out with the others on my request, and yet he came back quickly when he heard you were taken, right? Obviously you mean a lot to him; more than me, I would think."

Rin stepped back; her face blank except for a slight tightening around her mouth. It was as if she was thinking carefully over what Kagome had just said.

"B-but that doesn't mean Sesshomaru-dono will keep Rin-chan when his son is born. They said he would get rid of me! That I couldn't stay if your son was born!"

Kagome sucked in her breath. _They?_"Stop it, Rin-chan," the miko snapped.

She was using her arsenal of 'mum tactics' she remembered her own mum using onher. "You know that isn't true! Sesshomaru-dono wouldn't have rescued you if he didn't plan to keep you around. You _are_ important to him."

Rin looked at Kagome intently.

"She has a point," a female voice said from behind the miko.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Aiko standing there. She was looking to the bath house. "If your son, Miko-sama, is to be _his_ heir, then that son will be the most important thing to him. Two silly little humans like you two will not even register to him."

"That's not true," Kagome objected. "Sesshomaru-dono wouldn't do that!"

"Say who? You? He's a youkai and they will do as they please. Once your purpose is served, you will not matter anymore, Miko-sama. Nor will your presence be tolerated, Rin-chan. There will be a new child for him to worry over-"

"NO!" Rin screamed.

She turned and ran from the river crossing. Kagome looked at Aiko angrily. She was pissed, but had no time to say anything. Instead she chased after Rin; calling for her to stop as she fled.

The river crossing was just boulders and, as Kagome rushed over them, she felt the already frosty water lap at her feet. Her thick kimono was difficult to run in, especially the kosode that she wore over it. She quickly threw it off, letting it be whisked away by the rushing water. Several times she almost slipped. Rin had made it over them with ease-having made the trip regularly.

Rin ran across the browning meadow and towards the woods to her right. It wasn't a path she usually took-but they had promised they would be there waiting, if she needed them.

Kagome was fast behind once across the river. The cold ground stung each foot fall, but she didnt' let up. "Rin-chan, stop!"

The little girl didn't. She increased her pace, as did the miko, and they both passed through the first barrier not even a minute apart.

The forest was steep where they were heading-a surprise to Kagome. Rin navigated the area easily. Kagome had more trouble; she lifted the folds of her kimono to give her a little more dexterity.

There were sounds of rushing water ahead; the river made a sharp curve not even a mile from where it left the estate's grounds. It-as they were headed-ended at a ravine that made a small but deep lake.

Branches lashed out at the two humans as they made their way closer to the water. Snags and tears decorated the expensive kimono Kagome wore. She didn't notice.

"Rin-"Kagome called out once more but choked as her foot caught a tree root. She fell forward, ready to catch herself with her hands, but the decline was too much. Instead of falling onto herself, she continued to tumble forward with the momentum of her run.

Her speed picked up as she rolled. Rin dove out of the way as Kagome passed by. The little girl cried out as she saw the end of the path.

Kagome could feel it. The rapid, cool air flow from a high waterfall. It created an air current of its own. She was coming towards the end. Kagome screamed; her hands tore at her surroundings, trying to grab at _anything_ that would stop her.

She caught another root, her right hand grabbing at it with all her might. Momentum continue her path down the slope, but she held on. Her left hand though she willed it, was not obeying her desperate plea to move.

All the air rushed out of her as the land that was there suddenly wasn't. There was a moment of awe before realization kicked in and she held on tight to the root. To her amazement, another hand appeared and grabbed onto her wrist. Her body swung down and she shit the cliff face hard. She screamed out in pain as the rocks bruised and pierced her skin. She could feel blooding rolling down her skin and legs.

The owner of the other hand leaned over and grabbed her obi. With the ease of any youkai, he hoisted her onto solid ground. Through her now blurring vision, Kagome could see it was the same inuyoukai guard she had met earlier.

His face looked worried and pained as he held her against him. He barked out orders to the others that she could not hear or understand. Kagome's world soon sunk into blackness.

Rin's cries followed her into unconsciousness.


	24. Of Loss: Disbelief and Desire

_Unexpected Endeavors_

scottishfae

a/n: sorry for the delay. I am working on getting these chapters busted out quickly (most have been written and just needing edits; others need to be written) and flooding them w/ posts. My goal is to have this story completely posted by the end of next week.

**Arc 4**: Of Loss

**Chapter 23**: Disbelief & Desire

It was a grim atmosphere that met the returning shard hunters. They had received word that they needed to come back immediately. And so they did.

Jaken greeted them; he looked upset but held his tongue.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"There's been an accident," was the toad's only reply.

"Accident?" the hanyou asked.

He didn't receive an answer.

"Where's Kagome?"

"In her quarters with Cho," Haru answered.

He stood on the outer walkway of the main building. He had a grimace on his face. Alarms went off in Sesshomaru's mind; he quickened his pace towards the miko's sleeping quarter.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

"Follow me," Haru began. "This is going to take a while."

"Should I go to Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

Haru shook his head. "Let Sesshomaru-nii be with her for a bit."

The group walked towards the formal meeting room. To his credit, the hanyou waited until the sliding door was closed before exploding. "What happened to Kagome?" he demanded having drawn the same conclusion as Sesshomaru.

"There was an accident," Haru replied; repeating Jaken's earlier answer.

"We gathered that, Haru-san," Sango answered. "Now we would like details."

"Rin-chan has been acting weird," Haru began to explain.

"We're not talking about that brat, what happ-"

"_Kagome-san _confronted Rin-chan about it the other night, and Rin-chan ran off..."

"Kagome-chan chased after her," Sango surmised.

Haru nodded. "But the terrain was rough, Kagome-san fell."

"Clumsy bitch," Inuyasha grumbled.

"One of the guards caught her right before she fell into the ravine," Haru continued. "She careened into the rocks from the momentum. Between the damage of the fall and the collision-"

There was an explosion of youki. "Cho must have told him," Haru mumbled.

"You're not telling us something," Sango confronted; she looked at the inuyoukai wearily.

"The pup was lost."

Sango gasped, clutching her fists to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes immediately and she stopped herself from running to her friend.

"Where's Rin?" Inuyasha demanded.

He kept his eyes diverted from the others in the group, his hair just covering it from anyone who wanted to see what he was thinking.

Jaken answered: "With Shippo in his room."

Inuyasha turned and left. Haru chased after him. "She's a child," the older inuyoukai reasoned. "You can't-"

"Shut up."

Inuyasha stalked forward, Haru right beside him. "It's not her fault," he growled, grabbing hold of the hanyou's arm.

"I said shut up. I know it ain't her fault, but d'you think that's going to register to that bastard right now?"

Haru let his hand drop to his side; he nodded slowly. The hanyou continued forward. Eventually Haru joined him again. They entered Shippo's room side-by-side. The little girl was cowering in a corner, crying, with a human servant nearby trying to calm her down.

"Rin," the hanyou called out sternly. "Come here."

The little girl curled up into herself more. The human got closer and encircled her into a hug. "Leave her alone," Aiko spat. "Can't you see she's upset."

"Yeah. Well I'm trying to keep her safe."

He hurried across the room and grabbed the little girl. He drew her up and flung her across his shoulder. She curled up against him; going boneless. "You-" he pionted to Aiko. "If Sesshomaru asks where Rin is, tell him I took her."

He turned to Haru. "When he's calm down, send word to me at Kaede's-that old hag we always stay with. I'll bring Rin back then."

Haru nodded and stepped out of the doorway. Inuyasha walked out. He looped his arm up to get a firm hold on the little girl. Seconds later he took off in a fast run, heading east.

* * *

Kagome laid on her futon, curled into the thick blankets covering her. Just beyond the screens, Cho and Sesshomaru talked heatedly to each other. The initial blast of youki had awoken the miko from her slumber, but she said nothing at his obvious anger.

She listened as Cho tried to calmly explain what had happened. His own remarks were cold and calculating as ever.

"Why would you ever do such a stupid thing?"

Kagome couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore. She got up; her joints stiff from lying down for so long. Sesshomaru entered through the hanging silk; Cho stayed back. "S-something was wrong with Rin. I didn't m-mean-"

"You were under contract!"

Her tears returned, full force, and she collapsed down into the mattress. Sesshomaru continued to loom over her, just staring.

"She didn't mean to," Cho whispered behind him.

"Of course not," he growled. "And that's the problem, she lets her heart take control over her actions and things like this happen."

There was a muffled 'I'm so sorry' that came from the quivering form. He had to control his anger; it wasn't really at her anyway. Just the situation. He kneeled down beside her and put her hand on her head. "I am sorry to have put you in this situation," he said softly. "You must think of yourself sometimes too."

Kagome turned her head so that she could see him "I do."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No, if you did, you would not get in half the trouble you find yourself in."

He sat there watching her for a long time after. She had curled closer to his body and he lets his hand play within her hair. The contrast between his pale skin and her dark locks fascinated him for the time being. When her breathing evened out he sighed.

"If she didn't care about others so much, she would not have agreed to your deal in the first place," Cho commented quietly.

"I am aware."

"What now?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome once again. "I do not know."

"Oh?" she chuckled.

He stood up, careful not to jar her. "Not about Kagome-chan, at least. I do know I have some people I need to 'talk' to."

Cho looked at him carefully through the silk. She could feel his anger returning and could only be sorry for whomever he focused that power on. Turning to a small table, Cho went back to researching through her personal items. Something was nagging her at the back of her mind and she wasn't exactly sure what it was yet.

* * *

When Sesshomaru figured out that Rin had been taken, he was beyond angry. She needed to be taught a lesson-and more importantly, he needed to figure what had been plaguing the little girl to act in such a way. "Where did he go?" Sesshomaru growled to Haru and Jaken.

Jaken stumbled over his words in front of his obviously outraged master. "I-I don't know, S-Sesshomaru-dono. Inuyasha took her while I was with the others."

"I told you to look out for Rin-chan. Are you really such a complete idiot that you couldn't even do that?"

Jaken squaked. He prostrated himself at his master's feet. Everything the little youkai had berated himself with were now being spoken back to him.

"I should be permanently gone with you. I release you from my services."

A cry of anguish escaped the toad's lips as he tried to stand. He heaved, repressing tears; gasping hiccups escaped every few breaths.

"Leave him alone, you big bully," Shippo shouted from the doorway. "He has been trying to take care of Rin-chan, but she wouldn't let him."

"She is a child, there is no 'let.'"

"He still tried, on top of helping take care of Kagome-chan. She'll be mad that you sent him away."

"She doesn't matter here."

Shippo's eyes widened. "But-you're breaking your part of the deal."

Sesshomaru finally turned to look at the kit. "I have done no such thing. Besides, she has destroyed her part by not looking after herself; the weak-minded fool."

"YOU SHUT UP!"

Jaken half-walked, half-crawled to the kit. The older youkai put a hand on Shippo's shoulders and hushed him quietly. "Apologize Shippo," he urged him.

"No! He's insults everyone but he's to blame himself. A Taiyoukai isn't infa..infla..."

"Infallible," Inuyasha finished for the kit, who let out an excited cry. "I figured I needed to come back. Rin is safe, but I won't tell you where until you calm down. She's upset enough."

"There are only so many places an idiot like you could hide her. The village that sealed you would be the first place to look."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'm sure you think you know most things, but you don't. Like the fact that you're being set up for an _omiai_."

"A fact I have been aware of for a while. It is a political strategy my mother is making so that a hanyou won't be made my heir."

"Did you also know she's been feeding lies to Rin? She and your future wife, according to the kid, are the people who made her so upset."

Sesshomaru's brown furrowed. Waves of youki rolled off of him. He was truly and utterly pissed. "I will kill both of them."

"You can't do that," Haru interjected. "Mother's family would demand your head, not to mention going to war with another Taiyoukai is a _bad_ idea."

"I will do what I see fit. Inuyasha, return Rin here, immediately."

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

The Taiyoukai growled. "She will be safest here while I take care of this matter."

Haru huffed; his words having fallen on deaf ears. "You're an idiot."

"As are you," Sesshomaru replied. "Which is why you'll be accompanying me."

"Why? I rather like it here."

"Because you are similar to _your_ father."

"A playboy?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Do not listen to our mother's angry taunts. She cares for him more than she ever did for her own husband."

"And again, how will all this help?"

"Hanao has a heart and a mind of his own. He may love our mother, but he doesn't like to hurt or abuse."

Haru knit his brow. "How do you know all this? He and I barely talk."

"Mother forbids him speak with us. Luckily, my command outranks hers."

"So, you decided to chat with him to defy her?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, because just like you, Hanoa is a charmer and is a very valuable source of information..

Haru bobbed his head back and forth. He had brief memories of his father; stolen moments between father and son. "So you'll pump him for information, then what?"

"Mother is clever and a fantastic schemer. Once I can unearth her plans, then I'll just out-scheme her."

"And my role in all this?"

"We shall return. Our relationship showing strain-"

"Like it is."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "You shall stay behind, angry, petulant, whatever will work."

"Like he is," Inuyasha added.

Haru flipped the hanyou off. "And then what?"

"You'll be my source of intelligence. You have access to people my advisors would never have.."

"People don't trust me as much as you think they do."

"Maybe not, but they hardly consider you a threat. Our relationship in the past would never hint that you would want to help me."

"And our relationship has changed?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother carefully. "Yes, I trust you."

Haru's lips thinned and looked to his side. Sesshomaru waited for his reply. "If you really mean to go through with this-with both this plan and having an heir-make sure you remember Kagome-chan."

"I am thinking of her."

"Are you?"

"Why would you doubt me?"

"She needs to know you don't hate her; that you don't think this is her fault."

"Of course it isn't, but I would hope she would act more prudent of her own safety."

"Do you think she actually would?

Sesshomaru shook his head. She would always put others first. It was an admirable trait-and one well-suited for a future Taiyoukai.

"You know," Haru broke the silence;a big grin split his face. "I hope you tear mother a new one. I'd love to see her face."

Sesshomaru chuckled. The imagery was quite vivid; another phrase picked up by the strange miko.


	25. Of Loss: Anger and Depression

_Unexpected Endeavors_

scottishfae

**Arc 4**: Of Loss

**Chapter 24**: Anger & Depression

They entered the grounds as Sesshomaru always did-the court lined up, greeting him. There were new additions, he noted, next to his mother. The courtyard was, also, obviously nervous. Sesshomaru had let his youki loose when they got close to his home. They all knew very well how angry he was.

Amaya didn't even bat an eye.. She stood there-clad in blues and soft oranges-with a smile on her red-painted lips. "My son, welcome home. Let me introduce you to someone very important-"

"I have no desire to speak to you," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Please take your _other_ son and leave me be. You both try my patience."

Haru walked up sheepishly, his hands in his pockets. He smiled at Tamara, who blinked. She brought her fan up and held it in front of her face.

Amaya grabbed her own fan and violently swatted Tamara's hand. "No need to act coy around this one."

She turned and followed her eldest son; effectively dismissing everyone to their day. Haru and Tamara followed behind her.

* * *

What seems to be the problem, my esteemed son?" Amaya asked.

Sesshomaru was already sitting in front of his writing desk; he didn't acknowledge her. She, with Haru and Tamara, entered and sat down in front of the table. Haru motioned for the servant to bring tea. There was an awkward silence between the group.

Amaya hit Tamara, again, with the fan. She pointed with her head towards Sesshomaru. The younger youkai nodded her head. "Um-h-how was your trip, m-milord?"

He looked up at her with disinterest.

"You should answer your future wife," Amaya chided.

"I will not. Because she is not," he answered before returning to reading his scrolls.

"How rude! I am sure Ichimaru-dono would not be happy to hear this."

The Taiyoukai did not turn from his business.

"Sesshomaru, listen to me!" Amaya growled.

"Sesshomaru-dono."

"What?" Amaya puzzled.

"Sesshomaru-_dono_, is how you will address me. Even as my mother, you are my inferior."

"Inferior?"

"Yes," he continued in the same cool tone. "Inferior. You will not question or interfere in my actions; nor will you manipulate them or my orders."

"I would no-"

"You have, but no longer. I will not tolerate it anymore."

"How dare you? Inferior? I am your _mother_ and am more powerful than you by right and reality."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Only in your mind."

He turned to Tamara. She was staring down at her lap; her shoulders slumped. He felt an odd emotion well up in him; something he was unsure of. Allowing his posture to relax, he addressed the girl. "I apologize for my mother's action. I do not blame you for the wrongs my mother has manipulated you into doing."

He stopped and glared as Amaya tried to interrupt.

"I am writing your father now to explain the situation. However, feel free to stay here for as long as you like-"

"Y-you mean-?"

He shook his head. "No, but if I remember correctly, you came from a large family. Sometimes we need breaks from our family and you may always find yourself welco-"

"Mongrel!" Amaya screamed. "Your human whore has warped you! You are _not_ my son."

She stood. Haru watched her wearily; he too stood though, and went to her side. "Now, mother, watch what you say-"

"Haru, don't take his side."

"I am not, but I know too well the wrath of angry family."

Amaya sneered. "There is something that has sickened my son. Tamara, we shall go. The marriage will continue. The _omiai_ is scheduled for the next full moon-prepare for it or war. Your choice."

Sesshomaru looked at her stoically. "You do not realize the magnitude of your threat."

"And neither do you."

The servant came in with a tray of tea. She was jumpy and would not look up. The Taiyoukai ignored her-and the others. They eventually left.

"Jaken, bring Hanoa to me."

The retainer, standing in the hall, did as he was told.

* * *

You've made the gossipers very happy," Hanoa commented, coming into the room.

His footfall was barely audible as he walked towards the Taiyoukai.

"They can have their fill. She has crossed the line."

"And what line would finally get to you, Sesshomaru-dono?"

"She has manipulated innocences to harm others."

Hanoa smiled. "You grow more like your father each day."

"I do not wish to be like my father."

"Oh?"

"No, I mean to be greater than he; stronger, to protect all I care about."

The older man's grin threatened to split his face in two. "So what can I help you with, Sesshomaru-dono?"

"I need ears where I can get them."

"And you wish I be one of them?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I have others, but you are in a position to help me the most."

"I'm afraid not," he responded sadly. "I don't like what Amaya-sama is doing either. My vocalising that dislike has me all but banished from 'useful access.'"

"Haru will gather information from them; then-"

"He's agreed to help?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Wow, I never knew the two of you had become close, though I had always hoped."

"Haru has things he needs to conquer still. Until then, I keep him at arm's length."

"But you asked him for his help."

"I do. You, Hanao, are beloved by all circles for your kindness. Haru can make anyone love him. You two are quite perfect for this task."

Hanao gave a thin smile. "You are wrong."

"About?"

"Haru. He can't make everyone love him"

Behind shaded walls, a tinkering of a windchime could be heard. The breeze that pushed it rattled the wooden blinds from their post.

* * *

Kagome sat in the river bath. The steps inside allowed for a light perch. In the background, Cho and Sango prattled on trying to draw the younger girl into conversation. "Kagome," Sango sighed when miko continued to tune them out. "You know things will get better."

She absently nodded. Sango crouched down and slapped Kagome. Keeping her hands on the miko's cheeks, she made her look her in the eyes. "You are not listening! I have had almost all my family slaughtered-my only brother is being used as a pawn by the person who killed them all. Loss is hard plain and simple, but you have to be strong. You have to be _you_."

"He-he hates me."

The tears came again, and she crumpled into Sango's arms. The Taijiya scooted forward, ignoring the water soaking into her kimono.

"This is Sesshomaru-dono we're talking about-if he didn't like you then you wouldn't be here."

Kagome shook her head. "He's nicer than that."

Sango snorted. "You're probably the only one who thinks he is nice."

"He really is, I promise."

"Oh?" Sango prompted.

The miko had stopped her crying though her breath still hitched every breath. "Tell me one thing that makes him nice?"

"He was gentle when he knew I was uncomfortable when we..."

"But that could be any man," Sango rebutted. "What makes him nice? You can't count sex because men are always a gentlemen when they are so close to what they really want."

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

She shook it off with a wave of her hand. "So tell me, when was he nice?"

"He told me I was beautiful-and perfect."

"Really?"

Kagome nodded. Cho walked up to the two of them. She sat on the edge of cutout and put her feet in. "So," she began. "I'm curious, how did it go with Sesshomaru that night?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know-how _was_ he?"

Kagome bent her head forward, allowing her hair to cover her reddening face. "It wasn't what expected. More of what you warned me about, Cho-san."

"Oh," the inuyoukai responded.

Her shoulders slumped. "I was hoping for more...passion. Haru definitely inherited that from his father."

"I always heard that Taisho-dono had been very _respected_ in bed as well," Sango commented.

"Oh, most definitely," Cho eagerly confirmed. "But Sesshomaru has always been..."

"Cold?"

"No."

"Emotionless?"

"Uh-uh."

"Distant?"

"Reserved," Kagome interjected.

Cho smiled. "Exactly."

Sango laughed. "Well, maybe Haru-san needs to coach Sesshomaru-dono more."

"If only Haru was coming back."

Kagome looked at the inuyoukai. "He's not?"

"No, Sesshomaru has returned home to make sure further attempts to challenge his power are not successful."

"He's not going to hurt anyone?"

Cho shook her head. "No, he's just making sure he enough ears about to catch things before they start."

"And Haru is going to help?" Sango asked. "That seems unusual. He seems to enjoy more following his own musings."

"Haru has his own issues to resolve-and like all in that family-he's too stubborn to ask for help."

Kagome chewed on her lip. "Maybe there is a way to help him without him knowing we're helping," she suggested.

Cho shook her head. "No, first we must help you. I'm sure you will need to go through the ceremony again. Sooner rather than later, I would think. That way you are ready for his return."

"You think he'll be long? Sango asked.

"He'll make sure nothing like this happens again."

Kagome's face, again, turned grim.


	26. Of Loss: Acceptance

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

* * *

The good news! I should make my goal for this story as extra writing time has just come available. The bad news: this happened b/c I just lost my job. I'm hunting for a new one while doing small writing tasks here and there.

I have opened up commissions in fanfiction and original fiction. The details can be found on my profile or my blog ellafae at blogspot. By the time this gets posted, it will be officially opened.

And I just had my Kickstarter project approved and launched! There is a link in my profile, or you can search for it on that page: A Novel in Thirteen Short Stories.

Oh-also I'll have a sales post for manga, books, movies, and etc; it'll be up in several places, but if you don't have access to my fb or g+, you can find it on my blog (ellafae at blogspot).

* * *

**Arc 4**: Of Loss

**Chapter 25**: Acceptance

Sesshomaru was walking in his private gardens when Jaken appeared with a letter. It was sealed with Cho's insignia and wrapped further in leather. The Taiyoukai took it and walked briskly to a nearby bench. It sat under a tall pine, which allowed him some shade in the mid-afternoon day.

Jaken followed him over to the bench but remained standing. He watched as Sesshomaru's brow furrowed and his lips narrowed. His raised his head and looked out towards the perimeter wall. "Is anything wrong, Sesshomaru-dono?"

The Taiyoukai looked back at Jaken, surprised he was there. He focused his eyes. "No," he added. "Fetch Haru for me."

Jaken paused for a moment before turning and hurrying towards the main part of the palace. It wouldn't be hard to track down the inuyoukai, but it was curious what would affect the Taiyoukai to need him.

* * *

Haru found Sesshomaru once again walking-but this time to a more center location of the expansive garden. It was the most secluded simply for the fact that no walls or buildings were anywhere near it. The garden itself had been built to accommodate InuTaisho in his natural state.

"You summoned me?" Haru casually joked. "Seems counterproductive to your plans."

Sesshomaru turned to his half-brother. He didn't say anything, instead he handed the scroll over. Haru took it, slightly worried, until he read it.

As the younger inuyoukai read down the page, a smile began to split his face. To his credit, he held in his laughter until the very end. Dropping the scroll to the ground, Haru doubled over guffawing.

"This is hardly that funny."

"Oh, yes," Haru responded between chortles. "It really is."

Sesshomaru frowned at his brother; patiently waiting for the other man to calm down enough to talk.

Eventually Haru stood back up, though his laughter continued sporadically, and he had to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You-are ridiculous."

"As if you are someone to talk," Sesshomaru responded.

"No, no, really. You are ridiculous. Who the hell beds a woman just to ejaculate and go? How very..._clinical_ of you."

"The point of our joining was to create a child-"

"Yeah, but who says you both can't enjoy the experience. I mean, for fuck's sake, sex is more than just an activity to make babies! It's something full of passion and longing and sometimes even love. Sex should be something enjoyed and savoured; not just banged out and forgotten about."

Sesshomaru took a second to just look at his brother; measuring the words carefully in his head. "I do not treat-"

"Yeah, well the spare few women you've bedded before Kagome-chan haven't exactly swooned after the experience. Your problem is the same as a lot of men-you think only of your own pleasure. The key is _both _participants getting off on it."

Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the back defensive wall. Haru jogged to catch up but kept stride once they were side-by-side. "Did I hit a sore spot?"

"Hardly," the Taiyoukai responded. "However, you have opened my eyes to something I am lacking knowledge in."

The younger brother smiled to himself. It was Kagome's influence that Sesshomaru was able to admit his own imperfection now.

"Lucky for you," Haru continued. "Kagome-chan isn't experienced either, so you can learn from each other."

Sesshomaru stopped. An odd look came over his face before he turned and began walking towards his quarters once again.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head. "There are many mysteries to my miko that I ponder, and there is something I am particularly curious about."

"Oh?"

Haru's interest was peaked, and he bugged his brother for more information. Sesshomaru kept his mouth shut until they were within a few feet of his building. "I will trade information with you," the elder offered.

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at this younger brother. A smile, slight and creepy, spread over his face. "You will give me tips on how to _please_ Kagome-chan, and I will tell you how you can get Kin-san back."

Haru's back stiffened and he looked at the other man in shock. "H-how?"

The Taiyoukai shook his head. "It is time we both spent a day hunting in our true form, on that day we will discuss these matters."

Haru nodded his head, bowing politely to his brother before turning to leave.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru called quietly as he left.

Haru answered with an equally quiet: "My pleasure."

* * *

Cho was happy to receive two different correspondences from the Western palace within a couple weeks her own letter was sent. She thanked her trusted messenger and immediately began to delve into each scroll.

As was proper, this one time, she read Sesshomaru's first. A relieved smile took her face as she read his account of the palace happenings, his response to her letter-and Haru's agreement, and finally his decision.

"You look happy," Sango commented as she exited the building.

Cho was sitting on the edge of the outer walkway; her legs swinging below her. She smiled up at the other woman-the smile of a woman hidden within a child. "I am, and luckily, my intuition was correct."

"In what way?

"We need to prepare Kagome again for conception."

Sango gave a tight-lipped smile and sat down next to Cho. "So he wants to go through with it again?"

"You had your doubts too, then?"

"Yeah," Sango confirmed. "I knew Kagome would go through with it again if asked. I just wasn't sure if he would ask."

Cho nodded. "I still have my reservations about putting Kagome through this again."

Both women sighed. Shippo ran out of one of the buildings, dragging an aloof Rin behind him. Like Kagome, she was also slow to heal. "That's another one we need to watch," Sango commented.

"She needs Sesshomaru the most, I'm afraid."

"Do you know how long he'll be?"

The inuyoukai shook her head. There was no telling how long he would need to be there; not to mention, she was fairly certain that he would have to deal with the _omiai_ too. "I have been told to prepare Kagome as soon as possible, then send word back to him. If he returns soon, he will return only for conception and then he will surely have to return back."

"I don't think any of us thought this would be so..._complicated_. I mean, it's almost less trouble finding shards than trying to have a Taiyoukai's son."

"You have no idea," Cho added sadly. "Even the strongest people can be broken by the youkai court."

Sango looked down at her feet. "I can tell."

"No, not yet you haven't. Kagome bends easily; if they ever break her she will be but a shell of her former self."

The two women sat in silence with each other; aware of yet another great threat that hung over the young miko's head.

"Guess we'll just have to stop that from happening then," a male voice added.

Sango gasped and turned. Leaning against the door jam, Miroku smiled down at the two women. He looked ever the rogue as ever.

"When did you get here?"

"Today, Cho was kind enough to let me through the barriers. Afraid I missed all the drama though."

With practiced grace, Sango swung her legs back up on the walkway and then was in front of him within a few seconds. She enveloped him in a hug that lasted just as quick. "Miss me?" he asked, his voice husky and low, his hand poised ready for a good grope.

"I did," she answered. "Until now."

She swatted him away playfully and walked back towards Cho. She didn't sit down this time. "So what are the plans?"

"I'm going to read Haru's scroll, and then I'll begin the ceremony again. Hopefully we can get it underway tomorrow."

Sango nodded. "What did Haru write about, if it isn't too personal?"

Cho's gave a wide, teasing smile. "Oh, nothing too important. I may have told Haru about Sesshomaru's '_problem_'."

"Problem?" Sango asked, puzzled.

Cho wagged her brows at the woman accompanied with a pumping hand motion with an o-formed fist.

"Ooh," Sango replied. She thought about it for another second then busted out laughing. "Wait, you asked Haru to give Sesshomaru sex advice?"

Miroku was looking at the two women as they broke into giggles further. He was lost. "I'm afraid I'm being left out of an joke-one that sounds like I would enjoy greatly."

Their laughter increased louder. "I'll tell you later," she managed to weeze out.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the other side of the silk screens. He knew that Sesshomaru would kill him when he returned and noticed the hanyou's scent in a room he had no business in being in. But, Kagome was still sleeping far longer than normal, and frankly, she needed to kick her funk completely.

"Why the hell are you still in bed?" he whined. "The sun's already reached its peak."

A mumbled reply came from within the enclosed bed. Inuyasha burned to go in there and pull her out-but that was one boundary he dared not cross.

Though, he was losing his patience.

Standing up, Inuyasha walked to one of the openings between the silk. He peered in and scowled. Kagome was lying there, staring up at the carved, wooden ceiling. "I _know_ that that is not the most interesting thing in the world," he said pointing up. "So why the hell are you wasting time staring at it."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not looking at it."

Inuyasha scoffed: "I can tell."

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha," she whined, kicking out with her foot.

It wasn't suppose to hit him; it was a motion to dismiss. The hanyou used it to his advantage though. Leaning over slightly, but without actually going in, he grabbed her foot. Kagome immediately started to pull away but there was no escaping him now.

Pivoting around, he walked away, dragging her with him.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed in fury. "Let me go!"

He ignored her and continued, a small smile on his face as he did so. In the back of his mind, he was glad that she was wearing her world's pajamas instead of a yukata. It would be embarrassing otherwise. "I told you to get the fuck up, but do you ever listen? No, of course not. You think you're a smart bitch."

"Leave me alone, Inuyasha," Kagome continued to scream, kicking and flailing all the while.

The human and youkai servants were hurrying into the hallway; the humans were looking at each other, not sure what to do. While the youkai hid smiles and laughter behind their hands.

It was Shippo who acted when he saw what was going on. He and Rin had heard them from the garden and had run in. "Let her go," the kit screamed.

He jumped on the hanyou, who ignored the usual distraction. Turning around, Inuyasha dropped the foot for just a second before picking up the miko and slinging her over his shoulder. She let out a surprised gasp at the swift movement.

"Inuyasha, what you doing?" Miroku asked.

He and Sango had joined the onlookers.

"She wasn't getting out of bed."

"So you dragged her?" Miroku laughed. "How very...primitive of you."

The hanyou flicked him off. He swatted at Shippo who was now chewing on his right ear.

"Where are you taking her now?"

"To get a bath."

Inuyasha walked briskly out of the building. He practically jumped out of the garden, and made his way down to the river. All but the human servants followed.

Kagome, for her part, never stayed docile. She had been protesting since she was dragged and at the mention of 'a bath,' her temper rose and she began screaming obscenities at the man holding her. "I swear, Inuyasha, if you don't put me down I will sit you into next week!"

"Fine."

And he dumped her into the river. She splashed and screamed and tried to stand up. However, the wet, smooth stones on the river floor just made her fall over again.

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed outright. Shippo ran into to help her, though all he could do was hang on in case the current took him away. Sango asked the youkai servants to grab some towels and a robe for the girl. She would have to change in the bath house that they were, thankfully, quite near.

Surprisingly, Inuyasha's laughter came to a halt when he was kicked in the shins. He looked down to meet a pair of fierce, brown eyes. He snorted. "What, kid?" he asked Rin.

"Don't bully," she responded before kicking him again and running back towards the buildings.

The group looked at Inuyasha who was watching the little girl retreat. "Did she just scold me?"

"Yes, yes she did, my friend," Miroku replied; hitting the hanyou on his back.

"Great, now I have two rude humans to put up with."

"As if you're one to talk," Kagome pouted. "Just replace human with hanyou, and it's all you."

"Ha!" Shippo yelled with a grin.

"What are yo-" Inuyasha began asking.

"Should I even ask what is going on here?" a silky voice interjected.

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru standing there, Jaken behind him looking horrified.

"Yeah, the little bitch wouldn't get out of bed. So I made her."

The Taiyoukai rose an elegant brow.

"You should be thanking me," Inuyasha joked. "I made her take a bath."

Sesshomaru shook his head and walked towards the water. He whispered to his brother on the way. "While I thank you for trying to restore her mood, I noticed your scent where it does not belong. Remember, she is _my_ bitch, not yours."

He continued to the water and helped the miko out. "Has Cho told you about the ceremony?"

She shook her head.

"Let us get you changed and we will discuss it privately."

An inuyoukai woman brought up a towel and yukata and draped it over the girl. They bypassed the bath house to go directly back to her room to change. Sesshomaru escorting her.

"I'll be damned," Inuyasha whistled as they were out of Kagome's earshot.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"He's letting his base instincts go."

The monk looked at his friend puzzled. "I don't have a clue what that means."

"It means," Sango replied. "That his youkai has become..._attached_ to her."

"It was a reaction to my being in her room."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It could be bad for me later," Inuyasha joked. "But, it means mister stick-up-his-ass is letting down some of his walls for her. That's pretty big."

Sango and Miroku watched Inuyasha for several moments more. He was looking worried and fidgeting. "Dammit, I hope this doesn't mean he's going to marry her, then I'd never get rid of her nagging."

* * *

Aiko helped Kagome changed behind a wooden screen in the corner of her room. She was shivering now, the room being significantly cooler inside than out. Sesshomaru was sitting in the room, sipping on tea a servant had brought in as they arrived.

"How long do we have you for this time?" she tried to sound casual.

There was a shuffling of paper before he spoke. "Not nearly as long as I would like."

A gasp came from Kagome, mostly because of the tightening of the informal obi.

"You're finished," Aiko commented. She reached down and grabbed a woven basket now full with wet pajamas.

Kagome waited until Aiko walked out of the room before coming out from the screen herself. Her wet hair was bound up in a high ponytail in attempts to not get the kimono's neckline soaked.

Sesshomaru watched her intently as she came towards him. He allowed his face to relax around her and she smiled as she saw it. Taking the teapot, she refilled his cup before filling her own.

"Cho should have received a letter today informing her to prepare for the ceremony as soon as possible. I suspect tomorrow."

She nodded.

"Is this alright with you?"

Kagome looked up at him, half hidden by the bangs of her hair, and chewed on her lip.

"I will not consider it dishonorable if you feel the need to back out; I am informed that this type of loss is quite hard on a woman."

Again she nodded, mid-sip, she could hardly talk yet.

"Though, I must admit, I would be disappointed."

A shadow briefly passed over her eyes as she broke their contact. Instead, she looked down at her lap, putting her cup down on the table.

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself.

"I don't see what's so funny," she said softly.

"I do. I am proud of myself. I can judge that you are upset, and figure out what I have done to do that. Not a talent I would be able to claim before recent"

"What?" she again looked up at him.

"I would not be disappointed in you, Kagome-chan. Simply, with the fact that it would not _be_ you. While my anger at your display is abated by the fact that you were doing what comes natural to you, I also acknowledge that this nurturing trait is one thing that will make you a suitable mother."

"So you're not mad at me for all this?"

"No, I am mad at the people who thought they could manipulate two innocent people in such a way, but not in you."

Kagome shrunk into herself as she relaxed, finally. If she had a tear left in her body, she would have shed it.

"And," he added as he picked up his scroll. "Quite frankly, I have missed you."

"Is that why you sent a letter you knew would be received the same day you arrived?"

Her answer was the shuffling of paper effectively hiding his face.

* * *

**end note**: It didn't really fit into this chapter as I wanted, so there will be a 25/a chapter coming up soon too. It will be the actual lemon. FFN, sorry guys, it will be shaved down a bit for y'all, but it will be up on AFF and I'll make sure to post it specifically for y'all on my blog. :D

Thanks again, guys.


	27. Omiai: Iegara

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_scottishfae_

a/n: more chapters for you! i mean you-yeah you; the one with the red shirt and blue jeans. good job there; love the hair.

also, i'm putting together UE into my writing program so that once i can finally get it all done, i'll make it available as a free ebook download. (it will also be re-proofed, so all the little errors i missed should be fixed; sorry about those, btw, i tend to auto-correct in my head and don't notice them until sometime later.) as for the scene change errors, that's something to do with ffn and i'm still working on why their code isn't working right. i'll get that fixed up asap.

oh-and sorry, i think i literally am the most boring lemon writer in the world-now you know why i allude and don't do anything directly. no complaints! i went out of my comfort zone for you people-you kids, on my lawn and suches.

**Arc 5: Omiai**

**Chapter 26: Iegara**

A soft groan interrupted the silence of the private quarters, prompting Sesshomaru to put down his book. He was had been lying on his right side, his arm propping him up so that he could watch Kagome carefully while she recuperated from the sealing ceremony.

Sesshomaru avoided her arms with ease as she brought them above her head blindly to stretch. He appreciated the way her body arched as she did so. When she finally open her eyes, she smiled up at him. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a, now practiced, smile. "I have been watching over you."

"That sounds boring," she laughed.

"Mm, not so much."

She snorted in disbelief.. Sitting up, she looked through the silk screens and towards the outer doors. They were closed, but from the lanterns lit both inside and out, she could tell it was well into the night. "How long was I out this time?"

Sesshomaru moved so that he was lying down on his back, using the pillow she had just abandoned. "Just short of two days."

"That's not bad," she commented.

"Do you require food?"

Her stomach readily answered; though her mind was caught up in the fact that he seemed to be laughing at her.

"What's so funny?"

"There is food right beyond the screens."

"What's so funny?"

"You may want to put on some clothes before you eat."

Kagome looked down and realized she was wearing nothing. She made a strangled sound before grabbing the blankets and wrapping them around her. "Why did you wait to say anything?"

"I was enjoying the view."

She nearly growled but instead reached out and slapped his leg, the closest part of his body to her.

He sat up then and reach out for her. She fell into him, though her grip on the sheets stayed tight. "Stop that, you need to eat first," he teased.

Sesshomaru allowed her to get up while he laid back down, the smile still firmly in place.

"How come it's so warm in here? Usually it's freezing."

"I had a fire lit."

"Where in the middle of the floor?"

"Yes."

Kagome looked at him strangely. With blankets still around her, she walked out between the screens to grab the tray of food. She stopped when she noticed a large portion of the floor had been taken away and a fire pit revealed and lit.

"How long has that been there?"

"It has always been; the room needed a means of keeping warm."

"Huh," she said. Sitting down in front of the tray, she was surprised even to find the floor warm. "You want some?"

"I do not require food at this time."

She snorted. "You could have just said no."

There were several flipped bowls covering heated food. She turned them over and began eating the rice and vegetables. She didn't think she could stomach the meat at the moment. While eating, she watched Sesshomaru's shadow pick up his book and continue to read. It was when she was almost done when he spoke.

"I am afraid I am going to be pulled from this place soon."

"Pulled?"

He made a motion with his hand, the thick pages in the book rattling slightly. "It does mean that we will have to try for conception tonight."

"Oh."

All the sudden, the food didn't look as appetizing. She put down the bowl of rice and her chopsticks. It was suddenly hard to swallow.

"May I take a bath first?"

"No, you smell fine."

Kagome chewed on her lip. There was no more stalling. Standing, she dropped the sheets and walked in through the screens.

She had noticed he had been without his haori when she woke, but now she was keenly aware of his stage of half-nakedness. Kagome moved to lie down next to him; she wasn't going to embarrass herself like last time.

As soon as she was settled, Sesshomaru put his book down and rolled over so he was leaning on his arm above her. "I rarely feel the loss of my arm, but I feel I do currently."

"Why?"

"I wish to be able to touch you fully."

He descended down slowly, unsure of what he was doing himself, but acting on instruction. Their lips met and for moments they just sat there with their heat exchanging. Then he began to move, licking and nipping, at her lips.

Kagome was in a state of shock. He hadn't done any of this. before

Sesshomaru pulled away and watched her carefully. She looked at him without seeing. "Are you okay, Kagome-chan?"

"Y-yeah; I mean, what are you doing?"

"It was brought to my attention that my actions in our last _encounter_ were lacking on my part."

"Lacking"

"I should have treated you as my lover, from the start, but I must admit I look forward to making up for that fact."

"L-lover?" Kagome's eyes went wide. "But we're not. I mean, not really."

"I can think of no other term to call you that would be anywhere near correct."

"B-but..."

He leaned down and kissed her once more; it seemed to be the most effective means of making her silent. This time Kagome's shock wore off some and she responded. Her body was still rigid-a sign of her nervousness.

Sesshomaru pulled back slightly and began trailing kisses on her cheeks, then to her neck. He stopped there, listening to her moan as he came across the junction between neck and shoulder. He paid close attention to this spot before switching to the other shoulder-pleased to know she was sensitive on both sides.

His hand, in the meantime, was wondering up and down her side. Her body would jerk when his fingertips worked their way around her ribs, eliciting gasping laughs from her. It helped her relax, even as she begged him to stop tickling her.

He brought his head back up and looked down at her. His hand left her body to help prop himself up better. Kagome shivered as his warmth was taken from her; goosebumps puckered her arms. "Better than last time so far?"

"Mmm, I need more proof," she joked back.

Sesshomaru chuckled deeply before going back down to kiss her again. It was his time to moan as Kagome's arms went around him and began drawing circles with her nails on his back. He allowed himself to relax against her as he felt his body surge. and pulse. Kagome's breath became heavier as she felt his penis throbbing against her.

His attention then turned to her right breast; Kagome's nipples had gone into small pebbles. He teased them more with light, swift bites before sucking at the tender flesh. Kagome's chest arched into him, enjoying the new feeling, as her hands dug into his back. If she had been in her right mind, she might have been worried about the deep welt marks she was leaving on the Taiyoukai's body.

She was far from her right mind.

Using his claws, Sesshomaru gently slid his hand down her body once again, but left it on her hip. He switched breasts giving himself a better angle, before moving his hand between her legs. Kagome jerked, a blush beginning from her cheeks and spreading down her neck-but she didn't say anything. Sesshomaru bit down a little harder on her nipple, watching from his position as the girl lost herself again in his touch, instead of worrying about their actions.

He was very pleased to see that she was already naturally preparing herself for him. Her opening was moist and the slick heat was all but beckoning him in. Sesshomaru took the pad of his thumb and began to flick and roll her clit. Kagome froze for a second before a deep moan erupted from her and her body tensed.

"I take it you like that?" he said with a husky laugh; _his _body had.

There was a 'oh yeah,' buried with more grunts and moans while Sesshomaru continued with his ministrations. Assured that she was worked up, he carefully inserted his pointer finger into her. Memories of her tight pussy came to his mind as he flicked his finger within her before pulling it out and doing the same again.

Kagome's hands went to Sesshomaru's hair-he having abandoned her breasts for watching his handy work-and she tugged at it. A moaned "please" drew his attention and he realized she wanted him to come back up to her and his actions were all but immobilizing her. He didn't realize she was so far gone.

He drew his hand out and rested his arm above her. He kissed her swollen lips, noticing how cracked they were now. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I was forgetting you again."

"I'm not forgotten," she whispered back. "But you should be feeling this too."

He smiled at her and shifted gently. He gave a shallow, dry hump against her leg and chuckled as her face screwed up as warm precum stuck to her leg. He kissed her again before pulling back. Kagome's arms followed him as her eyes immediately went down to his penis, now in full view. She licked her lips; her eyes cloudy.

Sesshomaru made a quick judgement. Her opening was pulsing, her body clearly ready and on edge. He repositioned himself, looking up at the young woman and asking her permission. "Of course," she joked. "That's why we're here, aren't we?"

He returned the smile and lined his penis up with her entrance. He knew she was no longer a virgin, but still hesitated briefly before pushing in. As before, Kagome's body easily expanded to meet his girth and she moaned at the intrusion. He did a few shallow pumps before picking up to a steady, but faster pace. He experimented with her, listening to her moans, with speed and hardness-until he eventually found the perfect match. Her nails raked down his back in sheer delight.

Sesshomaru knew she was close when her muscles began to contract; she twitched, her moans becoming louder. He increased his pace, his body pounding against hers until she finally came with a scream-her body arched against his. He slowly stopped his movements, allowing her to calm down before beginning again.

"Y-you're still...?"

He chuckled. "I hope your two days of sleep were well used, because I do not believe you will be sleeping again this night."

Her eyes widened as she watched him pick up his pace once more. Her body was still humming from her first orgasm and as he picked her body up so she was sitting against him, she realized it wouldn't be the last.

**()**

Cho and Sesshomaru were the only two not surprised when a guard came through the barrier to address the Taiyoukai. He had been summoned.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

They had been sitting in the garden, taking in the sun, when the guard had arrived. Sesshomaru had seemed nonplussed and sat up from his leaning position. "I believe I'm being brought back to the palace for my omiai."

There was humour in his voice and leaned over to place a brief kiss on Kagome's temple. She furrowed her brow and looked at him cautiously. "Is this something we should be worried about?"

He shook his head and instructed the guard to let the interlopers know he would be out shortly.

"So, what is your plan?" Miroku asked.

He was sipping on tea, his hand dangerously close to Sango's. Sesshomaru regarded the two as he stood. He held out his hand for Kagome to take and he gently lifted her up. "I will dismiss this political maneuvering as I had already planned. I had hoped to finish it before I returned, but it seems my mother did not listen to my warning."

"Did you really think she would?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, she is much more stubborn than that. It was just wishful thinking on my part."

Tugging at the hand he had not released, Sesshomaru excused the two from the group and headed to their quarters. "Will you be alright?"

Jaken, who had followed them, gently shut the door to their room, leaving the two on their own. Kagome jumped at the slight sound of wood sliding against wood.

"Yeah, I think so."

He looked at her sharply. "You think so? What do you require to erase any doubt."

She shrugged, smiling at him gently. She reached out a hand and touched his face; it required her to raise herself up on tiptoes to be able to do so. He regarded her fondly; letting his face melt for her.

"You are so beautiful."

Kagome turned bright red but didn't pull away. He had been doing this since he returned. Small touches and kind words to make her feel at ease.

And loved.

There was a noise at the door, a slight clearing of the throat.

"What is it Jaken?"

"The guard returned, he said the other Taiyoukai are getting impatient."

"Let them be," he responded immediately.

"You probably shouldn't keep them waiting," Kagome stated.

"Or you."

"Me?"

She was silenced as he, aggressively, claimed her lips in a kiss. Kagome smiled into the kiss and allowed herself to be maneuvered to the bed. Clothes were shrugged off as they went until they were lying down with only Sesshomaru blanketed on her.

He broke the kiss to look down at her. Kagome was breathing heavily; staring up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I take it I'm getting better at this?" he smirked.

"The best," she commented as she circled her arms around his neck and brought him down again.

A low cough interrupted them just as Kagome let out a deliciously, slow moan. His hand was poised on her nether regions, carefully teasing the bundle of nerves. Sesshomaru growled. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry sir, it's important that you come _now_," the guard commented. "They're getting ansy."

"I'm busy."

"I think what you're busy at would make the situation worse."

His guard was nervous, and Sesshomaru took that to heart. He chose his most loyal of servants to come to take care of this estate. But that didn't mean they could take on a Taiyoukai. "Tell them I will be right there. I must finish matters here first. It will not take me more than a few minutes."

From the rustle of fabric, Sesshomaru heard the guard bow before leaving. He turned back to Kagome who was rolling her hips against his fingers. "I am afraid we don't have the time I wanted."

Kagome pouted.

"But, I will at least see you off."

A devious smile crossed his face briefly before he replaced his hand with his mouth. In moments Kagome's moans became outright cries. She writhed and grinded under the power of his tongue alone until she was fully satiated.

Sesshomaru placed a kiss on her forehead as she fell into a light slumber. He had to remind himself that her body was once again adapting to the pup inside of her. "I will see you soon," he whispered to her, before dressing and leaving.

**()()**

Sesshomaru was met with all the other Taiyoukai, and also Koga. The wolf prince bounced back and forth on his feet slowly; looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Sesshomaru," Ichimaru greeted grimly. "You will accompany us back to your palace for the omiai with my daughter."

The western Taiyoukai wanted to roll his eyes.

Wanted, but didn't.

He turned to look at each of the his peers. "And you all came here why? This is not a custom I'm aware of."

"Because it was put to our attention that you have slighted your future bride," Sai spat. "You've disgraced your title."

This time Sesshomaru reacted. Swiftly. Quietly. No one saw him move until he was already to the Eastern Tai. He did not touch the other youkai. Simply stood with only a few inches separating them. "You were saying?"

Sai backed up and away. There was no love loss between the opposing directionals.

"Sesshomaru," the softer voice of Kai interrupted. "It is important that you go back to the palace with us."

The Western Tai looked at the other man before nodding. "Then let us go. The quicker we get there, the quicker I may return."

The Eastern kappa said something under his breath, but he didn't dare say it aloud. Sesshomaru was powerful, in ways the other Taiyoukai didn't even know, since the man proved to like wandering his own lands than attending matters of the court.

"Are you ready?" Ichimaru asked; his voice clipped.

There was a nod from the other three men before all four Tai took off towards Sesshomaru's home.

**()()()**

"You would really like her," Sesshomaru commented to Kai.

The two Taikyoukai, plus Koga, were sitting in a chamber alone, waiting for the other guests to arrive.

"Who?"

"Kagome-chan. You remind me of her, in many ways."

A sad smile came across his face. "Then I pity her."

"You shouldn't. She has a fiery temperament along with a strong kindness. She is... beautiful."

Kai looked at the other man carefully. "Be cautious, my friend, you are falling into the traps of your father."

"Hardly."

"You've given yourself a weakness."

Sesshomaru shook his head but Koga beat him to speak:. "Not at all. Kagome-chan is a strong warrior-miko; she helped protect my tribe when we were being hunted. If anything, she is his strength, not his weakness. Don't underestimate her."

Koga was fuming. His arms were crossed and looked like the challenging child; daring Kai to refute him. Sesshomaru allowed a grin to cross his face, "not to mention she has four strong fighters ready to defend her at any second, and many other allies that would come to her side if only asked."

The wolf prince puffed out his chest more; Kai smiled at the both. "Well, then maybe she will survive all this after all."

"Survive," Koga scoffed. "She's better than the lot of them."

He waved his hand indicating Amaya and the rest of the court.

Sesshomaru whole-heartily agreed.

**()()()()**

Wii U - amazing console! Temu-chii is my name; add me if you'd like!


	28. Omiai: Nakodo

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_**scottishfae**_

a/n: with this chapter, we officially only have 10 more left! also-I should be able to have another couple of chapters up in the next couple of nights too. let's see if i can get to chapter 30 by sunday.

**Arc 5: Omiai**

**Chapter 27: Nakodo**

Sesshomaru watched as the group entered the room. Kai sat up straighter. Koga shifted; he hid his unease well but the Western Tai could still feel his anxiousness with the others.

Amaya and Haru walked over and sat near the Sesshomaru. Ichimaru sat with his daughter at the other side of the table. While Sai and the court members who joined the discussions sat with Kai. An elderly wolf youkai sat across from them; Koga moved to sit next to her.

"As you all may know," the older wolf spoke. "We are here to begin this omiai between the Western Taiyoukai, the honored Sesshomaru-dono, and the daughter of the Northern Taiyoukai, the honored Ichimaru-dono. I am Keita and will be serving as the nakodo for these discussions."

The room, minus Sesshomaru, bowed their heads shallowly to her. Several servants came in carrying tea trays and began at once to serve each person in accordance to rank..

"Is there anything the families would like to say before we begin?" she asked above the soft clattering of porcelain.

"No," Ichimaru spoke.

"No," Amaya said as well.

"Yes," Sesshomaru interjected.

All eyes turned to him and Amaya swiftly hit him with her fan. He ignored both it and her deadly stare.

"I will not agree to this omiai. I have no desire to marry for politics and have talked to Tamara-san about this previously."

Tamara looked down at her lap, her shoulders hunching slightly. Ichimaru chewed at his lip, looking at his daughter then back at the Taiyoukai across from him.

"Your family has agreed," Sai pointed out. "And you are not in a position to disagree."

Sesshomaru looked over at the kappa and lifted an elegant brow. He allowed a sharp spike in his youki and the Eastern Tai broke eye contact. Kai and Ichimaru did not.

"Would you contest this?" said the man across from him.

He nodded his head.

"Do any of the other Tai support you?"

There was no move from either kappa. But Koga raised his hand. Sticking out his chest he proudly, and loudly, proclaimed he did.

"Who are you but a stupid wolf?" Said hissed.

Ichimaru barked at him in return. "Watch your mouth, you miserable ent."

The room broke down into bickering, and it was all Sesshomaru could do not to laugh. Haru, however, was chuckling behind him.

Amaya's fan came at the Taiyoukai again but he caught it and broke it. He stared at her contemptuously before standing and walking out. His absence seemed to be noted by only a few.

**()**

"So you're really going to try and get out of all this?"

Sesshomaru didn't bother to turn towards Kai. The man was dressed in a courtly fashion-layers of kosode draped over him-it disguised his actual strength. "If I had wished to make a political alliance, I would not have made a deal with Kagome-chan."

"And you think you'll be successful?"

"I do."

Kai sighed and walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing. The kappa was nowhere as tall or regal as the inuyoukai but he held himself as one of his position should. "I heard there was an accident before you returned. Is she okay?"

"It was an accident engineered by my mother. She is as much a spoiled pup as Haru."

The other Taiyoukai laughed at that. "I get the impression Haru has his own demons to deal with."

Sesshomaru nodded. He let a comfortable silence fall between them, the bickering inside could still be heard. "It amazes me how easily Sai can make everyone so mad," Kai eventually commented.

"He has a temper."

"That he does, but then again, so do I."

The Western Tai lifted an elegant brow. "Oh?"

"I don't like seeing people bullied, and especially those who don't deserve it."

Kai held out his closed hand towards Sesshomaru. In turn, he reached out his hand with his palm up and open. A ring was deposited in it. "I trust that you will find the right time to use this."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you," he replied in earnest.

The kappa smiled. "You have changed so much," he commented. "It's what your mother fears most, but it's also your greatest weapon. They cannot predict your actions, and they know no _one _Taiyoukai could stand against you. Which leaves one omninous question to be addressed."

The inuyoukai grimaced.

"Will you start a war between the kingdoms?"

"If that is what it comes to," Sesshomaru answered; his voice grim but determined.

"And you're sure a human miko is worth all this?"

A little chuckle escaped Sesshomaru before he could stop himself. "You have no idea."

"Good."

A door opened and a servant stepped through. It was one of the kitchen maids and she looked frazzled. "Um, Sesshomaru-dono, Amaya-sama requests that you and Kai-dono return."

**()()**

"I don't like those two talking with each other," Amaya fumed quietly to Sai.

They were standing near a door, in all pretense she was discussing his apology to Ichimaru. The kappa still fumed. "What for? Not like that coward could do anything; he'll do whatever I say to do."

Amaya hummed and turned as the other two Taiyoukai came in. "Perhaps, but that miserable son of mine is not going to make this easy, and I want to make sure all our pawns are in place."

Sai nodded. He turned and approached Ichimaru. He gave a flourished bow-a mockery of a proper one-and apologized to the Northern Taiyoukai. He gave a toothy smile before returning to his seat.

Ichimaru watched as Amaya gave a proper bow to him and then sat back down. His eyes narrowed at the people around the table as he put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. She looked up at him, confused, but he just smiled. "Remind me tomorrow to send for one of your playmates.; I hate to think you getting lonely here."

Tamara gave a smile and brought her fan up to hide most of her face. "I am not a child any longer; I don't need playmates,"

"I suppose you are-but I could send for your favorite maids. You always seemed to enjoy their company."

"But I have maids provided for me here."

"Yes, but having friends is very important no matter how old you are or where you are."

"I suppose so," she nodded slowly.

Keita cleared her throat and gathered attention from the group once again. As she spoke of the proceedings to come, everyone felt the tension in the air.


	29. Omiai: Hashikake & Kagemi

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

a/n: with UE coming to an end soon, I decided to get some planning done on my next project...except I don't know what I want to work on next. so, help me out! i have a poll up on my blog (right column below the "About Me" section), and a post (Let Me Post a Question to You) explaining the choices. You can find a link to my blog in my profile since FFN is anal about links in stories.

_I dedicate this chapter to my kitten Thor who insisted that I play fetch with him during the whole duration of writing this chapter._

oh-have I mentioned that the next chapter is like 10k? Mwuhahahahaha. I need to run through it real quick to correct some honorifics, then I'll post it up in a bit. Enjoy this until then!

**Arc 5: Omiai**

**Chapter 28: Hashikake & Kagemi**

Sesshomaru sat in the garden, the morning dew still fresh on the ground. Jaken was reading from a long list of _something_ that the Taiyoukai couldn't be bothered with at the moment.

He was unhappy with how things were proceeding. While he had several off-table alliances to help his own means, making official progress in stopping the omiai wasn't forthcoming. His mother was as stubborn as ever.

At least Ichimaru had been more distant to the former Western Lady as of late.

"There's another omiai counsel today," Jaken informed him. "They'll be in the general study-of course you have to attend."

Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the toad youkai. "Jaken," he began, his retainer coming straight to attention. "What do you think of Ichimaru's daughter?"

Jaken, for his part, looked completely in surprise. He'd never been asked his opinion before. "I-I think she is a nice sort of girl-too easily led by others though."

"Apt analysis," Sesshomaru said.

"It seems Ichimaru-dono is very fond of her," Jaken commented again.

"Not in particular. She is one of many daughters, not to mention sons, and I've never seen him really take special notice of her."

Jaken deflated. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-dono, I-I was certain I saw a closeness between them. This Jaken is a fool and nothing-"

Sesshomaru silenced him; he thought back to the past few days and his brows furrowed. "Though you aren't wrong in your observations. They do seem closer."

The clever inuyoukai immediately began putting things into order. It seemed that along with Ichimaru's distance, he was holding his offspring close to him. "This could definitely be useful," Sesshomaru spoke to himself.

The Taiyoukai continued to calculate everything internally. "When is the meeting?"

"Just after midday. Sai-dono does not like to rise early."

Sesshomaru nodded. "He likes to lay in bed with whatever bedmate he has found."

"Yes, he brought several people with him for that purpose."

Sesshomaru shook his head as he stood. The Eastern Tai was always ridiculous in his behavior. He remembered very keenly the gossip of an affair between the kappa and his own mother many years earlier.

"Where is Tamara-san now?"

Jaken looked puzzled at the question. He wracked his mind, "she had been attending to matters of the court with Amaya-sama, but I believe she has stopped that habit with Ichimaru-dono's arrival."

Sesshomaru looked down at the toad, starting to get annoyed. "And where is she now?"

"The northern gardens," another voice added.

Jaken squawked and bowed to the Southern Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru gave a nod. "How are you today?" he asked.

"I am well, I suppose. I mean no offense to your lands, Sesshomaru, but I do miss my own. I had hoped all this business wouldn't last this long."

"I apologize for my part in delaying your trip home," Sesshomaru replied sincerely.

Kai gave a wave of his hand; obviously not angry about his stay. "I believe you were looking for Tamara-san, she stays in the northern gardens in the mornings now. Ichimaru takes care of his affairs while he can watch over her. Because of this, it might not be as easy as you think to talk to her before the omiai counsel this afternoon."

"Perhaps, but I admit I am getting a little desperate to end all this nonsense quickly myself. Like you wish to return to your lands, I wish to return to Kagome-chan."

The Southern Tai smiled. "Would you like me to distract Ichimaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No, I do not wish to involve you directly quite yet."

"Then I wish you luck with your endeavor this morn," he said, turning to leave the garden.

Kai waved over his shoulder as he reached the stairs to the outside walkway. He gracefully climbed and began to head towards the main hall.

"Jaken, I will be unreachable for a bit-please ignore my mother if she demands to know where I am."

The toad groaned, knowing ignoring the woman would only end in pain for him.

"Also, would you write to Inuyasha. I may require his assistance and it is about time my mother learned what a power a hanyou can have."

**()**

From garden to garden, Sesshomaru didn't bother to hide his presence as he approached the young wolf youkai.

Tamara stood in surprise when she turned to find him standing behind him. She gave a deep bow and a nervous smile. "S-Sesshomaru-dono, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You enjoy the gardens here?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I particularly like the one to the west-the small one that even the gardeners seem to have forgotten."

Sesshomaru gave a nod. "It was part of a meadow that was built over as the palace grounds continued to expand; unfortunately that was all of it I could save of it."

"It must be something special then, for you to save it."

"I believe people of the courts forget of the land they rule over. They are too involved in themselves and do not see the big picture. We are here, as we are now, because of the lands and people that live on it."

Tamara watched him carefully-a stern look came over his face as he spoke. She was afraid she had offended him and told him such. He dismissed the thought with a simple gesture.

"Would you like to walk with me for a bit? We can explore the gardens."

The wolf youkai's eyes lit up and she nodded. She stood and looked back at the building that currently housed her father.

"I can assure you he has heard everything," Sesshomaru spoke.

Tamara gave a nervous smile. "I forget how powerful all the Tai are sometimes-I-I mean, obviously you are all in your positions because you are _powerful_ but it's just..."

She trailed off, her cheeks going pink, and her shoulders slumping. She always felt as if she sounded like an idiot.

Sesshomaru shook his head and approached her further. He offered out his arm, which she accepted by placing a clawed hand in the crook of his elbow. He began to guide her towards the western gardens-his own personal ones were guaranteed to be safe from nosey people.

"I wonder," he said as a thought popped up in his head. "Have you ever officially been acquainted with Koga-san?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I know we are distant cousins, but we rarely have direct dealings with the princelings. I've never been in the same room as him until the other day."

"That's a shame; I believe you two would get along very well."

**()()**

Sesshomaru half-listened as the girl chatted away. Some of what she said was idle court gossip, but every once in awhile she would begin discussing the botany of the gardens. It was then that she really came to life; when she really showed her true beauty.

It made him feel bad for what he was about to do.

"Tamara-san," he began, setting his face to stone.

She turned to him, smiling brightly.

"You do not belong here."

"Wh-what?"

"You are a naive little girl, well below the rank of a Taiyoukai. You do not belong here."

Tamara let go of his arm and stepped back. Her smile had dropped. "I-I'm the daughter of a Taiyouaki, w-why would I be below you?"

"You are one of many daughters of a Taiyoukai, and not even an eldest at that."

"Why should when I was born matter?"

"Because it does," though Sesshomaru agreed with the sentiment.

"You must wonder why you were chosen by my mother? You do not think she chose you for your beauty, or rank, or intelligence?"

Tamara was on the edge of tears; she brought her hand up, covered by her kimono sleeve, and held them in front of her face.

"You are easily led, that is why you are here. You do not belong here."

"I-I know what I helped Amaya-sama do was wrong; I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I have no time with conniving people-especially ones who are not smart enough to see themselves being used."

Tamara crumpled to the ground. Sobs beginning to rake her body. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, a pained expression taking his face for moments. It was becoming harder for him to cut himself completely off from the people around him.

"Call all of this off."

The wolf youkai's head snapped up. "No," she wailed. "No, I love you."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You do not. You do not even know me. Call this off, only you can do it right now."

"No."

The Taiyoukai squatted down in front of her. "Tamara-san, call it off," he said fiercely. "I will not marry you, and if you do not call it off there will be a war. End this now."

She pushed him back, wanting him away from her. "You would bring a war upon the lands just for a human?"

"I will not have the useless courts think they can have me do whatever they want. I am the ruler of these lands, and if I have to go to war to prove that fact, I will."

Tamara shrunk back into herself. "You're a monster."

Sesshomaru barked out a laugh. "We all are."

"No, just you. You and your family."

He wanted to sigh; she was sounding defeated. This was good. "Then you will call all this mess off?"

Defiant eyes looked back at him. "Sesshomaru-dono, you are a heartless beast."

An elegant brow rose at her statement; a cruel smile on his lips.

She stood up, trying to gather her strength despite the sobs that continued to escape. "You must have really never loved anyone; only someone so devoid of the emotion could be this indifferent to the passions."

"Passion I do not need," Sesshomaru stated. "This farce to end, I do."

Tamara turned from him. She said nothing else, but headed back in the direction of the northern quarters. Hopefully, she was going to speak with her father.


	30. Omiai: Rirekisho

**Unexpected Endeavors**

_**scottishfae**_

a/n: this chapter is a combination of the "and now for something different" chapters in the last version of UE.

**Arc 5: Omiai**

**Chapter 29: Rirekisho**

…_.in the days of our youth..._

The agonized cries echoed through the palace estate. Servants rushed around in a frenzy bringing needed items to the building across from the main one. In a personal study, shoji screens opened for the spring morning air,

InuTaisho and his eldest son sat lounging over a plethora of decadent pillows. The Taiyoukai sipped on his sake, listening as the screams continued. His newest wife, a human beauty with long, dark tresses and ivory skin, sat in the corner, legs tucked under her. With each scream she flinched, her shaking hands coming to cover her own stomach.

Sesshomaru tried his best to continue his reading. The book remained in his hand, opened to the same spot it had been for the past hour.

"Do not fret," InuTaisho's deep voice resounded. "She will be fine. She is hardy, if nothing else."

The younger inuyoukai looked at his father. "Why cannot I go to her?"

"It's not a place for men to be. This is a woman's ordeal, let them keep it to themselves."

"But he's in there," he whispered.

"Well that is his decision to do so. You are the heir to the Western Lands, my boy. Take pride in that fact and continue your studies."

Sesshomaru looked across the courtyard. An elderly woman came out of one of the rooms and yelled for one of the servants to bring more hot water. Moments later a young inuyoukai girl came down from the kitchen with a large kettle of boiling water. The elderly woman, a midwife, took the kettle and reentered the room. Sesshomaru only caught a glimpse of his mother laying on her futon, writhing in pain.

"Maybe it's best for you to do something else, Sesshomaru-sama," a quiet voice said from behind them.

The inuyoukai looked back at the newest of his father's wives, Izayoi. She smiled prettily at him. "Would you accompany me on a small walk through the meadows adjoining the palace? I'd really like to get exercise but I don't want to go by myself. I get tired so quickly these days."

"That is a good sign," InuTaisho replied.

He sat up and walked over to the human. He reseated himself next to her and put his large hand over hers on her stomach. Her belly had just begun to swell with the new life within it. He smiled down at her, his eyes soft with a joyous emotion.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes averted. "It looks like rain later," the younger inuyoukai exclaimed. "If you'd like to take a walk, we should do it now."

InuTaisho gave his eldest son an approving look. "Good boy," he said.

He helped his wife up and led her to Sesshomaru. The younger inuyoukai stood and offered his arm to her. She took it and he escorted her down the hill, away from the main buildings of the palace and towards the meadow she often frequented.

**()**

He had felt the presence as soon as it had left the main palace grounds. Sesshomaru stood near the human he was currently watching. She was sitting on the ground, legs held closely to her side, weaving flowers together. She had a large collection piled next to her, most of which she had insisted Sesshomaru pick for her.

She looked up when the other inuyoukai walked up to them. She smiled, giving him a slight nod before going back to her work.

"He was lost," the newcomer said quietly.

Silver hair bellowed around both inuyoukai as the wind changed. Sesshomaru looked sideways. "Just as well," he spoke coldly. "I do not need another bastard brother."

"Sesshomaru-sama," Izayoi admonished.

"I speak only of the truth. They are bastards; no marriage holds their conception formally together."

"You could be a little more sympathetic," she said.

She sent a pitying looking towards the younger inuyoukai, who was obviously hurting. "Are you okay Haru-chan? How is your mother doing? May I help in anyway?"

Haru shook his head. "My mother is upset over the loss of her child. She asks for Sesshomaru-sama," he said, barely with holding the obvious detest he held for his mother's request.

"Ah, I'm afraid I've kept him from her. Sesshomaru-sama, go to your mother. Haru-chan will help me back."

The elder inuyoukai shook his head. "No, father entrusted me to watch over you and that is what I shall do."

She nodded, knowing how stubborn the son of her husband could be. Like father like son, they said. For not the first time, she put her hand on the swell of belly and wished for a girl.

"Well then, I shall wrap up my time here. It's getting colder anyway, the storm must be nearing. We can all three return together."

Sesshomaru looked at his half-brother next to him. He was staring back at him.

"Help me, dear," Izayoi said.

The Western heir moved to take her hand. He helped her up and once again offered her his arm. She smiled at him, patting his cheek with obvious affection. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded at her.

"Haru-chan," she said.

The small child bristled at her pet name for him. "Will you bring those flowers with you, the ones on the ground there," she indicated to him with her hand. "I would like to arrange them for your mother's room. Do you think she would like that?"

"She doesn't like the flowers from this meadow," Haru said. "She says they're common and ugly."

Izayoi's face fell in disappointment. "Oh, I should have known. Your mother has just splendid taste; of course she would want only the best. Maybe I can send one of the servants out-"

"She will love the new addition to her room," Sesshomaru interrupted. "The colour and fragrance will do her good, at the moment."

"But, Haru said-"

"The foolish talk of a child pouting. Do not worry," he said. "She will appreciate them."

A hint of a smile crossed her face, silently thanking him for her kindness. He nodded in return and gently urged her along up the hill to the palace again. Haru followed, flowers gripped in tight fists at his sides.

**()()**

"Really Sesshomaru, those clothes look ridiculous. Could you not choose something more dignified? Think of your position!"

The Western heir ignored his mother's belligerent remarks. His father looked him over, trying not to crack a smile, as his son stood before him dressed in the clothes of their guest. A diplomat from overseas had come to speak to InuTaisho and it seems the man had rubbed off on his eldest son. They had spent many of nights speaking about the lands over the sea and the stories that the diplomat had come with.

And now he had adopted the same clothing.

"I think Sesshomaru-sama looks very handsome in those clothing," the other woman in the room spoke.

InuTaisho looked over to his human wife. She sat against the wall behind him and to his right. Her stomach had grown and the child inside was ready to come. She smiled at her husband before returning attention to the other inuyoukai.

"Those type of clothes suit you well, Sesshomaru-sama. We will be flooded with letters from the court, requesting you join with their daughters."

She giggled a little bit, while Sesshomaru blushed ever so slightly. InuTaisho laughed heartily at his youngest wife. He leaned back slightly and reached out a strong hand to place it on her stomach. His smile threatened to crack his face when he felt the kick answering his touch.

"That will hardly be any of your business," the female inuyoukai snapped.

"Mother," Sesshomaru admonished.

InuTaisho scowled at his eldest wife. "Let him have his clothing, as he wishes. As long as he doesn't wear them to official functions, or requests to be sent overseas, then I don't see how it is a problem."

Sesshomaru bit his lip; this was exactly what he was going to ask, eventually. It seemed his father was aware of this fact too.

"Father," he began, cautiously. "Don't you think it would be in good faith to send a diplomat back, to further establish relations?"

"Spoken as a future Tai,, taking interest of our lands," InuTaisho said, beaming with pride. "And so much like me too. I agree with your assessment and preparations have already been made."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He allowed himself to hope a bit.

"Haru will be going with our diplomat friend, on behalf of the House of Inu and the Western Lands."

The younger inuyoukai didn't hide his disappointment. His mother looked scornfully at him before moving her gaze out into the courtyard where her younger son was practicing his swordsmanship with one of his cousins. He was still so small for his age, looking no more than ten."

"Father, I had hoped that someone older and more experienced could-"

"Don't be silly Sesshomaru," his mother spoke. "You could hardly be allowed to go. You are the heir to the House of Inu and all that is under its powers. Stop disgracing your heritage and accept your responsibilities."

Sesshomaru's jaw snapped with an audible click and his golden eyes hardened. InuTaisho sat looking at his son, not bothering to add any further to the truths his first wife spoke.

With a curt bow, he excused himself from the presence of his elders. He walked out into the courtyard, the two sparring in it stopping at once to bow. He waved them off, pushing through both their forms as he walked briskly by.

A small grove of trees had taken root at the base of the hill, just within the palace grounds. He moved towards them to spend the rest of his day away from his family.

**()()()**

"Sesshomaru-sama," his retainer squawked. "You mustn't be so childish. Stop sulking and come down from there. It is time for your bath."

The inuyoukai heir ignored the toad, gazing out onto the lands he would one day inherit. "What if I said that I didn't want them? What would happen?"

He had mumbled it, not intending on anyone hearing him. A gasp from his retainer alerted to him that he was not so careful at concealing his words as he had hoped.

"What are you saying Sesshomaru-sama? Why would you deny such an honor? Why would you disgrace the House of Inu?"

A giggle was heard coming slowly closer to the grove. "What has he done now Jaken to `disgrace the House of Inu'?" she mocked.

Sesshomaru jumped down and approached Izayoi. She waddled down the hill slowly. He offered his hand as a means of balance. and sent him a thankful smile in return.

"Sesshomaru-sama wants to refuse the title of heir!"

She gasped, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth in shock. "Sesshomaru-sama, but why?"

He looked down to the valley. "It was just a musing," he said, quietly. "You need to think nothing of it. It will pass."

An arm encircled his and it was brought in a tight hug. "I am sorry," she said. "That I cannot give you a proper hug, but I'm afraid I'm too large to even reach you normally."

He gave a wry smile at her kindness.

"What has brought on this type of thinking, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked. "Is it this whole business about going overseas?"

"It's more than that, but that is part of it. As heir I am afforded privileges beyond what most people, human or youkai, could ever imagine, much less hope for."

"And yet...?" she urged.

He gave a sigh. "With all the privileges and honors, and everything that comes with my current and future title, there is one thing that I can never have-freedom. The freedom to choose what I wish without having to think back upon how it will look or affect my family, title, or lands."

"But Sesshomaru-sama, no one has that freedom."

The future Taiyoukai looked over to the human next to him. She had her head cocked to the side and was smiling at him with a soft, gentle smile. "Even the peasant in the fields has to consider the consequences of what he does and how it will affect him and his family, and I would say you have much more freedom than they."

"So we are all bound to title and positions, whether we are Taiyoukai or peasant?"

"It sounds depressing when you say it like that," she mumbled.

Jaken was standing off to their left, looking out over the fields trying to afford his master and Izayoi some privacy.

"The trick is," she said. "Finding means of enjoying your lot in life, whether it be gallivanting off into spectacular battles and wooing young women, both particular favorites of your father's."

Sesshomaru snorted. "His `spectacular battles' will be the death of him someday, mark my words."

The human hit him on his arm lightly, admonishing him for saying such a thing out loud. "Or," she continued more seriously. "You find enjoyment in spending time with your family more often. Like Haru-"

"No."

"But Sesshomaru-sama, he follows you around like a puppy."

"He is a puppy. No."

"He just wants to be with you, you're his only brother."

"No."

A silence stretched between them before again the woman spoke. "You aren't going to be like this for Naoko, are you?"

Sesshomaru looked over at the woman, one brow cocked. "Naoko?"

She pouted. "I want a girl. Boys are so boring and troublesome."

The inuyoukai smirked but said nothing else. The two of them gazed out over the Western Lands. A quiet peace filtered between the two as the remainder of the day filtered away under the horizon.

**()()()()**

It was the day before Haru was scheduled to depart-escorted by the now departing diplomat-that the impending birth occurred. Sesshomaru sat with his mother and half-brother in a room next to InuTaisho's study. The Taiyoukai paced the room, growling low at each scream of his human wife.

"He wasn't this worried over mother's last birth," Haru mumbled to himself.

Sesshomaru heard and replied in an equally low tone. "Our mother is a youkai, and a strong one at that. He did not have to concern himself about her survival. Izayoi is human and the birth of a hanyou will be tedious and dangerous."

They had not done a good job of covering their voices for their mother spoke next. "It is why neither of you should bother with human wives," she said. "They die so easily, as well as their offspring."

"Weigh carefully what you say," InuTaisho growled. "Your words sound a bit too much like threats to me."

The female inuyoukai narrowed her eyes. In a flat, forced tone she replied to her husband. "I would never harm such a beloved person to you, InuTaisho-dono.."

Sesshomaru's eyes furrowed. His mother's claws were extended and ripping through the expensive layers of her kimono. Next to him, his younger half-brother growled low in his throat.

"Quiet, both of you," Sesshomaru ordered.

His mother's eyes shot up, surprise evident. "Impertinent little pup, I am your mother-"

"And I am the heir to the Western Lands," he interrupted. "Drop these futile acts of jealousy. Your son leaves tomorrow. Shouldn't you be spending time with him?

Haru's growling stopped and he looked over to his mother. Her eyes were diverted towards the courtyard. The screaming had ceased while they were arguing and the women were scuttling around less.

One approached the building, bowing low at the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru stood and moved outside to overhear. "InuTaisho-sama," she said. "Congratulations, you have another son."

InuTaisho smile widely. He turned to his heir. "Another son."

"Izayoi will be disappointed, she wanted a girl."

"She'll be happy. I'll let her dress him up in pretty little kimono's while he is still young. You can tease him later for it."

Sesshomaru barked out laughter. He nodded his head.

"Come boy, let's go see my wife and son. You should be introduced to your newest brother, after all."

InuTaisho jumped off the raised platform and jogged across the courtyard to the building housing his wife. Sesshomaru turned to formally excuse himself from the room.

"You should not see that child," his mother said. "He will be the ruin of you, just wait and see. InuTaisho-dono will strip your title from you and give it to that half-breed."

Sesshomaru snorted. "And you've becoming delusional. No half-breed could take my place as heir. They simply wouldn't be strong enough."

"Just you wait, Sesshomaru, the mutt will become his favorite and you'll be left in the shadows with your brother and I."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, turning from the room. Without another word said, he followed his father's path to see his youngest half-brother.

"I hope that child dies too," the female inuyoukai growled lowly.

Haru looked up startled at his mother. Her eyes were seething with anger and the edges had turned partially red. She stood from her spot and moved to return to her chambers.

"Mother?" Haru said, standing up and following her.

"Go away boy," she growled. "Leave me alone."

With a flip of her hand, she quickened her pace, leaving her youngest son in the hallway staring after her.

The next morning, without saying another word to his family, Haru left with the diplomat for his extended stay overseas.

**()()()()()**

The day Haru was to return was supposed to be a joyous day. The wives of InuTaisho had combined efforts and even with all the tension there was between them, a large feast was to be held for his homecoming.

Sesshomaru, long grown out of his days of wearing Western clothes, chaperoned Izayoi around the palace grounds as the extensive youkai court flooded into the Western lands for the feast. The youngest of his half-brothers was constantly underfoot, keeping near to the elder brother he so adored.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled.

The young pup, still well below his tenth year, squeaked and halted his movements. Large amber eyes looked up and blinked innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Sesshomaru raised a brow. The younger inuyoukai just blinked up at him again.

"Inuyasha," Izayoi called. "Are you bothering your brother again?"

A smile broke out across the pup's face and he ran to his mother. She knelt down to meet him with open arms. She embraced him, cooing into his silver hair, and tweaking his small, triangular ears until he giggled.

Sesshomaru just looked on. "With all of the courts coming, must you really dress him like that?"

The hanyou pup was dressed in a flowery green kimono with amber threads sewn through to match his eyes. His already long, silver hair was swept up in an elaborate fashion that was very popular with the women of the court.

Izayoi smiled at the elder inuyoukai. "But Sesshomaru-sama, he looks so adorable like this."

He rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean it is appropriate for him to be wearing it around the court. You know how they love gossip and snobbery."

Izayoi bit her lip, looking down at her child that was still snuggled into her embrace. His shining eyes looked up at her. She smiled back down at him.

"Leave my wife alone, Sesshomaru," a deep baritone voice called.

The heir nodded, bowing slightly as his father came into the courtyard. Inuyasha detached himself from his mother's embrace and ran to his father's side. InuTaisho grabbed his son with both arms and tossed him slightly into the air. The hanyou giggled as he became weightless for a brief moment then found himself, yet again, in the safety of his father's embrace.

Izayoi smiled at the two before shuffling over to fix her son's kimono as he sat on his father's shoulders. Inuyasha's laughter echoed in the courtyard, making the servants smile and bringing out the more spiteful of creatures.

"InuTaisho-dono" the regal voice of Sesshomaru's mother called.

She stood on a building to their right. A dazzlingly blue and white kimono adorned her body and her hair was swept up to an intricate knot on the top of her head. Hair pins adorned her hair style, showing off fine craftsmanship and expensive jewels. She looked every bit the Lady of the Western Lands that she truly was. Her duties as InuTaisho's first wife continued and her appearance was to match that, even with the addition of other wives..

"The Southern Taiyoukai and his family are approaching. Shouldn't you meet them to welcome them to your lands?"

The Taiyoukai looked up at his first wife and nodded. "I will be there soon. They can wait a bit for me to join them. You may entertain them as you wish."

"My Lord," she interrupted. "It is highly inappropriate-"

InuTaisho ignored her as he swung his youngest son off his shoulders and around in a circle. Inuyasha giggled.

"I will go meet them, father," Sesshomaru stated.

He bowed low to his elders in the courtyard and turned to make his way to the front gate.

"Sesshomaru!" the little pup screamed.

InuTaisho let him go and he quickly dashed off to his elder brother. Sesshomaru looked down at the hanyou, measuring him up. Inuyasha grabbed for the inuyoukai's hand with both of his. He gripped it strongly and smiled up at his brother. Sesshomaru closed his hand around the two smaller ones.

"Take care not leave him around the court unattended," InuTaisho shouted behind him.

Sesshomaru nodded that he had heard and went off to greet their incoming guests.

**()()()()()()**

"And how is this better than the kimono?" Sesshomaru asked.

He stood at the entrance to Izayoi's chambers, looking down at his younger brother. The hanyou's long silver hair was allowed to fall naturally down his back, coming to rest at his hips. By request of InuTaisho, his clothes had been changed from the kimono to a red hakama and haori. His feet were still bare.

"You don't like it? I had it specially made for him," she called back.

Izayoi was currently sitting behind a screen as her attendants helped her dress. Inuyasha sat on the floor playing with a ball, smiling up at his brother from time to time.

"The outfit itself is not bad," Sesshomaru said cautiously. "But the colour is offensive to the eyes."

"I like red," she huffed. "Plus I think it sets off his eyes so prettily. You should try red sometime, it would look well with you too, I think."

Sesshomaru disregarded the comment. He had taken up wearing the traditional white attire his father had donned. The only colour came from the yellow and blue sash that he wrapped around his waist.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Izayoi called out.

"I will think about it," he said.

She giggled in response. "You and your father spoil me too much, I believe. And your father spoils Inuyasha more than he should."

"Yes," he agreed. "The pup is spoiled enough by you, he does not need father helping with that."

Izayoi peeked out from her screen, watching Sesshomaru carefully. The maids around her scurried about, trying to get her to sit right so they could finish their job. Eventually she succumbed and sat back in her chair so they could finish her hair.

Sesshomaru was becoming more closed off to her, especially while around the other youkai. He still was polite, but when around others of his likeness he bottled his true self up. She had trouble reading him when he was like that and didn't know if his earlier comment was made in jest, or simply as a statement he felt was true. In any case, he had never been so blunt with her before.

"What is this outfit made of?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Se-cr-et," she sung.

The heir of the Western Lands rolled his eyes. Inuyasha smiled up at him and pushed the ball over so it landed by the elder youkai's feet. He stared at it for a while before he pushed it lightly back. The hanyou squealed and repeated the action.

Sesshomaru played indiscreetly with his brother for several more minutes before he was forced to stop. A servant entered the room, bowing low in respect.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said softly, her eyes down turned. "Your mother requests your presence in her lounge."

He nodded his head and dismissed the servant. "Excuse me," he said.

From behind the screen, he watched the shadow of the woman's hand move in a shooing motion. "Please don't let me keep you," she said. "I don't need another reason for your mother to hate me."

He nodded and bowed, though she could not see.

"Sesshomaru?" the pup asked.

"Stay here, Inuyasha, and take care of your mother."

The hanyou nodded. He gave a quick bow, replicating what he had seen others do to his elder brother, even if he didn't comprehend it. Sesshomaru nodded his head in return before he left in a flourish of billowing white silk and silver hair.

**()()()()()()()**

The regal, inuyoukai female stood as her son entered the room. The other women in the room stood as well, in respect. Sesshomaru bowed to them in turn, noting all the Ladies of the directional lands plus several high standing members of the court. They sat back down on their cushions.

"You called for me mother?" he asked.

She had remained standing and walked over to her son. "I wish you would join me for tea. My fellow Ladies are very interesting in getting to know you, since you will no doubt be the husband of one of their daughters in the near future."

"I understand," he said. "However, father entrusted me in watching over Izayoi for the moment. I must return to her side for the time being."

The women in the room looked between each other, a few of the lower classed whispering among themselves.

"Do you see what I mean?" his mother exclaimed to the Lady of the North. "What disrespect my own son has for me. He treasures the human bitch over me. He is just like his father."

The Lady of the North shook her head, glancing over the Western heir then turning her nose up at his person. "Surely not a male I would desire for my one of my daughters. What dishonor he would bring to her if he should follow his father's path of shame."

The other Ladies repeated the sentiment, the whisperers from earlier taking the most vehement of comments.

"I apologize," he bowed. "But my father's wishes comes over that of my mother's. If there is nothing else you need, I must return to Izayoi and Inuyasha before they leave her chambers."

The group looked scornfully at him. He turned to leave but before he stepped out of the room, the Lady of the North spoke again.

"InuTaisho-dono's words may be law now, but soon it will be you who rule over these lands. Do not let your father's idle fancies poison you in such a manner. Remember you are an inuyoukai, heir to one of the greatest youkai families to walk these lands. I have little doubt the Ladies in this room will squabble over the rights for their daughters to one day be your mate; however, know that if you continue down this path, you will be alienated by all the territories, and not just over mating pacts. InuTaisho-dono gets away with things now because he is by far the strongest of all the Tai, but you are not. Choose wisely, Sesshomaru-sama. There is no power among human allies. You are a noble youkai. Act like it."

"Let it be known," Sesshomaru answered without turning around. "That I act through whatever means I feel are worthy of this Sesshomaru, and not by any means that are dictated to me."

"And yet you go off to do InuTaisho-dono's bidding by protecting the human bitch and hanyou."

He smirked, though she could not see it. "As you pointed out, my Lady, I am a noble youkai and there are some things that are more noble than others. I go to Izayoi and my brother-"

"Half-brother," his mother interjected.

"-because I wish to protect them. There is no nobility in listening to the idle gossip of the women of court who have nothing better to do than stir up trouble."

There were collective gasps from the women behind him. Sesshomaru didn't listen to any of the refutes as he walked out of the room and started back towards Izayoi's chambers.

**()()()()()()()()**

The night's feast had been nothing less than spectacular. Both human and youkai entertainers had been brought in, the food was extensive and decadent, and the wine overflowed the cups of every guest that had come.

Sesshomaru, next to his youngest brother, sat near the end of the table with his father. Inuyasha, unaware of the hateful words and looks he was receiving, doted his own attention to his elder brother who sat so close to him.

On Sesshomaru's left was his mother, who looked disgusted during the entire feast. While she sat on her husband's right side, he being at the head of the table, across from her (and on InuTaisho's left) was Izayoi. The two flirted almost constantly, the rosy hue on her cheeks becoming a permanent feature as the Western Lord leaned over and whispered things into her ear.

She sent apologetic looks to the two across from the table. Sesshomaru was indifferent, but he could feel his mother seethe. He couldn't help but think that perhaps this was the reason why his father did such things to begin with.

Once the dining had finished, the group departed for their assigned chambers. InuTaisho stood at the end of the great hall, watching as his guests took their leave for the night and saying something to each in turn as they left. Sesshomaru stood next to Izayoi, behind both the Lord and Lady of the West, with Inuyasha between them.

"Sesshomaru," InuTaisho said.

The Western heir stepped forward, nodding his head and waiting for his father's instructions. Inuyasha did the same, repeating every action his brother did.

"Please take Inuyasha to his room; guards should be already standing by in case someone should be so audacious as to hurt one of my sons."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Take Izayoi to my chambers once you're done with that," InuTaisho said. "Then meet me in my dojo."

The last of his commands held a finality that sent a shiver down the younger inuyoukai's spine. Again, Sesshomaru nodded. He turned to his temporary wards, offering his arm to Izayoi. Inuyasha immediately took his elder brother's hand. The slight tremble in them the only outside sign that the young pup had too heard the promise in their father's tone.

"Good night," Izayoi bowed before she was escorted from the room.

Once over the connecting walkway to the building that housed the quarters of the Western family, Izayoi let out a sigh. She laid her head against the inuyoukai's shoulder. "I do so hate these parties. They're taxing and more than just a little overwhelming."

Sesshomaru nodded. He looked down to the pup at his side. Golden eyes were half hidden behind lids that were struggling to stay up. He quickened their pace minutely so that they could make it back to Inuyasha's room before he fell completely asleep.

"Do you know what InuTaisho-dono wants?"

"I do not," he answered. "But it does not seem to be anything good."

Izayoi nodded. She tightened her grip on her escort. "He seemed to be in a foul mood all night."

An elegant brow lifted at the woman's observation. He hadn't noticed anything unusual about his father's mood and he was slightly perturbed that this woman could so easily read his father when he could not.

"Do be careful," she whispered as they came up on Inuyasha's room.

The two guards bowed and watched as they entered the room. Izayoi let go of Sesshomaru's arm to lift Inuyasha and bring him over to his bedding. The shikibuton had been laid out earlier and she easily laid him down before covering him with the blanket. "Good night, my pup," she whispered into the triangular appendage on top his head.

He yawned in response, his tongue moving from the top to the bottom of him mouth and showing off all of his teeth. She kissed his forehead before standing up and turning to Sesshomaru. He continued to stand by the door, as he had when they entered. She walked back over to him, placing a hand on his arm before walking out of the room. He followed, motioning to the guards to remember their duty, before returning to his escort duties.

Izayoi and he walked silently down the inside hallway. Their shoes echoed in a soft rhythm against the floor. Her room was nearer to her son's, but InuTaisho's room was the most decadent room that lay further down. In silence, Sesshomaru escorted her down the hall. A lady's maid waited by the door, bowing lowly at the two. Izayoi reached up and patted the young heir's cheek. She smiled gently at him before entering the Lord's chamber. The maid followed, closing the shoji screen behind them.

Waiting only a second before briskly walking out of the building, Sesshomaru made his way to the back of the palace grounds where the large dojo had been erected. He mentally prepared himself for whatever was to come, nothing that could possibly be good if his father insisted on meeting that night.

The shoji screens were closed as he neared the building. The soft glow of lanterns illuminated through the rice paper and allowed him to see his pacing father. Sesshomaru sprung up on the raised wooden walkway. He knelt in front of the screen and opened it before posturing himself fully in front of his father.

InuTaisho growled deep within in his throat. "Get up."

Sesshomaru did so, entering the building with another low bow. The anger coming from his father made his skin crawl and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I have heard disturbing things-rumours-I would like to say, about you this afternoon."

"And what are these things that you have heard?"

InuTaisho looked at his son and walked up to him. Angry, golden eyes stared into amber depths; both unblinking. "I have heard that you insulted the Ladies of the court, and your mother, as well, in front of them."

"I was merely standing up for Izayoi and myself. They insulted my person and wished for me to openly disobey your wishes."

A crack followed by a thud echoed into the quiet night. InuTaisho stared down at the other end of the dojo, his hand red with blood of his son. Sesshomaru, slumped against the wall that he had connected with after being struck, looked up at his father's menacing form. He did little to hide his fear from the elder inuyoukai.

"Get up," he commanded.

Sesshomaru obeyed. He bowed his head, angling it to one side to show his neck. The sign of obedience was ignored and once again Sesshomaru found himself against one of the walls. This time he was barely allowed to gather his strength to stand before he was again thrown into the air with a sickening thud. A screen crumpled under his weight and he found himself on his back in the courtyard. The stars above winked at him before being obscured by the shadow of a furious inuyoukai.

"Until you can stand on your own against myself or the one of the other Taiyoukai, you must obey the restrictions of your title. _Do not_ disrespect the youkai court without the power to back it up. Only by your strength may you do as you please."

The Western heir nodded, feeling his youki increase as it struggled to begin healing his wounds. His father had held back and had done so to an incredible degree. He had only been slapped around but as his youki twisted its way around the injuries, he could feel that several ribs had been broken and his jaw partly shattered. His right eye felt swollen and his back hurt from coming into contact with the hard surfaces of the dojo.

"Jaken," InuTaisho called.

The toad walked forward out of the shadows and bowed low.

"Go fetch someone to help my son to his chambers."

Jaken bowed to his master's command and scurried off back into the buildings.

"You're healing has been slowed down," the Lord commented. "I interlaced some of my poison with my attacks. It'll be difficult for your youki to overcome it, not to mention painful as hell."

Sesshomaru nodded, attempting to move but recoiling back to laying on his back as the pain washed over him. Briefly his vision blurred and he could see nothing but the reflection of silver above him.

"This is your punishment, my son. You are a strong pup, but you're a pup still. Learn from these mistakes and grow stronger. Strong enough so that no one can command you. Then, you may talk to those bitches as you wish, and I will stand behind you with words of encouragement."

A gasp of pain came from the inuyoukai on the ground. He heard his father's words as if they were being spoken from a distance. The echo penetrated his agony, but he did nothing to show he had heard it. Soon he faded into the darkness, knowing that his father looked down upon him still with disapproval.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Sesshomaru woke up next in his chambers. The silky fabric of his blanket lay up to his chin. His body still ached from last night and he could tell his injuries were still mending, another unwelcome side-effect of his father's poison.

His eyes were pained by the light filtering into the room. He wasn't sure he could even open his right eye.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" a quiet voice asked to his left.

He turned his head to see Izayoi sitting poised next to the door. She gave a slight smile, the sadness tugging at her eyes obvious. "Are you okay?"

She winced at her own question, realizing the absurdity of it. She walked into the room cautiously, and knelt next to him.

"I am sorry," she said when she spoke next. "But InuTaisho-dono says that you must rise and come to the morning meal, no matter what state you are in."

The Western heir grunted. He put his hands flat against the floor and pushed his upper body up with all his might. The pain from such movements coiled around his chest and made his breathing come out in heavy puffs. Izayoi leaned forward and placed a hand on his back to help guide him up.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" she said, worried. "Is there anything I can do for you? What happened?"

The inuyoukai shrugged her off and gently pushed away from her. His arms were shaking from the exertion and his legs felt like liquid. He grunted to himself and tried to raise himself.

The first time he fell.

Izayoi gave off a startled gasp and tried to go to him again. Sesshomaru pushed away from her once more and attempted to right himself. This time he was successful and stood in the room and looked around. His vision was still blurry around the edges, but he could see.

"Leave," he told to her in a deep, cold voice.

She tried to protest, her lower lip quivering at the command.

He shook his head. "I need to dress. Inform my father that I will be there shortly."

Izayoi hesitated but eventually left the room. She bowed low when she saw the Ladies of the West and North standing across the room. They looked at her with scorn, slightly laughing as she scurried by.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

While no one had said anything to him directly, the smirks and laughter that appeared whenever he was near was hardly something that could be ignored. The court was having their fun at his sake. He did his best to ignore everything, hardening himself to the taunts of 'good puppy,' and the malicious smirks of the Lords.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Sesshomaru turned. He had been walking briskly through the courtyard when he had been addressed.. Standing just out of the shadows was a young man dressed in the clothes of a foreigner and long silver hair flowing down his back.

"Haru."

Said inuyoukai smiled. "Good to know you haven't forgotten me. Now what happened to you?"

"None of your concern," the elder replied. "You're back early."

"The ship made port earlier than expected. I thought I would surprise everyone."

"You ruin the plans set for you. You shouldn't have returned without letting us know that you had arrived."

For a brief minute Haru's eyes clouded over in anger. He tore his gaze away from his brother, his arms crossing over his chest. Sesshomaru allowed himself a quick smile at the childish behaviour.

"I will inform my father that you have returned."

"Where is mother?"

"Not in a place you may go. The Ladies of the court are in midst of bathing so to be their most presentable tonight."

Sesshomaru turned, but not before gathering his brother's gaze again. "Welcome home, little brother."

Haru's face erupted in a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

The Western heir nodded before turning back to his original course. Haru just watched as he left.

**()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I'm not telling you how you should raise Sesshomaru-sama," Izayoi said, her frustration obvious in her voice.

InuTaisho looked at her over his shoulder. His servants scrambled around him readying him for the feast tonight. "It sounds like that is what you are doing. You dislike how I punish my son for the wrongs he did to my peers and their mates."

"No, it's just...he's been very distant as of late. I have barely seen him all day and when I do he just gives me a curt nod and walks away. Inuyasha even noticed and has been whining all day about his beloved Sesshomaru-sama."

"I will speak to him about it."

Izayoi threw up her hands. "That is what got us in this problem to begin with, my love."

"I am sorry Izayoi," he said.

The last of his clothing was on and readied. His hair was swept up in a high ponytail. He simply refused to wear his silver tresses in the horrid fashion of topknots. "On this I cannot compromise. He is to be my heir, successor to these lands, and as of right now his illusions and the fact of reality are too far apart."

"But InuTaisho-sama-"

He shook his head. Walking over, he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Izayoi, my love, I would do anything for you but on this I cannot change. I will talk to him, for you, however."

She bowed her head and thanked him quietly. His touch beckoned her to stand and she did so. "Shall we go my Love? It is time to welcome my wife's son back to the country."

Izayoi nodded and took his arm. He escorted her out of his chambers and down the hall towards the great hall where the feast had already begun.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I am very pleased that the son of my first wife is so well liked amongst the court," InuTaisho begun.

He was standing in front of his seat, a cup risen as he toasted the first night of the festivities. "Already he shows such promise," he continued. "And while he cannot be compared to my boys, he is certainly proving his worth within the House of Inu."

Applause overtook the room. Haru, sitting next to his mother, bowed his head. The Lady of the West looked at Sesshomaru with a devious smile. The Western heir kept his face frozen and stoic, ignoring all that was in the hall. "Haru," InuTaisho said.

The younger inuyoukai looked up at the Taiyoukai. "Welcome back. You were dearly missed and we are all glad you have returned."

A genuine smile overtook his face and he thanked InuTaisho. Haru looked over to his mother, but she was looking over to the Lady of the North. The two women were having a silent conversation. Haru's smile faded.

"To my honored guests," InuTaisho began once more. "Please enjoy this meal while looking forward to tomorrow evening when our main event in this celebration will occur."

Another round of applause and the Taiyoukai sat down. Soon following, servers came out carrying trays of food and drink to each guests. Conversation began to spring up independently until a soft roar overtook the room.

Looking up, Sesshomaru met the eyes of his father's. Outwardly he was healed, though the memory of the pain was still enough to make him wince. "I will speak with you after this meal," InuTaisho said to his son.

The threat hung in the air, making those who heard it stare in fear at the Western heir. "May I ask beforehand what I have done now?" Sesshomaru said.

"You are weak and stupid."

"InuTaisho-dono," Sesshomaru's mother admonished.

"Quiet," he said to his first wife, before addressing Sesshomaru again. "You have done well to remember my last lesson; however, you seem to be doing so in an inappropriate way. Do not forget who has given you friendship in the past."

Sesshomaru looked angrily at Izayoi before turning his temper to his father. "You are asking me to do the impossible."

"Oh?"

"You wish me to be respectful of the youkai court, and yet to do as you're asking now I would have to disregard them completely. It cannot be one or the other."

"It can be both. If you were stronger, it could be both."

The Western heir narrowed his eyes. "So, what shall happen? I shall take your anger and abuse every night until I am stronger? Or just until either the court or your bitch stops whining?"

Izayoi gasped, her hands coming up to cover her son's ears. She was not under any illusion that the term was not meant as an insult. As one of the mates of a dog demon, she was, by all accounts, a bitch. It, however, was not something she preferred to be called, and Sesshomaru knew that very keenly.

InuTaisho's eyes had grown dark and the room had silenced at the rising youki from the Taiyoukai. "You have insulted this InuTaisho."

He stood and looked down from his seat. "Get up, insolent pup."

Sesshomaru did so, not showing any sign of fear. His mother beamed at the stoic expression and hardening stance. He was closing himself off to the world around him, and she couldn't be prouder of the power that exuded from him under such a spectacle. Izayoi looked back and forth from the two, chewing on her lip as she held tightly to Inuyasha.

"Please, InuTaisho-dono," she pleaded. "Stop this. It was silly of me, he's right. I was asking too much. Let's just sit down and enjoy the feast. Poor Haru deserves better."

Haru was looking curiously at the interaction of father and son. Not caring one bit if the two got into a fight.

"No. He will learn his lesson."

"There is no lesson to learn here, InuTaisho-dono I am in the right, and you know it," Sesshomaru said.

The Taiyoukai snorted. "Back it up then," he said. "Jaken, bring me my swords."

The toad left the room to obey his master.

Thinking on her feet, Izayoi stood up and made her way over to her mate. Her long kimono swayed with graceful steps and her hair hung down her back. "InuTaisho-dono," she said.

She hooked her arm around his and looked up at him with uninhibited love and lust. A sultry smile took over her face and she giggled when he raised his brow at her. "Do you remember, my love, when you slayed that beast that haunted my family's lands? How remarkable that was. I was certain that was when I first fell in love with you. Surely it is those types of feats that are more appropriate for such a great strength as yours."

The Taiyoukai's eyes were clouded as he watched his second wife. She had guided him back to sit at the head of the table. She leaned against him, her breasts pressed against his arm and her head on his shoulder. She idly played with strands of his silver hair..

"That beast?" he said. "That was nothing, I dare say. I have accomplished greater things in my lifetime and will continue to do so as long as I live."

Some of the Lords of the table laughed, agreeing, and egging him on. InuTaisho laughed heartily at the suggestion of his proving his words. The dual boosts and challenges of his ego had him ready to prove his words. "Fine," he said to Ichimaru, the Lord of the North.. "I will prove my greatness. Both for my lovely wife, Izayoi, and to prove what a Taiyoukai should be to my ungrateful brat of a son."

"Then you shall challenge Ryukotsusei?" the Northern Taiyoukai asked.

"I will and I will do so at once."

Jaken had returned with his swords. His armor was waiting for him as well. He strode over and had some of the waiting servants help him into it. "I will return before noon with the head of the great Ryukotsusei," he said. "And then the feasts will continue with even more reason to celebrate."

He strapped his swords to his waist and walked over to Izayoi. He kissed her warmly, before placing another kiss on the hanyou's forehead. Inuyasha squealed and tried to follow his father out of the hall. Izayoi quickly moved to grab him and hold him tightly.

"I shouldn't have done that," she whispered to herself as an uneasy sense of foreboding came over her.

She looked over to Sesshomaru who was still standing. She bowed to him, to his mother, and then to Haru. "I am afraid that all the excitement has gotten to me; and Inuyasha should really be getting to bed. I will take my leave."

No one stopped or said anything to her. "Welcome back Haru-chan," she whispered before leaving the room with her son.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It was the keening sound of a woman that first woke Sesshomaru from his slumber. He immediately sat up and got dressed. The stoic expression he had adorned the night before still overtook his features. He couldn't help but admit the sense of power he received from showing no emotions. If his opponent couldn't read him, he had that much more of an upper hand. It was with this expression that he left his chambers and made his way out to the open courtyard.

When he got there Izayoi was on her knees hunched over to the ground. The mournful cries were coming from her as her body was wracked with sobs. Inuyasha was clutched to her chest, looking confused but crying in response to his mother's sadness.

Sesshomaru's own mother stood next to the keening woman. Her features were even more pale than usual and her posture rigid. Haru stood behind her a dark look in his eyes.

"What is going on here?" the Western heir asked, taking charge of the situation in lieu of his father.

The three Taiyoukai in the area looked at Sesshomaru and bowed low to him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he faltered in his steps. He repeated his question and it was his mother's hate-filled voice that responded.

"This _bitch_ has killed your father."

Sesshomaru looked down at Izayoi whose tears only increased. He looked around for confirmation of the statement. The Lords would not answer. "Explain yourself mother."

"Your father has been killed," she began.

"By whom?"

"Ryukotsusei. Who else? And it is her fault," she said, pointing at Izayoi. "It was she who urged InuTaisho-dono to go and fight. He would not have done so otherwise and would still be alive. It is the treachery of humans and she should be killed for it. She and that hanyou abomination."

"No!" Izayoi protested. "I only brought such matters up so that he wouldn't hurt Sesshomaru-sama. I didn't want him to be punished for my own selfishness. I didn't know something like this would happen. I swear."

She clutched Inuyasha closer to her body. He whined in pain but didn't try to escape her grasp.

"It does not matter, the truth is that it is your fault and it is you who should be punished for it."

"Fine," she exclaimed. "But leave my son alone."

"No."

Izayoi turned to plead with Sesshomaru. He refused to meet her gaze.

"Sesshomaru," the Taiyoukai of the North said. "You are now the Taiyoukai of these lands. It is your decision that will decide their fate."

"Leave them be," he said.

"But Sesshomaru-sama," his mother gasped. "She has killed your father."

"Leave them be."

"I will not tolerate her living in these palace grounds. Do not ruin yourself so early, my son."

Sesshomaru turned to look at his mother. "I have no intention in doing so. She made a foolish assumption that this Sesshomaru needed help. For that she shall be spared. Cast her out of the palace if you like, but she remains alive."

"And her son?"

"Inuyasha stays with me."

Another keening cry came from Izayoi. "No, please, leave me my son. He's all I have left. All I will have to remember."

Her eyes were swollen from her tears; she was lost.

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama; as one who was once your friend," she whispered.

"Fine," he looked to his left where the servants were huddling together. "Someone dress the two of them in clothing appropriate for travel. Give them a simple weapon and food and water for a week."

Several of the servants scattered off to do their new Lord's bidding. Sesshomaru returned to look at the two on the ground before him. "Change and leave. I do not want to see you again."

She opened her mouth to say something but thought again. Keeping Inuyasha to her, she bowed to Sesshomaru before running to her former chambers to ready herself to leave.

"Very well handled, my son," his mother said. "You did what was right."

"No," he said. "I did what you wanted."

He looked over to her, his eyes blank. "But let it be known, your power from hence forth are gone. I will become stronger than my father and you will regret ever threatening this Sesshomaru."

Worry fluttered across the female inuyoukai's eyes. Her words were at a loss as she watched Sesshomaru go to address the youkai court.

"I am sorry," he said. "But this feast will be cut short. A memorial ceremony will be held that you are welcome to stay for, but after that I ask you all to leave."

The other Taiyoukai nodded. The courtyard cleared as the youkai returned to their chambers. Sesshomaru nodded at his mother and Haru before returning to his own chambers.

"Mother?" Haru said.

She turned to him and looked over his person as if she hadn't a clue who he was.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay? May I do anything for you?"

She snorted at him. "I want nothing from a useless brat like you. Go away, whelp."

"M-mother?"

"Stop calling me that. My only son is now the Taiyoukai of the West."

Haru watched as she turned her back on him and walked away, towards her own chambers.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Haru stomped through the woods in the predawn hours. His temper was still ablaze from his mother's words. His heart felt broken and his mind splintered just as the trees he was knocking down with his youki. He had worked so hard to try and gain recognition, but his every attempt had failed. It seemed there was nothing he could do for his mother to love him as much as she loved her eldest son.

Another tree fell as his fists came into contact with the tough bark. Animals scurried as the tree disrupted other parts of the forest. Haru's skin prickled as an uneasy feeling filled him, making him queasy.

"What anger resides in such a young body," a voice asked in the dark.

Haru looked around the area, unsure and uneasy. "Who are you who speaks without telling me his name. It is custom to present yourself first when speaking to someone of higher rank."

"Higher rank? Soon there shall be no of higher rank than I. And you-Haru, brother to Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands-you could be my right hand. Above that of your brother, adored by the masses...recognized as someone great. Loved by the person who you desired to be loved."

The inuyoukai stepped back. His eyes were shifting uneasily, his hands flexing in ready for an attack. "Who are you?"

A sultry laugh came from the darkness. Haru watched as a figure stepped out, clad only in a baboon skin. "My name is already growing in reputation and soon everyone will know it."

"My brother-"

"Will fall and I will be the one to do it. Join with me and you will play a pivotal role. Show your mother that it is you she should treasure."

The air stilled as Haru looked at the pelt, trying to see beyond its depths. "How will I know who you are if you don't tell me your name, nor show me your identity."

The laughter erupted again. "You will know, Haru, when it is time for you to know. Bide your time well, I will soon send for you again."

The inuyoukai nodded slowly, still closely studying the figure before him. He watched as the baboon cloak disappeared, along with the man inside it, into the waiting darkness.

The uneasy feeling Haru had been feeling disappeared. In the distance he heard people coming his direction, most likely his brother's army. He turned to meet them, looking back only briefly for the man in the baboon cloak. The area was deserted.


	31. Omiai: Kotowari

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

a/n: end of an arc with only two more to go (in six chapters). woot woot! please remember to vote at my blog (ellafae blogspot ) for my next project~!

for those of you curious about the baboon-pelted man-who said it was Naraku? hmmmmmm? Naraku ends up as an accumulation of lots of youkai and I'm grabbing that idea and running with it-this isn't Naraku; it's one of the youkai that has come to *be* Naraku in the "present."

Let's see-how many more antagonist do we still have to take care of?

**Arc 5: Omiai**

**Chapter 30: Kotowari**

The long-disused dojo was again alive with the sounds of training. Sesshomaru was frustrated and went to the large building of his father's to work some of it off.

Despite his hope, Tamara hadn't canceled the omiai. Her mood had changed drastically though, and he had noticed, she kept to herself more and her smile was rare.

There was a crack as the wooden dummy broke off and fell to the floor. Scratches and shallow cuts were already healing on his hands; he paid no attention to it.

"Little frustrated, are we?" Haru commented.

He had been leaning in the corner for a bit now.

"I am not having any luck."

"I've seen."

Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother. He had shed his Western style clothes for something more traditional. The blues and blacks of the kosode looked brilliant on him.

A servant had brought in a tea setting earlier. Sesshomaru motioned for Haru to come further into the dojo and sit with him. "We have other guests coming," the younger inyoukai commented as he joined his brother.

Sesshomaru nodded, sitting down next to the tray. Haru did as well, pulling at the tray and setting out five cups. The Taiyoukai would never pour his own tea-at least not with other people of lower rank joining him-so Haru poured the steaming, green liquid into each cup.

"How long will they be?" he asked as he grabbed his cup and drank it outright.

"Not long-though if more than thirty minutes you may need to go take a bath," Haru teased. "You smell."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He put his cup back down and it was refilled. He left it there for now.

A comfortable silence fell between the two, Haru sipping on his own cup as Sesshomaru lost himself in thought.

Both of their attentions was drawn to noise outside. The shoji doors slid open and Hanao slipped in. He had a smile on his face, obviously amused by the two behind him.

"Do you two do anything but bicker?" Sesshomaru asked.

The oldest of the inuyoukai laughed. "I hardly believe you have any right to say anything."

The elegant man approached the two, bowing lowly for the Taiyoukai, and then turning to sit himself next to Haru. There was an awkward exchange from Haru, though Hanao continued to smile pleasantly. He was happy to be near his son.

"I'm not bowing for you, asshole," Inuyasha said as he approached.

"Of course not, you have no etiquette ," Sesshomaru replied.

"Here's some etiquette for you," he replied, flicking him off with both hands.

Koga, for his part, did bow, but it was more a show for Inuyasha than anything else.

"I glad you could make it," Sesshomaru replied honestly to his youngest half-brother. "The last of the omiai meetings come tomorrow and this all must end."

The hanyou took an offered tea cup and gulped it down. He handed it back to Hanao-having taken over the pouring of the tea upon his arrival-who refilled it quickly. Haru laughed at the similarities between the two sons of InuTashio.

"So you think it's going to come to a battle?" Inuyasha asked, his mood serious and somber.

"I hope not."

"Sai-dono and Amaya-ue are in this together, and of course Sai-dono has Kai-dono in his pocket,," Haru interjected. "And obviously Ichimaru-dono will not be happy to see his daughter slighted. You have no one to back you up."

"I only need myself," Sesshomaru vehemently claimed. "However, I won't let my pride lead me into a possible death-match-"

"Good thinkin'," Inuyasha mumbled.

Sesshomaru reached into his haori and pulled out the ring Kai had given him. He placed it carefully on the floor between the men. There was surprise amongst the people who knew the Southern Taiyoukai. The ring held the emblem of the South and was a declaration to all that Kai supported the one who held it.

"I'm surprised," Hanao began. "I did not believe it was in Kai-dono to stand up against his brother."

"I believe my mother's actions was the final straw; he addressed his dislike of bullying to me as he gave this to me."

Sesshomaru frowned. "Though, once the omiai is canceled, I need to apologize to Tamara-san for some bullying I did the other day."

"You know, this is just weird," Inuyasha complained. "I can see it's you. You still look like the cold-bastard I've know for years, but every once in awhile it's like Kagome is speaking through you. It's creepy."

Haru and Hanao laughed at the comment. "He has certainly changed," the older inuyoukai said. "It makes Amaya-sama so angry. You are becoming so much like InuTaisho-dono she has become truly scared."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah right, she can be scared?"

"She's scared of you."

The group looked at Hanao intently. Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, "you've never told me this before."

He shrugged. "I thought it was obvious. You, Inuyasha, are a product of everything she wanted from InuTaisho-dono, and yet could never have. While her marriage was one of political means, almost all the women of the court were madly in love with your father. In the early years of their marriage, a passionate life and love was all Amaya-sama wanted. But InuTaisho-dono was wild and young and he did not see the marriage as anything but a duty to produce an heir. By the time he began to look to Amaya-sama for the passions of a mate, she had long since given up on him. And then, of course, he found Izayoi-sama," he paused to give Inuyasha a wink. "And we all know the passions those two felt for each other."

The hanyou screwed up his face. "I could have lived without that last added part."

"This makes your presence here all the better," Haru commented. "If you want to make her nervous, Inuyasha being here is definitely a great way. Kagome-chan being the only better person and that is obviously out of the question."

All of the men agreed, though Hanao expressed his want to meet the woman in the future. Sesshomaru nodded and said he would see what he could do. There was a smile shared between the two men before they began to plan out their next move.

"You know," Koga said. "Technically Inuyasha could be your family representative. I mean, he has InuTaisho-dono's bloodline and Amaya-sama doesn't.

Sesshomaru looked up at the wolf youkai then to his half-brother. "He's right. They might try to contest your human heritage, but the House of Inu runs through our father's bloodline, not our mother's. Your presence and decisions could easily supercede hers."

"You would be opening yourself up for some nasty verbal attacks," Hanoa said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I've dealt with that ever since mom and I moved back with her family."

"I would say a great deal longer," Hanoa added. "It's just Sesshomaru-dono always protected you from all of that while you were here."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "To get back on subject, will you be willing to do this, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked at his elder brother. "You trust me to do this?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation or doubt-the Taiyoukai knew that his brother would be a perfect wrench into the process and knew he would play the part so well.

"Then I'm in."

"Good, with Inuyasha there I have means of objecting formally. If they put a further fuss to it, I will use Kai's alliance."

"That will probably be enough," Koga said. "Ichimaru-dono seems uneasy about Amaya-sama now-if there is a way for him to back out without losing face he will take it,"

A devious smile crossed Sesshomaru's face. "Then I think we have our agenda for tomorrow."

**()**

The three brothers had gotten to the general meeting room early and had sat at their side of the long table. Inuyasha had taken Amaya's previous spot-making it very obvious what they were doing.

Sesshomaru just wanted to smile, though he wisely chose not to. Kai had been filled in on the details of the plan, and he happily went along with it.

And now they awaited patiently for their other guests.

"You know, I believe I owe you Haru," Sesshomaru commented.

"You owe me a lot of things, but what are you specifically addressing?" Haru replied with a laugh.

"Kin."

The smile faded and Haru nodded. "Yeah-I'm afraid that boat has sailed."

"We shall see."

Haru's eyes narrowed and he was about to ask what the elder brother meant when voices approaching the door brought his attention back to the matter at hand. After all, they could talk about this on the trip back to home.

The door opened and Amaya stepped in. She was talking to Sai and didn't notice the new addition. Kai stepped in and smiled. "Ah, Inuyasha-san, it is so good to see you again," he greeted jovially.

Amaya's head snapped up. Fury radiated her being as she started at the hanyou.

The hanyou in her spot.

"What is he doing here?" she growled.

Sesshomaru allowed himself a condescending grin. "Inuyasha has been summoned here as the representative of my family."

"Nonsense, I am your mother-as your closest family member that is my role."

"Actually, no," Koga jumped in.

He had come in with Keita, the other members of the party slowly filtering in, and now standing at their parts of the table. "Due to the positions of the individuals involved, the blood of the House of Inu has highest rank. Since you are from a branch family, Inuyasha has more right to sit as the representative."

Amaya faced wrinkled in rage-her eyes beginning to bleed red and her claws extending.

"But he's a hanyou," Sai spat. "How can someone with human blood have any right to discuss the matters of a youkai court."

"The future heir of the Western Lands will be a hanyou," Sesshomaru pointed out. "So I would drop that old-fashioned way of thinking, Sai."

"I take it you are here to withdraw your family's support of this union?" Ichimaru said.

He was still standing, Tamara behind him, all but hiding, and looking down at the others. He didn't look angry.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "No offense, but I've found a better candidate."

Inuyasha, in typical behavior, crossed his arms, puffed out his chest, and waited for anyone to protest.

He didn't have to wait long.

"You are not a Taiyoukai, you cannot decide on this matter," Sai said. "All Taiyoukai must agree."

"No, all Taiyoukai must agree or more than one must contest," Sesshomaru corrected. "And I contest."

"And you are only one."

Sesshomaru made eye contact with Sai before reaching out and gently placing the ring on the table. "I do believe, _we_ contest then."

The Eastern Tai looked down at the table, his eyes widened with confusion then anger. He turned on his brother. "What are you doing? You useless idiot."

Kai waved him away and pushed past the two seething youkai. "I believe this match would be wrong-both for Sesshomaru and Tamara-san-and therefore I stand by the Lord of the West and contest it."

The smile on his face was practically glowing. Haru and Inuyasha chuckled.

Ichimaru looked across the table and nodded. "Then that is that. Sesshomaru, Kai, as my peers, I recognize the contestation of this omiai. My daughter and I thank you for your hospitality; we absolve our part in this whole mess and will return to my lands presently."

Sesshomaru stood and gave a deep bow to the other man. "I apologize for my family's involvement in this-and I especially apologize to you, Tamara-san. You are a very kind person and I did not mean to treat you so poorly."

Ichimaru nodded. "We take no offense to your actions; you worked within the means you could with your hands tied. I do hope that we will be invited to the celebration of your heir-for his mother must be something spectacular," he paused to look at Inuyasha. "I have no doubt I will find her of the same quality as Izayoi."

Ichimaru gave a nod of the head, Tamara giving a more proper bow before they left the room. Keita, having no purpose there anymore, excused herself as well and Koga escorted her out.

"You ingrate!" Amaya screamed. "You idiot, imbecile-you are _just_ like your father. Fooled by a pretty face; thinking with your dick!"

Sesshomaru looked at his mother with contempt. "And you think with only yourself in mind."

"No, I think of how to keep this family in power and respected. You think a dirty hanyou is going to keep the House of Inu in favor? No! As soon as a hanyou heir is declared every youkai who can raise an army will be marauding at the borders. It will be our ruin!"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called.

The toad youkai came in, looking nervous.

"I have a proclamation-Kai, will you be my witness so it may be declared into law immediately?"

The kappa nodded, curious.

"Until the day this Sesshomaru sires an heir, Inuyasha-second son of the late InuTashio-dono-will be the heir to the Western Lands. Also, he shall be the steward of these lands should something happen to me before my heir becomes of age to take over the rule himself."

Inuyasha's eyes had gone as wide as Amaya's. Jaken had scribbled it all down and handed it to Kai to sign. He did so with delight.

"Now, mother, where are these hordes coming to take my lands from me?"

The female inuyoukai stormed forward, intent on slapping her son, but she was stopped by Haru. She looked at him with hurt and betrayal. She recoiled from the three brothers and approached Sai.

He was addressed next. "Sai, I would ask you to leave my lands at once," Sesshomaru said. "If you try to return without my express permission-not my mother's, but _mine_-I will treat it as an act of war."

"And war is so demanding on one's resources, isn't it brother?" Kai spoke.

Sai's didn't speak; though he was definitely pissed.

"You don't have the right," Amaya again spoke.

"But I do."

"No-you don't. You see my stupid son, while you are gallivanting around the country, I have been here pandering to the court. They will follow me before they ever follow you."

Sesshomaru allowed himself to laugh briefly. "A fool's dream, mother."

"No, a truth. And as the true person with power in this kingdom, I am done with you. You are a disgrace, just like your father, and I will have no more of you."

"And what do you plan on doing? Kill me? I am far stronger than you."

"No, I will use the court as only I know how to use it. I _banish_ you. Leave this palace, leave these lands, and do so quickly. The army is at my disposal now and I look forward to hunting down and killing all those you call 'friends,'" she spat at Inuyasha.

The hanyou stood up, his temper hidden just barely below the surface. It was Sesshomaru's laughter that kept him from going for her throat.

"Wh-what are you laughing at?" Amaya said, unnerved. "I mean it-leave now!"

Sesshomaru motioned for the room to follow him. He easily walked out of the room and towards the meeting hall. All of the lower court would be there, waiting to hear about the conclusion of the omiai.

Amaya followed, yelling threats at him as she struggled to keep up with his fast pace. Kai stayed with Sai, escorting the other kappa down the halls.

The group entered the hall through the side doors. The court made to bow but Sesshomaru called them off of it. "I have an announcement," he began. "The omiai is off; the petty plans of my mother will not occur, and now, in her anger, she thinks to banish me. She believes you all will follow her-her strength, her will, her selfishness."

"I banish you for being a disgrace and for bringing these lands down," she cried. Looking out to the crowd she addressed them. "He's already put a hanyou as his heir until another bastard hanyou is born-our lands will be a laughing stock and ripe to be taken. We will lose our ranks!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha interjected. "I'm not a bastard! My mom was legally married to my father. Unlike Haru here." He turned to the older inuyoukai. "No offense.

"Yeah, little offense taken there," Haru grumbled.

The hanyou shrugged it off.

Sesshomaru turned back to the court. "Since my mother wants to banish me, I put it up to the court. I am leaving this palace, but I leave it to create a new one for the Western Lands. If I leave, my advisors, my military, and the court leaves too."

He turned to his mother. "You may stay here mother, with whoever wants to stay with you, but whatever members of the court remain must know that they are no longer a part of these lands and any acts of treason against this Sesshomaru, the lands, and all those I hold dear will be an instant judgement of death."

Sesshomaru looked back out to the court who were in a state of shock. "Well, pack your things-take whatever you want for we will not be returning to this place. Luckily for us, we have some human allies that I'm sure would love some help expanding their village to accommodate a human-youkai community. We leave by sundown!"

He turned and left the way he came in. Inuyasha and Haru followed; both shocked and amused. "Those villagers are our allies now?"

"I don't see why not. I'm sure it will make Kagome-chan happy to see youkai and humans living together peacefully."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to attend quite yet," Kai spoke.

Sesshomaru stopped to look at the other Taiyoukai.

"I believe I will need to escort my brother home. He and I have a lot to speak about."

The inuyoukai nodded. "I am in your debt; thank you for your help."

Kai waved it off. "No, I was happy to help. Repay me by making your miko happy, she obviously means a great deal to an awful lot of people."

The two said their goodbyes before Kai led his brother to their quarters.

The other brothers of the inu variety retreated to begin packing up as well; Inuyasha helping his eldest brother.

"You really think she isn't going to give you hell for this?" Inuyasha asked as servants carried out the last of the Taiyoukai's belongings.

The quarters that had housed countless Taiyoukai before him were completely barren. It was nearly sundown and the whole palace grounds were lively as the countless amount of people, animals, and material possessions were becoming ready to leave.

"She has no power now. Those that choose to stay with her will not be able to do anything-and I doubt anyone will stay."

"What about Hanoa?"

Sesshomaru stopped. "I do not know-but he and Haru have begun a true relationship and I'm not sure he will give that up to stay with a bitter woman who will never treat him as he deserves."

Inuyasha gave a sad smile. He kind of felt bad for her now. "You know, I kind of remember some of this place."

"You should," Sesshomaru commented as he began to walk out of the room "You were conceived in this room."

"What is with everyone making sex jokes about my parents? It's just gross."


	32. Narrative: Exposition

_**Unexpected Endeavors**_

_**scottishfae**_

a/n: so begins the last leg of the journey; things are about to start wrapping up in a rather explosive way. this may be one of my favorite arcs.

short chapter to begin much longer ones; see you tomorrow or saturday. :)

**Arc 6: Narrative**

**Chapter 31: Exposition**

The mirror flickered through various scenes; spying on the different people currently occupying his interest. The past few months had given new developments that especially piqued his fancy and provided a perfect opportunity.

Sesshomaru had let the barrier down; the new court was now occupying the formerly private Momoiro estate. It had been expanded upon while the human village not far away was being built up to accommodate the new guests.

"What a foolish move," Kagura said. "He's left himself a huge weakness."

"He thinks he has himself covered," Naraku replied. "After all, his army-almost in its entirety-is now guarding that estate."

"But are all those people, even the ones in his army, trustworthy? You can surely use many of them to accomplish your goals."

"I won't need to. I have had eyes in that estate this whole time. I just need to decide when I want to make my play."

Naraku sat back in his chair. He brought his kiseru up and took a drag. Sesshomaru was a master tactician like his father, but so was Naraku and he wasn't above cheating. "Kagura, I have a task for you."

The elemental youkai looked at her master, waiting for further instructions.

"Go to Amaya-let's see how deep her anger for her son runs. She would make an excellent tool."

Kagura bowed. "How long do you give me for this task?"

"You are already on borrowed time, it would be in your best interest to accomplish any task I give you with swift precision."

"And if she doesn't agree?"

Naraku stood up and walked to the woman. He looked her in his eyes, a dark smile crossing his face, "you know the consequences."

Kagura winced and turned. She left the room quickly, pulling the feather from her hair as she went.

Naraku turned back to his chair. "I suppose it's time I paid a little visit to our friend."

A puppet materialized in front of him, the baboon pelt hiding the hinge underneath. He instructed it on its purpose and watched as it left. "I believe it is finally time for us to meet in person again," he said to the mirror; Kagome's laughing face centered in the middle.

**()**

Haru woke up in a cold sweat. The body next to him mumbled in his sleep before turning and pulling the covers closer. The inuyoukai looked down at the form and slid out.

It was just past midnight. Haru walked out of his room onto the outside walkway. Lanterns decorated all the buildings taking away the darkness of the night. Few people were still awake, providing an eerie silence on an area that was now bustling from day to day.

Again Haru was taken with cold sweats, his chest throbbing. The pain caused him to double over, clutching his yukata. He gritted his teeth and stumbled off the walkway. He headed for the closest wooded spot.

"I see you remember my call," a dark voice called.

Haru came to rest against a tree. "Make it stop," he groaned.

"Of course, why would I want to hurt such an obedient servant."

The pain began to dull and Haru's face twisted in anger. Naraku's puppet came out of the shadows and stopped in front of the inuyoukail. He greeted him with a farce bow.

"I see you haven't missed me?"

"Has anyone?"

Naraku's laughter echoed in the area. "You should be-I have come to fulfill my part of the deal-that is if you fulfill yours."

Haru pushed away from the tree and crossed his arms. He didn't say anything, knowing it would all be explained whether he wanted to know or not.

"I have sent Kagura to have a discussion with your mother; I hope to have her as our ally within a week."

"My mother? Why would you think she would join you? She hates half-breeds."

There was a flicker of annoyance under the baboon pelt. "Because she has been slighted and her anger is perfect for my plans."

"And that would be?"

"The downfall of Sesshomaru, of course, my part of the deal. His downfall would mean you could take his place-as esteemed and loved by all."

"No, Sesshomaru-nii's downfall means Inuyasha's rise."

The puppet laughed again. "Do not worry, in my plans that idiot does not make it out either. Both brothers of InuTaisho will fall."

"And you think I'll just be allowed to take the title of Taiyoukai?"

"Yes, with my support-though that will only be given if you do as I tell you."

"And what is that?"

"I want Kagome."

Haru's arms fell and he took a step back. He didn't know what he was expecting, but that wasn't it. "Why do you want her?"

"Because I do-and more importantly, I want that child within her."

The inuyoukai fidgeted. "What would you have me do then?"

"Keep me updated. I want to know when the child is ready to be born-then I will give you further instructions."

Haru nodded slowly. "O-kay."

"And her progress so far?"

"Cho believes she only has a couple months left."

"Good. And you will let me know anything this Cho finds out?"

"Yes."

The puppet smiled, though it was not visible. "Good. Then I will see you very soon."

Haru nodded. He watched as the white pelt disappeared in the night again. He turned and walked back towards his chambers.

The pain in his chest continued.


	33. Narrative: Rising Action

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

a/n: i forgot to mention it last time, but UE on AFF hits over 1k hits in five days as of Thursday. it only has 2k more to 60,000. oh the craziness. with that said, FFN has had like 15K in hits during that same time period, so i guess it's all relative. xD

this is what happens when you don't sleep.

**Arc 6: Narrative**

Chapter 32: Rising Action

"We need to have a talk," Cho said.

Sesshomaru was sitting in what had become his study. Two of his advisors were sitting across the desk from him. All three looked at the small inuyoukai when she spoke; her face was devoid of humour-a very rare site.

The Taiyoukai leaned back and put the scroll in his hands down. He looked to his two advisors and asked them to leave. They both bowed and exited the room.

Cho let them pass her as she walked to Sesshomaru. She chose to sit in the now unoccupied spots, but waited until the door was closed and people clear of it before speaking again.

"Something really must be troubling you," Sesshomaru said.

She nodded. "I've known for a long time now that Haru was being propositioned by darker forces. He has been fighting shadows."

"These are not things I was unaware of, so I'm guessing you have further news for me."

Cho's shoulders slumped. "It's a lot worse than both of us thought."

**()**

It wasn't hard to find the former Lady of the West. Except for a maid and a few servants, she was the only one left in the old palace grounds. Already it was showing signs of wear and disuse; it had been starved of its purpose and now the meadows that were once taken for its construction were retaking their lands.

Kagura landed outside what use to be the Tai's chambers. Amaya had made the servants move her into it after everyone had left. "Good 'morrow, Amaya-sama," the wind witch called out.

The inuyoukai looked at the other woman with outright disinterest. "And who are you?"

Kagura lightly jumped on the walkway and then into the room. "I am Kagura."

"And why do you think you can come to my home, uninvited?"

"Because I come with an offer."

"An offer? What could you do for me?"

Kagura gave a half-smile. "Not what I could do, but what my master could do. He would like to offer an alliance that will let you claim back your spot in the courts you so love and to see the person who cause your fall great tragedy."

Amaya gave a sharp laugh. "You must be speaking of Naraku."

"I see you know of my master, then this will go much quicker."

"Indeed, I have no use of a hanyou of any sorts and would never associate myself with him."

Kagura stopped in front of Amaya and sat down. Red eyes met blue. "You are a fool to discount Naraku so easily. He is a greater force to reckon with than all the Taiyoukai combined."

Again Amaya laughed. "Either you are a fool or you think me one. That damned half-breed is conniving, but he isn't strong. He is just strategic. He looks for allies because he knows he cannot defeat my son without them. As power as all the Taiyoukai-what a joke."

"You still defend your son after he has made such a mockery of you? You were once the Lady of these lands-the first wife to the powerful and respected InuTaisho. How could you let your son do this to you?"

"Because he _is_ my son."

Kagura was surprised by that. She stared at the woman for a second before continuing. "You defend him because he is your son?"

"I do. And as my son he is precious to me, even if he has become an insolent whelp. Your name?"

"What?"

"What did you say your name was," Amaya demanded.

"Kagura."

"Well, Kagura, let me give you and your master a warning from me. Do _not _mess with my family. Whatever plans Naraku has, he should consider himself wise to step away."

"Those are not words my master will like to hear."

"I find many people do not like to hear the truth, regardless of their breeding or position in life."

A servant came in with some tea. She looked startled at the new guests, but Amaya waved her off.

"I would like you to leave now, you are disturbing my peace."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that; to leave without your alliance means very bad things for me."

Amaya looked at her carefully. "Then stay as long as you like, but you will not have it."

Kagura reached towards the tea tray and began to pour. She offered the cup to the inuyoukai who took it without another thought.

**()()**

Sesshomaru took the news relatively well. He didn't look angry or upset, he merely listened to Cho then stood.

"W-what are you going to do?" she asked, nervous.

"For now, nothing. I will tighten my lookout on Haru and of course make Kagome-chan's guard more extensive, but I feel it's best to keep an eye on things."

"You sure that is safe?"

The Taiyoukai took a moment to nod. "He thinks he has the upperhand on us, and I prefer him to continue to think that. Now that we know part of his plot, we can plan."

Cho made to say something else but Sesshomaru cut her off with a hand movement. A few moments later Kagome opened the screen door and wobbled in. That was all the really could do now-wobble-and she often bemoaned the fact.

She greeted the two with a big smile. "Hey, I just saw Honda-san and he said your meeting was through, so I thought I would come see if you wanted to have lunch with me? You're invited as well, Cho-san?"

Cho shook her head. "I don't find myself very hungry, though I'm glad you are still eating well. It shows that you and the pup are very healthy."

Kagome's smile faded some; she noticed Cho's change in attitude and looked to Sesshomaru. He shook his head and she left it at that. Cho stood and took her leave; heading through the door that Kagome had left open.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is just troubled by some news."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru. She drew herself up and he met her halfway in a kiss. She smiled up at him as he brought up his hand and ran it down her face. "Where would you like to have lunch?"

"With you."

"That did not answer my question."

"I know, I just want to have it with you, I don't care about the 'where' part."

He smiled at her and gave her a little laugh. "Jaken," he called and his retained came scurrying in from the hall. "Please tell the kitchen staff to set up our lunch next to the river."

"It's getting too cold for that, isn't it?" the toad rebuffed.

He seemed to realize what he said and apologized immediately. Sesshomaru had taken his advice and opinions to heart as of recently and Jaken had begun to give it more freely. It didn't always end in positive reactions, however.

"No, you are correct," Sesshomaru said, looking at the pregnant woman next to him.

She leaned over and whispered to him. "Well, why not our room then? We can light the fire pit if it's too cold."

Kagome gave him a sultry smile and a wink; Sesshomaru bent down and gave her another kiss. He rather enjoyed Kagome's higher libido thanks to the pregnancy-though it became harder to work around her belly at times.

Sesshomaru redirected Jaken's orders. As he left, Sesshomaru put several of the important documents away. Once settled, he took Kagome's hand and they began the trek back to their chamber.

**()()()**

She was impressed with herself. Really, she was. She was less than a month away from her due date, and yet she was sneaking around the palace like a pro.

Kagome doubted that she was actually succeeding, but she liked to think so. She was hunting, after all. Over the past month she had noticed Haru had been acting strangely. He didn't spend as much time with the group and when he did he seemed distant. Sesshomaru had told her to leave it be, but what else could she do with the strict instructions of staying within the compound.

Turning a corner, she saw a flash of blue and silver further down the hall going into a room. Kagome smiled, "gotcha now."

She picked up her speed and waddled down as fast as she could. She didn't bother to look in the room before she entered. "Haru!"

The inuyoukai was waiting for her. He gave her a half smile. "Hey, Kagome-chan. Have you been following me?"

Kagome looked slightly guilty as she admitted as she had been. Haru shook his head.

"You better watch out," he said. "People are going to be thinking there is something going on between us."

He approached as she laughed. "People know better. Now, tell me what's wrong. And don't deny-"

She stopped mid-sentence as Haru's arms circled her in a strong hug. His body was shaking and he was mumbling something. "H-Haru?"

"I-I'm so sorry Kagome-chan," he continued to repeat.

"Sorry, for what?"

"For this," a new voice said from behind her.

Kagome's body froze as she turned her head to see Naraku. Haru's grip on her tightened. "W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What are you doing here Naraku?" she all but growled.

"I have come to take you, and your pup," he answered, delighted in himself.

Kagome struggled against Haru's grip as she tried to swallow her fears. "Haru, let me go."

He did not and Kagome struggles became frantic. "Haru, let me go!"

"He won't," Naraku informed her. "Because I've told him not to."

Kagome looked down at him with disbelief. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Haru?"

He did not answer.

Naraku motioned for the inuyoukai to follow him and, with Kagome tightly embraced, they crept out of the building.

"Please, don't do this, Haru-do you know who he is? He's a horrible, bad person."

"I know, Kagome-chan," Haru whispered back. "Trust me."

Naraku began to laugh, listening to Haru's words. "Yes, trust him, Kagome-chan-and watch as all your little friends die tonight."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she tried to scream. Haru's hand went over her mouth to stop her. "_Trust me_.," he said, quieter than the first.

All she could do was close her eyes and nod.


	34. Narrative: Culmination

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

a/n: four more chapters left! sorry for the delay-Thor got my finger pretty bad and the only band-aids i had were giant ones. they prevented me from typing.

**Arc 6: Narrative**

**Chapter 33: Culmination**

Aiko dragged herself down the corridor. Another day over and another day of servitude to come. At least her indentureship had been amended: as soon as Kagome's child was born, she would be allowed to return to her home and husband. Though the home had most definitely changed.

"Haru, let me go."

The woman stopped in her spot. She was certain she just heard Kagome. She was in the servants quarters, nowhere the miko should be. Again, she heard her plea to Haru. Looking around, Aiko judged the best way to approach-even as a servant, she couldn't allow a youkai to hurt a human.

Judging from the voices, they were a hallway over, so Aiko took off down the hallway she was in. She tried to hush her steps as best she could, being careful around perpendicular junctions. She began to become nervous when a third, more sinister voice was added to the mix.

Certain she was down far enough from where Kagome was being held, Aiko crossed the distance the other hallway. She peered down it carefully, jumping back when she saw three people exit a usually empty room. Haru was definitely holding the miko against her will.

Aiko watched again, waiting for them to clear the hall before taking down it herself. She stopped in the room to investigate first, but there was nothing in it. She followed them again-watching as they made their way to the woods.

"Yes, trust him, Kagome-chan-and watch as all your little friends die tonight."

Aiko's eyes widened as she listened to the second man. She took cover from whatever she could, but she was as close as she could get to the three without being noticed. She watched as the unknown man sealed them into a purple-lit barrier.

Knowing there was nothing she could do, Aiko carefully turned and ran. She didn't like it, but she would have to rely on the Taiyoukai for help. Hopefully he was still in his study.

**()**

Inuyasha was walking down the hall-he couldn't sleep, so he thought he might try to steal some sake from the kitchen. Miroku was always up for a nightcap and Haru usually joined them. He was heading to see if the other two men were awake. Triangular ears swished around at the sound of feet running. They were getting close. Taking a defensive posture, he waited until the person cleared the corner.

It was Aiko. He laughed at himself and relaxed again.

"Hey, stupid-slow down, you'll wake everyone up."

Her face sneered at him. "We need to get Sesshomaru-dono," she yelled as she continued to run. "They've taken Kagome-chan."

"Wait-what? Who's taken Kagome?"

"Haru-and some other person."

The hanyou's claws flexed. "Was it a woman or a man?"

"Man."

It had to be Naraku. "Sesshomaru is already in his chambers, go get him. Which way did they go?"

Aiko pointed east. "Tell him to meet me there. Any of our friends that you can wake will be helpful."

She nodded and continued down the path.

It took Inuyasha only a second before he took off down towards his room. Going into a fight against Naraku without Tetsusaiga would be stupid. He just hoped it was the real one and not a puppet. This shit was getting old.

**()()**

The two brothers found each other quickly. Sesshomaru was stopped, giving orders to several of his high ranking officers and personal guards. He looked up as Inuyasha approached. "Good, you've arrived."

"Let me guess, you're trying to do a plan-of-attack instead of rescuing Kagome immediately. Do you know what Naraku could be doing to her?"

"Haru is with her; he will protect her until we get there."

The hanyou gave him a doubtful look. "Seems to me he was the reason she got kidnapped to begin with."

There was a scream off to the east followed by a fizzle of a miasma barrier. "That isn't good," Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru agreed. "Remember your orders," he barked to the men.

They bowed and the two brothers ran off to the east. They were swift and covered the area in no time. They stopped right outside the barrier-it was nearly invisible, but that hardly mattered as both brothers could easily sense it.

The scene they came across was not one they wanted to see.. Both Haru and Kagome were on the ground; she clutching her swollen stomach and Haru crumpled and unconscious. They were both covered in blood.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, running forward.

The barrier stopped him, but again the hanyou tried. Kagome looked at them, her face was covered in dirt and blood, tracks of tears smearing it. She called for the two brothers. Again Inuyasha pushed against the barrier.

After he was thrown back the third time, Sesshomaru put his hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him. "Save your energy."

Naraku laughed. "Yes, save your energy. I want you two to be quite strong of mind as you watch her die."

The Taiyoukai snarled. "I will give you only one warning, return her."

"Warning? Laughable. You are in no position to do anything to me," Naraku replied back. "I have your pet and your child, and neither of you can break through my barrier to rescue her. And each time you try, Inuyasha, a little of your body is infused with my miasma. Both of you have felt that pain before."

Inuyasha looked skeptically at his brother. "He's attacked you before?"

"Yes."

"And you let him live?"

"I find he likes to give himself an exit route."

Inuyasha snorted. He looked ahead and allowed his muscles to tense. Again Naraku teased them; goaded them to try and break his power-his barrier.

"Go?" the hanyou asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Go."

The two brothers took off at full speed; both gathered their youki, hoping it would help.

The barrier flickered, hiss, and spat, but it didn't fall. The two inuyoukai recoiled, stepping back.

"Okay, that didn't work."

"No, but his barrier isn't as strong as he thinks it is."

Naraku seemed to notice this as well; he stepped back and released more of his own ki into the protective shielding.

"Try again?" Inuyasha asked, looking up at the taller man.

"Do you have another plan?"

"Nope."

The two men took off again. Their attack had less impact than before.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed.

His skin was starting to burn and itch from the poison. "When it becomes too much," Sesshomaru said. "Stop."

The hanyou snorted. "Are you going to stop?"

"Not until Kagome-chan is rescued."

"Then neither am I."

Again the two went for the barrier. It was a moment before they hit that a high wind picked up and another youki was sensed. It hit the barrier to the brother's left just as they theirs did.

The sound of the shielding failing was akin to pouring water of a lava field. It hissed as the poison evaporated into the air. Three inuyoukai stared at a surprised Naraku, who was quickly backing up and trying to erase his presence with a cloud of his miasma.

He walked over to Kagome, kneeling at her side. She looked up at him. "I-I'm fine. It's mostly Haru's. Please, make sure he is okay."

Inuyasha was standing behind him. He alternated looking at Kagome and then at Naraku's fleeing form. "What's our course of action now?"

The Taiyoukai had moved and now looked up from his spot next to Haru. The younger inuyoukai was alive, but only barely. Naraku had poisoned him and it was draining his life. "Mother, do you fight with us?"

She was by Haru's side as well, brushing blood-matted hair out of his face. "No, I will stay with Haru."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Please, protect Haru and Kagome-chan until help comes for them."

Amaya looked up at him then her eyes flickered to the woman lying just a few steps away. "I cannot promise I will save that woman's life over my son's."

Kagome gave a pained laugh. "I wouldn't ask that of you anyway. Please, if you're going to defeat Naraku, this is the time to do it. That isn't a puppet."

Sesshomaru hesitated for a second, conferring with Inuyasha through a glance. They both nodded and then stood. He gave his mother one last warning before taking off after Naraku.

**()()()**

"You would forfeit your life for Haru's?" Amaya asked as she watched the two brothers leave.

"I wouldn't say that," Kagome answered. "But you're his mother, I wouldn't ask you to abandon him."

Amaya gave a sad laugh and looked down at her son. "I abandoned him long ago."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but Kirara's growl stopped her. The fire cat was coming quickly, MIroku, Sango, and Cho carried on her back.

As soon they touched ground, the three were at her side. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Haru needs your help," she directed Cho.

The smaller inuyoukai ran to him, fussing over the man with worry.

"Is the baby alright," Sango asked.

She was dressed for battle, but she looked afraid to leave her friend. "We're fine. Go help Sesshomaru-dono, and Inuyasha. They're fighting the real Naraku; they'll need your help."

Sango looked at Miroku who nodded. "We'll go, but be careful Kagome-chan, don't assume he doesn't have people working for him that will come after you while we are distracted."

"Do not worry, hoshi," Amaya said. "She will be protected."

Cho looked up, surprised. The former Lady met her gaze and challenged her to say anything. The youkia-witch didn't. "Kagome, can you walk? We need to get Haru back to his chambers so he can be treated."

"I may need some help getting up, but I should be able to make it."

"Take Kirara," Sango offered. "She can find me afterwards."

Kagome thanked her friend. Sango helped her off the ground and onto the fire cat. Cho jumped on, but Amaya refused. She insisted on carrying Haru as it would be less strain on her and him. Cho agreed.

The two human warriors saw the group off before running to help their friends. It seemed the end-all battle with Naraku was finally at hand.

Miroku's kizana itched.

**()()()()**

Shippo, Aiko, and handful of other humans and youkai greeted the returning group. Many of the youkai looked surprised to see Amaya among the four, but their comments were held as they saw the condition Haru was in.

Cho immediately began ordering servants and courtiers alike to various tasks. Aiko organized the humans to collect the necessary materials.

"Quickly, this way," Cho instructed Amaya.

The two took off down the pathways. Kagome thanked Kirara before sending her off.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Shippo cried.

He ran to the woman but resisted jumping on her.

"I'm fine, Shippo-kun. Let's follow Cho-san and Amaya-sama."

The little kitsune nodded and the two started to follow. Kagome made it a few steps before she felt a searing pain run up her spine. Her arms immediately went to her lower back, her spine arching. Several of the courtiers were at her side in an instant.

"I-I'm fine," she assured them. "I just hit the ground harder than I thought."

"Please, be careful, Kagome-sama," Honda, Sesshomaru's economic advisor, said. "Sesshomaru-dono would not want you to strain yourself."

She smiled at the youkai, he had been very kind to her ever since the court had moved. "Thank you, I will be. Just a little soreness-nothing to be worried over."

Carefully, Kagome stretched out her body. The pain had gone.. She assured the people around her that she was okay, and then began waddling down the hall for Haru's room.

When she got there things looked grim. Amaya was sitting with Haru's head in her lap. The blood was being cleaned from his body by various human servants, with the former Lady taking it into her hands to clear his face and hair. He was too pale.

"He doesn't look good," Shippo said.

"No, he's doesn't," Kagome agreed.

She walked into the room and sat at Haru's left. Cho was across from her busy looking at wounds. She had a treasure trove of different balms and medicines. The fact that she hadn't touched them wasn't a good sign.

The small inuyoukai looked up at Kagome. She measured her up, noticing that Kagome seemed pale herself. "I'm almost afraid to ask," Cho began. "Because I know you will say yes, but I'm afraid I will need your help."

Kagome nodded. "How?"

"We need to remove the miasma from his system, and the only way to do is by purifying it."

"But, I can't. That part of me was sealed."

"You should still be able to tap into a little of it-but it will be painful."

"Will it hurt the baby?"

Cho shook her head. "Of course not; this far into the pregnancy the pup should be fine."

"Should?"

"I will monitor the two of you carefully, if I feel that it becomes life threatening for either of you, I will make you stop," Cho sighed. "I'm afraid this is our only chance, and getting another miko here is just not possible."

"Of course I'll do it, as long as the baby won't be hurt."

"I give you my word that nothing will happen to the pup-or you."

Kagome gave her a small smile. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Concentrate on the wound," Cho began, reaching over and grabbing Kagome's hands and putting them over one of Haru's wounds. "Feel Naraku's poison within his veins and concentrate."

The miko closed her eyes and did as was told. The pale, pink light of her own ki began to appear at her palms. Kagome gritted her teeth. Radiating out in every direction, a blinding pain began. The pink faltered and Kagome crumpled down into herself. Shippo ran to her side.

"It's too much," Cho stated.

Kagome heaved in pain.

Amaya looked at the young woman. "Kagome, fight through the pain."

She looked up at the other woman, her hands on her stomach.

"Please, save my son."

Tears sprang anew at the sight of the desperate woman.. She sat back up, her body still humming with pain. She tried again. Reaching inside her mind, she began to feel the poison. "I-I think I have it," she told Cho.

Sweat was coming down her face mixing with tears. Aiko came to sit by her side, mopping her face with a damp rag.

"Wrap your ki around it, Kagome. Isolate and grab it. Once you're sure you have it, begin to draw it out." Cho directed a servant to put a bucket next to the miko. "Put it in the pail beside you."

Kagome nodded and began concentrating again. Her brows furrowed as she struggled to do her task. It was a lot easier said than done. Several attempts were made, until she finally cried out: "I got it!"

"Good, good-begin pulling it out-slowly."

Again the miko concentrated. Extracting it ended up being a lot easier. The dark purple miasma was surrounded by a pink force. A servant held out the bucket for it to be deposited into.

Kagome sat back, a big smile on her face. Concentrating on the actual task made her forget about the worst part of the pain. Cho nodded, proud of the young woman. "Good job, but it's not done yet. Move down here, we'll begin again."

She sighed; Kagome was hoping they were done. With Aiko's help, she moved down a little so she was at his hip. A deep gash made white bone visible. "Don't worry about the actual wounds," Cho said. "That's my part. You just work on the poison."

"Okay, here we go again."

Kagome concentrated and began again. The pain was worse this time, but she shoved it to the back of her head. Haru needed help.

**()()()()()**

Sesshomaru jumped back and out of the cloud of miasma. The group was having to take turns engaging Naraku simply because none of them could stay in the poison indefinitely. Already the humans were showing the strain of fighting within it.

"We need to try something different," Miroku commented.

He was leaning fairly heavily on his staff. "I could probably clear some of this out with the kizana."

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha said. "That's a death sentence."

"Yeah, but could you two make it one for Naraku too?"

The Taiyoukai looked over at the monk. "I doubt that the Taijiya would appreciate or allow that sacrifice."

"Then what are we doing to do?"

Sesshomaru assessed the battlefield. They had moved quite far from the estate, which was fine for him. It meant Kagome was safe. They had not gone far enough to meet his troops, however; they should be close-their orders being to flank Naraku to keep him from running.

"We need a way to clear a path to him."

"If ever Koga was needed," Inuyasha mumbled.

Sango came out of the miasma. She had her mask on, but it wasn't enough. Her body shook as she coughed. Miroku ran to her and pulled her close to the others.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

The group turned to see Kagura floating just above the ground on her feather. She looked relaxed but nervous.

"Why would you help us?" Inuyasha spat, his sword pointed straight at her.

"For my freedom. If you can kill him now, I can finally be free of him. But you will only have once chance for this-as soon as he realizes what I've done, I will not be able to do it again."

Miroku and Sango eyed her carefully before looking at each other. They deferred the decision to the Taiyoukai.

"My troops should be closing in by now."

"And they won't be able to get to him either," Kagura replied.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "I wasn't speaking to you." He looked at his brother. "If she can clear the miasma, you must lead the way. I will turn to the flank with my troops and bring them in there."

Inuyasha grinned manically. "I like this idea."

"Kill him. I will make sure he is in pieces as you do so."

"Clear the area after that," Miroku said. "I'll take care of those 'pieces.'"

The group agreed on the plan. "Well then, let's go," Sango announced.

Kagura was happy to oblige. She jumped from her feather and walked towards the miasma. She stood right beyond the slowly moving cloud. With the grace of her kind, she spun and allowed her wind attacks to take flight. The miasma didn't dissipate completely, but it moved out of the way enough to reveal the person inside.

"Kagura!" he yelled.

"Go!" Sesshomaru commanded at the same time.

The group split before Naraku could do anything about the traitorous wind-witch.

"You should be thinking about me," Inuyasha screamed.

The Hiraikotsu whipped by Inuyasha, Naraku dodged it and only had a brief moment to dodge the Tetsusaiga. Sharp claws bit down on his shoulder as Inuyasha deflected his movement by bouncing off the other hanyou. Naraku howled in pain as blood rushed from the deep gashes on his shoulder.

Inuyasha smirked. "Times up, Naraku."

He rushed forward, Naraku stepping back. He dodged another attack and another.

"Why don't you just stand still and accept your fate?" Inuyasha bristled.

"As if an idiot like you could take me out," Naraku said. "First rule of combat, always be prepared to take the higher ground."

"No, first rule of combat, don't turn your back on your enemy."

There was a loud crack behind Naraku before he fell to his knees screaming in pain. His left arm was severed at the wounded shoulder and lying next to him. Sesshomaru was standing behind him, acidic whip in hand.

Inuyasha didn't waste a moment. He rushed forward. "Good-bye asshole," he growled as he plunged Tetsusaiga into Naraku's chest. Again he screamed, pushing at Inuyasha with dying strength.

"Stand back," Sesshomaru ordered.

The hanyou gladly removed himself. Naraku tried to get up, but he crumpled over. Youkai of different sorts were beginning to escape as Naraku's lifeforce began to fade.

There was another crack of the whip and the assumed head was taken off. It rolled toward Inuyasha, who kicked it closer to the oozing body.

"Out of the way," Miroku yelled.

He had moved to the right to keep Sesshomaru's army out of the destruction zone. Inuyasha gladly jumped to stand by Sango..

MIroku opened up his kizana; he watched as the wind picked up and everything in the area began to be sucked in. The lower demons and bits of Naraku easily were swept up. "Good-bye asshole," Miroku said too.

The monk began to scream. Everyone in the area looked to Miroku as the last bit of Naraku was sucked up. He kept his hand in front of him the best he could as he began to waver from side to side.

"Miroku!" Sanga screamed.

She and Inuyasha ran towards him as he collapsed to the ground.

"Are you okay?" she said, bending down to look at him.

He had a giant smile on his face. He held both of his palms up-they were unmared.

"It's gone?"

"It's gone."

Sango joined Miroku on the ground, enveloping him into a bone-crushing hug. He took the opportunity to use both of his hands, without any prayerbeads, to do something he had wanted to do for a while-he groped her butt with both palms open and wide.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He jumped over his two, now bickering, friends and walked over to his brother. Sesshomaru was instructing squadrons to hunt down the bits of Naraku that hadn't been sucked up and to destroy them. Another group was told to follow Kagura to liberate the remainder of prisoners. Kohaku was to be brought back immediately.

"Good job, little brother."

"Thanks-you didn't do so bad either."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Today feels like it should be a good day."

Inuyasha looked around. "Hey, yeah-it is daytime again."

The Taiyoukai laughed. He clapped his brother on the shoulder and began to walk back to the estate.

"Hey!" Miroku called.

He and Sango were just getting up. Inuyasha noticed that they were holding hands. "I think this calls for a party, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think we've partied for less," Inuyasha yelled back. "Let's break out the good sake."

Miroku cheered at that. He picked up Sango and swung her around. She laughed freely for the first time since the group had met her. When sat back down on the ground, they took off to catch up with the two brothers. Miroku all but tackled Inuyasha in a friendly half hug. Sango threw her arms over his shoulders.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"What does?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Sango looked up at him. "To be free."


	35. Narrative: Falling Action

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottisfae**

a/n: this chapter is brought to you by the letter c. concussion, specifically. ha ha ha-pain. :/

get ready to be spammed with chapters, btw. it's the end of the story as we know it-thank goodness. :D

**Arc 6: Narrative**

**Chapter 34: Falling Action**

Shippo greeted the victorious group as they reentered the grounds. Miroku grabbed him and threw him up in the air; Shippo laughed and giggled at the antics. Though it was the monk's unmarred hand that held the kitsune's attention more than the actual story.

"How are Kagome-chan and Haru-san?" Sango asked.

Shippo's mirth faded. "Kagome had to help Cho get Naraku's poison out of him."

Sesshomaru's head snapped to attention. "How did she do that?"

"Um, she pulled it out of his body doing her miko thing and then purified it."

The Taiyoukai did not look happy. He set off in a quick pace, asking Shippo where they were as he did so. He told him to go to Haru's.

"Well he looked pissed," Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha snorted. "I have a feeling Cho is going to be chewed out the near future."

The group followed, in a more sedate manner ,towards Haru's chambers. Inuyasha stopped on the way to tell a servant to break out the casks of wine and prepare food-any food, it didn't have to be the finest. The amused maid bowed and took the orders to the kitchen.

"Looks like courtier life is really growing on you."

"Nah-too stuffy."

Miroku looked over at Sango and smiled. "Yeah, must suck that they demand you wear proper clothes and shoes."

"And bathe regularly," Sango added.

"Hardy har har har," Inuyasha replied, flipping the two of them off. "Damn, kill the biggest threat to your lives and you two become fuckin' comedians."

The two humans broke down into fits of laughter; Inuyasha tried not hard to join him, but as he hurried his pace away from them, it was obvious he was smiling.

()

As soon as the group turned the corner, a very pregnant Kagome pulled them into a hug. She was smiling brightly and practically jumping up and down. "I'm so proud of all of you," she cried. "No one is hurt, right?"

"I think something is wrong with my hand," Miroku laughed, holding up both appendages.

Kagome grabbed both of them and squeezed. Her happiness was bubbling over and even Inuyasha was allowing his mirth to shine through.

"How's Haru-san?" Sango asked.

The miko's smile faded a bit, but she didn't look upset. "It was touch and go for a while there, but we managed to get the poison out of his system. Cho was working on actually healing the wounds when I left the room."

The group looked to the room. The doors were shut and Inuyasha swiveled his ears to listen in carefully. "Now we just need that woman to leave and all the threats to your life will be gone," Inuyasha commented.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think she'll be a problem. At least not immediately, she's very worried about Haru-san."

The hanyou looked at the miko dubiously. "Worried? I doubt she's capable of that. She never seemed to give a shit about Haru before."

"While it may seem unimaginable," Sesshomaru's cool tone broke through; he was leaving the room as he spoke. "Mother can show her true emotions from time to time."

The Taiyoukai walked over to the group and looked down at Kagome. "You did well, though I do believe you promised me you wouldn't do something to put yourself or the pup in harms way again."

Kagome reached out and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it briefly before wrapping her arm through his and began walking to a general meeting room. Everyone followed.

"I wasn't. And I wouldn't have-Cho was watching over me very carefully. She wouldn't have pushed me into anything that would be ultimately harmful for anyone."

Sesshomaru snorted. "She will not escape my scrutiny either, so I would not use her as your excuse."

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned ahead.

"Can you believe it's all over? Everything we've worked so hard for-finished."

"Oh, almost!" Miroku responded.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a leather pouch. He handed it over to Kagome. She knew what is was without having to open it. The rest of the shards. The jewel could finally be complete.

Kagome stopped. She looked down at the bag and chewed on her lip. "Um, I need to be excused for a bit."

"Kagome-chan?" Sango said with worry. "Is everything okay."

"Oh, yeah-I just need to make sure we can _really _finish this." she looked up and winked at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru released her arm and stepped aside so she could pass. He noticed with pleasure that Aiko and another servant followed her.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. "What was that about?"

The hanyou sighed. "No clue-it's hard to tell what she's got going on in that little head over hers."

"Are you worried, Sesshomaru-dono?" Sango asked.

"Not at all."

"Then I don't see why we should be. I do, however, want to see what the cooks have prepared for us-"

Sesshomaru looked oddly at her then to Inuyasha who filled him in. The Taiyoukai allowed himself to give a small smile while shaking his head. "Things of less importance have been celebrated, so I see no reason why something as this shouldn't be as well."

"Hell yeah!" Inuyasha cried, slapping his brother on the back.

Miroku and Sango laughed at the look that the elder brother gave the younger. Inuyasha had only a moment to dodge as Sesshomaru reached out to grab the hanyou. The two did mock-sparring down the hallway.

"Well they're acting like brothers," Miroku laughed.

Sango nodded as she took a slow inhale. _Brother_. "I-I need to go find Kohaku."

"There is no need," Jaken commented as he came through a hallway and passed by them. "A group of Sesshomaru-dono's trusted and strongest men have gone to destroy Naraku's hideouts and gather anyone left. They have been given strict instructions to bring your brother back here immediately upon finding him."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Rin-chan befriended the boy once,. Sesshomaru-dono also knows his importance to you and will hopefully help in Rin-chan coming back out of her shell."

Tears were flowing down Sango's cheeks. Miroku gently put a hand on her back-there was no movement of it going lower either-and he pulled her towards him. Sango threw her arms around the monk. "I-I can't tell you how happy this makes me. I'm going to have my family back."

Miroku nodded, burying his face in her hair. "No, Sango-my sweet-you'll have the rest of your family back."

Sango smiled into his neck and nodded.

()()

"What are you doing?"

Kagome looked down at Shippo. He had grown while she wasn't looking, now almost reaching her waist; it was the first of his growth spurts. She was sad that she had missed the changes. Weaving her fingers through his red, wavy ponytail, she continued to look out towards the woods.

"I'm expecting a guest-I can't make the Shikon whole right now; but I know someone who can."

"It's Kikyo, isn't it?"

Kagome laughed softly. "When did you get so smart?"

The kitsune puffed out his chest. "Jaken has been helping me with my studies, and Sesshomaru-dono said he would find me a tutor to help me with my youki too-a _fox_ tutor."

Kagome smiled at his excitement. He continued to explain some of the things he had been studying. Kagome intently listened; proud of him. She made sure she told him so too.

Shippo blushed but didn't look away from the young woman. "I'm proud of you too, Kagome."

"Oh? And what did I do?"

"You're you!"

It was the logic of a child and Kagome couldn't help but break down in giggles. She bent over the best she could-mostly from the side-and hugged him. "Thank you," she said as she gulped for air.

When she finally straightened herself, she almost jumped out of her skin. Kikyo was standing there, looking at the two with a smile on her face too. It made her look different.

"Kikyo-san, I'm so glad you could make it."

"I had a feeling you would be needing me given your circumstances."

She looked at the extruding stomach. "May I?"

Kagome motioned for the woman to step up on the walkway. Kikyo did and hesitated only a moment before putting two hands on the baby bump. As best as it could, the pup inside of the younger woman turned and kicked. It was big enough now so that each movement could be seen-a fact that made Kagome nauseous.

"Are you in much pain?" Kikyou asked.

"Not yet, but that will come soon enough," she sighed. "I really wish I could be at my home where we have painkillers specifically used in childbirth."

"On top of the jewel itself, I'll need to purify the area Naraku was defeated too. It's best not to let any of the miasma or ki left untouched," Kikyo said, getting back to subject.

"That seems like a rather large job for one person to do alone. Could Kaede-san not help you?"

"Is that an attempt to save my relationship with my little sister?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Maybe-but really it's my olive branch."

Kikyou looked at the other miko oddly. Kagome apologize.d. "What I mean to say, I don't think you're evil or horrible or anything like that. So that is my way of trying to clear the air."

"Starting over?"

"Exactly!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "What do you say?"

"I suppose I should go get my sister."

Carefully, Kagome reached forward and hugged the older woman. "Do you need any help getting her?"

"No, I will be fine. But, what should I do with the jewel once it's back together? You are its caretaker, so therefore it's your decision."

The younger miko chewed on her bottom lip. "Do you still want to be a full youkai?"

There was a pause before a voice from the shadows replied. "How did you know I was here?"

Kagome rolled her eyes-a gesture shared by the woman in front of her. "Well? Do you want to still be a full youkai?" she continued; ignoring him.

Inuyasha jumped out of his hiding place-he had rushed there when he sensed Kikyo's presence-and walked up to the women. He took a deep breath before answering, carefully not looking at either of them. "I guess there really isn't a point to it-seeing as Sesshomaru's so decided to change everyone's opinions on hanyous. Plus, how can I continue to piss off Amaya if I go full youkai?"

The three shared a laugh together before Kagome broke what could have been an awkward silence: "I need to go inside," she said. "Inuyasha, would you escort Kikyo-san to pick up Kaede-san? They're going to purify the area that Naraku died."

The hanyou shrugged his shoulders but said he would.

"And the Shikon?" Kikyou asked once again.

"Unless you can think of something to do with it, bring it back to me. I may have a safe place to store it."

The older miko nodded.

"That way you can also join in the festivities!"

"Yeah, we're going to have quite the party," Inuyasha added. "I-I'd love it if you-and Kaede-would join me."

Kikyo ducked her head and smiled. "Thank you, Kagome."

()()()

"Are you playing matchmaker?" Sesshomaru whispered as she sat down next to him.

She had filled them in with her conversation with Kikyo and Inuyasha. No one seemed to miss his presence much, already deep into the first wine cask.

"No, just making sure they can start back off where they left off-if they want. If nothing else, I hope Kikyo can feel love and kindness again-and not just from him."

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, giving it a soft kiss and nip. She inhaled sharply and half-heartedly swatted at his leg. "You are truly an amazing woman, my Kagome-chan."

"Everyone's trying to boost my ego today."

"Just as long as it doesn't get too big-we can barely accommodates Inuyasha's at the moment."

Kagome giggled. "And what about yours?"

He nipped at her again, "you always seem to accommodate me very well."

"Oh my god! Who are you and what did you do with my Sesshomaru?!" she shouted in jest.

There was a general wave of laughter as he silenced her with a kiss.


	36. Narrative: Resolution

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

a/n: getting there!

**Arc 6: Narrative**

**Chapter 35: Resolution**

Kagome woke up slowly. The normally white screens were stained blue from the rising light outside. Rain fell onto the roof in a beat of its own. She carefully sat up-it took her several minutes to do so-and looked down at the man asleep next to her. He looked so peaceful.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered quietly-though not to the sleeping youkai. "I could use a hand now."

A young inuyoukai maid slipped in and helped the very pregnant woman up and on her feet. Kagome held on to the helping hand as they exited through the screens and off the platform. She was greeted by several more maids to help her into regular clothes.

She was shuffled to the corner-where a tri-fold screen was placed-and the women gently and slowly dressed her. She talked to several of them as they worked: finding out who was awake, what was going on, and any other news the women felt she should know. When they were done, she was led out to a small dressing table where all but one of the maids left. The one remaining began working on her hair: carefully brushing the growing locks before twisting it up in a simple knot.

Kagome had to admit she was getting use to wearing kosode now, though she did miss the ease of modern clothes.

"Will you be requiring aid dressing, Sesshomaru-dono?" the woman asked as she noticed the Taiyoukai moving in the curtained-futon..

"I do not."

The female inuyoukai nodded and finished her work on Kagome. When done, she bowed and exited.

Sesshomaru waited until the door slid shut before he left the covered bed. Unlike Kagome, he had worn nothing to bed-though his nudity didn't seem to bother him. He walked up behind where Kagome was sitting and bent to kiss her on his head. For her part, she was used to his nude form as well; she would even go as far as say she enjoyed it.

"Good morning," she hummed as she relaxed back into his body.

"Morning. I assume you slept well?"

"As well as I can with all this extra weight," she sighed.

"It shouldn't be long now," he said, hiding a smile in her hair.

There was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru straightened up and sighed. "Come in, Jaken."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You could at least get dressed," she pointed out.

Sesshomaru dismissed the comment and sat down on floor cushions set in front of a small writing desk. Jaken entered-if he was disturbed by his master's lack of dress he did not let it on.

He bowed to both of the occupants in the room. "Your mother has requested an audience with you and Kagome-sama."

Sesshomaru's brows knit. "Did she say why for?"

"She did not-however, Haru-san's condition has greatly improved."

"He's conscious?" Kagome asked.

"He is, and taking food."

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru. He nodded his head before addressing the retainer. "Send in a maid with our breakfast in a few minutes. Tell my mother she will be escorted to our meeting room in an hour-and make sure she is escorted by Inuyasha and two other strong soldiers. I want her to know very well that an audience with Kagome-chan will be watched carefully."

Jaken nodded. He walked up and placed several scrolls on the writing desk before bowing and leaving. Kagome thanked him as he left.

"Do you really think all that is necessary?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed and carefully stood up. She walked over to where Sesshomaru was sitting and lowered herself down to a cushion slowly. He offered her his hand during the process. "So, are we going to go see Haru later?"

"Once we've seen to my mother."

"And are you going to get dressed anytime today?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I was thinking of making a new fashion trend."

"I'm sure it'll be quite the scandal. And I'm afraid your admirers would increase significantly."

Again the Taiyoukai laughed. He pulled Kagome to him and kissed her forehead. "Well I guess I should rethink the idea then, wouldn't want you fighting off these new admirers."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Gee-thanks for thinking of me."

Shuffling down the hallway alerted them that their food was coming.

"You should probably get dressed now; don't forget the accident we had the other day."

Sesshomaru winced. Kagome often forgot her temporary girth and had knocked his soup into his lap..

"I believe you are right," he said getting up.

Kagome smiled as she sat back a little. She admired him as he walked towards the dressing screen.

()

It was obvious Amaya was not happy with her escort. She entered the meeting hall with a terse expression on her face and a disgusted look as Inuyasha strut into the room and joined his brother at the head of the room.

Kagome was sitting next to Sesshomaru. Her breakfast had been giving her heartburn and she shifted around uncomfortably.

With a courtly flourish, Amaya sat down in front of the three. She had worn her most elegant kosode in blues and blacks with touches of red. She bowed only her head to them, which he took note of.

"You wanted my counsel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will not change my stance on this matter-and I will leave here after this to return to the true Western palace. However," she paused to look at Kagome. "I love my children, _miko_, and I am fully aware that without your help I would have lost another one the other day."

She closed her eyes and sighed. A pained look crossed her face for a second. "I thank you, Miko Higurashi, for saving my son."

Kagome smiled at the woman. "Haru is a friend-though, even if he wasn't-I would never let someone suffer or be hurt if there was something I could do about it."

Amaya snorted. "And yet you'll hurt Sesshomaru-dono by having that brat."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let me tell you something-I've been battling for my life for the last few years from the _greatest_ manipulator there is-and that is literally the best and only compliment I will give that man. Nothing you can say will get to me; I've learned."

"Not well enough, it seems."

"Yeah, and your threats don't mean anything either-I happen to know for a fact, that I have at least five extremely talented and strong friends who would stand by my side if needed."

Inuyasha smirked at the woman in front of them. "Don't let your ego get too big over there," Kagome teased.

"Never."

"And you're really happy to allow such disrespectful people around you?"

"They may be a little-_rough_-around the edges," he looked at Inuyasha specifically. "But at least they are trustworthy. You are neither, mother, and I regret that."

The disgusted look came to Amaya's face once again and she stood. "I take my leave then."

Sesshomaru shooed her with a wave of his hand and watched as she left. "Make sure she goes straight back," he informed the two soldiers.

He turned to look at Kagome. "Five?"

"Yeah-five people who could help me no matter what: Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Koga."

Inuyasha laughed. "How would Shippo help?"

"Hey! He's getting a lot stronger! And the control over his fox-fire has been remarkable with his new tutor; I'd say he was really talented."

She stuck out her tongue at him. He returned it with a hand gesture. "Why wasn't the bastard included in that list?"

Kagome gave him an odd smile. "I'm not dense-Sesshomaru-dono has restrictions on him. He's a Taiyoukai-after all."

"Bullshit," Inuyasha countered, looking at Sesshomaru. "Tell her-."

"Sesshomaru-dono?"

All three turned their attention to Jaken, who was standing right inside the doors. "Cho and Haru-san are here to see you."

"Haru?" Kagome said. "What is he doing up so soon?"

Jaken stepped aside as Cho opened the door herself. Kagome recognized the youkai who was basically holding Haru up.

"Kin-san," Kagome greeted. "It's so nice to see you again."

The bear youkai bowed his head at her. "I thank Sesshomaru-dono for his invitation; it is an honor. Though-perhaps things could be altogether more happy."

He looked down at Haru who refused to lift his head.

"Haru refused to rest until he spoke to you, Kagome-chan," Cho said.

The small inuyoukai looked both tired and frustrated.

Kagome looked at him. "Haru-san, I'm sure this could have waited."

"No, it really couldn't," he spoke; his voice was rough and it sounded as if he were crying.

Pulling away from Kin, he fell to his knees until he was completely folded over.. His body shook. "I-I'm so sorry Kagome-chan; I-I-I," a sob wracked his body.

"Forgive you for what?" Kagome asked.

"I put you in danger," he moaned. "I-I was no better than _him_ this whole time; h-how can I ever make it up to you."

The miko laughed a little and asked Sesshomaru to help her up. He did so carefully and then allowed her to waddle forward to stand next to prostrate inuyoukai. "You're going to have to help me, I'm afraid, I don't do well at this getting up and down thing right now."

Haru looked up confused; then allowed himself to sit back. Kagome's hand was being held out and he took it so that she could kneel next to him. He was immediately enveloped in a hug. "K-Kagome?"

"Do you promise not to do anything like that again? No manipulation? No hiding things?"

Haru nodded his head.

"And if you have any problems or issues-you bring them up; don't let them fester. Okay?"

Again he nodded.

"Good," she said, sitting back. "You were forgiven ages ago, Haru-san."

She wiped his hair out of his face and smiled sweetly at him. "Though I won't forgive you if you don't rest up and do as Cho says. She and I both spent a lot of energy making sure you wouldn't have any lasting damage-though I think your brain may already have been," she ended with a tease.

Tears were still flowing down his face, but he allowed for a soft laugh to escape him. This time he hugged her and thanked her quietly.

"You have not asked for my forgiveness?" Sesshomaru cut through.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do you forgive him?" she challenged.

Haru was looking at his brother with fear. He had put both Kagome and the pup in danger-he didn't expect to get away with anything from Sesshomaru.

"If he stops crying like an imbecile, then maybe."

"That's his way of saying he's going to let the subject drop," Kagome filled in.

"I do agree with Kagome-chan that you need more rest though. Kin, Cho, would you help him back to his room?"

The two nodded.

"We're having another celebration coming soon," he added. "This time with some invited guests as the last one was more spur-of-the-moment; please be healed enough for that. It would be ashamed if you didn't get to join us."

Kagome smiled brightly at Sesshomaru, then squeezed Haru's shoulder. "You've been missed," she whispered to him. "For a long time now."

He nodded and thanked them once more. Kin helped Haru up gingerly and the three of them bowed before exiting. Cho left with instructions for the miko to return to her room; she was looking pale.

"Well that was eventful," Inuyasha said.

"A little too much so," Kagome commented. "How can I be so tired when I haven't even been awake for that long?"

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to help Kagome up. He put a hand on her belly and allowed some of his ki to release. Kagome sighed in relief as the baby inside calmed as well. "Let's get you to bed?" he said quietly.

She didn't protest as he led her out of the room.

()()()

"Playing matchmaker?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru after a deep yawn.

He smiled down at her. They were walking back to their room. "Just making sure they can start back off where they left off-if they want." he responded; echoing her words from before.

"Hardy har har har. Though, that couple does seem surprising. Kin-san seems so soft spoken and polite."

"As odd as a miko and a youkai?"

Kagome conceded his point. "I guess I haven't seen them together. Though, at least Inuyasha and Kikyo seem to compliment each other well."

Sesshomaru looked down at her, amused, and kissed the top of her head. His meaning had been lost on her. "Would you like to change before bed? Or just down to the yukata?"

"No changing please."

The Tai nodded; dismissing the maids, he allowed himself to undress Kagome to just the under robe and lie her down before following suit. With everyone going on, he felt a little nap couldn't hurt either of them. He allowed his ki to envelop the two of them, smirking as he felt the resistance of her own ki-small amounts that had remained since helping Haru-and of the pup's own. It meant only one thing.

It was almost time.


	37. What Little Boys: Frogs and Snails

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

a/n: one more after this! short chapter, btw; sorry.

**Arc 7: What Little Boys are Made Of**

**Chapter 36: Frogs & Snails**

The women were lounging under an arrangement of long-handled paper umbrellas. It was a clever solution so that the women-and Haru-could enjoy the beautiful day without taking in too much sun.

The men were out near the river, in a still open area, sparring. Haru was still recovering and Cho was watching him keenly to make sure he didn't try anything that would stress himself.

_Anything_.

Kin was sitting next to Rin a little ways off from the sparring group and picking wild flowers. The large youkai was already sportings all sorts of flower jewelry the little girl had made for him.

Kohaku and Shippo were doing their own sparring-on a much lower scale than the other men-as well. Shippo's tutor, a fox youkai named Daichi, was watching over the two. He would give either pointers and step in when things looked to get dangerous. The little kitsune was making good progress-both in strength, control over his youkai abilities, and general knowledge. A fact that Sesshomaru pointed out at Inuyasha's expense all the time.

"This ended up being quite the pleasant afternoon," Sango commented while sipping some tea.

Kagome and Cho agreed, though the miko admitted she was a little hot.

"Would you like me to fetch you something cool?" Aiko asked.

The miko shook her head. "Not at all! You're not to do manual labor anymore-remember?"

Aiko blushed deep red and sat back a little. Her husband, Kiyoshi, had been visiting her for months now, after he had finished with his daily work. The former shard-hunters had taken to the man easily, and with him Aiko had been accepted further. The announcement that she was expecting had taken everyone by surprise-none more than Kiyoshi who had all but given up on a child of their own. The man was still dancing on clouds each time he came up, and was grateful for the Taiyoukai and his family for allowing Aiko to be released from her debt. She still stayed with the miko, however, determined to see her through the pregnancy before returning to her home.

"Hey look," Haru said. "It's Inuyasha-nii versus Sesshomaru-nii."

Attention turned back to the sparrers; even Shippo and Kohaku had stopped to watch the two brothers.

"I hope they don't hurt anything."

"I think they'll be fine, Kagome-chan, they are youkai," Sango said.

"No, I mean the bath house."

The group laughed at the woman, though Cho noticed she was clutching her stomach. "Are you okay, Kagome-chan?"

"Yeah, I've been having bad indigestion the past few days. Seems nothing I eat sits well."

Cho clucked her tongue. The pain seemed to pass and Kagome let her stomach go and turned to talk to Sango and Aiko once again.

The two brothers were turning on each other. Both had gotten good hits in, but one well placed kick had Inuyasha flying towards the bath house.

"Oh my god, I didn't think it would actually happen," Kagome exclaimed, though the hanyou stopped several feet from the actual structure.

"Don't worry too much over it," Haru said. "If anything happens to it, Kin can fix it."

"I'm sure he can, but I rather like it as it is now."

"You better watch out, Haru-san," Sango commented. "It looks like Rin-chan is readying Kin-san to be a lovely bride."

She had added yet another daisy chain to his neck-this one rather long. Kin looked nervous to even move with so many delicate flowers hanging off of him. Haru laughed at the man-something the bear had obviously heard, as Rin soon ran over with a crown of flowers just for the inuyoukai.

The group broke down into giggles as Haru now, proudly, sported his new accessory.

"Kagome-sama?" Rin spoke.

She was still hesitant around the other woman, but Kagome's efforts were helping the girl warm up to her.

Cho looked over to Kagome and immediately jumped up. This time Kagome was doubled over, clutching her stomach, and pain was evident on her face.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked again, sounding anxious.

"Kagome," Cho said quietly, offering her hand.

The miko grabbed the hand quickly and squeezed as the pain ripped through her. Sango and Aiko were at her side immediately, both trying to comfort her with words and small gestures. When the pain started to subside, Cho asked the two taller women to escort her back to Kagome's chambers. "I need to make a quick stop in my room for supplies. Aiko, will you have servants bring hot water to the room as well?"

The woman nodded.

"Haru, go get your brothers."

With that the four women set off, Sango and Aiko trying to move Kagome as swiftly as they could before another wave of pain caught her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Rin asked Haru.

Haru got up carefully. "Better than ever," he commented. "Now let's get Sesshomaru-nii, okay?"

Rin nodded and took the hand that Haru was offering her. The two walked quickly over to the group of sparrers and stopped the match.

Sesshomaru was gone as soon as the words left Haru's mouth. Inuyasha looked a little freaked out.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked his friend.

Inuyasha shook his head and started off towards the Tai's chambers.

"Hanyou births are hard," Haru filled the monk in. "Many pups don't make it-mothers too. Luckily, though, we have Cho."

"I hope she's okay," Rin said. "Sesshomaru-dono really likes her."

"I'm sure she will be," Kin reassured as he approached them.

She reached out her hand and grabbed his, still holding on to Haru's with the other.

"I guess we should go play the waiting game," Miroku commented.

Shippo and Kohaku were hovering near, looking a bit out of place.

"Daichi," Haru started. "Would you take these three to the library? When we know something, someone will come grab them."

"Hey!" Shippo called out. "Kagome's my friend too! I want to be there with the rest of you."

Haru ruffled the boy's hair. "We won't be there either, if that makes you feel better. The only people allowed in the room will be Cho, and some maids-and Sesshomaru-nii if he wants to be. We'll just be waiting in the meeting room."

"Well, I want to be there too."

"Shippo-san," Daichi cut in. "Since we can do nothing for Kagome-sama or Sesshomaru-dono at this time, why don't we go and use your colours to make something for when she gets better?"

That idea brightened the boy. Rin hesitantly detached herself from the two youkai on either side and went to Shippo. She had seen his colours before and loved to play with them.

"Thanks," Kin spoke. "I'll come get you when it's time."

Daichi nodded and they went off to another part of the estate. Kin, Haru, and Miroku turned and set off to meet with the others.


	38. What Little Boys: Puppy Dog Tails

**Unexpected Endeavors**

**scottishfae**

a/n: this is it. the absolute end. sort of. this story has been so long in the making and i can't believe i've finally reached the end of it all. yay!

After I've posted this chapter, I'm going to work on some one-shots. One is an AU-Inuyasha/Kagome fic, the other two are in the Naruto fandom. Those should come out tonight or tomorrow.

Once I've got those ready and done, I'll turn back to UE for just a little bit. I'm going to go back in and do a final error fixes and update those chapters-and then post everything to Dokuga. The ebook is still in the works-once I get that done, I'll update this chapter to let everyone know. Or you can keep up with everything via my blog.

After all of that, I'm turning to working on two other chapter fics: Almost Home Country Roads (Ouran) and Fighting Fate (Inuyasha). I will do the UE short sequel, but I decided I wanted to get a little bit more research done before I confirm the plot.

Thanks to everyone, btw, in the process of this story. Through good and bad, y'all have helped me push through this beastie and I am eternally grateful. All my love!

**Arc 7: What Little Boys Are Made Of**

**Chapter 37: Puppy Dog Tails**

Twelve hours.

Half a day.

Sesshomaru had been kicked out of the room hours earlier, and now the group of men watched as he paced the room waiting for news.

They were all grateful that Cho had thought to soundproof the room too.

A door opened and a maid rushed out, shutting the door behind her. She said nothing but rushed out to gather something that Cho had requested. She returned soon after and went back into the room again.

Haru was sitting with his back against Kin. The larger youkai had one arm around Haru and the other holding a book the two of them were reading together. Kin was the slower reader, and when he was finished with a page, he would squeeze Haru's hand and the inuyoukai would flip the page.

Miroku was drinking sake with Inuyasha-the only reason the hanyou wasn't also pacing the room-against a wall. "Sesshomaru-dono, please, have a drink. You'll make us all feel a little better if you do."

The Taiyoukai ignored the comment. It was all getting to him. He remembered his mother's pregnancies-especially the failed ones. And Izayoi's had not been easy on her either.

The door opened again, though this time Sango came out. She was taking off a white apron that was covered in all sorts of bodily fluids. She gave a sleepy smile. "It's over."

"And?" Inuyasha growled.

Sango gave him a flippant look before stepping out of the way. "You can go in Sesshomaru-dono-everyone is waiting for you."

He took a deep breath before walking past the woman and into the room. Sango closed the door behind him.

"Well? What is it? Is everyone okay?" Inuyasha continued to pester.

Sango nodded. ."They're both fine."

"And is it a boy or girl?"

Sango walked over to where the two were sitting, nodding her head at the other two men sitting in the room. Miroku poured some sake for her as she sat down and she gratefully took it.

"Sesshomaru-dono called it."

A smile broke out on the hanyou's face.

"Planning on spoiling your nephew?" Miroku asked.

"Hell yeah."

Haru echoed the sentiment.

()

There were several women cleaning up the room as he entered. Cho stood at the edge of the screen, smiling at him.

"She did very well; we had a few complications, but nothing too serious."

"Just horrible amounts of pain," came a hoarse reply.

The small inuyoukai beckoned Sesshomaru to enter the screens. He did so carefully, noticing that Kagome was being propped up by several thick blankets while holding on to a gooey bundle. A smile erupted on his face.

Walking forward, he sat down next to the woman and looked down. The pup was all but still, only two triangular ears at the top of his head swiveled back and forth, getting use to the sounds of the room around him.

"We never did decide on a name," Kagome said.

"What would you like to name him?"

She paused for a second to think. "Aoi."

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Aoi?"

"Look at his eyes."

Curious, the Taiyoukai looked closer and was startled. All members of the main branch had golden eyes-but Aoi only had one. The other was a deep blue.

"How odd," he said. "I've never seen such a thing."

"It's probably because of Kagome's own ki," Cho said. "When she was using it on Haru, it's possible some of it infused with the pup. There is nothing wrong with him, however. He's perfectly healthy and just waiting for you to clean him up."

Cho instructed Kagome to hand Aoi to Sesshomaru. She did so and nearly gagged.

"For inuyoukai, the father cleans off the baby."

"Okay, yeah-but why with his tongue?"

Sesshomaru's mouth turned into a smile as he continued to clean off Aoi.

"Youkai aside, we are still dogs," Cho explained.

Kagome looked away from the scene. Well enough, Aiko was approaching her with a steaming cup.

"Here, drink this."

Kagome reached out for the cup and gratefully drank it down. It soothed her aching throat. "Could I change while he's doing that? I don't really want to stay in a soiled yukata."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Aiko asked, concerned.

"I'll need some help, but yes."

The older human helped Kagome up and out of the screens. Sesshomaru finished up his task and exited the screened area so that several servants could change the bedding.

Aoi was taken from the Taiyoukai to be dressed and then carefully returned. The maid, an older woman who had several children of her own, directed him at the best way to hold the little boy.

"I am going to take him out to meet everyone," Sesshomaru told Kagome.

The door was opened for him as he exited the room. Inuyasha was up in a flash and at his brother's side. Kin had left to collect the kids, so Haru was already near the door when he exited.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Inuyasha asked.

He brought his face just inches away from the babies. Aoi whimpered for a second like he was going to cry before a small fist came up and hit the side of Inuyasha's face. "Hey!"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"At least your face doesn't make babies cry," Miroku said.

"No, just makes them want to punch it," Sango added. "Like most of us."

He flicked her off.

"You will need to stop that if you would like to be around Aoi."

"Don't start yet. Give him at least a day before you start the overprotective bullshit."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I _should_ have Daichi instruct you on the correct way to behave."

"Blah, blah, blah-I'm sure you won't let me around the brat enough to do any damage anyway."

"Nonsense-as a hanyou, you are the most adept in helping him with parts of his training. You understand your strengths more than anyone-I expect you to teach him those strengths as well."

Inuyasha looked at his eldest brother with an odd look then ducked his head. "Y-you really want me to help out?"

"Have I done anything recently to make you think I didn't respect you? Of course I want it-more than that, I demand it."

Inuyasha groaned. "Way to ruin a moment, asshole."

"I know-it is something you are much better at."

The hanyou threw his hands up in the air; a little tired of being teased all the time-though not really minding it. "Can I see her? Or should I wait until tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru was all but laughing at his frustrated brother. "Only for a moment, if she is still awake."

Inuyasha nodded and walked by. He could hear the kids coming anyway; he didn't want to deal with the brats on top of everything.

()()

Inuyasha went the corner where the silk screens had the most gap in them and sat down. He called out to the exhausted miko quietly until she turned her head. Giving a tired smile, she beckoned him in.

The hanyou shook his head. "Even without carrying his child, there are places I don't belong. In there is one of them. How are you feeling?"

With great effort, Kagome pushed herself up onto her knees and crawled to the corner the hanyou was sitting. Inuyasha reached in and grabbed a blanket and pulled it until he could wrap her up in it. She sat there cradled against his chest, cocooned in blankets.

"You did good," he told her. "Aoi is perfect."

"Did you see his eyes? Aren't they beautiful."

Inuyasha chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head. "Yes, he is. Just like you."

There was a muffled 'thank you.' "When is Kikyo coming back?"

"Soon enough. I think we're going to go travelling some. There are still some pockets of Naraku's followers who are holding up to take the 'biggest bastard award' now that he's gone. I think we're going to try and flush them out."

Kagome tried to bury herself into his chest. "But I'll miss you. You're my best friend."

The hanyou turned his head so he could rest it on hers. "And you're mine-and I will come back. Sesshomaru's asked me to help Aoi with the ups and downs of being a hanyou. Once he gets big enough I'll have to help the bastard train him."

"Please don't cuss around my son."

"Ug, you too? He doesn't know what is going on around him yet!"

There was a giggle from Kagome, but it was short and quiet. She was falling asleep. Cho was still in the room, looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Will you get Sesshomaru? I think she needs to be put to bed."

Cho nodded and left to retrieve the Taiyoukai, plus one. When he entered he went first to a wooden crib-simple yet elegant, a gift from Haru and Kin-that was padded heavily with soft fabrics of reds, pinks, and purples. Carefully, Sesshomaru put Aoi down in his bed, covering him with one of the blankets.

Moving over, he took the woman from Inuyasha and moved her to the middle of the bed. The hanyou let himself out quietly; Cho followed soon after.

"Hey," Kagome whispered drowsily to the man who was settling down beside her.

"Hey," he said in return.

There was a silence between them, Sesshomaru thought she might have fallen asleep, before she spoke once more. "So, you have your son-what now?"

He reached out his arm and pulled her close to him. "Well, after a little rest for the both of you, Aoi will be formally introduced to the court as the next heir."

"Fun. Then what?"

"Then we raise him-with the help of some others, I'm sure. Rin-chan and the others already met him; Shippo-kun wants to know when he'll be big enough to spar with he and Kohaku-kun."

Sesshomaru was hoping for at least a little giggle, but instead he just got a long sigh. "I guess I should stop beating around the bush," she said. "What happens to me?"

The Taiyoukai leaned over and nuzzled her neck. He kissed it gently before pulling back a little. "I would love to say what comes next is like the end to a love stories the courtiers are always reading-but unfortunately I cannot forget my station."

Kagome's body stiffened and she nodded slowly.

"But I hope you will remain by my side," he said.

There was no answer from the woman next to him. Her body was still tense, indicating that she was still awake.

"Please."

"You're stupid."

Sesshomaru pulled back for a second, confused.

"Of course I'll stay."

With great effort, Kagome turned around and hugged the Taiyoukai.

"Thank you," he replied.

He gently pulled her head up and kissed her with everything he could muster. She returned it passionately. When they broke apart she was panting, her eyes were glazed, and lips swollen red.

"Seeing that we have such a good looking son," Sesshomaru began. "Perhaps we should work on another child. You did so well with the first one."

His hand slid down her body to rest on her hip.

"I am so glad we can't get pregnant without a long and complicated ceremony. Though, maybe Cho knows a way _you_ can carry the next one."

Kagome's laughter echoed in the room as Sesshomaru attacked her neck with kisses and nips. The laughter eventually turned into groans as Kagome forgot her exhaustion for plain pleasure.

Aoi's crying interrupted the mood.

THE END

It took me 2 HOURS to figure out how I wanted to end this. And this is what I chose. Is it the best? Probably not-but it serves its purpose. And for those of you wondering about the Shikon-that will be addressed later (i.e. another story).

Again, thank you everyone for reading. I love you all!

From me, Sif, Loki, Thor, and Hachi-Ja ne!


End file.
